


THE LIGHT THAT LEFT YOUR EYES

by libbysatton_25



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anxiety, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula Joins the Gaang (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Hope, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Redemption, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 163,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbysatton_25/pseuds/libbysatton_25
Summary: After being given a chance for redemption by her brother, Azula is determined to make the most of it. But when destiny interferes, their resolve is tested anew. Old enemies reappear and shadows from the past stalk them, forcing their darkest sides to surface. In these troubling times, would the Princess be able to find her way to the light, or let darkness consume her once again?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_Middle of the Ocean,_

_Fire Lord Royal Barge._

_5th day of the voyage._

Fire Lord Zuko had been staring at the horizon watching the sun go down on the superior deck of the barge for a while now.

_They were late,_ he thought.

The letter his friends had sent him a few days before said; that they will meet him on his way to Yu Dao. Which, according to the Captain, was less than a day away. And they were still, nowhere to be seen.

In Yu Dao, they were going to wait for Toph, Suki and the Kyoshi warriors to join them. They have been in Cranefish Town for almost two years helping establish a chi-blocking and metalbender police force.

From there, they were all going to travel on the Royal Barge to Ba Sing Se.

Zuko had to admit that he was a little bit nervous and anxious about seeing his friends again. Almost three years had passed since the last time he saw them, back in the Pole. They all had been busy with their own stuff. Aang with his Avatar things, and Zuko with his own Fire Lord problems. But they have remained in contact through correspondence.

However, what worried him most at the moment, was how they were going to react when they found out about…

A roar in the sky pushed him out of his thoughts, and back into reality.

The huge flying bison roared before landing on the deck of the barge softly.

Appa licked Zuko from head to toe as a greeting.

"Hey Appa," he smiled softly, "I missed you, too." he said before patting the huge animal's head.

Aang's head popped out behind the reins of bison. "Hey, Sifu Hot-man!" said the Avatar with a joyful, but still childish smile.

"Hey Aang," Zuko greeted him, not bothered by his nickname, "It's been so long," he affirmed when the airbender landed gently in front of him.

"Too long," Aang said, surrounding Zuko into a welcoming embrace.

They split apart when the sound of dropping bags distracted them.

"Zuko!" Katara said with a smile, happy to see him in so long, and just as her boyfriend did; she embraced him too into a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Katara." said the young Fire Lord.

"Buddy!" Sokka said behind his sister, stretching his arms at each side to also squeeze him into a hug.

"Hey, buddy!" they patted each other back, "I missed you all," he admitted, "It's been so long."

"Too long." Sokka agreed.

"By the way, happy -very belated- birthday," Zuko congratulated him, "I'm sorry I missed it. But these last couple of months have been hectic."

He waved a hand carelessly. "Nah… Don't even mention it."

The Fire Lord smirked. "In that case, even if it's almost two months late, should I cancel the little feast I planned for you as compensation?" he teased him.

"Really?" Sokka raised his eyebrows excited. Zuko snickered at his reaction, he knew Sokka really enjoyed Fire Nation cuisine. His mouth was already watering at the mere thought of food.

"Huh?" Katara tilted her head, now taking a better look at her friend. "You are letting your hair grow."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah… I have been so busy lately that I haven't had time to even get a haircut," he shrugged. "But, it's starting to grow on me"

"You should leave it… It fits you." Katara complimented him.

The Fire Lord smiled a little. "Thanks."

Zuko took a little glance at his friends. During the almost three years apart, they had all changed.

Aang had gotten -finally- way taller than Katara, maybe even a head taller than her, and almost as tall as Zuko. His voice was deeper than the last time he saw him, and he was also stronger than he remembered.

Katara was also taller, slimmer and her hair was longer.

But the one he was more surprised about, was Sokka. He was even taller than Aang. Probably even taller than himself, and he was really brawny. He almost seemed like a completely different person from the water boy he remembered.

"You guys must be starving," Zuko said.

"A little."

"Sokka insisted for a quick lunch break," Aang explained, "That's why we got here a little late."

Sokka scratched the back of his head, "Guilty," he said, "But you didn't wait for too long, right?"

"No," Zuko replied.

But truth to be told, he was more worried about _who_ he was making wait for him. She did not like to be kept waiting.

"We are meeting Toph and the others tomorrow, right?" he inquired, "I didn't get a confirmation before leaving the Fire Nation."

"Yeah," affirmed Katara.

"Toph and the Kyoshi Warriors have been doing an amazing job in Crane-fish Town," Sokka said.

"I kind of miss them. I got used to having them around, back in the Palace…" he admitted, as he led them inside the barge, and towards his office. "And also, they were always very helpful." Zuko added.

"Like when they helped us with Azula and the kemurikage…" Aang uttered, "By the way, any clues of her?" he inquired.

Zuko glanced away and rubbed his neck. "W-We can talk about that at the dinner…" he wished to avoid the subject -at least for now-, so he turned to Sokka. "By the way, how are you doing with the whole breakup thing?" he knew barely anything about the subject, even though he knew their friends had broken up almost a year ago.

"I'm totally over it." Sokka said with a soft smile, "It was for the best, you know?" he shrugged, "And also, Yoro is a cool guy. He is the captain of Toph's father's guards. So as long as Suki is happy, I'm happy."

"That's nice. I suppose." Zuko muttered.

"And how is Mai?" Katara asked.

The Fire Lord blushed. "Well, we have been meeting, eventually and…"

**…**

It has been almost an hour since Zuko had called for her presence. Almost an hour she had been waiting for him in his office.

She was sat in his chair facing the door with her feet on the desk and playing with the old handy dagger that Mai had once gifted her. So long ago. She was throwing the dagger, catching it, twirling it in her fingers, and repeating the process over and over, until she finally heard voices on the other side of the door.

She got her feet off the desk when she heard Zuko's voice. The door opened.

"... It's been a long time and just let me explain before…" Zuko jolted up when a small dagger flew next to him and got stuck in the wall next to his head. "What the…?"

"It was time for you to show up!" she snapped bitterly, crossing her arms and legs. "You know how long I have been…" the Princess stopped talking when she realized who was the company of her sibling. Her eyes went to each one, as they all had defensive stances. She acknowledged the Avatar, the water bender, and… "You." Azula frowned.

"You." Sokka squealed, jolted and shocked.

From all the people he could have imagined to find there, Azula was the least probable. Not after what she had told him the last time they had ran into each other. She had been so convinced about not returning to the Fire Nation, that he couldn't avoid been stunned about seeing her there. Not after how they had parted ways.

"You." Azula frowned even deeper.

Seeing him standing there, had brought back the rage she still held for him. The last time they had crossed paths had been under unfortunate circumstances, which had ended in him, betraying her. Just like everyone else.

"You."

The Princess rolled her eyes as she leaned forward on the desk. "You know, in my country, we exchange a nice 'Hello' before anything else," she grunted. Zuko made a grin remembering that she had once told him the exact same words many years ago. "Are you all this uncivilized?" she tilted her head, teasing him.

"Azula," Zuko scolded her. She leaned back on the chair, still smirking. Zuko sighed, and then turned to watch the very, very confused and shocked faces of his friends. "As I said… It has been a long time." he said, pulling out the dagger from the wall.

The three newcomers were still too astonished to say something or formulate a question.

It was Azula who talked, first.

"Huh," her eyes went to the monk, "You are finally taller than you girlfriend." Azula made sure to point out quizzical to the Avatar.

Aang blinked a few times. "Yeah," he said proudly, "I surpassed her a while back." the Avatar relaxed a little, if she was going to attack them, she would have done it already.

"Why is she here?" asked Sokka, gaping and frowning.

"Hey… Your voice finally stopped being squishy…" she mocked Sokka.

"It was never…" he squeaked sounding more sharped that he would have wished. Azula raised her eyebrows, and her smirk grew bigger. "It was never squishy!" he said deepening his voice.

The Avatar relaxed even more as he chuckled, as well as Katara who was still alert to any movement of the Princess. "What are you doing Zuko?" Katara inquired, "And why is she here? We knew you were looking for her, but..."

"Are you crazy?!" Sokka snapped, elated.

Zuko took a deep breath, before starting his explanation. "Well, we…"

"Wait…" Azula interrupted him, "Hasn't Zuzu told you?" she questioned, mischievously.

"Tell us, what?" All three said at the same time, equally confused.

Zuko snorted and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was a topic he had wished they had reached more warily. "Thanks… Azula," he grunted a little irked.

"You are welcome." the Princess replied with that iconic smirk of hers.

"You guys, should all take a seat," he suggested to his friends while tossing the little knife in the desk in front of his sister, giving her a serious look which the Princess translated to _Be nice._

She rolled her eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" Sokka asked, warily, "W-why are you returning her the pointy and very lethal thing? Which, she could use to kill one of us, including you..."

Azula huffed. "I never miss, savage. If I wished to kill him, I would have done it." Zuko gave her a bad look. She ignored him, as she returned her attention to play with the dagger in her fingers.

"That doesn't make me feel better, at all," muttered Sokka.

"Just sit and let me explain," Zuko said sitting in one of the couches across from his friends. Zuko sighed and leaned forward supporting his elbows on his knees. "The thing is... First, you all knew I was following her trace."

"Yeah, but you never said why?" Katara pointed.

"That takes me to the second point; she is here because I asked her. I never had intentions of throwing her back into the Asylum or behind bars." he said. All three jaws fell, "I needed help with my duties and there is _no one_ better than her to help me deal with all the issues I was having a hard time with." he explained and glanced at his sister who was focused on her nails at the moment. He raised a hand to stop Sokka and Katara from protesting and interrupting him. "And lastly, she is coming with us to Ba Sing Se because she is not only my sister, she is also the Fire Nation Princess..."

"Which tried to kill you, and us…" Katara said, sternly.

Azula rolled her eyes annoyed, putting away her dagger. "I admit, that was nasty," she said grimacing in agreement, "Yet, here you are all, huh?" she retorted, "Complaining till death... Now, I know why all of you are friends…" she snorted, mockingly.

"Azula…" Zuko chided her bitterly.

She sighed. "Fine." she waved a hand carelessly. "I will shut up," Azula uttered.

Sokka huffed. "Like you could." he muttered between teeth.

"What did you say, peasant?" she roared, scowling at Sokka.

"Told you." said Sokka.

"Guys, please," Aang interfered, "Let him finish."

Zuko gave him a thankful look while Aang softly smiled back. The Fire Lord rubbed his face. "She is the Princess, and also…" he made a pause.

"Go on. Don't be shy…" Azula pressured him to finish with a smirk.

Zuko gulped. "She is my Royal adviser." he added.

"Are you crazy?!" Katara squealed, baffled "Your what?!"

"Your royal what?!"

"Tsk. Oh, jeez," Zuko snorted, "Thanks for the support." he said, sarcastically.

"No. I mean, we do support you. Of course, we do... " Aang rushed to say, but he was also surprised by the news. "But, it's a little..."

"Suspicious…" Sokka intervened, frowning, "Are you sure you are _our_ Zuko?" he asked warily, narrowing his eyes.

"Huh?" Zuko raised his eyebrow. Azula rolled her eyes. "What do you mean by that?" the Fire Lord inquired, bemused.

"You guys. Remember when Long Feng used hypnosis on the Joo Dees?" questioned Sokka, looking at Zuko very cautiously.

"What about that?"

"Listen," he said making them get closer. Everyone looked at him intrigued about what he was going to say, even the Princess. "Once Long Feng was gone, Azula used to be the leader of the Dai Li," he made a pause to glance suspiciously at the Princess. "What if she hypnotized him just like they did with Jet?" he pointed at the Princess accusatively, like if he had just figured out a huge conspiracy.

Katara and Zuko´s eyebrows twitched.

Azula laughed. "That's ridicu…"

"You are right!" Aang snapped his fingers, agreeing with Sokka.

All eyes landed on the Avatar.

"What?" Zuko, Azula, and Katara replied at the same time ,making a grin.

Azula sighed while rubbing her temple, exasperated. "Are you all that dumb?" she asked glancing at him, frowning.

"She didn't hypnotize me…" Zuko assured, sulking.

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "That's what you would say…"

Katara next to him slapped her forehead. "Agr... Sokka..."

Azula leaned forward on the desk, placing her hands entwined on it. "You seriously think I would waste my time with a silly trick like that?" she asked, scowling. He couldn't be that dumb, could he?

"Well, you have tricked him before." Sokka said, matter-of-factly.

" _Not_ by hypnosis, you moron!" she grunted, "I used to trick him into doing stuff." she admitted, "But it was... by conviction; popularly known as manipulation." she cleared, "You only need a little conviction and a mind below the average to accomplish that. It's that not hard. Everyone can do it just by... using eventually long phrases, and telling them what they want to hear."

"You think you are so smarter than everyone else…" he said, bitterly.

Azula smirked. "On the contrary... I don't _think_ I am, I know I am…" she said cockily, "And I have proved as much to you all many times…"

"Yeah? Say one time." he demanded.

The Princess placed a hand under her chin thoughtful. "Humph… Gee... I don't know… Little things like..." she made a grin,"... Infiltrating Ba Sing Se and taking total control of the city all by myself? Or, humph, I don't know… How I was able to destroy your plan of the invasion on the Day of the Black Sun? Not to mention, I was able to hold back not only you..." she pointed at Sokka quizzical, "and you…" then pointed at the Avatar. "...and also, your little earth bender friend." Azula started to play with her bangs. "Oh, and I did it all without my bending, so…"

"Oh, shut up." he snarled, pouting. She had made a point, and in all honesty, the Day of the Black Sun was something that was a soft spot for him and his ego. "I said name one, not three." Sokka muttered.

"Enough!" Zuko intervened after losing his patience. "You calm down!" he pointed at Sokka, "And you…" he turned to his sister, "... be nice."

Azula snorted. "Don't you see I'm trying, Zuzu?" she retorted, "But it so hard!... Overall, with him." she nodded towards Sokka with her head.

Katara had to agree on this one with the Princess, -even if it was the last thing she wanted to-, but her brother was being quite ridiculous. "Yeah, Sokka, you are being right now quite…"

Sokka turned to glance at his sister with disgruntlement. "Hey! I'm your brother!" he squeaked, "Little support?"

"See? Even, _she_ can't stand him!"

"I wouldn't say I _can't_ stand him." Katara uttered.

Aang, who realized that the vein in Zuko's forehead was about to explode, decided to intervene. "Guys, guys, please…" he said raising his hands trying to calm down the situation. "Zuko is right… We have to calm down, and have a civilized conversation." the Avatar said, "So, what about 10 minutes of everyone trying to be cordial?" he proposed.

No one said a word.

Sokka and Azula were pouting and glancing away.

Katara cleared her throat and poked her sibling with her elbow in the ribs.

Sokka huffed. "Fine! I will agree if she agrees."

Azula rolled her eyes and let out a sarcastic snort. "I will agree if he agrees." she refuted.

"Grow up." Sokka muttered.

"Look who's talking, you little sh…"

But before the Princess could finish, someone came out from behind the painting, jolting them up.

"Enough!" she shouted, "Stop it!" Kiyi commanded.

"Kiyi?" Zuko asked, surprised by the presence of his little nine-year-old half-sister. "How long…?" he inquired, baffled.

She ignored him and stepped in the middle of the room, pointing at Azula and Sokka. "You two fight too much…." she complained.

"Blame him"

"Blame her." they pointed at each other.

Kiyi grunted. "Agr...Tsk! Not even how much I want to spy on you is worth a second more of this…" she muttered, peeved, covering her ears with her hands.

Zuko's eyes widened. "You wanted to…" he was dumbstruck at the little one. None of the five adults had noticed her presence in the room

"Wait…" Azula looked at the little girl. "What are you doing here? And how long have you been hiding there?" she asked intrigued, narrowing her eyes. "I heard your mother saying you were napping." the Princess quirked a brow, inquisitively.

Kiyi shrugged, innocently. "I was a while ago. But not anymore."

"Why are you here anyway?" Zuko inquired.

"I was bored all by myself and I heard when Zuzu sent for you." she explained, looking at Azula. "So, I thought I would just sneak in here and listen."

"So, you sneaked in here because you wished to hear our conversation?" Azula crossed her arms over her chest.

Kiyi nodded. "Yeah," she admitted, carelessly.

Zuko looked to her, ready to reprimand her. "Little miss, that's wro…"

Azula smirked. "I'm proud of you." she said, smiling proudly at Kiyi.

"What?" refuted Zuko in disbelief, "Azula!" he said, pestered. "Don't encourage her!"

"What?" Azula shrugged innocently. "At her age, I was sneaking into grandfather's war meetings, so?"

"Of course, you were…" Sokka mumbled, but she was still able to hear him.

"Tsk!" she rolled her eyes displeased. "Anyways," she turned her attention on Kiyi again. "You. Go wait outside. Now. And it's an order."

"But, you were going to…" she tried to protest.

"Discuss important things that you are going to find boring…" Azula made a grin of nuisance, "So, go get washed up. It's almost dinner time. Your mother is going to look for you at any moment." Kiyi pouted, but nodded in agreement before heading towards the door. "And Kiyi," she called her, "From now on, I will be alert in case you want to sneak in again, got it?" she winked an eye to the little one.

Everyone else -except for Zuko- was watching the interaction perplexed and astonished.

"Since when did you turn so good with kids?" Katara turned to question the Princess. If she recalled correctly, Aang had said that she had been the mastermind behind the massive kidnapping that occurred a few years ago, back in the Fire Nation, hadn't she?

Zuko side smiled. "I told you, it has been a long year."

"So, wait... then, how long has she been here then?" Aang asked, curious.

"Around eleven months." the Fire Lord replied.

"A year, next week." Azula clarified.

Her brother turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you keep count?" he inquired.

Azula looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You don't?" Zuko didn't answer. She sighed, "Anything else you morons would like to noise around?" she questioned. The loser gang -as Azula nicknamed them- denied. "In that case... Later drifters," she said before walking out of the office and heading towards her room.

The voyage had no other end than getting them to Ba Sing Se and make every preparation and negotiation needed for the new -all nations- integrated city, which was going to be located where Crane-fish town now was.

Zuko had been really insistent -she had rejected the idea of it a few times- on her to join him on the voyage, due to her amazing negotiation skills, and because during the last year she had been helping him in the Palace as his advisor. Things were better than ever, even better than when their father had been on the throne.

Over a year ago, she had never imagined that she would be back in the Fire Nation Capital, least of all step a foot in the Palace or turn into Zuko's adviser, but life gives many turns and one of those was Zuko appearing in Lian Yu, looking for her.

" _Come home. Come home and shout at me. Fight with me. Make fun of me, if you must. Just... come home, please."_

Kiyi knocked on her door half an hour later, to tell her dinner was ready and served. Since she had returned to the Palace, her little half-sister followed her everywhere. In the beginning, she had found it a little odd, strange actually, but by now, she was used to. After all, Kiyi was one of the reasons why she was back in the Fire Nation.

Kiyi had done a few changes in her life, -she was the one who insisted for her to eat with the rest of the family instead of alone in her room-. But overall, for all the things she had done, Kiyi was the only one that had never judged her for her past. Her innocence and ignorance of her past were one of the things Azula appreciated most of her. And it was probably one of the main reasons why during the past year, she had grown fond of her little nine-year-old sister.

"Did your mother notice that you weren't asleep?" the Princess inquired, as they walked towards the dining room.

"Nope," Kiyi denied smiling. "What did you guys talk about when I left?"

"Boring stuff." said Azula, sitting in her usual place.

Ursa and Noren were already at the table when the girls walked in talking.

Usually, Zuko would take the head seat, with his mother next to him. And since the Princess started to join them for the meals, Azula would take the other head, at the farthest end of her mother and her husband. After Azula joined them, Kiyi switched places, from being at the other side from Zuko, to sit next to the Princess.

"You always say that when it's important stuff." Kiyi pouted, inflating her cheeks.

Azula smirked. "You are getting sharper every day, huh?" she uttered.

Kiyi natural curiosity reminded her of her own at her age.

"She is a lot like you, you know?" Ursa intervened, "She reminds me of you at her age." she said with a warm smile.

"And you wish she didn't, don't you?" Azula muttered, bitterly.

"Azula…"

"... It's an amazing idea, okay?" Zuko barged in the room, followed closely by his friends.

"Stop it, Sokka." the waterbender pleaded, "It's not going to happen."

"Just picture, this…" said Sokka, but his words were left in oblivion when they noticed that they were no longer alone.

"Lady Ursa," said Aang with a smile, "It's been so long." he walked to greet her and her husband with a little bow. They stood and did the same. "How have you all been?"

"Very well. Thank you for asking," she smiled, "Look at you… You have gotten really tall."

Azula huffed and rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Noren, Ursa. It's so good to see you again." said Katara.

"Yes, yes, yes…." the Princess interrupted waving a hand carelessly. "Can we end this gibberish and please get to the dinner...?" she said, irked, "The sooner we are done, the sooner we won't have to see each other's faces for the rest of the day."

Sokka and Katara opened their mouths to reply to her rudeness, but when the servants began to bring out their food to the table, they chose the wiser approach and just took their seat at the table.

The Avatar took the empty place next to Zuko, with his girlfriend between him and Kiyi. In front of Kiyi was Sokka, who pouted while taking a seat next to Azula, who ignored his presence.

"Hey Kiyi," Aang greeted the little girl, "Earlier, I didn't get a chance to tell you, but you have gotten so tall."

"I know. I'm the tallest of my class." the little girl smiled, "You also got really tall. But you are still… bald."

The Water Tribe people snickered at the comment of the little one.

Sokka rubbed his hands as he looked around the table not knowing at what plate to dig into first. So, he decided to dig into all of them at the same time.

Azula spent the meal in silence hoping to interact as little as possible with the rest of the diners. She only hoped for this trip to be over soon, preferably in a smooth way. She knew her brother's friends were wary about her presence there, and she couldn't care less about how they felt or thought. However, she hoped that their distrust won't influence Zuko's, putting at risk everything they had been working on for over a year.

For months, she had been working with Zuko trying to ameliorate the obsolete laws of the Nation. It had been really challenging work from both of their parts, but right now, the Nation was better than it had been in previous years.

It was almost until the end of the dinner, when two pairs of chopsticks crashed in the plate trying to hold at the last piece of meat.

"Let go." said Azula with a disgruntled look.

"You let go. I got it first." Sokka replied, equally annoyed.

"No, you didn't." the Princess grunted.

"I did..."

"Sokka." Katara reprimanded him, fully aware of how childish her sibling could be about meat.

"Be a gentleman, would you?" she grunted, tightening the hold of her food.

"I would love too." he said ironically, with a fake smile, before narrowing his eyes. "But not with the meat."

They stared at each other with deadly glares, not blinking and without letting go the piece of meat.

When a third pair of chopsticks stole the piece of meat from them, they both glanced at the meat stealer, gaping.

Kiyi let out a moan. "Whoa… It was really good. The last piece is the best." she uttered, savoring the last piece.

"You little…"

"Hey!... You!…" Both snarled.

Everyone else in the table laughed. The little one had outsmarted the two more intelligent people at the table.

Kiyi smiled. "It tasted good." she left out a big sigh.

"She is doing it on purpose, right?" Sokka snarked, vexed.

"Tsk! Of course, she is… Wicked child." Azula muttered, throwing her chopsticks onto the table carelessly before crossing her arms.

"Now, I'm full." Kiyi said, patting again her belly and leaning back on her chair.

"You have a big appetite child," said Sokka.

"You are the one to say Sokka." Katara said, smirking. "I'm surprised you didn't jump at her to try and take it." she teased him.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Azula said, quirking an eyebrow.

From time to time, Zuko had shared histories of his friends, and a few of them included getting in trouble for Sokka's voracious eating habits.

"I wouldn't guarantee that," the waterbender replied, "Especially when it's meat."

"What's your favorite food?" Kiyi asked Sokka curiously.

"Everything meat-related." Sokka answered in a heartbeat.

The girl crossed her arms and closed her eyes scowling. "Hmmph… In that case…" she said, after a little pondering. "You will be my husband." she stated.

Her last words caused a stunned reaction in the table. Every pair of eyes turned towards her.

"What?!" Sokka squealed with his eyes widened.

"Heh?" said Azula, confused, making a grin. "Hey, kid... Why do you want this clown as a husband?" she pointed at him with a nod. "You can do much better."

Sokka turned his attention towards the Princess, incensed. "You know I can hear you, right?" he grunted.

Azula glanced back at him. "Yeah… Now eat and shut up." she said pointing at his almost empty bowl of rice.

He pouted. "You…"

"What?! What?! Huh?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead stuffed his mouth with food while sulking.

A little after that, the dinner was over and after Azula wished a good night only to Kiyi, before leaving towards her room

Even though her room in the Fire Lord's Barge was still big, it was smaller than the one on her own barge.

Her barge was bigger and faster than his, but this one had more rooms, -which was quite convenient for her-. She certainly didn't want to end up sharing rooms with any of her brother's friends. It was already bad enough being forced to co-exist with them for a little over a month.

Azula left her chamber a little after midnight. Her journal and pen in her hand.

During her days in the institution, the physicians came up with a few ideas to help her ease her troubled mind. Some of the ideas helped, and some others didn't. Painting, writing, healing talks, and many, many more, were a few suggestions.

One that worked, was to write in a journal all the thoughts that crossed her mind that day, whenever she could fall asleep.

For a long time, she had rejected the idea, arguing that it was useless. But after Zirin and the girls convinced her, she started to enjoy it.

At first, it was only furious scrawls. Then, angry words which soon turned into phrases. Then, full paragraphs. Until, they finally became actual, full pages. And lastly, it turned into a habit. A habit that even after she went back to the Palace, she still, from time to time, does.

The smell of salt-water filled her nostrils. There was barely any wind on the deck and there was no other light than the one from the moonlight.

She leaned on the railing. The reflection of the moon on the water was perfect. The ocean was calm, in peace. The only the sound was the barge crashing against the waves.

Azula's mind was completely at ease. It has been like that for almost seven years now. And she intends to keep it that way for as long as she can. Even after five years, the constant fear of losing her mind was still there. Just remembering how horrible it felt not being in control of her own mind, how vulnerable she had felt, but most of all, how alone she had been and that made her shiver.

By being her brother advisor, she had been given another chance. Another chance she knew she didn't deserve... but Zuko, for some reason, did.

For so long, she thought he didn't want her in his life. Before returning to the Palace, he had been looking for her. Initially, she had thought that he wanted her back to throw her back into the institution, or in a cell. So, by any means, she refused to go back.

And when he had showed up in Lian Yu, she was astonished that he had taken the time to search for her. But what had startled her more, had been his words... _I'm not leaving. Unless, you agree to come home_ he said, firmly, back then.

Their relationship had never been easy. Maybe because of her. Maybe because of him. But one thing she had been sure when she had accepted to go home with him, it had been that this time, she would at least try to make things work between them.

Try and fix what was broken.

Twenty years of constant fighting and trying to kill each other had just been too much. It was pointless and exhausting for both of them.

She was exhausted and even though she would never admit it, she wanted a family as much as he wanted one.

Azula noticed the shadow coming out of tower when she was almost done with her writing, but it wasn't until it got close to her that she realized who it was.

She stayed there in silence, hoping that he will not notice her and would eventually go back inside. She didn't feel like talking to him. She was still a little peeved for what had happened between them, not only a couple of hours ago, but also what had happened over a year ago.

He leaned on the railing looking at the sky and muttered something she didn't get to hear.

Her intention of going unnoticed went to the drain, her pen slipped through her fingers clumsily. The noise alerted him of her presence.

He let out a frightened scream, aghast.

Azula smirked. "You still scream like a girl," she mocked, "I see you haven't changed."

"I got more handsome. But I don't think it shows," Sokka muttered. She rolled her eyes. He took a few steps closer in her direction. "What are you doing here?" he asked, when he could finally recognize her silhouette.

"I should be asking you that. I was here first." Azula retorted, casually.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he noticed the notebook in her hands.

She sighed, and gave him an irked glance. "If you are not going to answer me, then you should have the decency to not ask me the same" Azula replied.

"I needed to think, but... I guess, I will go."

The Princess shrugged. "I don't mind. As long as you promise to pretend to ignore me and keep doing your stuff, I will promise to ignore you and keep doing my stuff." she proposed.

Sokka nodded. "It seems like a good deal."

He leaned on the rail with his forearms, still looking at the sky, but this time he was silent.

She glanced at him through the corner of her eye. He was staring at the moon, something she had noticed he was quite fond of doing. She didn't realize when his attention moved on to her.

"You kept your hairstyle." Sokka pointed out, remembering how he had complemented her once about having her hair in a half updo, saying it made her look prettier.

She gulped. "Well, it's easier to style in the morning." she said, finishing her writing or at least trying to.

"What are you doing?" he asked after a while, looking at her writing non-stop.

She didn't stop writing. "I guess someone is still not good at keeping promises, huh?" she muttered with a smirk not glancing in his direction, remembering how he had betrayed her.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" he frowned, confused.

She looked up at him. "Don't pretend to be a fool. You know what you did," said Azula, galled.

"What did I…?" he asked, disoriented.

"But don't worry, I already forgot it." she cut him, returning her attention to her writing. And indeed, she had -mostly- forgotten about it, but she has not forgiven him.

He raised a brow. "You are throwing at my face a promise _I_ broke? And what about _you_? Huh? What about it?" Sokka grunted. As far as he knew, she had been the one who broke their promise, not him.

" _Me_?" she grunted, turning to be face to face to him. "Wait..." she made a pause, raising her eyebrows. "Are you still mad at me for something that happened over a year ago?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Grow up." she said, fumed.

Sokka clenched his fists and tightened his lips before replying. "You know what? Yes! I'm still mad at you for that!" he snapped, irked, pointing at her. "You left me there! No goodbye. No note. Nothing. I woke up and you were gone." he accused her.

She had made him furious.

Back then, in Lian Yu, they had made a promise to each other. But they had both broken it.

When he first saw her in the Barge, he had been stunned to find her there, but he was most shocked when he found out she had been back in the Fire Nation for almost a year now.

"So?"

"So...?" he huffed, furiously. Azula saw a vein in his neck pop out. "Spirits! You are unbelievable!" Sokka shouted, " After everything that happened. After we..."

"After everything that happened?!" she quirked an eyebrow, "What? Did you thought we were friends?" she said, quizzically with a smirk.

"Well, yeah."

She rolled her eyes. "I told you, I don't have friends." Azula said, bitingly.

"You keep saying that, and…" Sokka sighed, his rage decreasing.

"And what?" she grunted, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing." he shook his head. "Agr!... You are just impossible!" he muttered.

"What the hell is your problem?!" the Princess bellowed, irked, "Are you trying to blame me?"

"No." he replied, "I just... I just, want to know…" Sokka exhaled. "Why you disappeared like that? I just…"

She interrupted him. "Fine. As you seem much intrigued, I will tell you." she said, irked and approached him slowly in a menacing way. "I told you from the _first_ moment, I wasn't willing to come back to the Fire Nation. I told you that _every_ time _you_ insisted and yet, you tricked me... I found the letter…" Azula uttered in a tone that made the hairs on the back of his neck bristle.

"What are you…?"

"You thought that I wasn't going to find out?" she questioned, "I found out what you were planning. And I left like that because yes, no matter how much I wished to trust you, I couldn't. And how right I was…."

"It's not what you…"

"It wasn't too much of a coincidence that the same day you were supposed to depart, Zuko showed up." she stated, "For people like you, who say one thing and do another, I don't have friends. Because they are all fucking traitors. And I'm sick of all of you."

And like that, she left him there. Standing alone, in the middle of the night.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Having the lame squad around wasn't going to change the routine she had developed during the past week. In fact, she was going to ignore them as much as she could in hopes they would do the same with her.

Training with Zuko had become something she had come to await, not only because it allowed her to kick his ass first thing in the morning without him complaining, but also because it would give her the chance to once more prove her superiority in bending.

Zuko had been the one to propose it -which caught her off guard-. It was one of the conditions he made over a year ago, and from time to time, back in the Palace, they would train together whenever their duties would allow them to.

Firstly, it was mostly bending. Then, -after the increase of chi-blockers- he suggested including some hand to hand combat training, as well as some other weapons, including his dao swords, her shooting arrows at him and other stuff, pleading that every bender should know how to defend themselves without bending.

And after a few training sessions together, Zuko had come to acknowledge that even though it annoyed him, his little sister was better than him in all those training styles.

At first, it was mostly Azula kicking his ass over and over, but eventually, she started to give him some suggestions to improve, to make his fighting more precise and efficient -something that had surprised Zuko, but at the same time, moved him-, and that's what really told him that she was trying to change. Azula gave him advice on his firebending and that was something she had never done before.

Now, they have come to a point where during their training, she would shoot lighting at him, for him to practice redirecting it, -sometimes he would even redirect it back to her so she could practice it too-. He had been really impressed when he found out that she had managed to learn the technique by only observing him a few times.

Even though they have come really used to training together and being around -without trying to kill each other- they still had some points to work on in their relationship, which was far from perfect. Zuko had proved that just like her, he was also trying to make their relationship work. But something deep down told her that he didn't fully trust her, even if he said otherwise.

And even if Azula was never going to acknowledge it, having his friend around made her a little anxious about the fact that all she had been working for in the past year could go to the drain. Because after all, she knew that in the end Zuko would always put them before her. After all, they had been there for him. They had been there for him when she had been his evil little sister, who had tried to kill him.

"Did you have a chance to read the proposal for the new law decree?" Zuko asked, as they were training with the kali sticks.

He was the one trying to attack while she was blocking his blows, one after the other one.

She swung her right arm to him, but he managed to dodge it by bending backwards. They took a few steps back and then walked around in circles.

"I read it. But I didn't have the chance to look deeper into it." Azula confessed, managing to hit Zuko on the arm. He winced. "But it looks good. It might need a few minor alterations, but overall, it looks decent."

He swung a leg, trying to kick her off her feet.

Azula jumped to avoid it.

Sometimes, while training they would take the chance to discuss some of their work. New laws, new projects, announcements, or whatever they were working on right now.

Working together with both of their knowledge and points of views, had brought a ton of changes -for the better- in the Nation in every aspect and in a very short amount of time.

After Zuko's coronation, it had been hard to manage the country for a couple of years. Generally, because most of the members of the Council, including Generals and Admirals, didn't respect him as much, believing he was just a child who dethroned his father. But once Azula had returned to the Palace, and he had announced her as his Royal adviser, everything changed. The older men started to take them more seriously. Mostly because a big part of them were loyal to the Princess.

"Changing the school system is something I have been trying to do for a while." Zuko admitted, throwing a few blows. Azula made a pirouette to avoid being hit.

"I agree with that. Even, in the Royal Academy for girls, the school program was awful." said Azula, when they both crashed their stick over their heads.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows. From what he could remember, he never heard his sister complain about the Royal Academy.

Azula tilted her head. "You never heard about the "accidental kills"?" she inquired.

"No." the Fire Lord said, shocked and horrified.

"There used to be Agni Kais. Where a few ended in "accidental kills"," she explained, "It was Avatar Roku who convinced Sozin of prohibiting the Agni Kais in the academy."

"I didn't know."

Azula rolled her eyes, before bending down to strike him with a kick in the legs, making him fall backward. Zuko whined. "And I'm not surprised. You never paid attention in school or to your tutors," she said, looking at him from above, before extending a hand to help him stand. "But as I said, it's a good proposal. Just make a few minor changes and it will be perfect." she uttered.

"Really?" Zuko asked, standing up to take a break from the kali sticks and to move on to the firebending combat.

"Yeah," said the Princess, "After all these months of working with me, it's good to know that you are finally learning something." she teased.

"Well, a lot of what is happening in the nation, wouldn't have been possible without you." Zuko complimented her, side smiling.

"You are not going to get all sentimental, right?" said Azula, with a grin in disgust. "Don't make me throw up in your hair." she warned him. Her brother snickered.

They had never been on the sentimental side.

"Are you two going to keep talking or are you going to firebend?" Kiyi asked them impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

Every morning, Kiyi would join them as a spectator to see them train, claiming she really enjoyed the spectacle of the blue and orange fire conjured by her older siblings. She loved to witness it. Sometimes she would even take notes of them, hoping one day to become masters like them.

Both Zuko and Azula huffed at Kiyi's comment.

" _Someone_ is learning to be bossy." Azula uttered.

"She is starting to be just as bossy as you." Zuko muttered, which gave him a dirty look from Azula. "You two are spending way too much time together."

"Shut up. You are just pissed she doesn't find you interesting anymore, and that you are no longer her favorite." she teased him, as they got their stances ready.

Zuko snorted. "As if."

Azula perfected her hand to hand combat technique during the time she had been on the run, as her iconic blue fire would be a clear signal of her identity. Even though she had spent most of her life relying on her bending, she wasn't a beginner in hand to hand combat. And fighting Ty Lee and the Kyoshi warriors during the Kemurikage issue really helped her to improve on that matter.

So now, a lot of her fighting style would include hand to hand combat as well as her unique bending.

They would do a little fighting. And sometimes they would combine their flames and their movements. They had come up with the idea while remembering that during their childhood years, they used to do it all the time. It was something that they had started practicing not too long ago.

The heat of their fires could be felt all over the deck, as they shot blasts at each other while bending the flames.

The differences in their fighting styles were evident. While Zuko was steadier, Azula's movements were more fluent. According to Zuko, since she had returned, her fighting style had evolved a lot, making her -in his words- even more deadly.

Azula had remained small and thin. Which was an advantage that made her faster and more agile than average. While he had grown a head taller and muscular. They both had their unique strengths and weaknesses.

Katara had been the one saddled with the responsibility to wake up her boyfriend as well as her brother. A task which turned out to be a little more arduous than usual, as Sokka had fallen asleep very late. After a few tries and after splashing him with water in the face, she had managed to successfully do it.

They had gone to the dining room, waiting to see if Zuko or anyone from his family would be present, but they had found it empty.

It took them just a quick glance at the exterior or the Barge to find their friend. Ducking under one of Azula's trademark blue flames.

"Sokka, you were right!" Aang said, "She is trying to attack Zuko." he pointed.

Zuko threw a few attacks of his own while Azula jumped around to avoid them.

"I knew we couldn't trust her. Quickly, let's help him." said Katara, as she got her water ready to jump to action.

But before they could take a step closer…

"Wait!" Kiyi intervened, stopping them. "Look." she pointed at her siblings.

After some kicks and blows, they jumped apart to face each other again.

Azula surrounded herself with a circle of flames, from which she would throw a few flames towards Zuko. He managed to bend it away before his sister would try to strike him with the rest of the flames.

"Isn't that movement... oddly familiar?" Sokka asked, tilting his head, and placing a hand on his chin while looking at them.

"It is... It's actually a waterbending move." said Katara, stunned at the fact that Azula had adapted a waterbending move into a firebending one.

Then, when Zuko and Azula were close enough to each other, he took her by one arm and with a hand on her back helped her to get the leverage she needed to twirl and support her hands on his shoulders to land behind him, back to back.

They both did a few stances. A circle of orange flame surrounded them both. The flames grew bigger, and the circle expanded until it extinguished totally, only to reveal a circle with bigger and stronger blue flames. Zuko's flames had worked as a disguise for Azula's flames.

They had managed to combine the flames into a unique move.

Having two benders combine their bending wasn't something unheard of. The Avatar himself would do it sometimes, with either one of his masters whenever he needed it. But it was an odd surprise that Zuko and Azula had managed to do it.

As a matter of fact, it was more a surprise that they had successfully managed to create a whole new style of firebending, as neither of them had ever seen it before.

"You need to keep up, Zuko." Azula scolded him, after regaining her breath.

"I know… It's just... you are still way... too fast for me." he said, patting his chest as they walked towards Kiyi.

"I'm already slowing myself so…"

Zuko widened his eyes. "You are? Really?" she nodded.

This was the way they had been training for the last couple of months. They both would train together, and at the end Azula would correct him. Unconsciously, she had taken the spot their Uncle left as Zuko's master, when he moved to Ba Sing Se.

"Well done!" cheered Kiyi.

"That was awesome, guys!" Aang said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Katara agreed, "What was that?" she asked, intrigued about what she had just witnessed…

"It's a combination we used to do when we were kids," Zuko explained, taking a towel to wipe his sweat and tossing one towards Azula. She caught it in the air. "One day, while training... it just happened again. And since then, we have been improving it. But it's still not perfect at all." he admitted.

"Because of you. You still need to keep up." she repeated, knowing that if they ever got to manage it perfectly, it would be an amazing movement.

"No need to remind me so much." he pouted. His sibling loved to remind him of his mistakes during their sessions. But now, instead of finding it annoying, he found it helpful and as a way to improve.

"It's my pleasure." Azula replied, sneering.

"Anyway, that Azuko combination was amazing, guys!" said Sokka, agreeing with the previous comments about the bending move. After seeing it, his brain had rushed to think about names for that movement of them.

"Azu... What?" Zuko and Azula said at the same time, both quirking a brow.

Even Aang and Katara looked at him perplexed.

"Azuko," Sokka repeated, "Every amazing technique needs a name," he explained, "If you don't like it, we can change it to… Maybe, Azuzu?" he proposed. But instead of getting approval, they all looked at him with displeased grins.

Azula rolled her eyes. "It's not going to happen." she said, shaking her head.

"Never." Zuko agreed.

"Okay, Okay. What about the dynamic fire sibling duo?" the Avatar and Katara facepalmed.

"I'd rather die…" Azula grunted at the embarrassing nicknames he was proposing. Did he need to name it?

"Stop it please. You are embarrassing yourself…" said Kiyi, in a pleading tone.

"Okay, okay, so... the Zula combination?"

"Someone please stop him." the Fire Lord begged, annoyed.

"Just... Shut up…" said Azula riled, before going inside the barge and away from his nonsense.

She went to her room to get refreshed before breakfast, which happened to proceed smoother than dinner had.

This time there was no fight over food. Instead, there were a few banal chats, which she didn't bother taking part in, as she only wanted to be alone.

After breakfast, she went to the Barge Library. It was smaller than the one in the Palace but it served its purpose. It offered her a nice, quiet place for her to think or meditate, but this time she wanted to do something different.

She twirled the brush in her hand, while her mind wandered a little and took her back to earlier that morning.

They might think she hadn't noticed, but she did. She had gotten a glimpse of how all of them were getting ready to attack her when they thought she was fighting Zuko. It had been thanks to Kiyi that they didn't.

It enraged her. Would they think that she would be fool enough to attack him after all this time? She knew that they would not trust her, but could they at least trust in Zuko? In the fact that he, -who she had hurt the most- would have chosen to give her another chance?

Either way, why would she care about what they thought about her? She knew who she was. She knew it and that was all that mattered.

Azula had been so centered in her own thoughts and in the painting before her, that she hadn't heard when the door opened.

"What are you doing?" his voice jolted her up.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she replied, dipping the brush in more paint without looking at him.

She heard his steps getting closer. "I never thought of you as someone who liked it to paint." he muttered.

The Princess didn't particularly enjoy painting; it was way too messy for her liking, getting her hands all stained in paint, but it was something she found out that helped put her mind in order. And after her breakdown, she would do everything that would assure that she would never lose her mind again. Even if that meant doing things she had once found stupid or annoying. And also, she was quite good at it.

"Well, I don't but after…" she admitted, clearing her throat. She hated to remember that time of her life, " _That._ I kind of find it therapeutic, like meditating or writing."

"That's what you were doing last night, right?" he asked, but she didn't answer, "And the nightmares? You still have them?"

She tightened the grip on the brush so hard that she felt like it was going to break at any moment.

_One time. They had happened one time, and he still remembers it?_ she thought.

Azula didn't answer his question, instead she made one herself. "Why don't you do whatever you came to do and just leave me the fuck alone? And what are you doing here, anyway?"

"I need a scroll…" said Sokka, with a scroll in his hand and leaning closer to look at what she was painting, "I like to paint too…" he said, looking over her shoulder, his face just centimeters away from hers.

She was making the painting of a landscape.

"I know…" she muttered, before flicking him in the forehead. "And have you ever heard of personal space?" she grunted.

"You do?" he asked, wincing and taking a step back while rubbing his forehead, ignoring the second part.

"Zuko mentioned something about it… He also mentioned you are horrible at it." Azula said quizzically with a smirk, "Something about having the skills of a two years old."

"Yeah well, I'm not going to stop doing it because I'm not good at it." Sokka said, shrugging.

"If you are not good why even bother?" she uttered, focused again on the canvas.

"Maybe because I like it?"

"So...?"

"So?... Have you ever stopped doing something because you are not good at it even if you love it?" Sokka raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"No," replied the Princess, "Everything I like doing I'm extremely good at it, if I don't like it, I'm just simply good." she said, haughtily.

Sokka huffed. "Of course…I forgot who I was talking to..." he muttered.

Azula turned to face him and scowled. "What is that supposed to mean?" she snarled.

"Well, Zuko…"

"Ahh, I get it," she said, returning her attention to the painting, "The all 'She was born lucky and I was lucky to be born' shit, right?" she quoted.

"How do you…?"

"Father used to say it all the time to make Zuko feel bad about everything…" she recalled, pausing, still not glancing in his direction. "Oh, and just a little comment, you can tell the rest of your lame friends, that I don't have any _wicked_ plan of attacking Zuko, or something like that."

"What do you…?" Sokka frowned.

"Stop playing stupid!" she snapped, looking at him, irked. "I know you are the smartest one... I saw you all on the deck. For a moment you all thought I was attacking him."

It infuriated her, the fact that all of them thought they were white souls, better than everyone else, that they were capable of judging other people's mistakes except their own.

And he, above all shouldn't be the one to judge her, not after everything that had happened between them, he shouldn't.

"I… Sorry, it's just..." he scratched the back of his neck, ashamed. Even if he hadn't reacted like his sister and Aang earlier, he had been the first one to suspect her as soon as he saw her the previous day with his hypnosis theory.

For a moment the thought of bringing up their conversation from last night crossed his mind. He wanted to know what she had meant by her words.

He had come to suspect she had misread the situation back then which had caused a bad misunderstanding between them. He wished to make things clear so their misunderstanding wouldn't be repeated.

"Whatever," muttered Azula, shaking her head, wanting the conversation to be over soon. "He is the good one. I'm the wicked one…" there was a moment of silence in the room. She noticed from the corner of her eye that he was still standing there. "If you don't have anything else to say, cha-cha" she waved her hand. "This conversation is getting boring, and I wish to be alone"

"I... Alright... I guess... I will see you," Sokka mumbled, but before closing the door he turned to say, "Azula," he called her. She glanced towards him. He smiled softly. "I just wanted to let you know that, I haven't thought of you as the wicked one in a long time."

And just like that, he left.

She clenched her fist. Her nails digging in her palms.

_`I haven't seen you as the wicked one in a long time_ ´ she repeated his words in her mind. Was he trying to play tricks with her again? Was he trying to trick her once more? She was no fool. She was not going to get tricked by him again. That savage was _not_ smarter than her.

But why had he sounded so honest saying those words? So sincere?

_Damn it! s_ he thought, throwing furiously the brush away from her.

Why would he want her to believe that he thought that there was some good in her? Why? When it was obvious that everyone thought of her as the evil reincarnation. Why?

**…**

The day was sunny with no clouds in the sky, and the wind was barely noticeable. Still, the weather was a little chilly. Never as cold as the poles, but it was still biting. After all, it was the middle of the winter.

"I thought you would be with your friends." she said to her brother when she found him in the deck after a while of being in the library. "The buffoon squad." she teased.

"Azula." he chided her.

"What?" she said, innocently, "What are you doing?"

Zuko had been looking at the horizon for a while, lost in his thoughts. "I needed some time alone," he said, "You?"

Azula shrugged next to him. "I guess me too."

After a moment of silence, Zuko turned towards her, "I was thinking..."

"Well, that's a change…" she mocked with a little smirk.

"Ha ha…" he pouted.

"What were you thinking about?" Azula asked.

"It's... nothing." said Zuko, shaking his head. Maybe he was worrying too much.

"It's something," she stated, rolling her eyes annoyed. "When you say `It's nothing´ with that face, you're practically saying `Please, pay attention to me! I'm troubled´." she said, making a silly impersonation of him, deepening her voice. "So? What is it? Spill it." she insisted.

Whenever Zuko was giving it deeper thought to a matter, it was because something was worrying him. She had always been good at reading him.

Zuko sighed. "I hate that you can read me so well," he muttered, grunting, "It's about... this meeting. Home, all of it." he muttered, "If we can make Crane-fish Town the first proper city for the four nations, it would be a step into the future, you know?"

"Yeah…" she agreed, "But?" she raised a brow.

"How did you know I was going to say but?"

His sister shrugged. "A hunch."

"What if not everyone agrees? What if we can't convince them?" he frowned, thinking about the failure of the Harmony Restoration Movement after the Hundred Years' War. How everyone had agreed on it at first, but then it had almost caused another conflict.

"It's a good initiative. You and the Avatar have been working on it for a while, trying to create something equally good for the four nations. Why wouldn't they accept? They would have to be idiots not to."

"I don't know. It's just…" Zuko sighed and rubbed his nose bridge, leaning on the railing.

"You worry too much, Zuzu," she said, patting him on the shoulder. "You are overthinking it, as usual. Don't get ahead of it."

"But, what if…?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." she repeated the same words he had once said to her. Zuko opened his mouth to refute. "But... _If_ we can't convince them, we will confuse them into agreeing. That's what I have been doing all my life with you," she said, and Zuko looked affronted towards her.

"So, are you admitting that you have been manipulating me?" he teased her with a smirk.

Azula shook her head. "That was not the point. But now that you mention it, yeah…" the Fire Lord, pouted, "Anyway, you have nothing to worry about." she assured him, "That's why I'm here, right? If we could convince a bunch of old men back in the Fire Nation, two chiefs and a naïve king should not be a problem." she said, waving a hand carelessly.

"Azula…" he scolded her.

"Did I lie?" she smirked, "This is a piece of cake. You know I was born for politics. I have great hair and I love lying." Zuko frowned at her joke. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, just let me do the talking, okay? We both know there is _no one_ I can't convince."

He sighed. "Alright, you are right."

The Fire Lord was hoping that his sister would not cause any problem at the negotiations. But she was right, since she was little she had been great at getting everything she wanted. As she grew up, she developed amazing negotiation skills along with her strategic abilities, so if there was someone who could convince them. It was Princess Azula.

He had dragged her to the meeting in Ba Sing Se because he was sure there was no one better than her to advise him on the decisions that would affect the course of the nation. If there was a thing he was sure about his sister, it was that there was no one who worried more about their nation than her.

That was one of the reasons why he had made her his adviser. And after hearing all the problems that were going on in the nation, she just simply couldn't say no.

Also, after certain events -that she wasn't aware of-, he couldn't have her out of his sight. He needed to keep an eye on her.

"And you know, if everything fails, we can always start another war." she teased, quizzical.

His eyes widened. "Azula!" he reprimanded her again.

"I heard you almost started another one yourself, so..."

"It was a misunderstanding…" Zuko excused himself.

Azula rolled her eyes and smirked. "Always is…Sozin used the same excuse." she said, leaning her arms on the railing too.

They stood there for a while. According to the schedule, they were a little ahead of time, and they confirmed it when they could see in the distance the small merchant port that was close to Yu Dao.

She hadn't been back to the Earth Kingdom since the war, when her father sent her to capture her brother and bring him back to the Capitol, almost seven years ago. Everything had been so different back then.

"Aren't you anxious about seeing Ty Lee again?" Zuko asked, after a while of silence, "It's been years since you last saw her. And she doesn't know you are coming." he said.

"Why would I be anxious?" she quirked a brow, "I don't care about her." she refuted with disdain.

"You still hate her, don't you?" he knew his sister was a spiteful person, and he also knew that Ty Lee and Mai's betrayal had left a permanent mark on his sister. A deeper damage than she would ever admit out loud.

Azula sighed and looked at her nails, trying to not give a lot of importance to the matter. "Hating people takes too much energy… I just pretend they're dead." she stated.

She hasn't seen them since the Kemurikage incidents. Ty Lee had been away in Crane-fish Town for a while now with the rest of the painted warriors, as for Mai, Zuko had been kind enough to not bring her to the Palace and instead, he would visit the woman at her house, away from Azula.

They were still not dating again. But they were seeing each other from time to time.

Not long after Mai and Zuko had started to have little meetings here and there, he had told her about tracking down Azula. Mai, of course, had rejected the idea, claiming that it was a bad idea, but after she had heard Zuko's explanations and had seen his determination to find his sibling, she had supported him. She had also been thankful that he had had the trust to tell her, and not do it behind her back.

"Azula, why don't you…?"

For weeks, he had been trying to arrange a meeting between Mai and Azula, but every time he would bring the subject up, she would avoid it.

"Say another word and I will throw you overboard," she warned him, without looking away from her nails.

Maybe he trusted them, and were his friends, but they would never be hers again -or whatever they were before-. Having no friends and trusting in herself alone had been something that by now she was used to.

It was easier like that; she was not afraid of someone eventually betraying her or using her weakness against her.

She could only trust in one person. Herself.

Trust was for fools, and life had been tasked with proving it to her, over and over.

Her mother, her father, her uncle, Mai, Ty Lee, Lu Ten, Zuko, and Sokka, even that fool had tricked her into trusting him. But just like everyone else, he had let her down.

"Maybe, you should try to forgive and forget?" he proposed.

"Why?" she made a grin, "I'm neither a saint nor senile. Less likely a forgiving spirit." she said, and Zuko rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle.

Azula was just as stubborn as he was.

They heard footsteps behind them that made them turn.

"Fire Lord, Princess." the Captain of Zuko's Imperial Guards bowed to them.

Zuko had brought ten of his Imperial guards to reinforce security, which at first Azula found odd, but later remembered that her father and grandfather and everyone before them -including her-, once they got crowned they would get paranoid about assassination attempts -in her case it had been before even being crowned-. After all, not everyone was always in agreement with the Fire Lord's laws.

Something else she had found odd was the fact that they were traveling on the Fire Lord's Barge, which- even though it was bigger- it was slower than hers, as it was only meant for small trips inside the different territories of the nation. Not long trips like this one.

"What is it, Captain?" Zuko asked.

"The steersman has informed me that we would be arriving at the port near Yu Dao in a couple of hours at most," he informed them, "What are your orders Fire Lord?"

Zuko crossed his arms. "When the Barge is moored in the port, make sure the crew knows their tasks. We will head towards Yu Dao to wait for the rest of our companions. We might spend the night there, but either way, wait for a messenger hawk," he commanded, "Also, get all the supplies for the rest of the journey. Make a restock of everything. Especially meat. Sokka loves meat. Make sure everything is ready for departure tomorrow morning."

"Of course, my lord," he bowed again to both of them, "Princess."

"Between the bison, Kiyi and Sokka `the greedy´, the supplies in the cellar are not going to be enough to feed everyone." said the Princess, with a hit of mockery.

Zuko snickered. "Can I ask you a favor?" he asked, warily.

Azula's head hung forward while rubbing her temples. She knew what was coming, "You can, but it wouldn't mean I would do it," Zuko rolled his eyes, "And before you say something, if it is about your friends; no."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" he squealed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Azula crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Be nice to them." she said, making grins.

"Can you at least try to be nice to them? They are not that bad." he pleaded.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Just... please try to be nicer."

"Why do _I_ have to be nice? They don't like me; I don't like them." said Azula. Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Alright, alright." she grunted, agreeing as she headed towards the inside of the barge.

"Where are you going?"

"Didn't you hear the Captain?" she turned to face him, "We will be reaching land in a few hours. I need to get mentally ready to be able to cope with you and your loser friends."

She ordered for her meal to be served in her room so she could enjoy a little peace and quiet.

Still, that didn't last long. Around an hour later, a servant came to her door to inform her they had anchored in the port as planned.

Just thinking about the fact of having to spend a little over a month with Zuko, his mother, people who she despised, people who despised her, and his lame squad in Ba Sing Se made her want to hang herself to escape such torture.

At the deck, everyone was ready to disembark.

She went straight to the railing to take a look at the port.

"Zuko," she called her sibling when she noticed something wrong in the port.

"What?" he stopped talking with his friends and everyone glanced in her direction.

She had taken into her own hands the arrangement of their journey. Every detail, she had been the one in charge of. Except one. She had asked Zuko to write a letter to Mayor Morishita about their arrival.

"You let Mayor Morishita know we were coming, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

She pointed at the land with an annoyed look.

There was a carriage waiting for them. But the problem was that it was small enough to only fit four people at most.

"That's not right." he muttered.

"Of course, it's not right oaf!" she grunted.

"Why are you screaming at me?" Zuko asked, raising his eyebrows. He was just as confused as her. "I don't understand. I sent him a letter like you told me."

"Did you make sure to inform him that we were bringing extra company?" she inquired, crossing her arms.

"I… I may have forgotten about that." he facepalmed.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, irked. "How did you forget something so simple?"

"I'm sorry. I was really busy. The last couple of days were hectic," he excused, "It must have slipped my mind."

"Oh yeah, you were so busy," she said, with irony, "Sending messages to your gang of morons!" she nodded towards them with disdain.

"Hey!" Sokka and Katara complained.

"This is why I do everything myself." she muttered, pissed.

"I already said; I'm sorry, okay?" he replied, "I'm sorry I'm not flawless like you, little miss perfection."

"Kids. I think you should…" their mother tried to intervene in their argument, but neither heard her.

"Oh, again with that?" she grunted, fumed. "Grow up!"

"You grow up!" Zuko refuted.

"Guys! Guys!" Aang intervened.

"What?!" both glanced towards him, groaning.

"It's okay." he said, calmly, "We can travel on Appa. It's okay."

A few minutes, everyone was getting on Appa ready to go.

_This could not get any worse,_ Azula thought.

"Can you pass me the water, sweety?" the Avatar asked his girlfriend, while they were seated taking the reins of the bison.

"Here you go, sweety." said the water bender before leaning her head on his shoulder.

_I was wrong, it could_ , Azula who was watching them, still on the ground, made a grin of disgust, "I'm going to barf." she muttered.

"Yeah, they tend to do that kind of stuff quite a lot," Sokka uttered behind her. "Come on." he nodded towards the bison.

She ignored him.

_Why does he still try to talk to me?_ she thought.

"I would love too but I would rather pass," she said, "I will take the carriage. The less time I spend around you all, the best for me. Also, I don't think I can stand another _sweety_ comment, coming from either the Avatar or his girlfriend Kira. _"_ she said.

Katara eyebrows flinched. "It's Katara."

"Whatever." she uttered, heading towards the carriage. She would try to put as as much distance as possible from all of them.

"Wait!" Kiyi shouted and Azula turned around. "I want to go with Azu..." she said, jumping off the saddle.

"Are you sure?" the Princess quirked a brow to the little one. "You don't want to fly on that furry beast?"

Kiyi denied with their head. "No. I want to go with you." she said with a smile.

Azula looked over towards Ursa and Noren, waiting for them to refuse Kiyi's request, but her mother only smiled towards her without a word.

"Just take care. Both of you, okay?" said Noren, with a little smile.

"Okay. You can come," Azula said, "But it's a longer trip this way, okay?" Kiyi nodded. "Come on, then."

"Azula," Zuko called her, "I'm not so sure about this." he said, a little worried. He wasn't worried about Kiyi's security, after all, he knew his sister would protect her, but it was for Azula's safety he was worried about. After all, he had yet to share some aspects with her.

"We are going to be fine." she said, rolling her eyes at her brother worries.

"Yes, Zuzu. We are going to be fine." Kiyi said with her hands on her hips.

"I…"

"Buddy," Sokka interfered, "If it makes you feel better I can go with them." he offered, with a secret intention. He hoped to get a chance to talk with the Princess, privately.

"Sorry, who can go with whom?" Azula asked, believing to have heard wrong.

"Sokka. With you both." said her brother.

Her mouth widened. "No. No, no, no, no." the Princess denied, "He is not coming! You are not coming!" she refused, looking first at her brother and then at Sokka.

She certainly didn't want him close to her. In fact, she wanted him quite the opposite.

"It would really make me feel better if he goes with you." Zuko uttered, hoping that she would be understanding of his fears.

"And I don't care how it would make you feel." Azula grunted.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked Sokka, ignoring his sister's complaints.

The Princess dropped her arms at the sides of her body and headed to the carriage, cursing.

Zuko was still not too sure about leaving those two alone after their discussions from yesterday. But at least, it would make him feel a little more at ease having Sokka looking over Azula. He had informed Sokka and his friends about the situation involving his and Azula's safety after she had left them alone in his study. He had warned them of whatever possible attack they could cross to during their stay in Ba Sing Se.

"Yeah…" he said, with a slight smile, "And I could also use a breather from them." he said, nodding towards his friend and sister.

"Hey!" both looked at him pouting.

"Do you agree with this?" Zuko asked, glancing towards Katara.

She shrugged. "He is a grown up. He can do as he pleases. Still…" she made a grin.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. I will see you in Yu Dao" he said, waving them off and heading towards the carriage.

Zuko and Katara shared a glance and shrugged.

"Appa, Yip-Yip." said Aang and like that, the bison took off.

Kiyi was the one in charge of most of the conversation during the journey, asking questions either to Sokka or Azula, about whatever random topic she could think of.

After a while, Kiyi focused her attention on looking through the window, much to Azula's relief.

"If you wish to sleep, just let me know, okay?" Azula told her, when she saw her yawn sleepily. "It's still a while till Yu Dao."

Kiyi nodded and settled her head on his older sister's lap, falling asleep.

Sokka was stunned when he saw that action. He was amazed by the fact that the Princess didn't seem to be bothered at all. She even started to brush the little one's hair with her fingers.

"This is taking forever!" Sokka whined after a while of silence.

Azula rolled her eyes. "You are just way too used to traveling on that furry beast." she mumbled.

"His name is Appa. And yes, flying on him would have been faster." he said, looking through the window.

"Do I have to remind you that _you_ were the one who wanted to come?" she snarled.

"I know. But I didn't think it would take this long." he huffed.

"And is that my problem?" the Princess quirked a brow.

"No."

"Then, shut up and quit whining!" said Azula, "Why didn't you go with your friends, anyway?" she asked, exasperated.

"Because, I needed to talk to you," he admitted, "And I'm not whining. It's just… It's so slow…"

"Be a man and stop bitching." she refuted, leaning her head back on the seat.

"Look who's talking. Azula, you're always bitching!" Sokka spouted.

"Because I'm a Princess. Bitching comes with the title. Now, shut up." she stated. And when there wasn't an answer on his part, she closed her eyes, trying to pretend she was alone with Kiyi, ignoring Sokka's presence because she knew that at any moment he would start to make a hundred questions.

"Azula..."

Azula sighed, irritated. "Have I ever told you that I can't stand the sound of your voice?" she said, riled with her eyes still closed.

Sokka didn't reply.

The Princess opened her eyes to find him looking through the window, so she decided to do the same with the opposite window. She caught him glancing in her direction a couple of times from the corner of her eyes, like he wanted to say something.

"What?" she snarked, fumed.

"What?" he replied, playing dumb.

The Princess rolled her eyes, miffed. "You have been opening and closing your mouth for the last ten minutes. It's obvious you want to say something," she said, crossing her arms. "Spill it before I lose my patience with you."

"Okay... Jeez… It's just…" he started, "I have been wanting to ask, why did you...?" he wasn't very sure on how to formulate the question.

"Why did I what?" she raised an eyebrow, losing her patience.

"I mean... Why are you back?" Sokka inquired, truly intrigued.

"I have my reasons, peasant." Azula answered, glancing away.

"Which I wish to know. Back then, you said you weren't going to return to the Palace." he replied, "And I thought we had outstripped the 'peasant' thing."

She shrugged. "Well, I changed my mind."

"Why?"

Azula sighed, annoyed. "If you are worried that I might hurt your little precious Zuko or you think I'm plotting something against him, I told you; I'm not."

"I know that. But... Why are you back, then?" he insisted.

"You're going to keep insisting until I tell you, right?" Sokka nodded, and Azula rubbed one of her temples annoyed. "Spirits… You are more annoying than a bad rash of pentapox… I came back for her, happy?" she said, looking at Kiyi, sleeping in her legs, "She was the reason I came back."

"Kiyi?"

"Yes, Kiyi."

"But, why?" he wondered, confused. He wasn't even aware they had a good relationship, or any relationship.

"Would you shut up?" she retorted, "When the kemurikage thing happened… Turns out that she discovered her firebending abilities. And…" she made a pause, "Believe it or not, but she insisted to Zuko, about wanting me as her master, after hearing rumors of my blue fire."

Sokka eyes widened. "Really?"

In the letter they had exchanged around that time, Zuko had never mentioned that was the reason he was looking for Azula. He only knew he was looking for her to bring her home.

"As I said, believe it or not, I don't care." she glanced at her nails.

"But wait… Why did you?"

"Agreed?" Sokka nodded.

He remembered that during their time in Lian Yu; she had refused over and over about going back, and the fact that she had agreed, just because of Kiyi, it was a little hard to believe.

But Azula was a complicated girl after all.

"Well, Zuko got this bounty hunter with this awful creature…" she began to explain.

"The shirshu?"

Azula raised a brow confused. "Bless you?"

"No… I mean, June and Nyla. That's the creature's name." Sokka explained. It seemed that after all, Zuko had managed to convince June to help him track Azula.

"Oh, yeah… Her… Dry sense of humor, sarcastic and loves pissing off Zuko as much as I do… She seems cool" she admitted.

"That's her." he said, remembering the times he had crossed paths with the bounty hunter, "Good to know you made a new friend." he teased.

The Princess rolled her eyes. "I said she was cool, not that we were friends… I don't have friends," she made it clear, then something in her mind clicked, "Wait, wasn't shirshu venom the thing you used to poison me back in Lian Yu?"

Sokka scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe," he said, nervously, "Anyway," he shook his head, "What happened after?"

"Well, Zuko came to have a chat…" she didn't want to give him a lot of explanations, and of course she wasn't going to tell him the full truth, of why she was back. "He explained the situation about Kiyi wanting me as her firebending master, and after a while of making conditions, I agreed to come back."

"What kind of conditions?" Soka questioned.

Azula huffed, pissed. "Has anyone ever told you, you are nosey non-stop?"

_How much detail does he want?_

"Sometimes." he said.

She sighed. "First: I wanted my title reinstated, -which turns out- he never actually took away. I wanted my old room in the Palace back. I told him I wanted my old life back. Also, I wanted to have full control of Kiyi's firebending lessons, including schedule, intensity, and form." she explained, "And lastly, he had to promise that…" she made a pause, not too sure about sharing the last detail with him.

"What?"

"That... If I ever had another breakdown like the one I had," she gulped.

"What? If it happens what?"

Azula took a minute to answer. Why would he always make her say things she didn't want to share?

"Fine. I will tell you only, and only because you are so nosey that if I don't tell you, you are going to ask Zuko about it," she retorted, disgruntled, "But no more questions about the subject, got it?"

"Got it."

She took a deep breath. "Instead of sending me to the institution, he will… he will kill me. Happy now?" she crossed her arms before adding to try to forget the topic, "He also made his own conditions and…" said Azula trying to sound carefree.

"Wait... Being in the institution was that bad?" he asked, really intrigued about why she would ask for something so drastic.

For her it had been, -the fact of having hallucinations all the time, not being available to think clearly, not having the full control of her own mind and also, all those glances of people looking at her with pity- a nightmare. But overall, thinking every day, all day long, about what was wrong with her and thinking she was crazy, had made her feel her most vulnerable yet. And if there was something she knew and was sure about, it was that she would never want to go through that again.

"Oh, you mean being doomed to a wheelchair and a straightening jacket for a year, does that sound fun?" she said, sarcastically, "Yeah, I don't think so…"

But more than those lame excuses she had given him, it was more the fact of feeling her mind shattered and having to bear with the non-stop hallucinations again. That was something just unthinkable for her. She hasn't had hallucinations in almost six years. They had stopped. But with the constant fear of them coming back, it was still persistent.

That was why she had found an appeal to painting and writing, to distract her mind whenever she felt too stressed out.

Sokka remained silent.

She had been afraid of Zuko throwing her back to the institution. Now he kind of understood why she was so reluctant to go back when they had been in Lian Yu.

**…**

_1 year earlier._

Lian Yu was a horrible, small town, located at the farthest end of the Fire Islands that formed the Fire Nation. The last habited island, before Crescent Island, almost next to the Earth Kingdom. And there was no doubt that it was the lowest of the lowest.

During the war, it had been a merchant town. People would do illegal exchanges of everything they could, from spices, medicinal plants -including poppy and opium-, to prisoners and slaves with people from the Fire Nation or sometimes from the Earth Kingdom.

It had been like that even before the end of the war. And now after the end, it had become even worse just adding more criminals, war traitors, refugees, and also foreigners with dubious backgrounds.

Wandering through the streets, there were two predominant smells; urine and alcohol.

_No wonder the name means purgatory_ , she thought, while watching some drunks fight in the street in the middle of the day.

From all the towns she had been in lately, she could notice the same pattern; after the war, most of them were decadent. Above all, she could assume that Zuko's new policies were a joke. He was worrying too much about restoring the Nation's honor before the rest of the world, that he was forgetting his own people.

The only "decent" place she could identify was a pub.

Drunken men and women were coming out of it stumbling. Some of them to piss outside. Some, to throw up their insides. And others to go fuck.

Azula wrinkled her nose at the disgusting smell -of the three mentioned before, combined- as she got closer to the building.

She sighed, before coming in, hoping the smell inside was a little more pleasant.

She owed it to Zirin after all. _That's why I don't have friends,_ she reminded herself, before going inside.

To her amazement the pub looked worse on the outside than on the inside. It was crowded by mostly drunk men. This time, only the scent of liquor filled her nose. And she was thankful for that.

Even though she was wearing her cloak, she got a few looks here and there. Her presence was certainly noticeable, not every day would a young girl come to that horrible place.

Azula scanned the place with her eyes. There were no empty tables, and she couldn't see her target's face. But there was something she did notice. A bunch of men were trying to hit the dartboard with knives. A portrait of Zuko was in the center. She smirked.

She took a seat by the counter, away from curious eyes, and from the noisy drunk men. She would have to wait. Either way, she knew he was going to show up sooner or later. She hoped sooner, so she could get out of that horrible place fast and never return. The pub was the only decent place in Lian Yu, and she hoped that he would think the same.

She had managed to track him down to this town, but she couldn't just go knocking from door to door. Instead, she needed to be patient and wait for him to show up.

Azula peeked from the corner of her eye at the only other man by the counter. He seemed brawny and tall, even though he was slouching as he ate his bowl of noodles. He didn't look like Fire Nation, but Lian Yu was a town known for its foreign people.

She sighed, waiting for the man in charge to turn over and take her order. She placed a hand under her chin while drumming her fingers on the counter, when a drunk crashed against it, next to her. She wrinkled her nose at his smell.

"Motoi! Oi...! Motoi... Old man...Another round!" he demanded, trying to hold his stand-by leaning on the bar. "Oi... Do you hear me?!... Another round!" he repeated, smashing his cup on the table to get the manager's attention. "Oi…"

"He heard you," Azula snapped, losing her patience towards the drunk man. "Everyone in the pub, heard you." she grunted, glancing at him with contempt.

The drunk turned towards her with a raised eyebrow. "What did you... Huh?" he raised his eyebrows and leaned a little forward to get a better look of her under her cloak. Then, he smirked. "Aren't you a preciousness?" Azula quirked a brow. "Why don't you let me get a better look of…" he said, raising a hand towards her cloak.

Azula caught him by the arm before he could touch her. "I don't think I gave you permission to touch me, scum." she spouted, raged.

"S-Scum?" he repeated, "W-What did you say?" he tried to escape from her grasp, but he couldn't. "You little..." he tried to curse, struggling with her grip. Azula gave him an annoyed look, that maybe if he would have been in control of his five senses, it could have given him shivers down to his spine. "You wench." he insulted her.

This time, when he tried to free himself, she pushed him with outstanding strength and made him stumble and crash into some other drunk's table. He knocked down their drinks to the floor. The men started to bustle and to complain at this, but she couldn't care less about the business of a bunch of drunkards.

She turned again towards the counter as she ran a hand through her hair, now that the hood of her cloak had fallen off. There was no point in trying to hide her identity in a town full of criminals. In Lian Yu, half of the population were wanted.

The Manager, who seemed to answer to the name Motoi, placed a plate of noodles in front of her.

"I didn't order this," she told him.

"I did." a deep voice said next to her.

Azula looked beside her to find out... that she knew the identity of the man next to her.

From all the places, she could have thought, she never imagined to find one of Zuko's dumb friends there. Not even when she was chasing them did she have the luck of casually running into them.

"You," she said, glancing at him. No wonder she didn't recognize him at first, he had changed a lot since the last time she had seen him. Six years ago.

He was like a completely different person. He was better built, taller, even… sexier.

"Me" he smirked. Still, he seemed equally surprised to find her there.

"What are you doing... here?" she inquired him, peeking over her shoulder where a fight behind them had started.

"I could ask you the same," he replied, also looking over his shoulder, and then turned to look at her. "I heard you were on the run, for your... little tricks."

Azula huffed. "I asked first…" she retorted. He remained silent. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She didn't have time to lose it with this moron. "... whatever, I'm not hungry anymore," she said, standing up to leave.

But Sokka was faster. And before she could stand, he pulled her down on her seat. "Eat…" he muttered, not looking away from his food.

Azula took a moment to scrutinize him. "What are you doing, savage? Are you following me?" she inquired, afraid that he was. That Zuko may have sent him, and his lame-squad to track her down, and bring her back to the Capital. If he was there, it was likely the Avatar and his girlfriend were too.

"I'm not a savage, you know?" he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Good to know." Azula snorted ironically, as she tried to stand up again. But once more, he stopped her. _Where has that little weakl_ _ing_ _boy gone?_ she thought as she shook off his arms from her shoulder.

Sokka glanced at her. "I told you to eat… Is that hard for you to listen and do as I said?" he questioned her, scowling and a little irked.

Azula opened her mouth, elated. "Are you… Are you ordering me?" she asked, vexed.

" _If_ you behave like this I might…" Sokka refuted, smirking.

She let out a sarcastic huff, as she raised her eyebrow. "Just a little comment, _peasant_ …" she made sure of emphasizing the last word, dangerously leaning a little bit. "I don't take orders. From anyone. I barely take suggestions." she said, menacing, standing up again.

But for the third time Sokka forced her to sit, pulling her by the wrist, and leaning closer to her. "Then, take my suggestion… and eat," he muttered, just inches away from her. "I'm not here for you… The world doesn't revolve around you, _Princess._ " Sokka mocked, before emptying his drink.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure like I'm going to believe that." she said, bitterly.

This time when she was standing up to leave and was ready to give him the beating of his life, he took her by the wrist and dragged her through the back door.

"What are you…" she roared at him, when he pinned her against the wall. It reminded her of that time, during the invasion. Back then she had the upper hand and she had provoked him. He had been the same height as her. Now, he was a head taller, and probably twice her weight.

"Shush…" he tried to quiet her.

Her eyes widened. "How dare you to…." she tried to grunt again, but before she could finish, Sokka placed a hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Shushh…. Azula," he repeated, glancing around to make sure they weren't been heard.

"Don't touch me…" she snapped, warning him getting his hand off her.

"Shushh…" he placed a hand on her mouth again. "Listen, I'm not here for you, okay Princess?" he raced to say, afraid she might burn him for daring to touch her. "I'm on a mission, and I would likely appreciate if you could keep it low and try to not attract too much attention, okay?" he explained, muttering. "So, can you keep it low? Ouch!" he whined.

Azula had bit him hard and pushed his hand off her, more brusquely than needed and gave him a threatening look.

Sokka winced. "Why would you do that?" he got no answer, but he did get an ugly glance. He sighed, "Look, his place is full of criminals, ex-convicts, drunks, and pirates," he said, "Let's just keep it quiet, and enjoy the meal. After that, we can go separate ways, and I will pretend I never saw you. Deal?" he proposed to her, extending a hand to seal the deal.

Instead of taking his hand, Azula gave him a threatening glance and she pulled him down from the neck of his shirt. "You touch me again, peasant, and the next thing I do to you, it will be much worse than a bite." she warned him, bitterly, before pushing him and making him stumble.

Sokka sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyed. "You are unbelievable…" he uttered, gritting his teeth.

She made a grin and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Do you ever wash your hands?" she asked, frowning disgusted.

Both returned to their seats. The bustle was more evident now, as well as the developing of a few fist fights all over the pub. The manager did not seem to care about it, as he was still cleaning the counter carelessly.

"So… What are you up to?" Sokka asked her when he was finishing his second bowl. Azula raised an eyebrow and made a grin. "What? I'm trying to make conversation," he said shrugging, trying to sound casual.

"Stop. We don't have conversation…." Azula replied.

_What could they possibly talk about anyways? About the time she tried to capture them? Or about how she lost her mind? s_ he thought.

"Fine. Just trying to be polite." he excused, matter-of-factly.

"Well, don't." said Azula, as she wandered the place with her eyes, trying to find him again.

"Who are you looking for?" Sokka asked, prying, as it was the third time he had seen her scanning the pub.

"You are incredibly nosey, has anyone told you that?" she snarled. She didn't want him to find out of her business. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible, the fastest she could.

"A few people had."

"Hey, gorgeous…" another drunk came up to the counter. This one was younger than the first one, maybe in his thirties, but just as the first one, he gave off a smell of alcohol and decadency. "Is this punk bothering you?" he asked, pointing at Sokka, while having a hard time remaining on his feet.

Both Sokka and Azula scanned him from head to toe.

"He is…" she stated, wrinkling her nose.

Sokka smirked. "But, I'm kind of her boyfriend, so she earned it…" he quickly said, quizzical. Azula grimaced. "Why don't you just leave?" he suggested, scowling at the man.

"I might…" he said, "But, only... if she comes with me." he pointed at Azula as well as he could with his drunken vision.

"No." said Azula.

"Did you hear?" Sokka grunted, "Get lost." he said, threatening.

"Come on, gorgeous... I would give you... a night you will never... forget." the man insisted, trying to surround her by the shoulders. But Azula was faster. And even before Sokka could react, she had crashed the man's face on the counter, knocking him out.

The commotion caused a bunch of men to look their way.

"Can't men take a _No_ for an answer?" she said, as the unconscious man's body fell to the floor. She brushed her hair off her shoulder. "I guess, I'm leaving. This place is full of filth." said Azula with disdain, not wishing to spend another second there.

"Where do you think you're going?" a brawny man, with a ton of tattoos and some missing teeth, stood before her as he cracked his knuckles. Azula raised an eyebrow. "Just because you are a girl, don't think we will let this go. You just knocked out Tae."

Azula huffed, sarcastically. "Really?" she placed a hand on her hip and smirked.

"Look, guys," Sokka intervened, "I don't think you want to do this," he said, trying to calm the waters standing between Azula and the huge guy.

"Don't worry kid. We are not going to hurt her much." another man said, and Sokka saw him pull out some knives. "We will make sure to leave her pretty face intact. But I can't promise the same about the rest of her." he said, glancing at her body up and down.

"I'm not worried about her," he muttered, with a smirk.

"Ha…" the guy with the tattoos snorted. "How much harm can a little girl do, huh?"

"If I were you, I would listen to him," said Azula, cockily, "He knows I can rip you to shred and do my nails at the same time," she smirked, mischievously.

All the men involved except for Sokka laughed.

"I would like to see that." the guy in front of her said, before pushing her in the shoulder, Azula didn't move.

And when he tried to do it again, she grabbed his arm in the air and looked at him with a smirk.

"I warned you," she said, twisting his wrist in an unnatural angle until she heard it snap. The man whined in pain. "It's going to be really embarrassing for you guys. You are about to be beaten by a little girl." she mocked.

"You bitch!" The tattoo guy tried to punch her with his free hand, but she ducked and managed to kick him in the chest, throwing him back, and crashing over a table.

Two more men came at her. One tried to punch her with a fist coated in fire, but when she caught his fist and extinguished the fire, Azula kicked him in the legs, making him fall backwards, smacking his head to the floor. The second one tried to kick her, but again she was faster and ducked, slamming her fist to his jaw afterwards.

When the guy with the knives tried to attack her, she only had to bend backwards to avoid the cutting edge. His footing was lousy. And when she messed with it, he fell forward, losing the balance of his legs. One of the knives flew not too far. Azula used one of them to pin him, by the clothes to the wall, while the other knife disappeared back behind the counter.

One more came at her, and in a swift move, she managed to get his belt undone, before using it to tie one of his feet and his arms to his back.

Sokka chuckled, it reminded him of something Suki had done to him one time. He thought that maybe he should intervene, to help her, but in all honesty Azula was handling the situation perfectly on her own, so much so that he was afraid he might cause more trouble if he tried to take part in it.

He was groggily looking at her. She was beating all these guys' asses without using her bending. And she seemed to be having a blast.

_That's what happens when you underestimate a girl_ , he thought. As he kept seeing her.

Two guys tried to punch her, but she managed to twist both of their arms within each other.

Then, a guy got her by the back and tried to do a headlock on her. But she used the two guys in front of her to get an impulse to jump behind the guy who was doing the headlock. She freed herself from his grip and threw him on to the nearest table.

All the men were either on the floor wincing or completely knocked out.

"You guys will never learn," she sneered, while brushing her bangs away from her face. "And I didn't even have to use my bending." she bragged, haughtily.

Sokka realized some of the men were standing up again, and they all looked more furious than before. So, he walked towards her. "Well, guys it has been fun," he said, as he held her by the wrist, some more started to rise. "But my girlfriend and I gotta go…" he said, before dragging her at full speed out of the pub.

"What are you…?" she grunted at him once they were on the street as he kept dragging her.

"Are they following us?" he asked her, not looking back.

Azula looked over her shoulder. She saw all the men coming out of the bar. "Yeah...Why?" she asked, not understanding fully.

"Run." he said, before dragging her into the streets of Lian Yu.

They had to run across the town to lose everyone who was behind them. Thankfully, it was still the evening and a lot of people were outside in the market, which kind of makes it easier for them to mix with the crowd.

They lost them when they hid in a small alleyway and climbed on a roof.

"That was fun…" said Sokka, as he jumped out of one of the ceilings they had used to hide, after making sure they were not followed anymore.

Like the gentleman he was, Sokka turned to help Azula down, offering a hand, but Azula was already on the ground next to him.

She raised her eyebrows when she saw his hand. _Did he think I needed his help?_ she asked herself.

"Yeah… your definition of fun, it's not the same one as mine…" she complained, before peeking through a corner to corroborate they were no longer followed. "Ouch…" Azula felt a stinging pain in the back of her neck which made her whine. Her hand went to her neck where she found a small dart. "What the...?" was all she got to say before her legs gave out under her weight. Her entire body was numb.

Sokka caught her and placed her on the ground. "Sorry for that." he apologized, as he sat her on the floor.

"What are you…?" she asked, not being able to move her body.

"Shirshu poison," he showed her a little bottle with a translucent liquid. "… gift from an old friend… I knew it would come handy."

Azula's jaw clenched. "You, filthy peasant. I'm going to rip your head off!" she bellowed, wrathful.

"Yeah, I know… That's why I have these…" he said, as he took out a pair of chains, which he used to chain her legs and hands.

Azula smirked. "You seriously think some silly chains are going to stop me from killing you?" she mocked, fumed. As soon as she got her mobility back, she was going to free herself and hunt him down.

Now, it was Sokka's turn to smirk. "You can try and burn them Princess. But they are soaked in a fire-resistant solution. Made by me…" he said, cockily.

_Unbelievable_ she huffed. "Oh, you should be so proud of yourself…" she said, sarcastically, "But there is a huge fail in your plan, Captain moron." she grunted, mocking.

"Huh?" Sokka glanced at her quirking a brow.

"Now, you will have to carry me towards wherever you are planning to take me… great planning," said Azula sarcastically.

"Yeah... I guess, I didn't think this through." Sokka admitted, scratching the back of his neck. This wasn't, indeed, his greatest plan.

"Shocker." Azula retorted, annoyed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well…" he shrugged after thinking about another option for a while. "What are you, around fifty kilos?" he asked, looking at her with wary eyes.

Azula was short and tiny. She could still pass as a teenager even though she was starting her twenties. She was a head shorter than him, barely reaching his chin and he had grown to dwarf her.

"What?" she replied, astounded that he was thinking about carrying her.

"You shouldn't be a problem, Princess," Sokka said, standing up.

"Don't you even dare to place a hand over…" Azula warned him, with a deadly look.

"Or what?" he cut her, "Are you going to burn me? Oh right, you can't…. Come on." he mocked before leaning to pick her up and carry her over his shoulder. She was even lighter than what he had thought, and there was no problem for him to carry her due to her size.

Azula made a grin. Right now, there was nothing she could do but threaten him. "I'm going to kill you for this you filthy…"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Peasant. I know, I know… You should find new insults." he said, while heading to wherever he was taking her.

"New insults? Fine, vermin." she spouted.

"Vermin? I think I'm good with being a peasant," said Sokka. Peasant sounded less insulting.

"Too late, vermin…" she smirked, "And if you…" she stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

"If I what?" he asked, prying about what she was going to say.

"Never mind..." she muttered.

"Oh no," he said, "I want to hear what you have to say… If I what?"

"Forget it." Azula replied, but something told her that he wasn't going to stop insisting until she told him.

"If I what…?" he insisted, as she predicted.

Azula sighed. "If you dare to look at my ass, I will castrate you." she warned him.

Sokka chuckled, before peaking. "It's a nice ass." he said to annoy her and chuckled once more when he heard her grunt and mutter.

_"Jerk."_


	3. CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Azula's thoughts on the town were reaffirmed, as Sokka carried her through the streets of Lian Yu. It was a horrible place.

Nobody seemed to be bothered by the fact Sokka was carrying a chained girl on his shoulders. Sokka could be kidnapping her, and no one seemed to care.

He took her to the Inn where he was staying. The only decent place for lodging.

Inside, there was a small room with two small beds. One next to the wall and the other one next to the window.

On the first one, there was a bag with his stuff, between the beds, a little nightstand with nothing on it and there was a small door that leads to where -she assumed- was the bathroom.

"Ouch!" she complained when he dropped her brusquely on the bed next to the window. Not that it had hurt her, but it was to point out his lack of gentleness.

At least this time, he had placed her face up, instead of forcing her to look at the floor or at his shoes.

She could see what he was doing. And by now, the poison was slowly, -way too slowly for her liking- starting to clear out. Poison and sedatives hardly worked on firebenders, because of their inner fire. Yet, she could only move from her shoulders up.

"So, what's the next part of your amazing plan, huh?" she asked, with irony, "Are you taking me back to the Fire Nation to throw me into in that horrible place again? In which, if that the case, I would rather die," Sokka didn't answer, "Or are you just stupid enough and you didn't think through you next step?"

"I…" he opened his mouth to refute, but nothing came out.

None of this had been part of his plan. Not running into Azula. Or chaining her. Or bringing her to his room. He had only wanted Space Sword back, for spirit's sake! Now, what the hell was he supposed to do with her? She was already so pissed that even if he freed her, she would more than likely throw lightning at him.

He hadn't thought this through.

Azula's mouth widened. "Oh, spirits! It's the last one, isn't it?" she huffed.

"Shut up," Sokka pouted, "And no. I told you, I'm not here for you. I just need you here, where you can't get into trouble, while I do what I came to do."

"Which is?" she asked, but Soka didn't seem to care, as he placed his belongings on the other bed. "Where are you going, now?" she questioned him when he saw him grab his boomerang, and his club, as well as a few darts like the one he had used on her.

"Are you worried about me, Princess? I'm touched." Sokka said, with a hint of mockery.

Azula rolled her eyes. "No, you fool... It has nothing to do with you…Tsk! Forget it. I don't even care, just go… Begone…" she leaned her head against the wall.

Sokka turned in her direction briefly. "If you must know, I'm going to get my Space Sword back…" he said, "That's the only reason I'm here."

"Your what now?" Azula asked, raising an eyebrow, "Who comes up with those ridiculous names?" she muttered.

"Hey!" he squealed, "Space sword, it's a great name…"

Azula's eyes went white. "Of course, you would think that, idiot…" she said, annoyed.

"Hey! My naming game is on point." Sokka replied, facing her with his jaw clenched.

"Aw… Did I hurt your feelings?" she mocked, "Be a man!"

"Hey!" he grunted, "I'm a man. I'm a manly man. Who is so manly that, in fact, I'm the manliest man you will ever meet."

Azula's eyes and mouth widened, flabbergasted. "Whoa…" she made a grin, "It's impressive the amount of times someone can say the word man in a sentence. You really are something." she uttered.

"Could say the same of you, Princess." Sokka replied.

"Yeah, whatever…" Azula sighed.

"Wait, don't you want to hear my plan?" Sokka asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. Sure, impress me with your brilliant plan, please." said Azula, with clear sarcasm in her words.

Sokka's eyebrows twitched. "I don't appreciate the sarcasm but... Listen, I heard from Motoi, that the person who has my sword is planning to make an exchange with the pirates over some opium. So, my plan is to sneak around, and when they least expect it, I'm going to attack them and get my sword back." he explained. Azula stared at him. "So?" he asked, wanting to her opinion. After all, they both were the most intelligent people from their groups. Azula had been the only one to ever beat him in a strategic setting, and he acknowledged that.

"So...?" she quirked a brow, "What's the rest?"

"That's pretty much all I got." Sokka admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Azula's eyes widened, dumbstruck. "What?!" she squealed.

"Well, once I get there and see how the situation develops, I will figure out the rest." he said, carefree while shrugging.

"Yeah... And that sounds... Super smart…" she said, with irony before uttering, "Your plan sucks."

"Hey! My plan doesn't suck." he whined, affronted.

"You can't just wait for the situation to develop! You need planning and alternatives in case your original plan fails!" Azula exclaimed.

"It just needs a little polish... I plan better under pressure…" he admitted. And it was a fact that his best plans were made impromptu, usually under pressure.

"And that's what's going to get you killed!" Azula replied, elated. "You should better…" she stopped herself from giving him advice to improve his plan. "You know what, go ahead. It's a splendid plan." she said with a hint of satire.

The sooner he was gone, the sooner she could try to free herself, and it wasn't like he was going to listen to her advice, anyway. So why waste her breath?

"Ha ha…" Sokka made a grin. "Laugh all you want, but my plans are good..." he stated, pointing at her and then hitting his hand with his boomerang.

"If you get that toy of yours closer to my face again, I will shove it right up your ass," she threatened. Sokka put away his boomerang, slightly frightened. "And yeah, sure your plans are good. Like that one from the invasion on the Day of Black Sun. That was great planning." she muttered with derision.

She still remembered the shocked faces of his dull squad when they had found her instead of her father, and how she had easily and efficiently made them lose their 8 minutes.

"You cheated!" he squeaked, pointing at her accusatively. "It would have been successful if you hadn't found out about it when you infiltrated Ba Sing Se… We would have defeated you!"

"Oh, please," Azula let out a sarcastic huff. "Excuses, even if I wouldn't have found out… I would have been successful without bending, plus…" she smirked, "Your plans aren't as good as you wish to believe."

"I'm sorry, but didn't we successfully end the war?" he asked, cockily crossing his arms. She was not going to win this discussion.

"Because the _Avatar_ beat my father. Your plans had nothing to do with it," said Azula. "Just admit. It pisses you off that a girl is smarter than you and beat your ass back then." she smirked, smugly.

"Nuh-uh…" he took a step closer.

"Uh-huh…"

"Nuh-uh…" he grunted, standing at the edge of the bed she was on.

"Uh-huh," she roared, "Spirits! Just forget! It's like fighting with Zuko. Stupid and pointless." she snapped, quite annoyed by his childish behavior.

"I agree on that."

"So, we agree on something…" said Azula, "Cheers…" the irony in her tone was evident.

"Whatever. I should get going..." said Sokka, heading towards the door.

"Wait, what?" Azula eyes widened, "Are you really going to leave me here?" she asked.

"Yep." Sokka simply nodded.

"But what if you die?" she asked, "I'm going to be…" she made a pause, and sighed. "Never mind. I will free myself."

"Good luck with that…" he said, confident enough in his newest invention.

"Look, you are going to get killed… You should let me go with you. I can help." Azula proposed, trying to trick him into freeing her. She figured out that helping him in his stupid "mission" would be better than being chained for spirits know how long. And that the sooner he got his stupid sword back, the sooner he would begone from Lian Yu, and she would be able to get back to her search.

Sokka placed a hand under his chin, thinking about it. "Hmmm... Interesting proposal… But you will probably kill me after I free you… So, no."

"Stupid, smart boy…" Azula muttered between teeth. He wasn't just the smartest one, but also the most distrustful one.

"Behave. I will see you in a bit…" he said, winking an eye towards her before closing the door behind him.

"You... Hey, hey!" she called him, "You little snow bastard!"

But he didn't come back. He left her there in that room.

It didn't take long for her to fully recover the mobility in her body. And it didn't cost her much to move her hands from her back to the front of her body, but once she tried to melt the metal to free herself, she realized that that idiot had been right; they were fireproof. And there was no way she could break them.

She was doomed. She would have to wait for him to return so she could steal the key.

She sighed. At least she had confirmed that he was alone as he had gone to that stupid mission of his all by himself.

She tried pulling her chains once more, but just like the previous times, nothing happened.

How long was he going to be gone? He had left at dawn, and it had been dark outside for hours now. How much longer was he going to have her there?

 _Damn it!_ she cursed.

The handle of the door moved, and a second later the door fully opened, to reveal a badly injured Sokka.

He was using what she assumed his sword as support to try not to fall while holding the side of his chest. He was pale, and his shirt was stained in blood. He was bleeding out.

"What the hell happened?" Azula asked, horrified by the amount of blood he seemed to be losing. She had never seen anyone that severely injured or that much blood.

"A minor change of plans." he said, dropping himself with a groan on the bed.

Azula was finally able to see it, a deep, long cut below his ribs.

 _How could he still joke, when he was in that grave of a state, and losing so much blood?_ she thought, _if he doesn't stop the bleeding he will die. Damn it! Did it have to happen when she was with him?_

"If you free me, I can help you patch up." she suggested, willing to help him.

"As if…" he replied, "We gave you... a bunch... of chances to prove... that you had changed... and every single time... you wasted it." he gasped.

"Do I need to remind you that I was in the middle of a mental breakdown?" she grunted, "I was hearing and seeing things that weren't there!"

"Sure," he said, ironically gulping hard. "You think… I'm naïve, but you... are going to flee... as soon as I… untie you." he muttered, softly as he could.

That was what really angered her. She had been willing to help him, but he could only think the worst of her.

Yes, they were not friends, but she wasn't a monster to let him die. Well, she wasn't until now. If he thought of her like that, she might as well be that horrible person.

"Fine. Then die…" Azula grunted. Still, she needed to free herself. "I mean…" she added, "I have heard dying from blood loss is really an agony. Slow, and painful… Also, dying from hunger and dehydration, but…" she made a grin, "Humph, I guess I have at least seven days to think of a way to get out before I die… But you… two to three hours at most…"

 _She has a good point,_ Sokka thought. If he didn't stop the bleeding, he would die. He needed help to stop the bleeding, and right now, Azula was the only help he could get. So, after an internal struggle, he decided to trust her, to put -literally- his life in her hands.

"Fine…" he muttered as he looked through his pockets with difficulty. Every moment was pure agony. He was beginning to see black spots in his vision. When he finally found the keys, he tossed them at her.

Azula caught the keys in midair and quickly opened the chains on her arms and feet.

"Argh…" she complained, rubbing her sore wrist. "Quick tip, next time, don't tie the chains too tight. Some of us have delicate skin, unlike you savages…" she said, then smirked and placed her hand on her hips, pleased with the situation. She looked at him, feeling a little guilty for what she was about to do. But she had made up her mind. "I can't believe you actually fell for that…." her smirk grew, "You are all so naïve."

"W-What are you…?" Sokka tried to say, but he was on the verge of passing out.

"I have to go," said Azula, walking towards the door. "Evil things to do. Track some people down. Ruin some other lives. The usual," she stopped on her tracks, glancing again towards him, with a grin, "What a shame… You even got handsome…" she admitted, sighing. "But now, you are going to die… That must be bad luck…" she sneered, "I hope we don't ever cross paths again… Of course, if you survive." she smiled, haughtily.

"W-Where are you going? Azula! Azula!" he tried to call for her, but the door was closed and when he tried to stand up, a jab of the most excruciating pain forced him to fall on his back. "A-Azula," he muttered, before blacking out from the pain and the blood loss.

**…**

Sokka felt light, like floating. He couldn't feel any more pain, or anything right now. He just knew he felt weak and tired. Was he going to die? If he was, it was a lame and not heroic way of doing it. Did he have to die in a horrible place like Lian Yu? And at this age?

Spirits! He wanted to get married, to be a father, he wanted to see Katara get married, fuck as many girls he could, he had inventions he wanted to build, things he wanted to achieve, there were so many things he still wanted to do!

This couldn't be the end of his life, this couldn't be the end of Sokka, the greatest, smartest, most attractive and incredible swordmaster. He had to fight; he had to wake up.

He felt a little burning on his left side, which slowly grew until it turned into a searing pain that pulled him out of his mind, and back into reality. He was awake.

"Argh…!" he grumbled in pain. It was agonizing.

Every limb, every inch of his body hurt, but especially where he had been injured felt like burning.

"Tsk! Shush... You are going to wake up everyone." Sokka heard a voice complaining and a second later a piece of fabric was stuffed into his mouth. His groans of pain lowered in tone.

"A-Azula?" he mumbled once his vision was from the pain. His breathing and heartbeat were elevated. For a split second, he thought he might be hallucinating, but the pain told him otherwise.

"Hold still, this is going to hurt." she warned him before applying some alcohol from a bottle on his wound.

He winced, biting the piece of fabric in his mouth. It burned like a bitch. He arched his back a little due to the pain.

Azula pushed him back onto the bed with monstrous strength and with little effort. "Tsk! I told you to hold still, do I need to tie you to the bed?"

He muttered something unintelligible.

"What?" she asked, taking out the piece of fabric from his mouth.

"It hurts like hell." he complained.

She rolled her eyes, "Stop whining, only babies whine…." she replied and then proceeded to reach for some things.

"What… are… you doing?" he questioned, panting. When he saw what she was doing, he recognized a few items that were used to heal serious injuries.

"I told you I was going to help you patch up, didn't I?" she said, focused on what she was doing. Azula threw into a bowl a couple of bandages and cotton balls, which she doused in alcohol, and lit with her flames to sterilize. "Well, that's what I'm doing... So, stitches or cauterization?"

"What?"

"To seal the wound," she explained, "I disinfected the wound, but I still need to stop the bleeding. So, which one is it going to be? Stitches or cauterization?" she repeated.

Sokka was still a little astounded by the fact that Azula had returned, that she didn't let him die, and she was patching him up. He had thought she was going to let him die.

Right now, all the previous opinions and judgments he ever had of her were gone. He was just thankful.

"I-I guess... Which one hurts less?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?" she replied, stoic.

"Maybe, because I don't want to suffer…" Sokka complained, thinking he had suffered enough with his wound.

Azula rolled her eyes, "Will you stop whining if I tell you?"

"Yeah..."

She sighed. "Stitches take time to heal and if you move a lot, you might reopen the wound and suffer again. Cauterization, heals faster, but I have to burn your skin and fuse it together, and if you thought disinfection hurt, well..."

Sokka made a nervous grin, almost squealing. "Both sound horrible…".

"Oh, sorry, I thought I was talking to a grown-up…" she grunted. The longer he waited, the more blood he was losing, "Just choose one, damn it!"

"Fine…" he took a moment to think, "Cauterization... Let's get it done..."

"Fine. Then, stitches it is…" said Azula with a smirk.

"What?" Sokka cried.

"It was a joke, you savage…" she said, proceeding to get everything ready. She needed some metal object to press against his skin once she had burned it.

She reached for his toy, which he had dropped on the floor. She tossed it into the bowl with everything else and poured more alcohol, igniting it again with a flame from her fingers to disinfect everything.

And while she was doing it, she noticed the scarlet red that was staining her hands.

Unconsciously her breathing rate became accelerated, as well as her pulse. What the hell was happening to her? She had never had this reaction. Was it the blood? It had to be. What else could it be? She had never seen this amount of blood before, and since she saw him injured when he arrived she felt her sweat run cold. Her eyes veered off to her hands. She couldn't focus on them or in anything no matter how hard she tried. The room shook around her.

 _This couldn't be happening right now, it couldn't._ She swallowed hard. Was she afraid of blood?

Sokka glanced over towards Azula, when he noticed she was taking too long, and he noticed her hands shaking, and her looking at them vividly. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Azula blinked a few times, back into the reality. "Yeah… It's just… the… the blood." she muttered, holding her hands to try to stop the shaking and taking deep, long breaths to try to ease her pulse. "I have never... I didn't know." she tried to excuse herself.

Sokka reached for her hands and gave them a little squeeze with the strength he had left, trying to calm her, or at least trying to make her hands stop shaking. Azula was a little startled and touched at this. He was trying to comfort her, even though he was badly injured.

"You can do it…" he assured her, "Just make it quick."

She knew she could do it, but him telling her she could, gave her the impulse to push this stupid fear aside for a few minutes. She took a few deep breaths to calm down her heartbeat and shaking.

It took her a moment, but the shaking subsided at least.

"I will try to make it as quick as I can." she said, not only for him but also for her.

She took his boomerang, and with a flame, she heated it as fast as she could, until the metal glowed a slight red.

"Can you let me know when you start to…" said Sokka looking at her warily, "Argh... Azula…" he whined in pain.

Azula shoved the piece of fabric back into his mouth, to stop him from breaking his teeth or biting his tongue, and also to ease his groans.

The smell of burned flesh filled the room.

"I'm almost done," she told him, and taking a second to glance at him, "Hey, no…" she called to him when she noticed he was closing his eyes, "Don't fall asleep… I need you to be awake, okay?" she said trying to make him return to his senses, he couldn't fall asleep. "Sokka, Sokka…" she called him a few times, "Idiot!" she said before removing the fabric from his mouth and slapping him hard enough to wake him.

It took him a moment to return itself, "A-Are you done?" he mumbled, his eyes looking around out of focus.

"No… But you fell asleep." Azula replied.

"So?" he whispered, trying to focus her.

"You lost a lot of blood. I can't let you sleep until I have patched you up and you have eaten," she explained. She couldn't have him getting into a shock because of the procedure, "So, now shut up and work with me… Stay awake. Don't fall asleep," she ordered him, starting to heat again his toy.

Sokka attempted to nod. "Argh…!" he cried out in pain again, his sounds muffled by the fabric, however.

"Hold on... I'm almost done… almost done… there." she finally said after finally burning the last part of skin sealing the wound completely.

Sokka breathed deeply. "Thank god, I thought it would never end…" he said, still agitated.

"I'm going to throw this away." she excused herself to dispose of all the things dripping in blood that were now useless.

She closed the door to the bathroom after her and pressed the lock. She rushed to wash the blood off her hands as fast as she could and splashed a little water on her face. She sat in the toilet with her hands on her knees, and her breathing quickened along with her pulse again. The tremor in hands returned. Now, after the brief rush of adrenaline had left her body, she could feel a little anxiety attack coming.

 _Think about something else. Think of something else. Stop thinking in blood, damn it!_ she cursed.

Some tears came out of her eyes without a reason. She wasn't crying, but she couldn't stop them. Her stomach stirred a little. She felt like throwing up. Azula needed to calm her mind, to think for a moment, take deep breaths. She couldn't have one. She couldn't. She hadn't had one since a long time ago. She closed her eyes and kept her mind blank. Just focused on her breathing.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, Breathe out.

It took her a moment to calm herself, but she accomplished.

She washed her face and made sure erect a calm and orderly composure again, before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked her once she was out.

"Perfect," was her answer, "Sokka," she muttered.

"Huh?"

"About your suffering ending... Well, it hasn't ended." she uttered.

"What?" he squealed apprehensively. Wasn't his suffering done? There was more?

"I need you to help me seat you," said Azula, "I can't do it alone and I need to bandage you, so it doesn't get infected."

"Oh…" he muttered, relieved that there was no more burning skin in his near future for now. "On three…"

"One…" she said, pulling him up into a sitting position.

"Argg... Azula…" he complained for her suddenness.

She rolled her eyes, annoyed, "Stop whining. You are worse than a 5-year-old." she scolded him, reaching for some bandages she left around.

At that moment, when he felt the coldness of the wall in his back, he realized for the first time of his lack of a shirt. "Mmm… Azula," he called her, and she glanced at him, "Where's my shirt?"

"Over there." Azula pointed to a corner where she had tossed it, figuring out he would possibly want to try and clean it. "I needed to clearly inspect the wound… Don't worry, you have nothing I haven't seen…" she said, smirking.

He quickly deeply blushed, feeling exposed in his current situation. "What are you... Tsk!"

She ignored him, sitting again in the chair next to him. "Does it hurt?" she asked, and before he could answer, she touched his fresh wound, trying to be gentle, but still to annoy him.

"Sprits! It hurts!" he whined, feeling the wound sting.

Sokka was still going to need a few days to recover from the injury and his blood loss.

Azula wrapped the bandage around him to make sure the wound would not get infected, and to allow it to heal completely. She was thankful that he didn't make any snarky comment at her, while she was wrapping him, or at the fact that she blushed a little bit, for being so close to his bare chest. Which, by the way, was one fine chest. She noticed that he smelled like salty water.

He felt her breathing crashing against his skin. It was an uncontrollable situation for both of them, so he abstained from making any type of comment about it. After all, Azula bothered patching up, for him to go and make a stupid comment, and make her kill him. He could pick up the sweet scent of cherry from her.

They have never been so close to each other before.

Well, except that time when she had played that awful trick with him about having Suki as a prisoner during the invasion. Back then, he had been the one to lose his nerves, while she had remained completely calm, even though they had the upper hand.

Azula finished wrapping him when she noticed his fixed gaze on her. "What? Do I have something in my face?" she asked when she noticed he was staring at her, fixedly.

Sokka didn't look away, instead he smiled softly. "You seem… different," he uttered.

She shrugged and admitted. "I feel different."

"Good," he muttered, "I like your new look, by the way, wearing your hair down; it suits you." he complimented her.

Her half updo gave her not only a more relaxed look, but it also, for some odd reason, he thought he made her look prettier. Her usual bangs were still framing her face, and her raven long hair was falling down her back.

"Well, you changed too," she said, smirking. It was a good signal that he was chatty. "You are not that weakly boy anymore." she teased him.

He chuckled and then groaned in pain. "Yeah…" now it was his turn to smirk, "You said I got handsome," he said, cockily.

Azula rolled her eyes and huffed. "Well, you were about to die, so I thought that maybe wearing a white little lie would make you feel better." she mocked.

"So, you lied?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

She made a grin before answering and placed a hand under her chin. "Taking a better look at you, you got…" she made a pause, "Taller."

"And you didn't much," he snickered, and she rolled her eyes. "But you got really beautiful." Getting a better look at her, her bearing was so strong that even in plain clothes, she still looked noble.

Azula smirked and huffed at his compliment. "That compliment, I'm going to take it as part of your blood loss hallucinations," she said.

He laughed. "When I'm really anxious or under a lot of stress, I start to ramble and say everything that comes to my mind, like saying you look really beaut…"

"Are you always this chatty and flirty with other girls?" she interrupted him, getting a little annoyed at his flirting attempts.

"Only when I'm about to die." he admitted. Not that he had been at the edge of the death because of blood loss before.

"Your girlfriend must really love that," she said, "As you seem to put yourself in so much danger. No wonder why Ty Lee used to like you so much," she stood up.

"W-Where are you going?" he inquired when he saw her heading towards the door.

"Before you sleep, you need to eat something," Azula explained, "Why?" she raised a brow. Did he think she was leaving? And did he seem relieved she was not?

"Oh, I-It's just I thought you were leaving already," Sokka confessed.

"I am," Azula remarked, "But before that, I'm going to get you something to eat. And don't you even think about falling asleep you hear me?" she threatened him, "If you do, I will slap you to wake you."

"Got it."

It was still really unbelievable what had just happened. She had helped him.

Yes, he had thought she was going to leave him to bleed out, but she hadn't left him to die, and right now, she had gone to get him something to eat.

Was this the same Azula, who shot lightning at Aang years ago? The same one who took down Ba Sing Se all by herself?

The last time he had seen her was back in Hira'a, and she had been suffering from hallucinations and her mental health wasn't at its best. But right now, she seemed to be fine. In fact, he could almost assure she was back to her old self, like before her breakdown.

"Eat," she ordered him, placing the plate on the nightstand.

He tried to reach the plate, but he felt a stinging pain that made him wince.

"What?" she asked when she noticed him wince and glanced towards her.

"I'm too weak to…" he mumbled.

"So?"

"W-Would you mind…?" he made an awful attempt at puppy eyes.

"What?" both of her eyebrows raised when she realized what he was asking her. "Do you want me to…? No. No!... I'm not going to…. I'm not your personal physician!" she grunted.

"Please," he begged, "I'm hungry and weak. Please..."

"No!"

"Azula, please…"

She huffed. "You… Tsk! Fine!" she accepted, grinding her teeth, "This is what I get for trying to do something good." she dropped on the chair on she had been previously sitting on, taking the plate.

"Thanks." he smiled, gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah…" Azula replied, annoyed, "Never. Happening. Again." she remarked her words one by one, "Eat." she repeated extending the spoon.

"What is it?" he asked, curious at the intriguing taste.

"A vegetable soup."

Sokka made a grin of disgust. "It's disgusting," he complained.

"Like I care. Eat up and hurry." Azula commanded him.

He ate quietly after that, not complaining at the taste of the flavor anymore because he knew that if he did. Azula would probably end up shoving the soup down his throat, and at some point, he even got used to the taste.

She did an outstanding job helping him eat, even though he noticed sometimes she was mentally absent, and just doing it by instinct.

"Was it really necessary to risk your life for a stupid sword?" she asked after a while of looking absently at the sword leaning on the wall.

"It's special..." Sokka muttered.

"Yeah... I'm sure it is…" she said with irony, as she placed the plate away.

It didn't matter if it was the most powerful sword on earth. What and why made it so special for an idiot like him to risk his life like that? Or was he just a masochist who enjoyed putting his life at risk?

"Really," assured Sokka, "The blade… was forged from a space stone…" he explained, it had been his first sword, and he had forged it with his own hands from a meteor.

"Amazing…" her tone of satire was evident.

"I guess… Nothing can surprise a Princess, right?" he inquired. She shrugged.

Being surrounded by luxuries all her life made it really hard for something material to amaze her.

"By the way," she leaned back on the chair and crossed both arms and legs, "Why the hell are you here all alone? Where is the rest of your stupid crew?" she asked, "I thought you were all attached by the hip"

It was odd to find one of them without at least one other around. It was like they couldn't do anything alone.

"Toph is busy with her metal bender lily flowers," he explained. She smirked at the nickname. "And Katara and Aang... Well, they are busy with the air acolytes. So, I asked them to drop me nearby to search for my sword, and I will catch up with them in a couple of days."

"So, while you were looking for the sword you actually had a plan or were you just going with the flow?"

"Yeah... It was more of the last option." he admitted.

"And that was obviously super productive... Great planning," Azula said, sarcastically, "Anyway, this conversation is getting boring and you should sleep now."

"I feel sleepy…" Sokka agreed, settling himself in the bed more comfortable.

Azula stood up. It was time to leave.

She had done for him more than she should have probably, taking into consideration they barely knew each other and before this incident they were enemies, she had lost a lot of time already and she needed to get back to what she was doing before all this mess so she can leave this hellhole.

"Azula," Sokka called her name, as he grabbed her by the wrist. "Thank you," he whispered, "I thought you were going to let me…"

"I was," she clarified, "I was really pissed that you assumed that I was just a horrible person who was trying to play a trick on you when I offered you my help, but… I already have enough sins on my conscience, to also add your death to it…"

Sokka felt horrible at her words. She had genuinely tried to help him, and he had assumed the worst, which almost caused him to die due to his own stupidity and prejudice. And even after that, she had proved to be a more mature person than him and had returned to help him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I tend to be an idiot in the most unexpected moments."

"I would say most of the time," Azula mocked, "You own me one…" she stated.

"I know," he replied. He owed her his life. "Azula," he called her again, "You are not leaving right?" he asked.

For some reason, Sokka didn't really find the idea of being left alone all that appealing, there in Lian Yu while being badly injured.

"Grown fond of me, so quick?" Azula smirked.

"Yeah," he admitted, "I would really appreciate it if you could stay with me. At least until I can get back on my feet on my own." he half-excused himself that he really didn't want to be left alone, but also if he wanted sit down and to eat, he was going to need help for that at least for the next couple of days.

"Y-You want me to say?" she asked, it was the first time in a while someone asked her to stay, to make them company. He nodded. "Do I look like a physician or something like that to you?"

"No, but a little company would be good," Sokka confessed.

Maybe it was his blood loss or that right now he felt defenseless, but the fact he had asked her to stay made her feel for once wanted and appreciated. _Ridiculous._

Well, she could perhaps stay and spend the night there, she could monitor him and make sure he didn't get an infection or something like that.

Also, it was quite late already. She could just go back to Motoi's pub tomorrow. Staying there for a while wouldn't make matters any worse, would it? And if he already owed her one, well, you never know when it could be useful to have one of the Avatar's closest friends to owe you a favor, not to mention he was also one of Zuko's closest friends.

After a moment of silence, she finally acquiesced. "Fine, but I'm only staying because I want to make sure you don't get an infection and die, throwing all my efforts of saving your life down the drain."

"Thank you." he muttered, thankful.

"You already said that…" Azula whispered, "And if you need something, just... don't call me. Seriously, I'm not a physician."

Sokka chuckled then winced because of the pain. "Got it."

"Good," she said, "Now, sleep already."

"Yes, boss." he teased, making her roll her eyes.

It didn't take long for Sokka to fall asleep.

She looked at him breathing so tranquilly with his mouth slightly open, ready to start drooling and any moment. His chest raised over and over, and it was almost unnoticeable, but his natural color was slowly returning. He didn't seem so pale anymore.

She stayed there for a while, looking at nothing, just being there. At some point of the night, Sokka's temperature raised, something normal for someone who had gone through such effort during the day. She tried to lower it with some wet drags. And it didn't take long for his body heat to return to normal.

At some point during the dawn, she fell asleep in the chair without realizing it, exhausted.

_She was alone, in a dark, empty place._

" _Hello?" she called, but there was no echo, no answer. "Hello?" she called again, but still no answer. Am I alone? she thought._

" _You are not alone, you are very lonely." a voice behind said, but there was no one there._

" _What the hell?"_

_Then she started to hear an unintelligible whisper, she couldn't recognize the voice, but the whisper was slowly getting louder and louder until she felt surrounded by it._

" _Monster! Monster! Monster!" repeated over and over._

" _Stop, stop," she demanded, "I'm not a monster!"_

_The voice stopped. She looked around to try to find out from where it had come but there was only darkness around._

" _You are a disgrace, I'm disgusted by you!" she knew to who that voice belonged, it was her father's. He appeared before her, but it was not possible. He was locked in the Capital, "You are weak! You are a shame just like your brother!"_

" _I'm not weak!" she squeaked. Even though she hasn't seen her father in years and after realizing that she was only a weapon for him, it still hurt her the fact that the only parent she ever had, thought of her as everything she had never wanted to be. "You used me! And you are not real. You are locked in Prison!"_

_Her father's silhouette disappeared, and it was replaced with another one. "Since the day you were born, you made my life miserable."_

" _Z-Zuzu?"_

" _You had everything I ever wanted!" she could feel the hate in his words, "You were the prodigy, the perfect daughter loved by everyone. You made my life miserable, and I hate you for that." Zuko spouted, "And this," he showed her the scar on his chest, the one she had caused, "It's just a reminder of the monster you are and ever will be."_

" _It was a mistake! I wasn't in my right mind!" Azula tried to clarify, but to no avail._

_This couldn't be Zuko. Zuko was too good of a person to say those kinds of words to her. She knew it, but still, something inside of her she knew he had always wanted to tell her all those things._

_Seeing the scar on his chest reminded her of the darkest moment of her life when she had never felt more abandoned and vulnerable, and a knot in her throat formed. She clenched her fists; her nails digging into her palms so hard she could feel them bleed._

" _No wonder mom never loved you, you are a monster," his voice was full of venom, and truth._

_She covered her ears. She didn't wish to listen to any of this. "Leave!" she shouted as hard as she could. And just like her father, Zuko disappeared to be replaced by something worse,_

" _What is wrong with that child? What is wrong with that child? What is wrong with that child? What is wrong with that child?" she heard her mother's voice._

_No. She didn't want to face her; she didn't want to see her. No, it wasn't real; it wasn't real. She couldn't face her mother right now; she was about to break into tears and she couldn't stand seeing her again._

_Her heartbeat and breathing raced up._

" _Who could ever love a monster like you?" Ursa's voice said with spite. And when she turned…_ she woke up _._

Sokka opened his eyes when the sunbeam hit him in the eyes. It took him a moment to realize where he was, and it was that pang of pain that brought him back to reality. He had almost died hours before, but he had been saved by… Azula.

He found her snuggled in the chair next to the bed. If he recalled correctly, at some point during the night he had suffered from a slight fever, but had she spent the rest of the night next to him, instead of sleeping in the other bed?

She was asleep, and he took a moment to glance at her. She was sleeping peacefully. Her expression was something he had never seen on her. It was like a totally different person. But then, slowly, she started to frown deeply, every second more and more, and her breathing became agitated. He noticed how she was clenching her fists, and a moment later she was digging her nails in her palms.

He assumed she was having some kind of nightmare, so he tried to reach her to wake her, but before he could touch her, she woke up a little shaken up.

Her eyes studied the entire room.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. It was just a nightmare." she heard a voice that it took a minute to associate.

Azula exhaled, relieved that it had been a nightmare. She was in Lian Yu, miles and miles away from her family. She took a few deep breaths, calming her senses.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"A while." Sokka confessed.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

He shrugged. "You seemed pretty tired," he said to avoid admitting he had also been staring at her while she was sleeping. "What was the nightmare about?"

Azula quirked a brow. "Why do you care?"

"When Katara was little, she used to have a lot of nightmares, and talking about them helped."

She doubted that talking about it would help her, after all, her nightmares were only real things, things that she already knew.

"And friends tend to help each other."

"Friends?"Azula raised her eyebrows, surprised at his statement. "The fact that I'm not being openly hostile to you makes you believe we are friends?"

"S-Sorry, I just assumed, t-that after…" he blushed, embarrassed.

She huffed. "Just because I saved you, it doesn't mean we are friends. Don't mistake the fact that I haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." she clarified.

"We could be," he shrugged. "We could be friends, you know?"

Why, though? Why does she need to have friends? Friends only use you and eventually betray you. She didn't want friends, and she didn't need them; she was fine on her own.

"I don't have friends." that was the last thing she said that morning.

Her plan of only staying a couple of days in Lian Yu turned into a week.

Whenever she felt like leaving, Sokka would come up with some ridiculous excuse to make her stay. At first it was simple things, which all of them she could have refused, but for some reason, she didn't. Azula kept telling herself that it was all because that way, he will owe her one big favor.

The first couple of days they had banal chats while she helped him eat or checked his wound and changed the bandages. His wound was healing quickly but because of the loss of blood, he still couldn't stand by himself without getting dizzy.

On the third day she forced him to take a bath. The smell of dry blood was getting unbearable. Sokka had asked her to place a chair so he could easily wash up, but she still had to help him get to the bathroom. When they got there, he used the water handle to help him support his weight, but he ended up opening the water run, which made him slip and fall, pulling her down with him under his weight. They ended up both soaked.

She cursed him and gave him death glances all the afternoon, which he pretended not to notice.

The week turned into two weeks.

And on the tenth day, he convinced her of helping him shave.

"Why do you keep convincing me of doing things I seriously don't want to do?" she asked, wiping the razor on the cloth.

Sokka was sat on the edge of the bed, with his legs open wide, and Azula was in the middle to give her better reach.

"Because I asked pretty, pretty please?" he said, following her movement every second as she wet the razor and repeated the same motion, again.

It had taken him around a full day of insisting for her to agree to do it.

"Yeah, sure," she rolled her eyes, "Look up." she ordered him, proceeding to shave his neck.

"Or maybe it's because deep down you like to help people?" he looked down at her.

"Take that back," she replied, "You shouldn't be saying those kinds of things when I'm holding a sharp thing so close to your neck."

Sokka chuckled. "Oh, come on. Deep down you know I'm right."

Azula rolled her eyes. "It's more that I like people owing me favors. Being in debt with me."

He made a grin. "That seems more like you." he smiled and then remained silent while letting her finish her work.

He tried to follow her movements almost every second. The noticed way she narrows her eyebrows while being concentrating, how she tucks in one of her bangs behind her ear, the way her touch was soft and delicate, unlike what he had thought all his life.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him after she caught him staring at her.

Sokka only shrugged. "No reason… Zuko is looking for you, you know." he told her, dismissing their other matter.

Sokka had received a hawk the other day with a letter from him, while Azula had been out -running some of her errants-, claiming he was looking for her. He was still debating if he should tell Zuko about the situation he was currently in. Or if he should mention the letter to the Princess.

"Yeah, to lock me in prison more likely, or better, back into the institution." she uttered.

"Why would he do that? You seem really better. It's almost like if you were back to your old self, but a little…" he made a pause to try and find the right word.

"A little what?" she grunted, thinking he might say crazy.

"Nicer," said Sokka, "Why don't you come back with me to the Capital?" he offered, "Don't you miss home?"

She shrugged. It had been so long since she had last called that place home, that it didn't feel like It was anymore. "Would you go back to a place where you are not welcome?" she asked like a whisper, glancing away, pretending to not be affected.

"Why do you think you are not welcome? Zuko is looking for you."

"Well, let him look for me," she replied, "If he is planning to throw me into either of those places, I'm not going to make it easy on him."

"And If he is not?"

"Can you assure me that? How can you be sure about it? About his intentions?" she questioned him.

"I-I…" she was right, there was no way he could. Zuko had mentioned nothing about why he was looking for her, not even he knew his intentions.

"You can't, right?" Azula stated, "And if you dare to tattletale on me about the fact that you saw me here, I would hunt you down. You hear me?" she snarled in a menacing way, which reminded him of the old, scary Azula.

Okay, so it was better not to bring up the letter, or the fact that Zuko had heard a rumor of her wandering around.

"Yes, I won't say a word. I promise."

She decided, for once in a long time, to take a gamble and trust in someone, to see if he was someone trustworthy. She picked up the stuff she had used to shave him. "I'm finished."

"Azula," Sokka grabbed her from the wrist. "You are his family."

"He already has a family. And I'm not part of it." she freed herself from his grip.

"Azula…" he called for her again. He needed to try to convince her.

"I'm not having this conversation with you!" she snapped, pissed.

"He misses you." was the last thing she heard him say before closing the door without saying a word.

They didn't talk about the topic anymore for the next couple of days, and Sokka also didn't mention the letter or his content. Even though he kept thinking that it was something she should know about, he didn't.

In the next couple of days, Sokka was able to remain standing or walk for short amounts of time. He was recovering fast from his blood loss, so much so that he didn't feel dizzy anymore or saw black spots.

He received a messenger hawk on the fourteen day from Aang and Katara, but when the bird showed up in their window, Azula almost threw a lighting at him believing it was a message from Zuko. He quickly explained that he had bought a messenger hawk for himself during wartime which he now used to send messages all around the world and he showed her the calligraphy of his sibling to calm her down. Once he finished explaining, Sokka responded to his sibling's letter.

They were going to pick him up the next day at midday.

"Tell me something you don't like…" Sokka asked Azula when they were having dinner.

To keep any potential awkwardness at a minimum, they had started this thing, where they would ask each other stuff out of the blue. Until now, it had worked to keep them distracted.

Azula pondered her answer. "Mmm…. There is one thing that really annoys me..."

"What is it?"

"Wrinkled sheets." she replied.

Sokka eyes and mouth widened. That was unexpected, "W-Wait, what? Wrinkled sheets?" he inquired, amused.

"Yeah. I just… I can't stand them," she explained, "What? Why that look?"

He shook his head, "It's just that knowing you, there could be ten other things that could piss you off. Like happy people, or sad people, or just people in general…" he said, snickering.

"Ha ha… hilarious…." she said, huffing.

"But, wrinkled sheets? That's odd."

"I know, okay?" she said a little annoyed, "It's like a pet peeve I have had since I can remember. If the bed is not properly done, I just can't sleep on it, no matter how hard I try," she stated, "Back in the institution, they used to make crappy work with the beds and I spent my entire time there either chi blocked or in a straitjacket, so I couldn't do much about it. So, that's when I suffered heavy insomnia and that, plus my already messed up mind, well, let just say it didn't help a lot to stop the hallucinations." she explained.

She remembered one time very clearly; she had spent almost a week sleeping only eight hours, total. Her hallucinations got so bad that the physicians had to give her sleeping pills for her to conceive one full night of rest. She slept for almost 48 hours in a row. Of course, her hallucination didn't stop after that, but they weren't as constant.

"Zuko, did once mention something about you having gotten better once you were out of the institution." he commented, realizing that it made a lot of sense.

During the week preceding the invasion, Aang had had a pretty bad insomnia until the point he had started hallucinating. Aang had had a rough time and that it had been for only a couple of days. Suffering like that for over a year couldn't be all that nice, he gathered.

"Well, I got better sleep for starters."

Getting out of there and accepting various kinds of aspects of her life, really had helped to ease her mind. Her visions had completely disappeared, but now, the constant uncertainty, that if they were ever to come back, was something that was still very present in the back of her mind.

She never wanted to be that person again, so out of control, her mind marred.

They remained silent for a while, finishing their dinner.

"You know, I always saw you as someone really scary, you know?" Sokka confessed.

Azula smirked. "You must think I don't look very scary right now, don't you?"

"No, you are not." he muttered, softly.

"I mean, I am too pretty to be scary." she said, cockily.

Sokka snickered at her comment. "Yeah, you are," he agreed unconsciously, "But that blue fire and lighting of yours, it's still pretty scary and pretty deadly, isn't it?"

"It caused quite an impression on you, didn't it?" she smirked.

"You're the kind of person no one can forget."

Azula narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure if that was a meant to be a compliment, but I'm going to assume it was," she replied, "You know, I'm going to be honest, the first time I remember seeing you, you were holding Mai's little brother, Tom-Tom, and my first thought of you was…"

"Incredibly attractive and handsome?" he said, somewhere between serious and mocking, raising an eyebrow.

Azula couldn't contain it and let out a loud laugh, amused.

"Huh? What was that?" Sokka asked, more amused than offended for seeing her laugh like that. He had never seen her with that expression.

"What?" she asked once she stopped laughing.

"You smiled." he pointed out, smiling himself.

Azula gulped, erasing any sign of amusement. "No, I didn't." she said in a serious tone.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I…" she sighed, "Yeah fine, I did. So what? I'm human too, you moron."

"It's just…" muttered Sokka, glancing at her fixedly, "I have never seen you smile like that."

"Like what?"

"Just like that. Innocent… Previously I have only seen you smirk or side smile and even smile maliciously… But nothing like that," she shrugged, "You look beautiful when you smile like that."

She opened her mouth, astonished at his words, "W-What did you… Tsk… This guy…" she muttered. She had been called beautiful many, many times before, sometimes she was even compared to her mother, which bothered her a little, but the way he had said it, it was different.

Sokka was also shocked, it wasn't the first time he had called her beautiful or pretty. At first, he had blamed his blood loss, then the fact that he was thankful, but now, he realized it had come truly from his heart. He truly found her beautiful.

Maybe it was the fact that he really missed Suki. It has been almost a year since they have last seen each other back in Crane-fish Town.

They remained in silence a moment, engrossed in their own thoughts, before Sokka cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow is my last day in Lian Yu. Katara and Aang are picking me up at midday." Sokka said; he wanted to give it one last shot to try to convince her to go back to the Capital.

"Good for you…" she said, deadpanned.

In all honesty, she had got used to being around him in the last two weeks.

"Why don't you come back to the Capital with me? After what you have done for me, I'm sure…"

"No…" she cut him off.

"But…"

"My decision is final, okay? Drop it, peasant." she grunted, her anger rising. Couldn't he just respect her decision? Couldn't he just listen to her? For once?

"Okay, but …"

"You made me a promise! Don't make me regret saving your life!" she said, sternly, "You swore, you would not tell Zuko you saw me, right?"

"I..."

"Right?"

"Yes," he agreed, muttering, "Azula, are you sure…?" he insisted again.

"Really?" she grunted menacingly. If he insisted it one more time, she was going to use him as a lightning target.

"It was just in case you changed your mind…" Sokka whispered, his gaze lowering, "When are you leaving? You are not leaving at midnight, right?" he questioned her.

"Why do you care?"

"I made you a promise about not telling Zuko. But at least, just… make sure you say goodbye, okay? Promise you won't disappear at midnight."

She doesn't answer right away. "I won't leave at midnight," she finally utters, "I promise."

"Good," he said, pleased. At least she wouldn't sneak out in the middle of the night, "And thank you, really for everything. You didn't have to and yet..."

"You not going to get all corny, are you?" Azula teased him, "Because if you do, I'm going to throw up."

Sokka snickered at her comment. "In that case, just... Thank you."

"You said that already," she said, "But remember, you still owe me one."

"I know."

The rest of the night, they barely talked before settling in for sleep.

By the time he woke up the next morning… Azula was long gone. She had left without saying goodbye and he felt a little hurt. He even thought for a moment, before his sibling and Aang arrived, of going to look around for her, but he resisted the idea. She was more than likely long gone from the town.

Sokka spent the next couple of days wondering about why she had done it. He hated when people broke their promise, no matter how silly or superfluous they were; it was a promise, and promises were not meant to be broken.

And as true as his word towards her, even if she hadn't been as courteous, he didn't inform Zuko of her whereabouts, or about the fact that they had crossed paths in Lian Yu. That was going to be information he was going to be keep as a secret, at least for now.

**…**

_Now_

"You don't have to be so rude about it…" Sokka grunted, "Wait, you said Zuko had his conditions when he asked you to return, what conditions?"

He was intrigued about how Zuko had made her agree to go back to the Palace. In Lian Yu, she was pretty firm on her choice.

He should have offered something she couldn't refuse. But what could have Zuko possible offered?

"Seriously?" Azula scowled, pissed. "Did you know that you are the most annoying person on Earth?" she grunted, irritated.

"Hey, we still have around an hour of travel, I need a distraction." he shrugged.

"Well, if you must know little snoopy, he wanted me to fire bend with him at least twice a week… Mostly, I think he only wanted someone to whine to about his conflicts of being a Fire Lord." she said whilst looking at her nails uninterested.

"Well, it had been a tough couple of years after the end of the war."

Just because the war ended, it didn't mean their troubles had ended. For starters the Harmony Restoration Movement had been a failure, then the -almost- revolution in the Fire Nation -in which Azula had been involved-, the disagreement and misunderstanding between the Water Tribes, and the mess that happened in Crane-fish Town between benders and non-benders.

"You don't say…" she said with irony.

"Have you ever regretted it?"

Azula sighed, rubbing a temple. "Can you shut up for once in your life?"

"Rudeee…" Sokka pouted, "Awkward silences make me uncomfortable," he explained, "So, have you?"

"Regret, what?" she asked, inquisitively.

"What you did... during the war." he muttered.

"What?"

"I mean… about all the things you did back then." he muttered, checking if Kiyi was still sleeping.

"Explain…" she quirked a brow, positively exasperated by now.

"The things you did. All the horrible things."

Back in Lian Yu, he had wanted to ask her, but after everything she had done for him and helping him recover, he thought it might not be the right moment.

Azula shrugged. "That depends on your point of view."

"What do you mean?" Sokka frowned, confused.

She sighed. "You see, back then I was just doing what I thought was best, not only for me… but for my entire nation." she explained.

"So… Are you saying you don't regret your actions?" he frowned.

"I know all of you are expecting one day I will regret my actions, but I don't. And I honestly think I never will…" she admitted carelessly, "My past actions made me who I am today… So, no I don't regret them."

"Not even after...?" he didn't know exactly how to continue there.

"After... being betrayed by my two only friends? Or being locked up in an institution? Nah… There are worse punishments…" said Azula, looking again at her nails nonchalantly.

"Name one…" said Sokka, leaning back on his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like this conversation for instance."

"I'm being serious." he scowled.

"Me too…" she sighed, "Like dying."

"Are you afraid of death?" he asked. He never thought she would be afraid of it.

"Who isn't…? It's the only thing we will face for sure." Azula said.

"It's funny coming from you…" he smirked.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't have that problem when you killed Aang, did you?" he inquired.

She sighed exasperated. "Listen… Let me explain it, in a way your little peasant brain can understand it... I don't regret my actions… I had my reasons." she stated.

"What about… when you attacked us in Omashu?"

She rolled her eyes. _Would he ever stop talking?_

"If your memory is failing, Mai and Ty Lee were also involved in that one. We thought you bandits had kidnaped Mai's brother Tom-Tom, we were just trying to get him back. Then it turned out that the Avatar was there… and ya-da, ya-da, ya-da" she waved a hand carelessly.

"And what about when you chased us down for a day, that we couldn't even sleep…" that night was something that had remained engraved in his mind, it had been the first time he had spent an entire night without any sleep.

"The Avatar was an enemy of my nation, of course I was going to try to capture him, as Zuko many, many times did." she said stressing the last part and starting to feel how her jaw was getting clenched.

"And when you captured the Kyoshi warriors? Or when you infiltrated Ba Sing Se?"

She took a deep breath. "Capturing your girlfriend was a…"

"Ex…" he intervened.

"What?"

"She is my ex now..." Sokka felt the need to clarify this for whatever reason.

Azula rolled her eyes, pissed. "Like I care… Well, your ex… and her friends were in my way to capture the Avatar," she explained, "And Ba Sing Se? Do I need to remind you my uncle had the city besieged for 600 days? Back then, tons and tons of blood were spilled, which only stopped when my cousin perished," Sokka opened his mouth to protest, but she didn't allow it, "I instead, infiltrated the city a _nd_ with the help of its _own_ police, I -without spilling blood-, took control of the city. Oh, and may I add, I was only 14." she said proudly and haughtily.

"W-What do you say about manipulating Zuko?"

She huffed. "Oh come on, like your sister never manipulated you into doing something you didn't want to do."

Sokka opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing what to reply, because in fact, when they were younger and even now from time to time Katara would trick him into doing something he didn't necessarily want to.

"See? Same thing… The only difference is she thinks smaller while I think bigger." Azula said in a cocky tone.

"A-And the Boiling Rock? Or the Eastern Air Temple?" he was running out of things to claim her.

"The first one, they were all prisoners, and you were escaping. Had it been you or anyone else, I would have done the same, and also, I…. was willing to have you all captured. It was the governor who gave the order of cutting the line and dropping the cabin, _which_ I was also standing on," she explained, "And the air temple… You stole my war balloon. Of course, I wanted it back. And I wasn't going to let go of an opportunity to fight against Zuko..." she noted, "Are we done talking about my crimes?" she said, raising both eyebrows.

She had a logical explanation for everything.

Sokka shrugged, he had nothing else to say, "I-I guess…"

"Good," she muttered, "Then, now are going to talk about yours…" she smirked, if he had been the one to have brought up the topic, now he had to bear with it to the end.

She was tired of all of them looking at her and judging her like she was the worst human being on the planet. They thought they were better than her because they had won the war. All of them judged her for her past actions, but no one, not even Zuko -who had done the same things as her, and even worse- thought for one moment of looking at things form another's perspective. And she was sick and tired of it. So, if she had to throw it at their faces, she was gladly going to do it.

"Mine?" he asked, confused, "I don't have…"

"Oh, you do," Azula stated, "Don't pretend you don't… Yours are much worse… Because at least I killed no one." she said, self-assured.

"What?" he raised his eyebrows, surprised at her statement, "Are you forgetting the lightning to Aang back in the catacombs in Ba Sing Se?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, let me rephrase myself. I have never killed anyone that stayed dead… You?" she quirked a brow, "Not so much…"

"What are you?"

"The third eye freak. The assassin Zuko hired?"

"What's with…"

"I heard that you hit him with that bloody toy of yours…" she said nodding towards his boomerang, "And that the hit was so bad that it made him explode… You killed him. Maybe not fully aware of it, but yet, you did…" her confident tone was clear, "Also, when you took down my father's squad of war balloons, you took control of one of them, didn't you? How did you actually do it?" she placed a hand on her chin, "Humph... According to the survivors' reports, you tricked and gathered them together before throwing them into the open sea… Did you ever give a second thought to how many would survive the fall?" she made a grin, shrugging, "Or, if all of them knew how to swim? Have you ever thought if that place where you threw them was filled with some hungry sea beasts? You seriously think they all survived?"

Her smirk grew when she noticed his expression. He was analyzing her words, "You all pretend to be so good for doing the 'right thing'… But the truth is we all have our sins. You and your loser friends aren't much different to me…" she muttered leaning a little forward, "We all have done bad things and we all have darkness inside…" she leaned back relaxing."The only difference is… that I have no problem accepting it, while all of you do."

Sokka was speechless at her words. Of course, he had been fully aware of everything he had done to win the war, but he had never seen it from that perspective. Back then, it all had been to end the war or to save his and his friend's asses from danger, but now, remembering it all kind of hit him differently.

It gave him bad memories. All those things they had gone through being so young. Yes, it had been a great adventure, an adventure one day he would get to tell his kids or his grandchildren, but seeing it from the other perspective, he didn't feel so heroic anymore.

He remained silent for a moment, Azula had been the first one to bring up all that to him, and he couldn't say anything because she was, in fact, right. They all had their sins. They all had done things to win the war.

Now he kind of understood Azula, why she didn't feel remorse for the things she had done. He only needed it to remember how Zuko had been once, too. He was also kind of a douche at first. He had burned Suki's village, hired pirates and Combustion Man to chase them. Back then, they both had only been trying to do what they thought was right for their Nation.

Sokka glanced over at the Princess, she was looking through the window of the carriage absentmindedly while running her fingers through Kiyi's hair.

He felt bad for all those times after the war he had called her either evil or crazy.

If what she had told him just a moment ago had been enough to make him feel a little miserable, he couldn't imagine how would it feel to be reminded of all the bad things you ever did over and over, and having people looking at you the way -he knew- they all looked at her. With distrust.

If he could, he would punch himself in the face for the way he had talked to her, back in Zuko's office. Especially after what she had done for him one year ago came at the forefront of his thoughts.

"Azula." he muttered after a moment.

"What? Are we going to keep listing the horrible things we did in the past?" she uttered, still looking through the window.

"No, it's just… Why did you help me back then?" Sokka inquired, truly interested in her answer.

Azula glanced at him for a moment with interest and then returned her attention to the window. "I told you. I guess… I already have enough sins to carry all my life, to add leading one of Zuzu's friends to die." she admitted.

She could still perfectly remember how resolute she had been to let him die at first, but halfway through the stairs, her conscience had convinced her of doing otherwise and turn around to help him. To not let him die.

"I owe you one."

She smirked. "Yes, you do…" she agreed.

Sokka's eyes trailed to the sleepy girl on the Princess' lap, "You seem really close to Kiyi."

"I am… She is innocent and pure. She is good. And she had never judged me… I guess that is why I opened up to her after becoming her firebending master…" she explained, "At first, I was ignoring her... Just focusing on the lessons but then, even though Zuko was always giving all his attention towards her… She will always choose me… She will choose me over Zuko. The more I tried to ignore her, the more she was around me… So, I guess eventually I just warmed up towards her."

For her, Kyi had been the first person to ever choose her above anyone else. For once, someone had chosen her because they really wanted it, and without second intentions someone had chosen her before Zuko.

Sokka heard her talk, fully focused on her words. She seemed so genuine talking about Kyi, so honest.

"So, you do have a heart," he teased, looking at her with a side smile.

"Yeah… it surprised me too," she replied, "I just started to worry about her, and now… I can surely say I would kill for this child."

Sokka snickered at the last part. "It's nice hearing you talk like that about Kiyi. Scary for the… killing part, but other than that it's cute."

Azula glanced in his direction, and for the first time during this trip, she felt relaxed around him, calm.

He played nervously with his fingers, wondering if it was a good moment to bring it up. He gulped. "Azula," she raised an eyebrow in his direction. "The last night in Lian Yu, why did you leave in… "

The carriage came to an abrupt stop that shook them even in their seats.

"Why did we stop?" Sokka asked, finding it strange, "We are not there yet."

Yu Dao was still while away, so why did they stop?

They both looked through the windows.

"This is odd," Azula muttered, before shaking Kiyi to wake her up. "Kiyi, wake up."

"Are we there yet?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No, we are not." said the Princess, holding the little one at the shoulders to make sure she was fully awake. Azula had abad feeling.

Why would anyone attack a carriage out of the nowhere? Bandits? Benders? Maybe rebels? After all, this carriage was initially supposed to be transporting the Fire Lord. They were still some protests here and there about mostly everything that was happening post-war. From the nonconformities of the decisions that had been taken about Yu Dao, to the creation of the United Republic of Nations.

"There is someone out there." said Sokka, looking through the window.

He couldn't see the driver of the carriage, so he assumed that he had been knocked out.

Azula leaned closer. There was indeed someone out there.

"The Rough Rhinos" Sokka muttered, looking at the animals and his riders.

The first time they had to face them they were only five riders, now their number was up to eight riders. The last time he had seen them had been almost five years ago, and in all honesty, he had hoped to never see them again. They were a pain in the ass.

"And who are those guys?" Azula whispered, noticing that there was other three men with Earth Kingdom clothes, standing next to the Rhinos.

This couldn't be good. They were outnumbered.

He and Azula could easily without a doubt take care of them, but Kiyi's safety was something that worried them both.

Her fire bending skills were superb, but there was no way that a little girl with barely a year of proper training in fire bending could face a member of one the most elite teams of the Fire Nation military.

"Come out, come out to play, your Royal Highness." Colonel Mongke's voice screamed from the outside.

"We need a plan." Sokka said, quickly starting to think about something. He could notice Azula's mind was also raising to think of a plan as her eyes kept scanning the grounds outside.

"I have a plan," said Azula before turning towards Kiyi, "Kiyi, I need you to say in here, okay?"

"What is happening?" the little one asked worried.

"Don't come out unless I say so, okay? Do you understand?"

"But Azu, what is…?"

"Kiyi!" Azula squeaked, holding her by the shoulders, "Do you understand?" she repeated.

Sokka could notice the seriousness in the Princess words, and her steely tone, similar to a protective sibling or a worried mother.

"Yes. I will stay." Kiyi assured her.

"Good." Azula whispered with a soft smile.

"What do I do?" Sokka asked her.

"Stay here with Kiyi." she commanded.

"What?" he asked, shocked, "And what about you? What are you going to do?"

"Are you going to kick their butts?" Kiyi inquired with a little smile.

The Princess nodded, smirking at her before stepping out of the carriage, "I'm torching everyone."


	4. CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Since the first moment Zuko had proposed to her this trip, Azula had made it clear how bad of an idea it was. Everything about this was asking for trouble. First, he thought of how wonderful it would be to have the entire family join in, then, he had insisted that they should travel by sea instead of using one of the airships, and lastly, he had to invite all of his stupid friends over.

The Project of the United Nations wasn't a bad idea however. In fact, she found it intriguing. Having the four nations -three technically- united and working as one was an ambitious project to say the least. But there were so many things to be done. Paths to be defined, agreements and negotiations needed to be made. And she was the most suitable one for the negotiations.

She had refused since the first moment; she didn't want to take a journey all the way to the Earth Kingdom and stay there for a month. She had a lot of work to do back home. Projects, law revisions, reform proposals, and a ton of other things.

Zuko insisted for days for her to join him for the meeting, and she refused every time, but after the last council meeting -and how awful it had gone- she knew she couldn't just abstain from being a part of the negotiations in Ba Sing Se. Azula knew Zuko and his morals, and that he felt so guilty for everything that their Nation had done to the other ones. So, she was also worried that in his attempt to keep the project alive, he would just agree to every condition the other leaders asked him to. Even if it wasn't the best deal for their Nation.

Back then, when she had agreed to come, she never imagined being in this kind of situation; surrounded by one of the best elite teams during her father's leadership while having care for the safety of a nine-year-old girl and deal with an annoying savage from the south, who couldn't seem to shut the hell up.

 _This trip just keeps getting better and better,_ she thought ironically.

As soon as Azula stepped out of the carriage, -leaving Sokka and Kiyi inside- without a warning, a man came out from a hole in the floor behind her and struck her a few times in a precise fashion. He punched some focal points on her body, and before she could attack him, he disappeared in another hole, reappearing a second later behind one man she didn't acknowledge.

 _The Rough Rhinos and… Earth benders? Damn it!_ she cursed in her mind for being too confident and letting her guard down for a second.

Her body felt slightly numb, she recognized the sensation instantly; chi-blocking. Luckily for her, it wasn't the kind that left her totally paralyzed; she assumed that it had only left her without bending, otherwise she would likely be on the floor by now, completely immobile. She could already feel it was not as effective as Ty Lee's, but still, it had some effect.

Azula composed herself before facing their attackers, trying to look as calm as possible and unsurprised for the current events.

"Colonel Mongke, what a surprise is to find you here." she said with a confident and arrogant smirk, turning to face the leader of the rhinos.

The man smirked and leaned forward, resting his body on his forearms in a relaxed manner, "Princess Azula, it's been so long since we last saw each other."

She glanced around. "Ogodei, Kahchi, Yeh-Lu, Vachir" she greeted his companions, well at least the ones she could recognize.

Sokka raised his eyebrows in the carriage, amazed at the fact that she was greeting them as if they were longtime acquaintances who weren't trying to attack them.

"Princess." all of them uttered with an almost imperceptible nod.

Sokka was amazed once more at the fact that all of them, even though they were no longer part of the Fire Nation, even so, showed respect towards her.

"Indeed," she said, "Last time we saw each other I was nine, I believe. How is mercenary life treating you?" she asked with a hint of mockery, her hands on her hips.

"It pays really well, I must say." the Colonel replied.

"You have recruited more riders from what I can see." she looked at the other three she didn't recognize.

"Junho, Seijir and Utor." the leader of the Rough Rhinos introduced them, pointing with his head.

"Princess." they did as his fellow companions had done before and greeted her with a brief nod.

Sokka could help but feel confused. It was like watching old friends catching up.

"Does she know them?" Kiyi muttered a little intrigued, staring through the window. Sokka shrugged, also confused. "Either way, I still hope she kicks their asses."

"And these three are?" Azula asked, raising an eyebrow, intrigued.

"They are the one's paying," Mongke informed, "The chi-blocking was their idea." he explained, annoyed. He might be a mercenary now, but he had his honor and had always been a man that enjoyed a fair fight.

"Sokka, help her." Kiyi whispered to him inside the carriage. He could notice the concern in her voice. Kiyi understood perfectly what being chi-blocked implied.

"Stay here, okay?" Sokka muttered towards Kiyi. She nodded before he stepped out, sick of waiting, and just in case things took an abrupt turn. He knew that in any moment a fight would break out and Azula -even if she would not acknowledge it- was going to need help now that she was temporarily without her bending.

In other circumstances, she most likely would not need his help like in Lian Yu, where she had been able to deal with a dozen men herself, but this time it was different, there were earthbenders involved and the most skilled mercenaries he knew of.

"You?" Vachir spouted with displeasure.

"Hey, there." said Sokka, remembering the last time they had faced each other. He had beat up Vachir in a hand-to-hand combat, but now looking at the way Vachir was aiming at him with an arrow really worried him.

"I told you to stay in the carriage." Azula muttered between gritted teeth towards Sokka.

"I thought you might need help." he replied. It had been so long since he had got into a battle, and he was maybe a little too eager to kick some asses.

"How thoughtful of you." she said with a hint of mockery.

"Enough with this chit-chat" one of the men Azula didn't recognize said in an authoritarian tone.

The man had tanned skin and dark brown hair; he didn't seem like a Fire Nation citizen, maybe someone from the colonies? He looked like someone authoritarian not only for the way he talked, but for the way he was standing with his hands on his back, his posture and also the way he was looking at her.

The other two men were standing behind him like some type of bodyguards. One of them was the one who had chi-blocked her. They seemed familiar. Azula knew she had seen that kind of glance before but couldn't actually remember where.

"And you are?" she asked, sounding cocky and miffed.

"The one in charge." he answered, irked.

Azula smirked. "Huh, I thought you would be taller."

Sokka had to suppress a little chuckle for her comment. It was not the moment to laugh. "What do you want?" he asked, getting closer to Azula. He could notice how her eyes were quickly scanning the area, and he understood what she was doing. She has been keeping them busy with a little chat, while she elaborated a plan to either fight them or escape. He had been also trying to think of a plan, but there wasn't one that didn't endanger Kiyi inside of the carriage. Still, he kept thinking they could fight them.

"Where is the Fire Lord? I would prefer if we could catch you both at once." the man said stoically, ignoring Sokka's question.

The Princess huffed. "That's for me to know, and for you to dot, dot, dot…" she mocked, before quirking an eyebrow and menacingly glancing in his direction, "Now, answer the question. What do you want? And who the hell are you?" she questioned, raising her chin with authority.

The man narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "Does the name Dai Li ring any bell to you, Princess Azula?"

Azula raised her eyebrows, and snapped her fingers in a carefree manner, "That's why you guys looked so familiar," she said, "You were part of the Dai Li, wasn't your name Tao Ma?" she inquired.

He nodded, confirming the Princess suspicions. She assumed the other two had been also part of the Dai Li. Now; she started to piece the puzzle together. She had used the Dai Li as bodyguards back then, and they had seen her train with Mai and Ty Lee when they were helping her to get ready for the Day of Black Sun so she could fight to distract the Avatar and the rest of the losers without her bending.

Sokka's eyes widened. They were in big trouble. Now it wasn't just only the Rough Rhinos, but also the Dai Li? This day couldn't get any worse.

"Now I get it…" Azula said, sounding way too calm and confident for Sokka's liking. "But still, there is something I don't understand…" she placed a hand under her chin. "Why are you going after me?" she raised an eyebrow. Passing around. "I mean, I only gave you a job after the Earth King locked away Long Feng and I even brought some of you as bodyguards to the Fire Nation." she made a grin while looking around, finally finding the best escape route. "I might have fired you later, but even so…"

"What are you implying?" he asked, not understanding the Princess' point.

She smirked. "I'm saying that... it is not me who you should be going after. See that guy over there?" she pointed at Sokka. He widened his eyes. "He helped lock up your former boss Long Feng... and I might add, he and his friend suggested to the Earth King to get rid of all of you." her smirk grew bigger, as she was standing at a short distance of Tao Ma.

Sokka gasped, was she throwing him to the wolves?

"What the hell, Azula?" he squealed, dumbstruck.

Tao Ma contemplated what the Princess had told him. The other two benders behind him shared a glance.

"She is right." he muttered, looking menacingly now in Sokka's direction.

"Of course, I'm right." she whispered with arrogance, placing her hands on her hips.

"She is trying to confuse you!" Sokka squealed, "To try and win time, so her bending returns." he rushed to say. Azula glanced furiously towards him, and that's when he realized his mistake. He covered his mouth with both of his hands. He was an idiot.

Tao Ma glanced back at the Princess, more threatening and serious than before. "We will take you both, then." he said.

Azula sighed and shrugged. "Oh well, it was worth the shot. And it would have worked, if not for that genius over there," she grunted toward Sokka, who muttered a sorry. "That's why I told you to stay in the carriage, ass-head." she insulted him, and this time he didn't have a reply.

"Get them." Tao Ma commanded the Rough Rhinos.

She smirked once more, raising a hand. "You know. Stupid of you to think I can't fight without bending." said before spinning in her right leg and using her left one to kick him right in the jaw.

Tao Ma's body flew backward and landed on the floor a few meters back, completely knocked out at impact.

She managed to avoid one of Vachir's arrows, just in time for the other two former Dai Li agents to bend their signature earth-gauntlets and pin her and Sokka onto the side of the carriage.

Sokka didn't even have time to unsheathe his sword.

Both of them groaned in pain at the impact of their bodies against the vehicle.

"Little help? Did you say you wanted to help?" she snarled at Sokka while trying to free herself from the earth around her wrist.

"It seems you are handling this very well." Sokka replied, ironically retorting.

"Thought you were getting bored," she snorted, "Are those muscles just for show, or are you actually going to use them?!" she growled.

Sokka rolled his eyes and the muscles from his arm tensed. A second later, he pulled his wrist free from the earth. Helping to free Azula was easier. By now, she could feel that her bending was back. But even with her bending restituted the chances of walking away from this with no damage, was close to none.

She was always up for a fight and fighting multiple enemies had always been something that excited her way too much. It was like a way to test her abilities, but right now was not the moment to brag. Had she been alone, or only with Sokka she would have been up for a fight, but Kiyi's safety was the priority.

"Now what?" he muttered, his eyes scanning the place around. She might have knocked one out, but they were still surrounded by the Rough Rhinos. "I'm up for a fight if you are." he said, holding the grip of his sword.

"Not right now," Azula muttered, before opening the door of the carriage. "Hold Kiyi," she instructed him.

"Come on little one," said Sokka, and Kiyi, who had been very alert at everything happening outside, did as she was told. Sokka held her in one arm.

"Remember that time back in the abandoned village, after you all attacked me?" Azula asked.

"When you attacked your uncle?" he snapped back, raising an eyebrow. "And chased us for two days? Yeah very clearly, I didn't sleep for two days in row!" he squeaked.

"FOCUS!" she grunted.

"Sorry."

"Well, you are about to find out how I escaped," she said, "Stay close."

Azula stood up in front of him, and when Mongke moved his hands with deadly intent, she prepared herself as well.

When the fire blast came out of his fist in their direction, she repeated what she had done back then, and surrounded them with a protective wall of fire, using it also as a distraction to allow them to escape.

**...**

Sokka felt an abrupt shaking off his shoulder that forced him to open his eyes.

"Hey moron," said Azula, with her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we have to go," she said before turning to Kyi. "Are you okay?"

The little girl nodded, while Sokka looked around. There was no sign of their chasers. And they seemed to had successfully escaped.

Azula had managed to get them out of there, but how? He was really intrigued by it.

"How the hell did you get us out?" he inquired promptly as he chased after the Princess and Kiyi once they started to walk, not bothering to wait for him.

"Did you close your eyes?" Azula raising her eyebrows.

"I-I guess I did," he muttered.

"Then you would never know."

"Oh, come on." he whined like a little kid.

"It was awesome!" claimed Kiyi, her eyes sparkling of excitement.

"How did you do it?" he insisted. He really wanted to know. "I'm not going to tell your secret."

"Shut up." she grunted, rolling her eyes.

"Do you know the words please and thank you?" Sokka replied, annoyed.

"Please shut the fuck up, thank you." she said, making a sardonic smile.

He sighed. "I would mark that down as progress," he muttered, "And shouldn't you like watch your language because of…?" he pointed down at Kiyi.

"Oh, I was. You should hear my thoughts," she uttered.

"I have heard worse." Kiyi intervened, grabbing Sokka's hand and swinging it back and forward. "Zuzu tends to curse a lot when he is mad," she explained, grabbing also Azula's hand and doing the same. "By the way Azu, the way you kicked that guy's face was amazing!"

"He had it coming for assuming I was defenseless without my bending." Azula replied, haughtily.

"They must have underestimated you thinking that as a woman and without your bending you would try to have a mediation before a confrontation." said Sokka.

"Men in my life have always underestimated me but I have proved to them that I'm always the first one to attack when they look at me funny." she said, frowning.

"Really? I wouldn't imagine someone underestimating you." he exclaimed.

 _How can someone underestimate the only known master of blue fire ever, who is also the Princess of the Fire Nation?_ he wondered. Since the first moment he had seen her blue fire, he had known that she was someone to be careful around.

"You would be surprised."

They weren't too far from Yu Dao, but they still had a long way to go on foot, and they had to hurry because even though they had made it out from the ambush, the Rhinos likely could catch them at any given moment.

"How much left?" Kiyi whined after a while of walking. She was a few steps behind them, with her shoulders down and looking exhausted.

"There's still a while left," said Sokka, turning to glance at her.

"Are you tired?" Azula asked, after seeing the way the little one was walking slower than usual. Kiyi nodded. Her depletion was evident. "Let's rest for a while." she said, taking into consideration that by now, they must have put a considerable distance between them and the Rough Rhinos.

Kiyi dropped herself under the shadow of a big tree near the road, looking totally drained.

Sokka felt slightly uneased at stopping since they weren't that far from Yu Dao. But seeing the little one so tired, he couldn't help but agree.

"I'm going to look around. Just in case," he said, before mixing with the foliage.

Azula and Kiyi stood there for a moment in silence. The older one looking around in alert with her mind working at full speed, formulating a hundred thoughts and questions. _Why were the Dai Lee after her and Zuko? Why now? What were they after? What were they trying to accomplish? Revenge? It was likely._

After she banished them from the Fire Nation, she had assumed they had returned to the Earth Kingdom, and in all honesty; she hadn't cared about what had happened to them after that. She hadn't thought of them in them in years, until now.

As for the Rhinos, she knew they had gone rogue after the end of the war and now worked as mercenaries to whoever paid them best.

"He is cute, isn't he?" Kiyi asked her teasingly.

Azula crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows, "I thought you were exhausted."

Kiyi shrugged. "You also think that, don't you?" she said mockingly while smirking.

"Hush... Tsk." she grunted, "What is taking him so long?" she muttered, drumming her fingers on her arm, getting more and more anxious by every passing moment. Sokka had been gone for a while now. Then she turned to Kiyi, "Stay here."

The Princess headed in the same direction she had seen Sokka head towards. She looked around for a moment, but thanks to the spirits it didn't take her long to spot him a few meters ahead. His back turned to her.

"What the hell are you doing that is taking you so long?" she inquired with a deadpan tone. standing behind him with her arms crossed, jolting him a little bit. She had approached in complete silence.

"H-Hey," he squealed, "D-don't stood behind me! Y-you distracted me!" he stuttered, nervous.

Azula made a grin. "I did what now?" She was not in the mood to hear his nonsense.

"I-I'm a little busy right now." he said, still jittery. She hasn't noticed yet that she had interrupted him in the middle of something. His face heated and blushed for being caught in such a situation.

"Well, finish whatever the hell are you doing and let's go!" she grunted, losing her patience. She stood there waiting for him to start walking.

"T-The thing is… I-I was… I-I am…" he continued to stammer, gulping at the end. He could feel the red deepen more and more in his face. "I-I'm the type that can't even p-pee when someone's behind me." he spouted, making her raise her eyebrows, and widening her mouth.

So, she had 'interrupted' him in an inappropriate moment.

She made a grin of disgust. "Whoa… Too much info, don't you think? We are not even that close," she retorted, before rolling her eyes and sighing with frustration. "Alright. Just be done quickly, would you? We need to go." was the last thing she said before turning around and return from where she had come.

"Did you find him?" Kiyi questioned her as soon as she saw her.

"Yeah," she replied, "He was _busy."_ she didn't want to give away too much detail.

"So, is he coming?"

But before she could answer, Sokka reappeared next to them, "Ready to go?"

"Already?" Kiyi frowned, "Can we rest a little while?"

Azula rolled her eyes and notices that Sokka was holding something. "What is that?"

"These?" he showed her that he was holding a bunch of yellow jasmine flowers. "I found some of these back there. I recall your uncle is a huge fan of jasmine tea." he said with a smile.

She rubbed her forehead with the tip of her fingers, trying to remain calm. "Oaf," she called him, "The white flowers are the one used to make the tea. The yellow ones are poisonous. Deadly." she told him, "Whoever eats them, would be dead in five minutes."

"What?" replied Sokka, aghast.

"Those are poisonous, genius," she said the last work sarcastically. "They would paralyze your internal organs before it can even reach your stomach. Even bees avoid them." she explained, irked.

His eyes and mouth widened. Then rushed to drop the flowers and wiping his hands on his shirt with a grin of disgust. "How do you know all that?" he inquired.

"I had an amazing education," she said, cockily. "In the Fire Nation, we have hundreds of plant species. Unlike you, on that horrible land of yours," she uttered before nodding towards Kiyi. "Let's go."

Kiyi pouted.

Azula sighed. "Fine," she said with resignation. They had to arrive at Yu Dao, before it got dark, so they had to get going, right now. "Hop on in," she said, kneeling before the little one.

But instead of feeling Kiyi climb up, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow in Sokka's direction.

"Come on, Kiyi." he told the little one.

"What are you doing?" the Princess asked him when Kiyi hopped on his back.

"She is almost your size, and half your weight. It's better if I carry her," said Sokka, before striding ahead.

Azula huffed sarcastically before walking behind them.

They walked in silence for a while, just with the sound of their steps and the wind against the trees as they strolled down the road towards Yu Dao. Azula couldn't help to look over her shoulder from time to time, alert in case the Rhinos reappeared at any moment.

"What?" she inquired when she noticed after a while his glance scrutinizing her.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "It's just… back then I thought you were going to put up a fight." he said. He had been sure she was going to do it, but when she didn't, it surprised him.

"I would have," she admitted, "If I had been alone." she said, taking a quick look towards Kiyi in his back, who seemed to be snoozing off.

Kiyi safety was more important than her pride and her desire of wanting to put on a fight. She huffed at the thought. During her teenage years, she would have chosen the entire opposite.

"We could have fought them." stated Sokka firmly while frowning. He thought that her words were because she saw him as a hindrance in her way, a nuisance that she would have needed to protect.

Azula scowled and made a grin. "Seriously? Are you an idiot?" she looked at him, trying to find out if he was being serious. When he showed no sign of the opposite, she sighed, rubbing her temple before explaining. "Our enemies are one of the most skilled squads of assassins that the Fire Nation ever had. Who deserted the army because of the 'lack of action' on the battlefield… And what are we?" he opened his mouth to answer, but she didn't allow him, "A nine-year-old, who is starting to master the basics of fire bending. A wanker who believes he is all-powerful with his _goofy_ sword," Sokka pouted at her words. "And me, someone who doesn't even want to be here in first place." she made a pause, before adding bitterly. "And I'm not going to endanger Kiyi's safety so you can prove your macho side."

So that had been the reason. Getting Kiyi out of danger was her priority. Sokka glanced at her for a couple of seconds before returning his attention ahead of him. Azula cared for Kiyi. The evil wicked Princess he once was scared of… had changed, and she had just proved to him by choosing to assure her safety over fighting.

He smiled for his insides. Also, he realized, she didn't think of him as a hindrance as he had assumed. But still it annoyed him that she had called Space Sword a goofy sword. But he decided to let it slide and instead ask something else.

"So, if you didn't want to come, why did you come?" Sokka inquired, intrigued. Although he was glad that she had joined them on the trip, because it could give him -or hoped at least to get one- the chance to pay her back that favor he owed her for saving his ass back in Lian Yu.

They could already see Yu Dao in the distance. A few more minutes of walking and they would be by the gates of the city, safe and sound.

"One: because Zuko kept insisting on me coming. And two: have you seen him negotiate? He would have been eaten alive. He was not born for politics." said Azula before adding. "While I... I used to be surrounded by it."

"I have to agree with you. Zuko sucks at politics and negotiation," he said nodding, remembering that one time in the Eastern Air Temple, "Did he ever tell you about the time when he asked to join us? When we said no the first time, he offered himself up as a prisoner." he said, chuckling a little at the memory.

The Princess tried to suppress her own snickering with a huff. "Why am I not surprised? He tends to be very overdramatic."

"Yeah... Or that one time after the war when he…" Sokka was about to say when Azula stopped on her tracks and turned around. "What is…?" but he didn't have time to finish his question when he saw an arrow from Vachir flow in his direction.

Blue flames appeared in front of him, and the tip of the arrow fell down in front of him.

The Rough Rhinos had found them.

 _Damn it!_ she thought. They were so close to the city. Her mind raced to think of a plan as she saw them getting closer. Vachir tried to shoot another arrow, but like the first one, it also got burned by the wall of her blue fire.

She clenched her teeth, and she shared a concerned look with Sokka.

They noticed that he earthbenders didn't seem to be with them this time. Which seemed to be a good thing. Maybe they had ditched them.

Sokka placed Kiyi on the ground. She was already very awake and alert.

He had a plan; he didn't know if it was going to work, but he had to at least try it. And if it didn't work, well, he was a good improviser. He could always think of a way out.

He reached for Azula's shoulder and made her turn towards him. "Take Kiyi and run till Yu Dao." he said trying to sound as calm as possible. He didn't know if it was a good plan, but it was a plan at least.

"What about you?" she asked him, confused. _What was he going to do? Why couldn't he just tell her his plan?_

"I will distract them." he said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

He just needed to win a few more minutes for them to reach Yu Dao.

_Distract them?_

"Why don't _you_ take Kiyi, and _I_ distract them?" she asked him. It was the most logical option, the wisest one. And also, she knew that if she arrived at Yu Dao without him, all hell would break loose and she would be the one to be blamed if something happened to this oaf, while he played hero.

"If I recall correctly, they are after you and Zuko, not me." Sokka reminded her.

"So? I'm still faster than you." she replied, even though he had a fair point. They wanted her and Zuko.

"But I'm stronger." he retorted between gritted teeth. Couldn't she just listen to him?

Azula rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Yeah, sure…"

"Just go…!" he grunted, practically commanding her.

Kiyi held tightly onto the hand of the Princess.

The Rhinos were getting closer and closer.

"They are after you. If you are out of the away, it's one less thing I have to worry about," he said whilst unsheathing sword from the scabbard.

"Now you care about me?" she said with irony and quirking an eyebrow.

Sokka shrugged. Maybe he did, or maybe he was just trying to pay his debt to her. "It's a figure of speech," he said, "Now, go." But Azula hesitated about leaving him behind. Still, deep down, she knew that he was smart enough to deal with them, or at least until she could manage to get back. "Just do it! For spirit's sake!" he squealed, getting a bit agitated.

"Tsk! Fine." she said between teeth, "But as soon as Kiyi is safe in Yu Dao, I'm coming back to help you."

"Wouldn't expect less from you." he said with a pleased smirk.

"So, don't die…" she said with a tone of warning. "If you die, I will kill you."

"Worried about me, Princess?" he teased her, with a hand to his chest. "I'm touched."

"No," Azula replied, "I didn't save your life back then for you to die like this…. Plus, if something happens to you, they will probably blame me."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Fine. I will not die," he assured her, but for her, it sounded more like a promise, a promise she hoped he would not break. "Now go."

"Don't you dare to die, husband," Kiyi warned him, frowning. "Or I would get really mad."

It was a gesture that reminded him a lot of Azula. Sokka couldn't help to think about the similarities of the two girls before him. He side smiled and nodded. "It's a promise." he assured her.

"Sokka…" Azula muttered.

"What?"

She didn't know what to say. "Nothing."

"I can do it." Sokka reassured her, he could see the doubt in her eyes. He just hoped to sound more confident than what he really was.

"Why are you so sure?" she murmurs.

He smirked. "My instincts tell me that."

"Your inst… Oh my..." she stopped herself before calling him an idiot.

"Go!" he shouted. And without saying another word or caring to look back, they leave him behind and head towards Yu Dao with Kiyi, trusting in him and that he would stay alive.

Kiyi didn't complain when they ran as fast as they could. In fact, she keeps up with her older sister just well enough, just a few steps behind her. She doesn't let go of Azula's hand at any moment, and Azula doesn't let go either.

Her heart is beating in her chest for two reasons, they rushed running and because she can't stop thinking about Sokka fighting the Rhinos by himself. The adrenaline starts to pump through her body as well as the thousands of negative thoughts at the back of her mind.

Maybe she shouldn't have left him, maybe she should have been the one to stay. And how was she going to explain to everyone if he died? Or got hurt? The Avatar and the waterbender would probably be the first ones to not react well. She remembered that time when he waved his stupid toy at her face and she had shocked him with a small bolt, how all of them had reacted. If he died, they would probably throw her into a prison, or worse, the Avatar could just take her bending away, like he had done with her father.

And Zuko, he would probably think the worst of her, like he had ever done. He would assume that it was part of some malicious plan of her and everything she had accomplished in the last year would go down the drain.

She shook her head, expelling all negative thoughts. No, he wasn't going to die. He was smarter than that, or at least she hoped. Back in the war, he had been the one in charge of the plans of his plonker group. He might not be a bender, but he was a warrior and a skilled one. She had acknowledged that, after all he had been the only one smart enough to realize her plan during the Black Sun invasion. If anyone could do it, it was him. Sokka could do it.

Azula stopped her tracks less than 50 meters away from the main gate of Yu Dao, and turned to Kiyi, holding her by the shoulders, making her meet her eyes.

"Run into the city. Find the big building at the end of the main street, and look for Zuko or any of his friends, okay?" she told the little one.

Kiyi nodded quickly. "But you? What about you?" she asked worried.

"I told him that after making sure you were safe, I would go back to help him, remember?" said Azula, "So, I should make sure that your husband lives, shouldn't I?" Kiyi smiled at her. "Go."

Azula makes sure the little one enters the city before rushing back to the point where she had last seen Sokka, hoping that idiot had kept his promise and remained alive.

Her heart was beating against her chest at such a speed that she almost felt like it was to burst out of chest.

_Don't you dare die, idiot._

**…**

Sokka stood there after seeing Azula and Kiyi leave behind the wall of Azula's blue fire that acted as a protecting barrier.

Azula's glance on him before leaving had expressed full concern. Maybe for his survival, or maybe for what would happen if he died.

Eventually, the fire decreased in size, until it extinguished fully. He assumed and hoped that the girls were by now out of reach.

He unsheathed his sword as the Rhinos approached closer and closer, and he kept thinking that out of all his plans this one was the worst. It was eight against one. Things weren't in his favor.

 _Mongke a firebender. Ogodei an engineer. Yeh-Lu a bombs expert. Vachir was a Yuyan Archer. Kahnchi, Juhno, Utot, and Seijir,_ Sokka listed them in his mind, remembering the abilities he had seen in them while fighting them in the past.

In one hand he was holding his trusty boomerang, while in the other one his sword.

Vachir shot an arrow at him. Sokka sidestepped out of the way. The arrow landed next to his feet. Vachir placed another arrow in his bow. He needed to get him away from that bloody thing before one arrow pierced one of his lungs.

The Rhinos stopped a few meters away from him. And in a second, he was surrounded by the eight animals and their riders.

"Where is the Princess, boy?" Mongke interrogated him after shooting a blast of fire to his feet. Sokka jumped back.

"Princess? I don't know who you are talking about," he replied, feigning ignorance.

"Don't fuck with me," the leader of the riders said, lighting his hands in flames, "You are outnumbered. There is no way out. So, before I lose my patience with you, tell me, where is _she?"_

"Aren't you missing the earthbenders?" Sokka asked when he noticed that the Dai Li were nowhere to be seen. For a moment he was afraid that they had taken a detour and were now behind Kiyi and Azula.

"The little smartass broke Tao Ma's jaw and left him unconscious, so they had to flee," Ogodei said, "Still they gave us orders to capture her and the Fire Lord."

"Enough with the chi-chat" Mongke snarled before nodding towards Ogodei.

Ogodei didn't waste a second and threw his chains in his direction. They wrapped around the blade of his sword and in a quick move the weapon slipped from Sokka's hands, leaving him only armed with his boomerang.

His sword landed meters away with the blade digging in the ground.

 _Okay. This just got ten times more complicated,_ he thought.

Utor attempted an attack on him with his stick. Good thing Sokka's reflexes didn't fail him, allowing him to dodge successfully.

 _`Be aware of your surroundings at all times, ´_ Piandao had told him once. And his advice had been useful to this day.

Utor was a huge guy, and he knew that if he managed to stake him with his stick, he could break a few bones. But he was also slow, at least slower than Sokka.

He managed to duck another attack and before Utor can swing another one, he hits him in the back of the head with the rear of his club.

_Thank the spirits I didn't leave you in Appa's saddle._

Utor stumbled a little bit before falling face-first to the ground, knocked out.

Yeh-Lu activated a few of his bombs and threw them at him. Sokka used his club to return them back at Yeh-Lu. The bombs fell on the legs of the rhino before they exploded.

Sokka was unable to tell if the wails of pain were from the animal or Yeh-Lu.

 _Two out, six to go,_ he thought while processing his next move.

He barely saw Juhno's hooks when he threw it at him. He moves out of the way, but not fast enough. The tip of his hook managed to injure him on his left side, at the height of his ribs. It was a slim cut, but it hurt and started bleeding. Still, the plain was nothing close to the injury he had sustained in Lian Yu.

Sokka cursed under his breath as Juhno swung the chain of his hook, ready for another attack. Sokka threw his boomerang in his direction and Juhno smiled cockily when he managed to avoid it by ducking in.

"You missed savage." he sneered at Sokka.

Sokka didn't reply, he only raised an eyebrow and smirked. _I didn't._

His favorite and handy weapon returned in an arc, smacking Juhno in the back of the head. He lost balance and fell to the ground obstreperously, startling his rhino. The animal kicked the floor with his legs crazily, and Juhno now has bigger problems, like trying to avoid being crushed by the big, wild animal to death.

But Sokka's smirk vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Enough of this." Mongke grunted.

He cried in pain when Mongke shot a fireball that grazed his right thigh. His leg gave up due to the pain, and he fell to his knee.

Many, many times he had burned himself while cooking or trying to cook. Yet, they were minor injuries and had never felt quite like this. He tightens his teeth. His pants are scorched to reveal his skin turning a deep red. It was a nasty burn. It was painful, and his skin stung considerably.

Sokka took a deep breath before clenching his fist and using his left leg and his club on the ground as support to stand up. He had endured Azula once melting his skin to stop him from bleeding out, and this pain compared to that one was insignificant. If he had survived that, he could survive this. He could do it.

He took a step further towards Mongke.

"Kid, save yourself further pain" Mongke said with his arms in fists aiming at him, "And tell us, where are they?"

Sokka smirked. "You are dumber than I thought if you really believe that I would tell you where they are."

"Can we just kill him?" Kahnchi asked, "They said to get them both, but I bet they wouldn't mind if we got rid of the savage."

"It's your last chance, kid." Vachir said with an arrow, nocked and ready, aiming at him.

"Screw you." Sokka replied. If he was going to die, then at least he'd die with pride and honour.

Vachir's fingers let go of the nock of the arrow. The arrow flew and lodged itself into Sokka's left shoulder. He let out a groan of pain. He tightened the hand around the grip of his club. Holding to it like life itself. His entire body hurt. His leg, his ribs, his shoulder.

Vachir charged the next arrow between his fingers and tensed the bowstring.

 _Maybe I'm not going to able to fulfill my promise, Kiyi,_ he thought.

Kahnchi threw his guandao sword in his direction disarm Sokka of his club. Instead of looking towards him, Sokka glanced at the archer taking aim at him.

He saw the arrow Vachir is aiming at him. Straight to his heart. His pulse increases so hard he can hear it in his ears. There is no way out. This time, his plan had failed, and he was going to die. He could only think about his inevitable demise.

Vachir let go of the bowstring and the arrow flew straight at him.

He closed his eyes.

A wave of heat surrounds him, and when he opens his eyes blue flames are smothered to behold Azula. Her figure stands before him, holding his sword like a vision. A wonderful vision.

"I believe…," she said skimming the edge of his sword with a finger, "That you were looking for me." she raised her chin cavalier with a little smirk.

If he could tell his younger self, that one day he would be thankful and glad to have Azula as an ally, he would probably laugh until death. Yet, in that moment, he was elated and grateful.

"Finally," said Mongke, pleased, leaning forward and resting against his mount. "The main show."

"I couldn't agree more, Colonel." the tone of arrogance in her voice was clear.

 _You're screwed, Rhinos,_ he thought.

Ogodei winds his chains once more, and throws it at Sokka's sword again, now in Azula's hands.

But this time his plan backfires. Azula's grip is so steady that when he tries to pull the sword from her, she throws it on the ground and steps on the chain, then she pulls it with such a force that makes him fall. Face to the ground. He doesn't stand up.

Odogei was knocked out.

Seijir didn't lose time and threw his bolo weapon, which tangles around her arms and upper body. He smiles proudly, holding the grip of his mallet. She glanced at him with an irked grin before pressing her lips in a thin line and with a hint of strength and fire, she breaks free from them.

An electric charge comes out of the tip of her fingers and strikes Seijir. He drops his huge mallet to the ground before falling from the rhino and writhing from the shock. He is alive, but knocked out.

Kahnchi rode his rhino towards where his guandao sword landed next to Sokka's club, but Azula is faster. Before he can grab it, she uses a fire blast from her feet and kicks it, breaking the weapon in two.

"Sokka!" Azula called him. She had picked up the club from the floor and tossed it in Sokka's direction. "Catch!"

He managed to catch it in the air with his good arm. Then, he used his club to deflect another of Vachir arrows.

Azula back bent and when her legs kicked over, each one, shot blue fire blasts. Kahnchi's rhino freaked out at the sign of fire. She threw a fireball at Kahnchi. It hits him in the chest and pushes him off the saddle of the rhino which runs off frightened, and escapes between the shrubbery and trees.

Kaanchi tried frantically to extinguish the fire from his clothes and his beard that was also being singed by the flames. Azula kicks him in the head, leaving him instantly out cold.

"Azula!" Sokka called her when he noticed Vachir pointing an arrow at her back.

He winced, trying to stand up. He resisted the idea as his legs didn't cooperate and threw his boomerang at Vachir. His trusty weapon hit the arrow at the tip, managing to divert it a little bit off course. The arrow flew just right next to her and landed a meter away.

He got shivers down his spine, just by seeing the look she is giving to Vachir.

She picked up the arrow and tapped it on the point to check if it was still sharp and after doing so, she throws it at the rhino Vachir is riding.

The animal made a piercing sound of pain. It moves around out of control, twisting from the pain. The blood gushes around as the animal keeps whining. Vachir struggled on the top trying to ease the animal but fails. The rhino steps on his hind legs, and Vachir fell from the saddle.

Colonel Mongke was off his saddle now, and threw a fire blast. Which is not a problem for her to bend and throw back at him with a few improvements. It was stronger and bigger, as well as blue. Mongke attacks were one after another one. It reminded her Zuko's when he was still a douche with a stupid ponytail. His reflections as well as his years of experience in the battlefield were evident. But he was more offense than defense or strategy. However, for the Princess, he was an easy opponent. She was just a meter away from him.

"Watch out!" Sokka warned her. Vachir was aiming an arrow at her again.

She only needs to move slightly to let the arrow fly next to her and pierce Mongke's shoulder.

"Fuck." he yelped in pain, holding his injured shoulder.

Azula took that as an advantage and twisted the arrow deeper into Mongke's shoulder. Some of the blood from his shoulder sprayed her face.

"Bitch!" he spouted in pain, and before he can attack her, she kicks him in the chest with her feet, shooting a fire blast. He crashes against a tree, knocked out momentarily afterwards.

Vachir is the last one standing. However, his rhino kept most of his arrows. And the one closest to him was now in Mongke's body. Vachir freezes as he realizes he is alone and disarmed.

Azula only needed one kick to the temple to leave him stone-cold on the ground. His bow cracks under his weight.

The Rough Rhinos were all knocked out.

She picks up Sokka's sword and boomerang before standing in front of him. "Didn't I tell you to stay safe?" she snarled, her gaze flickering over to Sokka and then away again.

"Aw… It almost sounds like you care about me." Sokka responded, flashing a toothy grin. He was thrilled to see her, and he was even happier that she had shown up just when she had done it. In perfect timing.

Azula rolled her eyes. "I told you; I have spent a considerable amount of time and effort saving your ass before. So, if you die now, my investment is gone." she extended his sword to him.

He huffed a smile. "That sounds more like the Princess I know," he replied placing his sword in his scabbard and his boomerang back in place. "And Kiyi?"

"Safe." she let him know. "I returned after I made sure she crossed the gates into Yu Dao."

"Good." he muttered, relieved to hear Kiyi was safe.

He glanced as his shoulder and wondered if he should take the arrow out. There was blood all the way down to his arm and it was about to start dripping from his fingertips. It wasn't a lot, but it was considerable.

"Don't." Azula stopped him when she saw him trying to remove the arrow from his right shoulder. "Leave it. At least until we can get you treated. Otherwise, you would start to bleed out." she explained, gulping hard at the sign of blood.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

Sokka winced at pain when he tried to stand up. The pain in his right leg was killing him. He took a deep breath to try to lift himself up again.

"Let's go," she said, approaching and sliding her hand under his left arm, surrounding his waist, making sure to not touch where his injury was as she helped him to stand.

The gesture startled Sokka. His lips curled into a small smile. He was thankful for not having to support his weight on his injured leg all the way to Yu Dao. Still, he tried not to lean much on her.

"Just for the record. Your instincts suck." Azula uttered.

Sokka winced when he snickered a little. "Well, I managed to take three down." he uttered proudly, "Three Rough Rhinos. That's super great for a non-bender."

"That's super stupid." she replied bitterly, "You got all injured."

"It's nothing," he said, carefree, even though every step he took hurt like hell. "Katara can heal me in a blink of an eye with her magic powers."

"Whatever," Azula rolled her eyes again. "So, as I saved your life, I want you to do something."

"What?" he looked over to her. "You are not going to ask me to do something super evil, are you? Or say something like 'join me and the dark side'." he teased.

"Trust me. You would never be my first option at anything." she replied, "You are the one less likely to be one of my evil minions. But what I want you to do is… Can you shut up at least until we reach the gates of Yu Dao?" she proposed with a stern face.

"Hey," he pouted, "That's not nice."

"When have _I_ been nice?" she said, quirking an eyebrow.

"It might surprise you." he replied.

"Shut up or I will drop you here." Azula warned him.

**…**

Mayor Morishita had been kind enough to have a small feast ready for them at his house as soon as they arrived in the city.

After the feast, they had gone with him into his office for a few hours, while his mother and Noren had gone sight-seeing in the town.

The Mayor had shown the annual reports of the city to the Avatar and Fire Lord and they also discussed a few matters regarding the city and the citizens. Both Zuko and Aang had compromised to help with that before the inauguration of Republic City.

Once they finished the meeting in Morishita's office, they returned to the City Hall where they were going to have dinner and spend the night.

They were waiting for Sokka and Azula to arrive before organizing dinner in one of the living rooms when the doors barged open with a loud sound which startled them all.

"Who missed me?!" Toph appeared behind a small cloud of dust, spreading her arms at each side of her head, with a side smile.

"Toph!" they raised from their sits and rushed to welcome the earthbender in a warm hug.

"Hey, twinkle toes," she smiled, "Huh? You got taller."

"Yeah, I did. And so did you!" Aang replied with a smile.

Next, it was Katara's turn. "I missed you, you know?" she said after their hug.

"Same, sugar queen." Toph patted her on the back, "Spirits, I missed calling you that." she teased her, elbowing her in the ribs.

"How are you Toph?" Zuko asked with a smile, "How is everything going?"

Toph shrugged. "Can't complain. Dad's business is doing well, and the metal academy is growing more and more every day. In fact, we just recently had to expand the academy. A lot of weakling earthbenders want to learn from the best." she said, pointing at herself with her thumb.

"I'm glad to hear that it's going so well." said the Fire Lord, "But I thought Suki and the…" he tried to say when a face popped out behind them.

"Did anyone miss us too?" said Suki, walking in with a smile followed by Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors. None of them were wearing either their uniforms or their makeup.

"Suki! Ty Lee!" Katara was the first one to greet them. "It's so good to see you all."

"It's good to see you too, guys," she replied hugging Aang and Zuko. "How have things been in the Palace?" she asked the Fire Lord.

Zuko sighed. "A little boring since you girls left." he acknowledged, but still wanting to keep some things reserved for later. "We have a lot to catch up. It's been a long year."

"Like the fact that you and Mai are having little dates here and there?" Ty Lee teased him, raising her eyebrows playfully.

Zuko blushed. "How do you know?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

"She told me everything through letters." she replied, "And I'm so happy for you guys. You totally are endgame." her excitement and happiness for her friend was really evident.

Zuko gulped. "D-Did she tell you something else?" he asked, curious to know if Mai had told her friend about Azula being back in the Palace, and joining them on the journey.

Ty Lee tilted her head, confused. "Something else? Like wha..."

"How was your trip girls?" Aang intervened, really lively of being reunited with everyone.

The last time all of them had been reunited, it had been years ago. More precisely, the day that the war was declared over.

"A little hectic, yours?" said Suki, dropping in one of the couches followed by Ty Lee and a few other warriors.

Aang, Katara, and Zuko shared a glance. "Calm." replied the three of them.

"Guys, I missed you all," Aang admitted with a smile, looking around. "Where are the rest of the warriors?" he asked when he only noticed five of them counting Suki and Ty Lee.

"Some of them had to say to supervise the training of the new recruits." explained Suki, "But they all send their regards."

Ty Lee did the same. Her eyes scanned the room, and that's when she noticed. "Where is Sokka?" she asked after noticing that the water tribe warrior was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" Toph frowned, realizing she could feel his presence. "Yeah, I can't feel Snoozles. Where is he?"

"He should be here any minute now." Zuko rushed to say.

"Tell us a little more about how the things are going with the chi-blockers and the metal benders?" said Aang sitting in front of Toph who placed her feet on the coffee table.

"Zuko," Katara muttered next to the Fire Lord only for him to hear. "Actually, I'm getting a little worried. They should be here by now." she said, trying to not sound worried about the fact that Sokka was alone with Azula, and she could do to him whatever she pleased. Even killing him if he annoyed her too much. Which, knowing Sokka, was possible.

"Me too." he admitted in a low voice.

"Do you think something happened?" she asked, trying to sound calm.

He was just as worried as the waterbender. "I don't know," he muttered.

He knew that even if Azula found his friends annoying; she wasn't going to do anything to attack them. Well, not if she didn't want to end in jail. Still, he was worried about the same matter that had been worrying him for almost a year now. The reason that had given him the last incentive he had needed to make up his mind and go find her.

Diverse rumors had been going around the Nation that worried him. And he had managed to keep the situation under control until now, but eventually, he knew he would have to fill in his sister, and he also knew that whenever he did, most likely she was going to yell at him for keeping information so important from her.

He looked at the sky through the window. It was already dark outside.

"Zuko?" his mother walked into the room. "Darling, are they here yet?" she asked, giving a quick look to everyone in the room trying to find either of her daughters.

"Lady Ursa." Ty Lee and Suki rushed to greet her with a little bow.

"Ty Lee," Ursa said, wrapping her in a welcoming hug. "Suki." she did the same with her. "It's been so long, girls."

"How is everything going?" Suki asked her politely.

"Wonderful." she replied, warmly.

"Where is Kiyi?" Ty Lee inquired after looking around for the little one.

"Oh, she is with A…"

"Sokka." Zuko intervened. His mother gave him a little odd look. "They should be here any moment now."

**...**

Kiyi rushed as fast as she could to the big house at the end of the main street, as his sister had told her.

She knocked at the door, out of breath. And a few moments later, a fat lady opened the door.

"Hello little one." the woman said nicely. "Are you lost?" she asked, slightly concerned for the little girl before the door.

Kiyi shook her head, breathing deeply. "Is Zuz… Zuko here?"

"Zuko? the woman repeated, confused. "Do you mean the Fire Lord?" Kiyi nodded. "I believe he was in a meeting in Mayor Morishita's office." she said, "But why would a little girl like you need to talk to him?"

"I'm Kiyi. I need to talk to him. It's urgent." she said, sounding alarmed.

The woman, startled at the little girl's tone agreed to let her in. "Alright. Come on in, then."

Kiyi walked into the house and followed the woman for a few hallways until she stopped in a little open living room.

"I haven't seen them leave." she told Kiyi, "Wait, here. I will get you some water to drink. You look a little shaken."

"Thank you." said Kiyi, sitting on one of the couches.

She played with her hands nervously in her lap as seconds went by, waiting for either the woman to return or for Zuko to appear.

"Here you go, sweety." said the woman giving her a glass of water which she thanked her for with a little nod.

The door of the office opened. Kiyi jumped on her feet.

"Ruka?" said Mayor Morishita, walking out alone. "Who is this?" he asked looking at Kiyi.

"This is Kiyi and…"

"I need to see Zuko. It's urgent." she expressed, urgently.

"T-The Fire Lord?" Kiyi nodded. "He was here a while ago with the Avatar and miss Katara, but they left."

"They left?"

"I'm sorry little one." the woman whose name seemed to be Ruka, apologized. "I didn't see him leave. I thought he was still here."

"Where did they go?" Kiyi rushed to ask.

"To the City Hall." Morishita explained, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kiyi, his sister," she said, "Where is the City Hall?"

"But, I thought his only sister was Princess A…"

"Azula, yes, yes. She is also my sister. And he needs to help her." she uttered rapidly, "So, where is the City Hall?" she insisted again.

After receiving some instructions of where the City Hall was, she thanked them and rushed outside.

"Kiyi?" a voice called her.

**...**

It was dinnertime.

They were all waiting at the table for dinner to be served. Zuko had just sent a messenger hawk to the barge to let the Captain and the crew know that they would be spending the night docked in Yu Dao.

The table was big enough to have them all seated at the same time, and there were still empty seats.

Zuko and Katara had agreed that, if by the time they were done with dinner and there was no sign of neither of their siblings, they were going to look for them.

"How is Yoro?" Katara asked to Suki.

"He is amazing," she replied with a smile. "He has improved so much with the chi-blocking techniques that now when we spar together, I can barely defeat him." she admitted.

"Looks like things between you two are wonderful." said Katara, happy for her friend, but also a little sad that things between Sokka and her, in the end, hadn't worked out.

"Yeah. They are," Suki sighed. "After we return, the girls and I are going to back to Kyoshi Island and I'm taking him. He is really excited."

"I'm excited too," said Ty Lee with a huge smile. "It's my first time going to the Island."

"It's a beautiful place." Aang commented.

"That's what I have heard," Ty Lee agreed, "And after that, I'm going to have some well-deserved vacations." she stretched her hands behind her head. "I can't wait to see Mai and be back in the Fire Nation. I have been away for so long," she said, sounding a little nostalgic. She looked over to Zuko. "By the way, Zuko, have you had any news about Azu…?"

The door of the living room opened with a raucous sound, jolting everyone and making them turn their heads. Some of them jumped from their seats.

It was a mix of different expressions and reactions.

Zuko, Katara, Aang, and Ursa shared an expression of horror. Ty Lee's eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing, and neither Suki nor the rest of the warriors. The only one at calm was Toph.

Sokka appeared in the door. An arrow in his shoulder, blood staining his shirt and the floor and there was a huge hole in the right side of his pants which revealed a prominent burn that was red hot. He couldn't feel his right arm and could barely walk due to the pain in his leg. He was only standing because he was supporting part of his weight on Azula, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Kiyi appeared behind them.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Zuko said in horror, rushing to them along with Katara and Aang.

"It's a long story, Zuzu…" said Azula, visibly tired. "And it's been a crappy day."


	5. CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Place him on the bed." Katara commanded in a hurry. Her nerves were at peak.

Sokka groaned as Zuko helped him onto the bed.

The Fire Lord had rushed to him and his sister as soon as they had crossed the door and had replaced Azula in supporting Sokka's weight. Katara and Aang had followed them until the first empty room they could find.

"Aang, I need water. A lot," said Katara to her boyfriend. "Zuko, find me bandages or clean towels." she ordered him as she looked through the drawers.

"Got it." both boys replied as they rushed to look for what the waterbender needed to attend to her sibling injuries.

"Scissors." Katara muttered repeatedly, opening and closing in some drawers with a little shaky-hands. There were no scissors around.

Sokka groaned in pain again. The arm where his shoulder was injured was increasingly becoming numb. He could barely feel his fingers. The burn in his leg was stinging more and more by each passing second and even the brush of air was causing him pain.

The Princess rolled her eyes, before reaching towards Sokka and tearing his shirt off with her bare hands. "There. You're welcome."

Katara raised her eyebrows. "That works too." she said before proceeding to scrutinize his brother's wounds.

"Hey!" he complained, not due to his sudden nudity but for the fact that it was one of his favorite shirts.

"It's stained in blood. It's not like you are going to still be able to use it," Azula replied, "Plus, it was ugly." she threw the shirt, now in threads, to the trash can.

Then, she turned to leave, assuming she had done everything she could, but before she could walk away Katara stopped her by holding her by the wrist. The Princess quirked an eyebrow.

"Tell me what happened." said Katara in a hard voice with a somber tone. She wasn't asking, she was commanding her to tell her.

Azula raised her chin and narrowed her eyes before grabbing her by the wrist and freeing her wrist from her grip. "Later." she muttered. She could the hate in her eyes, she blamed her.

Sokka groaned in pain again.

"Here are some clean towels and bandages." said Zuko, returning to the room and holding a few of them.

"Here is the water." said Aang as well, behind him.

"Put them over there," Katara pointed to the nightstand next to her. "I'm going to need some space. Can you guys wait with the others?" she glanced quickly at the Princess, frowning.

Aang and Zuko nodded.

"Azula." Sokka called her before they reached the door.

Everyone turned. All eyes on him.

"Thank you." he breathed.

Katara's expression softened and looked back to the Princess with confusion.

Azula neither reacted nor said a thing, she only left the room.

"I still can't understand how Zuko let her come back." Katara said, sulking while bending some water to treat the burn on his leg.

She had looked at it. It wasn't as bad or as deep as she had initially thought. But his skin was bright red, and eventually, if it wasn't treated, it would grow painful blisters all over it, and his skin might peel off painfully and would leave a mark.

Katara knew that Azula was equal to troubles, yet she didn't hope to get troubles so soon.

Her heart had flinched when she had seen him walking in all bloody and battered with Azula. And even though his injuries weren't a life or death matter -at least not anymore- she had been worried sick about him being around the Princess.

Zuko had insisted that she was no longer a treat to any of them, yet, the memory of the lighting she had once shot at Aang and Zuko, it was still very present in her mind.

Also, Zuko would say anything about her, -as she would do for Sokka- they were siblings after all, but until she witnessed first-hand that Azula wasn't a threat for them, she would remain wary around her. She had been willing to be open-minded about everything, but this little turn of event was making her rethink that.

"You are being unfair, you know." Sokka replied before making a grin of relief when the stinging and the pain stopped after feeling the cooling sensation of the water against his burned skin.

The water had glowed a little bit, and then disappeared when it was absorbed by his body.

_Blessed healing powers_ he sighed relived, pain disappearing.

"How can you say that? She got you all injured," she retorted, "Let me see." she commanded him, before taking a look at the gash in his ribs.

Thankfully, it wasn't too deep or too serious either.

"It was not her fault," said Sokka, "We were attacked." he explained.

He knew -just by the look his sibling had given to the Princess- that Katara was pissed and pissed at her exactly.

"What?" Katara glanced at him.

"The Rough Rhinos and some former Dai Li." he explained rather calmly, trying not to alarm her.

"Wait, are you serious?" she frowned, healing his ribs.

He winced a little before saying. "No. I stabbed myself with the arrow just to know how it feels," he said sarcastically, "YES! I'm being serious."

Katara stood there looking at her sibling fixedly, trying to find even the smallest sign that he was lying to her. She didn't find one. He had no reason to lie to her.

Still, she was going to need more explication. The full story.

She gulped. "Talking about the arrow… hold still. It's going to hurt," she warned him, "I'm going to pull it on three, okay?" she wrapped her hand firmly around the arrow shaft.

"Okay," Sokka made a grin of pain, imagining the pain that was to come. He knew that pulling out an arrow was much more painful than when it had gone in. "Wait _on_ three or three pull?"

" _On_ three" she replied.

"Yeah, but... Argh." he cried in pain when Katara pulled the arrow out. It was, indeed, ten times more painful to pull it out.

"There." she placed the bloody arrow in the nightstand before quickly start working to stop the bleeding and clean the injury. Just like she had done it previously, she bended some water over it. Still, the injury was going to need a few more healing sessions as she noticed this one was deeper than the other two. "It still going to hurt for a few days." she explained to him after wrapping some bandages around his shoulder and securing them in place.

"Thanks," said Sokka, trying to move his shoulder. It stung a little but nowhere near as it had hurt minutes ago. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Katara nodded, picking up the bloody bandages and towels. "Tell me."

"Actually, it's two favors and I need to tell you something," said Sokka, assuming that it was time for his sibling to find out about what had happened in Lian Yu. "You should probably take a seat." he said in a serious tone.

Katara knew that he had been hurt in Lian Yu and that he had been healed by someone, yet he had never told her by who. Until now.

She looked at him a little bit warily. "What is it?"

"There is something you need to know."

"Know about what?" she asked him, intrigued, raising an eyebrow.

"About what happened one year ago in Lian Yu."

**...**

As soon as the door closed behind her, Zuko and Aang turned towards her.

"What happen?" Zuko inquired, a little perturbed.

Azula crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the wall before explaining. "We were ambushed," she said, "By the Rough Rhinos and some Dai Li agents." she rubbed her temple, sensing a migraine coming.

"WHAT?!" Aang and Zuko squealed at the same time.

_Yep… Definitely a migraine,_ she thought, annoyed.

After the Dai Li had joined the Princess during her conquest of Ba Sing Se and their tenure under Azula's service in the Fire Nation, she had them banished. Then a while after, they had heard that the Earth King had completely dismantled them, due to their betrayal years ago. And after that they had disappeared from the map.

_Until now._

"I will explain everything tomorrow, okay?" she said, feeling both mentally and physically exhausted. "I'm exhausted. Still, can either of you tell Mayor Morishita to send some soldiers to retrieve them? We left them knocked out in the middle of the road. With a little luck, they're still there, and we could question them." she said, hoping that they would still be knocked out on the road.

"I will," said the Avatar giving her a brief smile which she didn't return. "And Azula," he uttered, rubbing the back of his neck. The Princess glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "I never thought I would be saying this, but... Thanks. Thanks for helping Sokka."

Both of her eyebrows rose before she huffed and looked away. The bald monk, the Avatar, was thanking her. "Yeah, yeah... Whatever." she replied walking away.

Zuko looked towards Aang with a little smile before shrugging. "She is not used to… you know."

"Being around us?" Aang inquired.

"Being good." said Zuko.

"Well, this is a good start." said Aang with a sympathetic smile, patting him on the shoulder supportably, before rushing towards the door to head to the Mayor's house to inform him about the situation.

_It was a good start,_ Zuko agreed.

He had big hopes for this trip. Not only for the meeting happening in Ba Sing Se but also because deep down, he hoped that somehow his sibling and his friends would get along better. Aang and the rest were part of his life just as much as Azula was now, and he believed that they all could learn to coexist with each other.

He also was fully aware that it would not be easy, not only because both sides had too much bad-blood from the past, but also because his sibling was just as messed up as he had been in his teenage years. The difference being that back then, he had had the guidance of his uncle, while his sister had to manage by herself.

However, today's event was a complete proof that she was heading in the right direction. She could have left Sokka alone on the road to die, but she didn't. She helped his friend. And he was proud of her.

**…**

"Is he alright?" Kiyi asked her older sister as soon as she walked into the hallway. "Is he dead? Am I going to be a widow?" she rushed to ask.

Kiyi had been standing in the hallway waiting for some news of the state of her 'husband'.

They had rushed into her when she was coming out of the Mayor's house, and she had guided them towards there, following the Mayor's instructions. She had made sure of moving people out of their way in the street and Kiyi had been the one opening the doors for them. And when they had taken Sokka to another room, she had remained in the hallway with her mother, trying to comfort her as she was worried sick.

Ursa had her hands on her youngest's shoulders. She had been horrified when she had seen them arrived covered in blood, but she had felt a little relieved to find out that it wasn't from her daughters, that neither had been injured.

"He is going to be okay." assured Azula, ignoring her mother's presence as she had been doing it for the last year whenever she was around.

"So, that means I'm still going to be able to marry him?" Kiyi questioned her, hopeful.

They heard steps behind them.

"Don't you think you should be asking him that yourself?" said Zuko with a smile, appearing behind Azula. He gave her a little warm squeeze on the shoulder, something the Princess found a little odd. She couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow towards him. "Sokka will be fine," he said, "You must be hungry. We were about to have dinner." he nodded towards the diner and headed first.

Ursa glanced at her oldest daughter, trying to check if she was indeed fine. "And you? Are you okay…?" muttered Ursa, before noticing something. "Is that…" she tried to ask but before she could say anything, Azula ignored her and walked away.

As soon as she walked into the diner all eyes went on her and all conversation ceased. She was the focus of attention. She sighed, ignoring them all.

_And there is the migraine, s_ he thought.

The Princes noticed that there were not only the Kyoshi Warriors but also the blind earthbender and Ty Lee.

As she had been doing most of the trip -until now-, she ignored everyone's eyes on her and she pretended that none of them were there, ignoring their presence. She loved to be the main focus, but not like this. She only wanted to eat something and retire to rest so she would not have to tolerate distrustful, unpleasant looks on her.

Azula thanked Kiyi mentally when she walked in behind her, turning everyone's attention from the Princess to her. The warriors -including Ty Lee- greeted her with a smile and she did the same, making Kiyi the new focus of attention.

She reached to one of the empty places at one end of the table. Far from Zuko, Ursa, and Ty Lee.

The Princess raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms when she noticed that the earthbender had her dirty feet on the chair she was attempting to sit.

She was very aware that she was blind and couldn't see the expression she was making her, yet, she also knew she could feel people's presence with her bending. Still, she didn't lower her feet.

Toph smirked in her direction, yet she didn't move an inch.

Azula rolled her eyes. She was doing it on purpose. She was trying to piss her off. So, she decided to act like a grownup.

She abruptly moved away the chair where Toph had her feet on, making them hit the ground rudely.

Still, the earthbender said nothing while Azula sat on the chair, sadly next to her.

"I thought I was crazy when I sensed you, but it seems I'm not," said Toph crossing her arms whilst smirking. "What brought you around, fire lily?" she teased the Princess.

_Fire lily?_ she quirked an eyebrow.

"What did you...?" she grunted.

"Azula." Katara voice called her from behind.

All eyes turned towards the waterbender. She was carrying a bunch of towels and bandages covered in blood.

"How is he?" Zuko was the first one to ask, evidently still worried.

"He is fine," replied the waterbender with a little smile. "Alive. Thanks to you," she turned towards the Princess. "Thank you, Azula... For saving him." she said, meaning not only for this time but also in regards to what happened in Lian Yu.

After hearing Sokka's story, she couldn't help but feel a little bad about her initial attitude towards Azula.

Katara acknowledged that a big part it of the reaction she had had, it was because she still had that little dark memory in the back of her mind of that time when Azula had shot the lightning that nearly ended Aang.

Still, after hearing Sokka's explanation of what happened, she wanted to give her a chance. A chance to prove that she wasn't the same girl she was back in the day. After all, if she had once given a chance to Zuko, she could do it again.

Azula shrugged like if it wasn't a big deal. "I guess... It's always good to have someone owing you one." she said, trying to sound as cold-hearted as she could.

She didn't want any misunderstandings. She didn't want them believing she wanted to be their friend or anything like it. She didn't want friends. She didn't need them. Because in the end, your 'friends' end up betraying you. She was fine on her own.

"He wants to see you." Katara uttered, ignoring her words.

She quirked an eyebrow, making a grin. "He… does?"

**...**

Azula could notice that everyone was wondering the same thing as her as she headed out of the room. What could he possibly need from her?

The Princess knocked at the door with her knuckles.

A soft _'Come in'_ emerged from inside.

Sokka was sitting on the bed with his- previously injured- leg on the edge of the bed. The burn on his leg was all gone now. He was shirtless and with a bandage on his right shoulder. There was no sign of the injury on his right side, except for a little tiny mark that was barely noticeable. There were a few stains of blood on his body, but overall he looked fine.

"You wanted to see me?" she inquires, noticing his partial nudity.

However, he didn't seem affected or disturbed by being shirtless in front of her.

She can't help it but take a quick sneak peek at his bare chest. He was even brawnier than the last time she had seen him in Lian Yu. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Yeah... How are you?" he asked her. He points at the chair near the bed, inviting her to sit.

She accepted.

"Better than you." she responds, a little surprised by his question, after all, he had gotten the brunt of the damage.

"I guess, counting this one, this is the second time you save my life." Sokka said with a side smile. He was thankful to her, truly thankful.

Back in Lian Yu, she had had no reason to help him, not after he had acted like a jerk, yet she had done it. And today, she had done it again.

"Yeah… Stop getting hurt, will you? It's getting bothersome to always save you." she replied, leaning back in the chair carelessly.

Sokka snickered a little. Now, it doesn't hurt to laugh anymore. Azula side smiled.

"Azula," he mutters.

"Huh?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Thank you. For saving my life again." Sokka gives her a warm, honest smile.

She can't help but feel a little odd. No one had ever smiled at her like that. It was an honest, pure smile that he truly meant. He was truly thanking her for something she had done. It was a very fervid feeling. A feeling that made her chest feel warm. It was a heartwarming sensation.

"Azula," he called her again after a moment when he noticed that she had zoomed out, that her mind was absent for a brief moment.

"What?" she blinked back into reality.

He was staring at her. "Can I ask you something?" he inquired.

"Why?" she frowned.

Sokka shook his head at her answer before saying, "Because I have spent all day trying to ask you about… about the last night in Lian Yu," he said. She pressed her lips in a thin line. "Why did you leave? And why did you say last night that I betrayed your trust? I didn't! And I deserve an explanation, don't you think?" he asked.

"No…" she retorted stoically, looking away.

_You told Zuko where I was. Everyone always betrays me. And you are no different_ , she thought.

Sokka grimaced. "C'mon." he insisted. He was not going to give up.

"Shouldn't you rest?" she inquired, annoyed.

He denied with his head. "Katara is an amazing healer. I'm almost as good as new," he smiled. "Except for the shoulder, of course. It's going to take a little longer to heal. Maybe a couple of days to do so." he explained.

"I hope you don't ask me to feed you again." she teased him.

"That was different!" he retorted, "But, hey! Don't change the subject." he frowned, realizing of her trick.

"What subject?" replied Azula, feigning obliviousness.

"Just answer the question, woman!" he persisted.

"What question?"

Sokka's eyebrows twitched as he pouted.

Azula rolled her eyes and throwing her head back. "Fine," she grunted, defeated. She knew how insisting he could get. "I'm seriously wondering why I saved you," she muttered between gritted teeth, "You are the most annoying person on the Earth, jeez..."

"What?" Sokka inquired after hearing her mumble something he couldn't hear.

"I said: Shut up, or I'm not going to tell you, idiot," she said, crossing her arms and legs. She gulped. "Even before running into you in Lian Yu, I knew Zuko was looking for me," she admitted. Sokka raised his eyebrows at the revelation. "I thought it was because he wanted to lock me again in the Institution or maybe this time in prison and I couldn't let that happen," she made a pause, "Then, I ran into you. At first, I thought he had sent you to help him track me down. Later, the all 'sword thing' happened. And you kept insisting that you weren't there for me, and that Zuko wanted me back as his sister and not a prisoner. Still, I couldn't help but think it was a trick from you, yet, I …"

"You helped me." he muttered when she looked away.

She nodded. "I did. Still, don't know why, but I did." her eyes traveled directly to where she remembered his injury was.

The scar of where she had burned his skin was faint at best. Someone who didn't know that it was there couldn't possibly notice it at all.

"Katara used her healing abilities on it. It helped a lot to diminish the scar," he explained after he realized where the attention of her eyes was. "She also said that whoever patched me was very skilled with her hands." he sided smiled, glancing at her.

She cleared her throat when she noticed his gaze before returning to the topic. "Anyway, the following days you insisted repeatedly that I should go back to the Palace, and I kept saying no. Until that night. I never meant to leave like that," she admitted. She had been willing to fulfill her promise to him. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. When I returned, I tripped on your bag and a letter fell out. It had Zuko's seal on it. And there was something in the back of my mind that kept saying, I shouldn't look at it, but…"

"I see," he muttered, "I spent the last year trying to think of a reason of why you would disappear in the middle of the night. But last night, when you mentioned the letter, I understood. I thought you didn't read it. I guess I was wrong," he said, "When I finally understood, I wanted to explain myself; it was not what you thought."

"What do you mean?" Azula quirked a brow.

"Azula, the letter Zuko sent me arrived days _after_ the 'sword thing happened' in Lian Yu," he uttered. She looked at him, trying to figure it out if he was being truly honest. "And even if it hadn't, I would have never tried to trick you," he admitted, "You are way too smart for me to do that." he complimented her with a side smile.

"Then why did you hide it?" she inquired. If he wasn't going to trick her then, why not just tell her the truth?

Sokka shrugged. He didn't know exactly why he had never mentioned the letter. "I guess, I just… got used to your company," he acknowledged with a small smile. "And I didn't want you to be alone," he adds, "Or to leave me. All the excuses I kept giving you were because… I guess," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was really enjoying your company."

"So, that means that you weren't trying to win time?" she muttered.

_He never tried to trick me?_

"No… It was all a misunderstanding. I never tried to trick you," he rushed to say, "If Zuko came to Lian Yu, it was because he was already looking for you. Not because I tattled on you," said Sokka, "It was a total coincidence."

"Wait, you didn't tell him?" she asked again. She studied him. His posture, the tone of his voice, everything, trying to find just a brief glimpse that told her he was lying to her. Yet, she found nothing.

"No. I made you a promise, and I don't break my promises." Sokka reaffirmed.

He was being totally honest. "So, it was all a misunderstanding," she whispered.

"Yeah..." Sokka pressed his lips in a thin line.

"Then, how was he able to find me so quickly? The same day he found me was the same day I left you. Even if he heard rumors that I was there, It's Zuko. I mean, he is not the brightest guy out here."

"It was because of June," he said, "Her creature, the shirshu, has this 'ability'. It can smell anything or anyone a continent away," he explained before adding, "He hired her once to chase us too."

Azula smirked, amused. "I wonder how many people he managed to convince to go after you back then?"

Sokka placed a hand under his chin. "Mmmm… Let's see. It was June. Then, the pirates, Combustion Man…" he said while counting with his fingers. "The guy with..."

"I know." she retorted.

"And I believe that was it. For the most part it was just him. Then you and your friends came. Oh, and for a while, it was also this old dude with sideburns, General Zhao."

"Admiral," she corrected him, "It was actually Admiral Zhao. At least the last time I heard of him. My father made him an Admiral and he led the invasion of the North."

"Him," said Sokka, "Still, after what happened in the North, we never saw him again." he recalled.

"What happened in the North?" she asked, truly curious.

The reports she had read back then -that arrived before her father sent her to retrieve Zuko and her Uncle- were really vague. Not much detailed, and they were mostly unclear.

Other than that, she only remembered that one night the sky turned red for a couple of minutes, and then everything returned to normal.

"It's a really long story." he replied, not wanting to get into detail about what had happened that night. He looked at his hands.

"Oh," she muttered, realizing that by the way he had reacted, it meant something that had affected or involved him had occurred that night. She could insist for an explanation, like he had done it with her, but she was wiser and chose to not do it.

"Anyway, are we cool now?" he asked a little nervously, after a while of silence.

Azula remained quiet for a few moments before replying. "We are cool."

There was no point in remaining angry at him anymore. He had been honest. She could tell just by the tone of his voice. And also, if she was in 'good terms' with him, -not as a friend but more like an acquaintance- her chances of not spending hating every second of this trip were higher. At least that way, she would have someone to talk to -other than Zuko and Kiyi-.

Sokka gave her a little smile after hearing her words.

The Princess replied with a barely noticeable smile, before gulping a little, uncomfortable at the silence that grew between them. She stood up before saying. "I guess that if you need something…" she began.

"I know. I know," Sokka cut her off, waving his uninjured arm carelessly. "I won't call you." he recalled the words she had told him in Lian Yu with a side smile.

Azula smirked. "Good. There is at least another dozen people here to annoy other than me." she said, "Ty Lee being one of them. And I'm sure she would _love_ to attend to you." she mocked.

Sokka raised an eyebrow teasingly. "But what if I only want to annoy you?"

"Don't. Or I would come back, pluck out your eyelashes, and incinerate your eyebrows." she warned him. Half joking and half in full seriousness.

The door opened and made them both turn towards the entrance.

"Sorry," Katara apologized, "I thought you two would be done by now," she said walking forward to his sibling and delivering a change of clean clothes. "Here's what you asked."

"Thanks." Sokka replied.

Azula looked at the waterbender, a little baffled at her change of attitude towards her. She still looked protective but not as harsh as before, and certainly, she didn't look at her -at least not anymore- like she was blaming her for what had happened to her older sibling.

She wondered for a moment if Sokka had told her about Lian Yu.

"We are done." said Azula, "I was about to leave, Kayla," she mocked.

Sokka tried to repress a chuckling.

Katara eyebrows twitched. The Princess had a facility to get under her skin. "It's Katara." the waterbender corrected her, but she had already vacated the room.

**…**

Azula returned to the diner and took her place in the same spot as before. A few curious and wary eyes were on her. She couldn't help to smirk cockily before ignoring them.

"So, what is up with you and Snoozles?" Toph asked her with a hand behind her head while picking her nose with her other hand.

Toph was curious about why Sokka had wanted to talk to her alone. She was fully aware that years ago, Sokka wouldn't have wished to be alone with the Princess, not even to thank her for saving his ass, like ever. Yet, he must have had a pretty good reason.

The Princess grimaced in disgust, ignoring her question. "Do you have to do that on the table?" she grunted at the earthbender.

"Do what?" Toph said pretending to be totally oblivious.

"Ugh… You are disgusting," Azula grunted as the girl kept working with her finger up in her nose. For a moment the Princess wondered if the earthbender was trying to touch her brain if she had one.

Everyone's attention had turned to the two girls discussing at the end of the table. Their eyes went back and forward from the Princess to the earthbender. The only one that seemed more focused on eating her dinner was Kiyi.

"Get used to it Fire lily," the earthbender retorted, teasingly mentioning her nickname, "Because, now that I know it bothers you, I'm going to keep doing this _all_ the trip." she warned her, cleaning her finger on one sleeve of her shirt.

Azula pointed at the earthbender threateningly with her metal chopsticks. Even if she knew she couldn't see her. "You touch me with that nasty finger of yours and we are going to have a huge problem," snarled at her before adding, "And if I find one of your snots smeared around, you are going to wish you would have swallowed them, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah" Toph rolled her eyes and waved a hand carelessly, "Sure, Fire lily." she repeated the nickname.

Azula raised her eyebrows at the nickname. "Stop calling me that." she grunted.

Toph smirked. "Fire…"

"Sokka!" Ty Lee jumped out of her chair. Suki and the warriors did the same.

Sokka and Katara walked into the dining room. Sokka had changed his clothes and cleaned the blood off his skin. His ripped pants were replaced for some new ones and now, he was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt which left in plain sight the bandages on his shoulder as well as his enormous arms.

"Hey girls." he greeted them all with a smile.

"I'm so happy you are fine," said Ty Lee, hugging him with teary eyes, which made Azula roll her eyes when she noticed her. "We were so scared when we saw you walking in, covered in blood."

"It looked worse than what it was." said Sokka with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck as he was trying to sound tough as he dismissed his injuries.

Azula huffed without turning to glance at the scene. "Judging by the way you complained on the way here, it didn't seem like it," she muttered mockingly as she took a bite of her meal. "Weepy."

Toph snickered at her comment, "He is quite a weeping baby." she mocked too.

Sokka gave them both a deadly glare, his eyebrows twitching in annoyance. Both ignore him. He pouted before greeting the leader of the warriors with a warm hug. "Hey, Suki."

"Sokka." she smiled at him, returning the hug.

Even though they had broken up, they were on good terms and were still good friends. They would always be there for each other.

The girls were impressed by his change. He had grown taller and buffer, and Ty Lee couldn't help to notice that he was also more handsome than she remembered him. He was definitely a sight to behold, at least to Ty Lee.

"So?" said Sokka, "What did I miss?".

"We were just catching up over dinner," said Aang, who had returned a while ago from Mayor Morishita's home. "Come on."

Everyone took their seats once more.

"Hey, Toph." Sokka said with a smile, happy to see the earthbender after almost a year apart.

She was taller and slimmer than he remembered her. Her hair was longer too. Her bangs still covering her eyes.

"Snoozles," she replied as he sat on the only remaining chair available. Next to Azula and opposite to Toph. "I would hug you, but that would imply for me to stand up and nah… I don't feel like doing it right now." said the earthbender before taking a small knife and starting to pick her teeth to get the food stuck in them out.

"You are doing it on propose, right?" Azula glared at her, getting more and more annoyed and disgusted by the girl next to her.

Toph laughed. "Pissing you off is almost as amusing as it is to piss off Snoozles." she pointed towards Sokka with her head.

"And I'm delighted to hear that I provide such amusement to you," said the Princess sarcastically, "Now stop it." she grunted again, kicking one of the earthbender's legs off her chair.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Toph mocked, waving the knife in her hand sloppily.

"Yes," Azula leaned back in her chair. "Am I the only one here rational enough to be worried that the blind one is holding a very sharp knife?" she pointed out.

"Scared princess?" Toph raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Of you hurting yourself?" she teased, "We are not that close for me to worry about it. But you get closer to me and that knife is going to end up somewhere you will _not_ like." she warned her.

Toph laughed. "This trip just got ten times better," she said, "I was afraid I was going to get bored. After the war things had been meh…" she made a grin. "But I don't think I will get bored with you, Fire lily."

Sokka snickered next to her. "Fire lily." he said under his breath.

Azula turned towards him, quirking a brow. "You found that amusing, _Snoozles_?" she said, a little irked.

"Hey, that…" Sokka stopped when he remembered something important, "Aang, Zuko!" he called his friends at the other end of the table, all eyes turned on him. "We should send someone to go get the Rough Rhinos, they must…"

"Way ahead of you, pal." said Zuko.

"I already went to inform Mayor Morishita about it and he sent a bunch of soldiers to retrieve them a while ago. Azula had the same idea," said Aang, nodding towards the Princess.

Sokka looked over towards her who gave him a haughty smirk as she kept eating.

"We should be hearing from them any moment now." Zuko added.

"Oh, good." said Sokka, glancing towards Azula.

"We should interrogate them about who sent them and why." Katara commented.

"I agree," the Fire Lord nodded in agreement. He wanted to know if this attack was linked to what had been happening back in the Capital for a while now. "We can do that before departing tomorrow," Then he looked over at the end of the table, "Azula, can you help me tomorrow to arrange the details for their repatriation?" he asked to his sibling.

"I don't want to," said Azula, "But do I have another choice?"

"Thank you, Azula." replied Zuko after rolling his eyes.

Dinner continued with no other issue until almost the end, when Kori Morishita and Sneers walked in. They greeted everyone and then headed towards the Fire Lord and the Avatar.

"I still cannot believe that guy is dating her." Sokka uttered in a low voice, glancing towards the mayor's daughter and his boyfriend. How did a guy like him get a girl like _that?_ Kori was a really pretty girl and Sneers, well Sneers wasn't the most good-looking guy out there.

"Why not Snozzles? Jealous?" Toph teased him.

"What? No," he denied, "You know what I mean. You have seen that guy, right?"

"Are you dumb?" Azula said between gritted teeth almost instantly.

"In fact, I haven't…" she replied now, picking her ear with her pinky.

The Princess made a grin of disgust when the earthbender smelled her finger.

"Sorry," Sokka apologized by his mistake. Old habits die hard and forgetting from time to time that Toph was blind was one of those. "I mean…. She _is_ way out of his league, right?" he muttered, glancing at the Princess for her agreement on his statement.

Azula huffed sarcastically. "And _you_ are the one to tell, savage," she said while distractedly shrugging, "I'm sure everyone thought the same of you and the Kyoshi warrior," his mouth opened wide when she pointed towards Suki with her chopsticks. "No offense, but even _I_ could tell _she_ was way... out of _your_ league." Azula mocked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Toph laughed loudly.

Sokka pouted towards her. "Just because you say 'No offense' before insulting me, it doesn't mean _I_ will feel less insulted." he said, making air quotes.

"I will have to agree with her Sokka," Toph intervened, "Even though you dated Suki for some years, I'm still wondering what she saw in you." she leaned back in her chair in a relaxed manner.

"Hey!" he squealed, affronted. He was a great catch! "I'm a great guy! An outstanding catch! I'm fun, smart, full of great ideas, and let's not forget that physically I'm tall, handsome, muscular…" he said haughtily.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Generally modest, aren't you?" she retorted ironically, looking at her nails.

Sokka huffed before pointing a finger towards her accusingly. " _You_ aren't the one to talk about modesty Princess," he said frowning, "Oh, and as a matter of fact, you say she was out of my league, but still, I don't see a line of suitors for you, right?" he said quizzically leaning back on his chair.

She leaned in his direction, supporting her elbows on the table. "That's because they have more common sense than _you_. And they realize I'm out of their league," she said before adding, "Also, the title of Princess tends to scare them off..." she grimaced.

"Are you sure it's not because you are so fearsome?" Sokka inquired quirking a brow defiantly, leaning towards her in the same way.

The Princess shrugged. "Could be. But I still don't want any scaredy-cat around me. That would be undeniably annoying."

They were looking at each other fixedly. It was almost like a competition of who would blink first.

"Are you sure guys that…" Toph interfered, smirking. "Well…. Never mind... You both would come to notice it, eventually." she moved a hand carelessly. It was better if they didn't know, so she could use it to annoy them.

"What?" Sokka asked, quirking his brow even more.

"Say it." said Azula in a commanding tone, also intrigued.

"Nah…" she rejected them, making a grin and shaking her head. "You two go ahead with your low-key flirting. Don't let me stop you." she taunted them.

"Our what?" Azula's eyes widened, leaning forward in direction of the blind girl.

"What?" Sokka frowned, also leaning forward.

"Low-key flirting." Toph repeated slowly.

"We are not… I'm not..." both denied at the same time, glancing at each other.

"She is not…" Sokka felt a little blush on his cheeks.

_He was not low-key flirting. He was not!_ He rejected the thought. _Or maybe he was? No! He was NOT flirting! Toph is just messing with us._ He took a quick glare at the Princess' profile. _Spirits! She is gorgeous. BUT, NO! It's Azula! Damn it, Toph!_

"He is not…" Azula denied.

_He couldn't be. One: Why would he flirt why her? He would have to be crazy to do it. Two: She was NOT flirting. She was just annoying him. And three: No one had ever flirted with her. She was way too intimidating. So why would he?_ she thought. _She is just messing with us._

Toph laughed, throwing her head back and leaning on her chair on its hind legs. "You two are so easy to tease. I'm gonna have fun on this trip." she declared.

"Good for you." grunted the Princess sarcastically before pushing the earthbender's chair with her feet so she would lose her balance and erase that stupid smirk off her face.

But her earthbending worked faster than gravity, and she regained balance. "Oi, Princess, don't get mad!" said the earthbender, "In any case, you should be thankful I actually believe you are out of his league." she mocked once more, nodding with her head towards Sokka.

"What?" the water boy raised his eyebrows, feeling insulted, again. "Toph, whose friend are you?" he whined.

"Wait," Toph raised her eyebrows with amusement. "So, you really want to be in her league?" she smirked, placing a hand under her chin. "Interesting." she said, smiling mischievously.

Azula rolled her eyes. The little snotty was having a blast at their expenses.

"T-That's not…" he grumbled, "Why am _I_ the one out of her league and not the other way around?"

The Princess huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back on the chair. "You seriously need to ask?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, _Princess_. I really need to ask." he grunted.

She sighed. "You just answered yourself dumb-ass. One: _I'm_ a Princess. Two: I'm the best firebender out there. Three: I'm the smartest person in the room," she said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And four: Oh no, that's it. Need any more proof?" she returned her attention to her nails.

"You are not the smartest person in the room." Sokka frowned. He was just as smart as her!

Azula smirked in his direction and leaned forwards supporting her weight on her elbows at the table, again. "Read my lips… Day of the Black Sun Invasion." she loved to mock at him and she knew that that matter was still a soft spot for him. She was going to bring up that day every time he claimed to be smarter than her.

But in fact, she had always acknowledged that he was someone she should look out for closely. He might be a non-bender, but that didn't mean he was not a warrior. A few times, he had been skilled enough to avoid Ty Lee's attacks. Then, when they had fought back in the Boiling Rock's gondola, he had forced her to the edge a few times. He also had been the only one to figure out her plan of distraction on the day of the invasion. And let's not forget that she was sure he was the one in charge of the plans of his little group of misfits.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing he wants to do with them." Toph razzed in a low voice.

"Toph!" Sokka squealed, aghast. His heart rate increasing and the red returning to his face embarrassed that he had looked at the Princess lips longer than he had intended too.

"What?" the earthbender raised her hands defensively. "If you don't want me to tattle-tale, you should control your heart rate!" she pointed out defensibly.

"My heart rate is fine!" he complained, pouting. A few eyes turned towards him. "And by the way, I have, in fact, dated a Princess, before." he declared in a low voice trying to not attract more attention to their conversation. A few prying eyes were already looking in their direction.

"Oh, spirits. Was she blind?" Azula teased.

"No… She..."

"Was she deaf?" Toph asked mockingly. It was the first time she heard this.

"No..."

"Mental Problem?" the Princess asked.

"No… Tsk!" he grunted, annoyed.

"Then? Something must have been wrong with her." Azula uttered. Toph snickered at her comment.

"No," his expression changed and relaxed. "She was… She was perfect…" he muttered, remembering Yue and her fate with a little melancholy.

"Huh," Azula smirked, "Still you are here. Single… Interesting," she pondered teasingly, "Why did she dump your ass?" she said, pretending to be interested.

Sokka side smiled and shook his head. "It's not like that. It's not what you think. She didn't break up with me."

"So, you broke up with her?" she tilted her head slightly.

"No…"

"Then?" she pretended, astonishment widening her eyes and mouth. "Did you cheat on her with the Kyoshi warrior?"

"What?!" he squealed in horror.

"Who would have thought of you as the playboy type…." she taunted him.

"That's not what happened!" Sokka retorted.

"Then…?" Azula quirked a brow.

"It's... complicated." he muttered, not wanting to explain what had happened back then with Zhao and the moon spirit.

Azula rolled her eyes. "In that case, I will stick to the cheating story." she said. If he was going to remain all mysterious, then she would come up with her own assumptions.

Sokka's eyes went white. "Fine. But see, I dated a Princess before," he pointed out, "The Northern Water Tribe Princess, actually."

She flicked her tongue. "Now, that's something I don't believe," she noted, "For what I know the Northern Water Tribe were quite close during the war, -one of the reasons they managed to survive for so long-," she said, "Also, the last thing I heard is their Chief doesn't have a daughter. And they didn't accept foreigners into their walls."

"They didn't use to," he said, "But we were traveling with the Avatar and after all, we are kind of royalty, you know?"

The Princess huffed sarcastically. "Ha… On what earth? Peasant?" she mocked.

"It's true!" he claimed, "Our father is the Chief of the Tribe. Which technically makes me a Prince…" he asserted.

"Not even in your wildest dreams," she objected, "That's not at all how royalty works. If anything, it might mean that you are the less savage of your savage people."

Kori Morishita and Sneers walked out of the room. And a second later, Zuko was standing next to them.

"We need to talk." he told them in a serious tone. The three at that end of the table, nodded.

The dinner ended a moment later with no other interruptions.

Kiyi and her parents said their farewells to everyone before heading to retire in their beds. A few of them switched places, including Ty Lee, who sat next to Sokka with her eyes sparkling.

"Hey," she muttered, glancing at everyone with a little smile, even towards Azula.

"Hey," Toph and Sokka replied.

The Princess ignored her. She was going to pretend that she wasn't there, that she didn't exist if need be. Just by looking at Ty Lee, all her memories of their betrayal returned. It was like reliving everything again. Also, she was a constant reminder of the worst years of her life, of her most vulnerable moments.

Her betrayal and Mai's had caused her more damage than she would ever acknowledge.

Ty Lee gulped, "A-Azu…" she tried to say, but before she could the Princess gave her the coldest look she had ever seen. Charged with rage, hate, and a dozen other emotions. Ty Lee sank in her seat.

When Zuko had explained to her and the warriors what was happening with his sibling, all of them had been a little reluctant. After all, it was Azula who he was talking about. But after he told them about how well she had been doing -not only with her role as an advisor but also with everything else-, it wasn't that hard to be open-minded about her really trying to change.

Helping a bloody Sokka had been proof of that. Also, the fact that he had called for her as soon as he had been better, and she couldn't help but notice the way Toph, Sokka and Azula were having a conversation during dinner, joking, laughing and teasing at each other.

She had made mistakes, but she was trying to fix them, just as she had tried once.

She didn't think that seeing the Princess again would affect her, but it did. And seeing her mock Sokka and Toph made her realize that even though the Kyoshi warriors were great, and like a family to her, she still had memories that could never be erased.

Their friendship may have not ended well for obvious reason, but the memories of her younger years were still there. Mai and Azula had been her first friends, and for so long, she wanted to spend time with them, rather than with her sisters. Maybe it was because, being friends with the Princess and the daughter of one of the most important politicians of the Nation, it was a big deal, or maybe just because when she was with them, she was special, unique.

Even though Azula had been a bossy and manipulative friend, she had also been an unconditional friend. When Ty Woo had cut her hair one night just because she was pissed at her, Azula had been the one to defend her, confronting Ty Woo during recess back in the Royal Academy. And also, she had to admit, if Azula hadn't gone for her back then to join her on her quest, she would have never met the Kyoshi Warriors and she would have never become one of them.

It had been an odd friendship, with good and bad things. They both had made their mistakes in the past, things they regretted. Yet, a little part of her hoped that maybe one day, things between them would go back to be like they used to or maybe just a little similar to it. But another part of her knew that it was impossible to return to that. Azula was too proud, and they were so damaged. She would not be surprised if the Princess blamed her for her breakdown. She knew their betrayal had injured her more than she acknowledged.

Still, she was willing to try to give her a chance, and she hoped that one day Azula would too.

"The guards Mayor Morishita sent are back," announced Zuko, "They were supposed to retrieve the Rough Rhinos."

"What do you mean ' _supposed'?_ " Azula inquired, assuming the worst scenario.

Zuko took a deep breath. "That's why Kori and Sneers came. The guards reported that by the time they arrived, there were sights of the fighting but the place was empty," he said, "The Rough Rhinos were gone."

"Well done, Fire lily," said Toph with irony, "Didn't you think about, I don't know, trapping them? or something so they couldn't escape?" she said quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I did," Azula replied calmly, "But I was way _too busy_ making sure your friend did _not_ bleed out to death." she grunted, fumed. She cursed. She should have known better. She should have tied them up or something.

"I could have done both." Toph retorted, sounding haughty.

"Toph." Sokka scolded the earthbender, feeling a little guilty too.

He knew it wasn't Azula's fault. She would have tied them up if he wasn't battered, bruised and bleeding. In big part, it was his fault. And he also knew that if Toph kept pushing the Princess' buttons, all hell would break loose.

"Good for you, snotty," said Azula with evident sarcasm, "But one: I don't care. And two: shut up, your voice is giving me a migraine." she complained, rubbing her temples.

"Okay. You two, enough," Sokka rebuked them, stern while at it, "Toph stop it. Azula, be nice."

Both girls looked at him, a little startled at him. Even Ty Lee did.

Azula leaned back on her chair, rubbing her temples again, and Toph returned to support her weight on the two hind legs of her chair with her arms behind her head.

"I guess I don't have to say that we ought to remain alert during this trip. If they already tried something like this, they might try to do it again," said Zuko, "Also, let's not forget that they seem to be working for some former Dai Li agents," he added glancing towards his sibling and Sokka who confirmed the information by nodding with their heads. "Which kind of complicates things as we are heading to Ba Sing Se."

"Let's not forget that the Dai Li used to be the King's right hand," said Aang, "Nobody knows the city better than them. Not even the King or his Generals."

"Zuko, why don't me and the girls have a few rounds through the city while we're there?" Suki suggested, "Just in case we can gather any kind of information, maybe even find their hideout."

The Fire Lord gazed towards his sibling at the end of the table, just in case she had other plans. Azula nodded in agreement. It was a good idea to have the warriors look around the city and try to attain information. Some questions needed to be answered; What they were after? Or why? Why now?

"It's a good idea," Zuko agreed, "While we are in the meetings, the Kyoshi Warriors will scrutinize the city. At the end of the day, you will report back. We will have to keep a low profile. We don't know if there are going to be spies in Ba Sing Se."

"Back in the day, when they used to control the city, they had spies everywhere. We don't know if some still work for them." said the Avatar.

"And lastly, but most important for you girls. And especially your safety," said the Fire Lord, glancing at the warriors. "If you find their hideout, do _not_ engage them." he warned them before adding, "Return immediately with all the information you have and we will figure out a plan to trap them."

"You mean, we would have to figure out a plan." said Sokka, pointing at himself and Azula. Something that surprised them all.

The Princess raised an eyebrow.

Sokka wasn't stupid, he knew that Azula had a natural talent for plans and schemes. And like him, she was a natural master in tactics. Yet, she couldn't lose an opportunity to piss him off.

"Sorry?" Azula inquired, " _We?_ You mean me, right? Your plans suck." she stated.

Sokka's mouth was left gaping. "What? My plans _don't_ suck." he retorted.

"Failed Invasion." she said haughtily, leaning forward.

"Again with that?" he complained. "For how long was she going to remind him of that? "How long are you going to use that? And it doesn't count! You cheated!"

"For as long as I wish too, and..." she blinked aghast, "Pardon? I cheated?"

"You knew all about the Invasion. And that day you used pirouettes and evasion to keep us distracted," pointed out Sokka, leaning closer. "You actually accomplished nothing."

The Princess huffed at his statement. "On the contrary, when Kuei started talking about it _I_ saw an opportunity and took it. And a little heads up, I accomplished what I intended too, which was for you to lose your time." she made a grin of auto sufficiency.

"Well, that…" Sokka pouted when he realized he had no actual reply for her. He crossed his arms and leaned back.

She leaned back, smirking, cocky, and victorious. "What?" she inquired when she noticed that everyone's attention was on them.

They all blinked, astonished for their bickering back and forth.

"Can you all feel the sexual tension or it's just me?" Toph broke the silence, mocking them.

Nobody replied, and even though she was blind, she could totally sense the ugly looks from Sokka and Azula.

Ty Lee wanted to reply that she had felt it too, but she had assumed that it was wiser to not to. Also, she wasn't fully sure if that's what she had felt between them or just tension.

"Nobody?" she muttered, "I guess it's just me." she shrugged and picked her nose one more time.

"Anyway," Zuko broke the silence. "Let's just hope that everything comes out easy and we can solve this mess with no one getting injured."

"Hopefully." agreed the Avatar, as everyone returned to their respective chats.

"Well, if someone keeps picking their nose and smearing her snots, I seriously doubt that." Azula muttered, grunting, glancing towards Toph again with disgust.

"Huh?" the earthbender pretended to be oblivious about her threats.

"You heard me. If I…" Azula jolted up, a little dismayed when she felt a hand on her cheek.

She glanced towards Sokka, who had frozen under her wary gaze.

It was until he had gotten a glimpse of her golden eyes on him that he had noticed what he had been trying to do.

"I-I was trying to…" he stuttered nervously, "It's j-just… Y-You, you have some dry blood on your cheek," he explained, before doing something that amazed not only the Princess and Ty Lee. He rubbed his thumb gently against her cheek, removing the blot of blood carefully. "There." he smiled, pleased showing her his thumb stained with the blood he had removed.

Azula didn't respond but wiped her cheek with the back of her hand in case there was any left, feeling a little uneasy about his gentle gesture and trying to ignore the warmth his touch had. She studied him warily for a moment.

Ty Lee blinked, looking back and forward between the water boy and the Princess. It was well known to everyone in the Palace and everyone around her that Azula hated when people touched her face. Yet, Sokka was still alive.

"Ty Lee," one of the warriors called her, "We are heading to bed. Coming?" she asked her.

Ty Lee nodded, still dumbstruck. "I'm coming. Good night, guys." she said, before following her friends out.

"Night." they replied, with the exception of the Princess.

"How are you feeling, pal?" Aang asked Sokka when he stood next to them joined by his girlfriend and Zuko.

"Fine," he replied, "It's just the shoulder that hurts now." he tried to move his shoulder but grimaced when he feel a little stinging pain.

"It's going to take a while to heal. It was a deep wound," said Katara, "We are lucky it didn't pierce you anywhere else, or it would have been a problem."

Sokka made a grimace of pain just by imagining that the arrow could have pierced them somewhere else.

"And that would have been a problem we don't need right now," Azula muttered, reaching for her glass of water, when she felt a little stinging pain on her right arm. "Ah…" she complained, before noticing her sleeve being somewhat stained with blood.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Huh? You're hurt." he noticed, looking at the cut on her arm. It was small, a tad deeper than a scratch.

It was probably because of Vachir shooting that arrow at her. She must have had been way too distracted on other things to even notice the pain or the blood.

"You should let Katara take a look at it." he said, eyeing her arm.

"It's a scratch. It's nothing." Azula replied, not giving it importance.

"Let me help you." offered Katara, standing next to her.

"It's okay, it doesn't even hurt." she waves a hand carelessly, trying to get up and head to bed.

"Shush." Katara forces her to her seat before bending some water on her hand. She placed the water gently on her skin, and after it glowed, it disappeared as well as her cut.

Azula raised her eyebrows, surprised. She had never seen waterbending healing at first hand.

"Thanks," she muttered softly, before adding, "Well, if we are done here, I'm heading to rest, your company is bad for my health." she stood up and walked out of the room.

They all shared glances, wondering who she was referring to precisely or if she was talking about all of them in general.

"We should all go to bed." Katara says before wishing them good night and heading to rest as well as Zuko and Aang.

And just when Sokka was about to leave too, Toph said. "I guess you are managing pretty well your break up aren't you?" she teased, "I mean, you are already flirting with other girls, so I'm guessing you moved on, right?"

"For the _last_ time, I'm not flirting with Azula!" he explained, a little irked, trying to convince the earthbender.

Toph snickered. "Oh, gods," she shook her head, amused, "I never said you were flirting with her. I could have been talking in general, you moron. I was just teasing you. You just assumed. Which means that I'm right."

Sokka quirked a brow. "I'm _not_ flirting with her," he reassured, "And by all means, if someone is flirting it must be her."

"And wouldn't you like that, huh?"

"Yes. I mean no!" he rushed to correct himself, "No. I-I meant no. That's what I was trying to say!" his heartbeat raced.

"You just make it too easy, Snoozles. Your heartbeat gives you away instantly," replied Toph, standing up to leave. "Just make sure that Zuko doesn't find out, okay? Or worst Katara, who knows how Sugar Queen might react."

"Find out about what?" he asked, "They are not going to find out because there is nothing to find out."

Toph patted him on the shoulder, friendly. "Keep telling yourself that, you might end up believing it."

"How many times am I going to have to repeat it to you until you believe it?" he retorted, feeling a little defeated. Toph was going to keep going with the topic for days.

She rolled her eyes. For her to believe it, he would have to at least learn to control his heart rate. "Sure, Snozzles," she said before heading towards the door. "I missed you…"

"You missed annoying me." Sokka clarified.

Toph shrugged. "Same thing. This trip is going to be fun. I'm going to have both of you to tease."


	6. CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

The tides had been pretty cooperative, and the movement of the Barge had been really smooth as it sailed, breaking the small waves. The smell of the salty water filled her nostrils at the same time that the sun rays kissed her skin as the sun started to descend at the horizon.

It was their second day of the voyage towards Ba Sing Se. They were not going to make any more stops until they arrived at the city of walls and she was thankful for that. They didn't need another drawback for the time being.

Other than Zuko at their morning trainings, Kiyi at her lessons and being forced to have every meal at the diner with everyone else, the Princess had been trying to avoid everyone on the Barge. And until that moment, she had been successful at it.

"Hey," Sokka approached her at sundown when she was leaning on the railing, focused only on seeing the sun go down. She didn't reply. "How is your day going?" he asked politely, leaning too at the railing next to her.

"It was great until a moment ago." she replied this time with a fake smile that looked more like a grin.

"What happened?" he questioned, raising both eyebrows.

Azula sighed. "You said: Hey." she imitated him.

Sokka pouted for her imitation of him. "Ha ha," he said bitterly, before asking, "What are you doing?"

She frowned, annoyed, glancing at him and looking away before replying. "Isn't obvious? Avoiding all of you."

"Oh, c'mon," he whined, "We are not that bad." he retorted.

"According to you." she pointed out.

She wasn't in a mood to be around any of them.

"You should give us a chance," Sokka said, pushing her slightly, skimming her shoulder with his. "We might grow on you by the end of the trip." he side smiled.

The Princess huffed sarcastically. "Sure," she said, "Let's see. Every time I'm around your sister and the Avatar, they are being overly lovey-dovey and I get this urge of wanting to burn my eyeballs." she grunted.

"You are not the only one I guarantee you tha…"

"The earthbender. I don't know why, but I'm sure she wishes to find out if she can touch her brain with her finger through her nose." she continued to deny him a chance to speak when he opened his mouth to reply. "The fan-painted girls…"

"Kyoshi Warriors." Sokka corrected her.

Azula rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Whatever. They keep looking at me like I'm…" her voice lowered, when she realized what she was about to say and to who.

"You were what?"

Insane and unstable.

"Forget it," she uttered, looking away. "Anyway, why are you here? Don't you have like a dozen other people to talk to?" she asked.

Sokka shrugged. "Yes, but we haven't talked since Yu Dao."

She quirked a brow. "We talk every day at dinner."

He shook his head. "Can you pass me that and thanks, it's not much of a talk."

"I hope you are not waiting for us to share our most intimate or our darkest secrets, huh?" she said quizzically.

Sokka snickered. "Spirits, no. We would need to be closer before sharing those."

Azula made a grin. "Well…"

"What?" he inquired.

"You already shared the fact that you can't pee if someone is standing behind you, remember?" she mocked at him.

"T-That was... That w-was an accident!" he whined, blushing madly due to the embarrassment. He had forgotten about that minor incident. "You showed up out of the nowhere!" he squealed.

The Princess smiled naughtily for putting him in an awkward situation. "I'm just saying. You already told me that and we are not even close. I wonder what you would confess when we get closer," she teased him, "Perhaps, did you use to play with your sibling's dolls when you were younger?" she mocked slightly, smirking.

He deeply blushed. "I-I… Only until I was twelve!" he squealed.

Azula's mouth and eyes widened at the revelation, amused. "You did?!"

He raised a finger. "In my defense, I was the only boy my age, and there was nothing else to entertain myself with," he replied before crossing his arms over his chest. "I stopped doing it after that."

She smirked mischievously at his words. "Well, I hope so. Usually, boys at that age start to get more creative with different ways to entertain and keep themselves busy. You know, with puberty and all that."

Sokka blinked a few times when he understood her words. "What do you…?"

"Step aside, Snoozles." Toph appeared out of nowhere and pushed him aside to allow her to get to the balustrade, before throwing up her insides overboard.

Sokka and the Princess shared a grimace of disgust.

"Whose idea was to travel by boat again?" Toph asked, paler than normal before puking again.

Sokka patted her on the back slightly.

"You can thank my brother for the lack of common sense. responded Azula, "He wanted for Kiyi and his mother to see 'the splendor of the Earth Kingdom'," she uttered in a sarcastic tone, "That's why we are doing a ten-day voyage instead of a five-day flight." her tone of mockery made the earthbender smirk.

"Remind me to punch him the next time I hear him." Toph said, whipping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"It would be my pleasure." she said, blatantly.

"What were you two talking about?" the earthbender asked, when she felt her nausea starting to diminish. It usually took her around two to three days for her to stop feeling the constant sickness. She turned to them, resting on her elbows and leaning on the railing in a relaxed manner.

"Nothing." replied both at the same time.

"Oh," said Toph, "I get it. I interrupted your flirting session, didn't I?" she teased them.

It was a great opportunity for her to pester them.

Azula huffed sarcastically. "Actually, I was considering throwing one of you overboard and seeing how long does it take you to drown. Do you want to be first?" she raised her eyebrows. She wasn't in the mood to listen to the earthbender's nonsense.

"Geez," the blind girl made a grin, "Are you only filled with hate?" she inquired quirking a brow.

The Princess crossed her arms and made a gesture of agreement. "I'm filled with hate," she affirmed, "But in a cute way."

Sokka glanced towards her sneakily before rolling his eyes, amused with a little smirk on his lips. Toph huffed at her reply.

"Ignore her," said Sokka to the Princess, "Her favorite pastime is to annoy people."

"Pas… time?" Toph repeated, "Hey, don't get mad at me for noticing the obvious." she raised her hands defensively.

Sokka glanced towards the Princess seriously. "If you need help to throw her overboard, I will likely help."

"Jeez... Calm down," Toph said with her hands still up. "I'm pretty good at keeping secrets, okay?" she affirmed, "You both can trust me with your secret. After all, to this day nobody knows about that night when you and Suki decided to take your relationship to the next level." she noted towards Sokka.

"What?" he frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You know… About that time when you two…" Toph sighed, "You know, I might have been young back then, but trust me, even if you two were 'quiet', I could still feel it all." she muttered with a grin and making air quotes at the word quiet.

Azula frowned, not understanding what they were talking about.

"Wait, what?! When?" he squealed in panic. He was hoping she was not referring to that particular night where he and Suki had had their first romantic night together.

Toph crossed her arms over her chest. "That time... Back before the end of the war?" the earthbender quirked a brow. "Before Katara and Zuko went on their field trip?" she said, hoping he already knew about the time she was referring too. "Which reminds me, he still owes me one." she uttered, remembering she never got the chance to have a life-changing trip with Zuko.

"Wait, wait, wait... Are you talking about..." he gulped hard, "That night?"

"The night before they left?" she raised both eyebrows. "Yes! Dude, your sister was sleeping a few meters from you. Not to mention a twelve-year-old monk -who, I'm still not sure if he already had the bees and the flowers talk-." Azula raised her eyebrows, now that she understood what they were talking about. "Zuko, who was -as usual- being sleep deprived. And me, who can sense every fucking vibration of the earth. I'm sure that night you were thinking with your head, but not the one on your shoulders." she said sneering.

Sokka blushed and opened his mouth to reply.

"Wait, why was Zuko sleep-deprived, again?" the Princess intervened.

"Because Sugar Queen was still mad at him about Ba Sing Se and didn't trust him. He waited until dawn to talk to her." explained Toph.

Azula's mouth opened unconsciously and her fist clenched.

"But see? If I could keep that secret for so long, I can keep yours." she teased them again with that. Certainly, making fun of them was something she had found entertaining these last couple of days.

Maybe annoying people was her pastime. As well as kicking asses.

"You are not going to keep anyone's secret because there is no secret, right Azula?" he said, glancing towards the Princess, when he noticed she was absentminded. "Azula?" he called her again, but her mind seemed to be far away. Sokka observed with detail. Her jaw seemed clenched as well as her fist.

"Fire lily!" Toph called her too and shook her abruptly by the shoulder.

Azula blinked out of her thoughts and quickly shoved Toph's hand off her.

"Are you okay?" Sokka inquired.

She nodded once and without saying a word she headed to the tower, leaving them both a little disoriented about her behavior.

"What happened? Did I say something wrong?" Sokka asked Toph as he followed the Princess with his eyes on the deck and into the inside of the Barge.

Toph shrugged, before picking her ear. "Maybe she got mad because you said that it was nothing between you two." she taunted him one last time before smelling her finger.

"I... I will see you later, okay?" he said before trailing behind the Princess.

Toph smirked.

Snoozles was just way too easy to mess with. Sokka was the easy target, she had always enjoyed pestering him, but now, she was having a blast.

As for Fire lily, it was a little harder to mess with. She was so good at managing her emotions at bay while remaining cool and sharp with her verbal attacks. Also, she was fantastic with her comebacks which made teasing her even more entertaining.

Just as it had happened with Zuko, it hadn't taken her too much to give the Princess a chance. Of course, she was still quite wary around her and kept her guard up. But until now, Toph found her harmless -as harmless as Azula could be-.

The last time she had to meet the Princess had been during the Day of the Black Sun -well technically it was when she attacked the Eastern Air Temple, but they haven't interacted-, back then, she tricked them and outsmarted them with her plan of distraction to make them lose time.

That had been almost eight years ago.

She had heard of how Azula had had a mental breakdown and Zuko had placed her in a sanatorium. And also, the story of when they had gone to find Ursa and everything that had happened later with the Kemurikages.

At first, when they had told her the story about how Ursa had changed her face and chosen to forget her past -including her kids-, it made her feel a little bad about them. And taking into consideration the asshole father that had raised them -mostly Azula- she understood why Zuko and her had turned out to be so messed up.

Toph also knew that if Zuko had found redemption in the end, it had been because of Iroh's beneficial influence of him. Something that Azula never had; good influence. So, the fact that she was trying on her own, it was a good sign. And Toph was willing to give her a chance, just like she had done with Zuko. After all, she was the one with the most common sense of the group.

She could tell that there was something different with her. But she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but there was something. Something different to who she was six years ago. But weren't they all different to who they had been seven years ago?

…

"Sokka!" Ty Lee grabbed him by the wrist when they crossed each other's paths as she was coming out of the tower and he was heading inside. "I have been looking for you everywhere. I was wondering if…" she made a pause when she noticed his attention was behind her. "Who are you...?" she turned to watch who was behind her but there was no one only the empty all.

"That's great Ty Lee," he replied, "But do you mind if we talk later? I have to… I need to go." he said before strolling down the hallway and in the same direction she had seen Azula head.

Ty Lee frowned a little confused before heading towards the earthbender leaned on the railing.

"Are they…? Do you think they…? Am I imagining this?" she rambled near Toph.

As a response, she only got a shrugging on her part.

…

Azula slammed the door of her room behind her.

She was enraged. Wrathful.

Her heartbeat increased tremendously. Her teeth hurt for being clenched and her nails had dug into her palm so deep that her skin was about to bleed.

She took a few deep breaths trying to calm down her anger as she roamed in her room from one extreme to another one. She wanted to scream, but mostly scream at him. At Zuko.

He was such a hypocrite that infuriated her. He waited until dawn to talk to her. He had waited, for a peasant! But not for her! Not even when she had asked him.

Can't this wait till tomorrow?

No, it can't. It had been his response when he interrupted her in her chambers years ago.

After everything she had done for him! That ungrateful bastard!

Small blasts from her fists came out.

She had lied. She had given him the credit for something she had done for his sake and yet, the first thing he had done had been distrust her.

When they had returned from Ba Sing Se, after she had conquered the city, she could have been horrible to him, and imprisoned him just as her father had wished. However, she had brought him back with honors, just as he had wished to return home since his banishment.

She did him a favor -gave him the credit for something she had done and put on a good word for him with her father-, because she had seen him worried, and it had also been a way to pay him back for helping her to conquer the city.

She had trusted him. She had trusted in his word.

But the next day when she had found Zuko in the gardens, he had bloody lied to her face. He had always been so easy to read for her. And then, he had barged into her room in the middle of the night demanding an explanation. His tone of distrust had enraged her. She had given him the credit for killing the Avatar with no second intentions. Nevertheless, the first thing he had done was think and suspected the worst of her. Just after he had lied to her face.

Since forever, he had always claimed that she was always lying, but she had never told him a lie.

Zuko was the hypocrite. Not her!

He didn't even give her the benefit of the doubt. He couldn't wait a couple of hours to talk about it, to interrogate her and her intentions, but for a bloody peasant, he waited awake for the entire night.

A peasant! A nobody! While she was his sister! But it looked like the entire opposite.

Yes, they had a horrible relationship back then, but she wasn't the only one to blame! Half of the fault was his, for being a horrible sibling, for only thinking the worst of her. She had always been the one reaching to him, yet he had only pushed her away, blaming her for all his misfortunes.

She tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. She needed to focus. To ease her mind and rage. That was something that had happened years ago. They were way too past that. Their relationship wasn't like that anymore. Now Zuko trusted her, right? Or at least, he claimed he trusted her.

But he would never trust in her as much as he trusted in his stupid friends…

Her blood boiled for a moment.

Azula grabbed the first thing she saw on her desk. A vase, and smashed it against the floor, pretending that it was her stupid sibling's head. For a moment she thought it might have worked to calm her, but now, her rage was still there.

She headed towards her nightstand breathing heavily and filled her glass with water from the jar on it and drank it fast to try to ease herself.

Her breathing calmed a little bit between the gulps. And when she thought she had finally calmed down, she imagined Toph's words at the back of her mind again. The glass shattered in her hand, splashing water everywhere.

"Fuck," she cursed when she noticed the mess and felt a sting of pain in her palm.

She was bleeding. The glass had sliced her skin. And even though it wasn't very deep it was bleeding.

...

Sokka was standing at Azula's door, still debating whether to knock or not.

Maybe he had said something that had bothered her? Or maybe Toph's teasing had gone too far? Or what if it was something else?

He raised his fist to knock but desisted when he noticed a small blue blaze coming from under the door. He gulped hard.

Perhaps, he should leave her alone. If he bothered her now, she could probably incinerate his head off. He could always come back later, or he could wait until dinner to talk with her.

Sokka slowly turned back on his steps through the hallway, when he heard something smashing. He stopped on his tracks, believing the sound had come from the Princess's room. He stood still waiting to hear something else. But he heard nothing more.

He turned again to leave when he listened her door opening and closing. Sokka turned over his shoulder and he glanced at Azula. Her back towards him as she headed in the opposite direction. His eyes scrutinized her quickly. He noticed that her left hand was dripping with something. He frowned trying to get a better look at it when he realized.

Blood.

…

"Damn it!" Azula cursed as she was having a hard time trying to open the box where they kept the first-aid kit in the small infirmary of the Barge.

She closed her eyes to calm herself.

She had discovered that blood affected her like that in Lian Yu, after saving Sokka. And after consulting with the Royal physician about how she had felt, describing how her body reacted, he had informed her that she had a phobia to the sight of blood.

She took a few deep breaths as she was trying to control her shaky hands. The sight of blood affected her, and a lot. It made her mind dizzy and her heartbeat increase like crazy, making her capable of hearing her heart bombing in her ears, which was not pleasant. Also, last time she had shed tears for no reason. They just kept coming out from her eyes, totally unwillingly.

"Are you okay?" a voice jolted her, making her open her eyes.

"Perfect." she replied, trying to open the box again and struggling once more. The thought of burning the lid of the box crossed her mind. Her blood was already making a mess.

Sokka walked towards her and, without her asking, he opened the box for her.

"If you wish, my sister could help you with that." he suggested.

"No," Azula replied, "I don't want your sister to believe that I'm going to appeal to her whenever I injure myself." she took out the ointment they used to treat wounds, the small bottle of alcohol for disinfection and some bandages.

And also, if I see her right now, I might shoot lightning at her she though.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she inquired, having a hard time with the lid of the jar that held the medicine.

"I was just passing by when I heard you." he lied, taking the bottle from her hands and opening it.

But instead of passing it again to her, he dipped a piece of cotton in the alcohol and grabbed her left hand carefully.

The Princess glanced at him warily, but he was more focused on her hand.

"It's going to sting," Sokka warned her after taking a look at her palm. "Are you sure you don't want Katara to heal it for you? It would be gone in a minute." he insisted.

"No." Azula confirmed, trying to remove her hand from his grip but his hold around her wrist was tight.

"Still," he said, holding the cotton close to her skin. "It would hurt less if you don't move."

"I can do it myse… Ouch." she whined when the alcohol made contact with her injury. It stung. It stung a lot. She pressed her lips together, repressing another whine.

"What happened?" he asked her once he was done disinfecting, remembering having heard something smashing in her room.

A look of discomfort appeared on her face as Sokka started to spread the ointment on her palm.

"A stupid accident." she muttered, not giving it importance.

Sokka snickered. "I know those. I had a ton when I was younger." he told her as he wrapped her palm with a bandage.

"I don't doubt that," Azula teased him with a smirk. "Ouch!" she complained when Sokka tightened a little bit, the bandage making her wince and erasing her smirk.

He did it on purpose; she thought as he didn't apologize, and he was smirking slightly.

"There," he said, looking satisfied at his wrapping. He placed the first-aid away. "If you change your mind, just let me know. I'm sure it won't bother Katara to treat a minor wound. After all, she did it for me for years, even before she knew she had healing powers."

"It should have been nice to have a good relationship with your sibling while growing up." she muttered, remembering that she was mad at Zuko.

"Huh?" Sokka quirked a brow.

"Nothing," she replied, "Thinking out loud. How are you bearing your…" she nodded towards his shoulder.

"Great!" he replied, "It almost fully gone. Katara said that one more healing session and the injury would be gone for good." he smiled, moving his shoulder.

Katara's healing power was a blessing for someone like him that tended to get injured so frequently. The burn he had received courtesy of Colonel Mongke had disappeared in a blink of an eye, and it was now just a bad memory as well as the cut in his ribs. It was like they had never been there.

Azula's eyes drifted to her palm.

Of course, she had gotten bruises, scratches, blisters and scabs while training or playing when she was little, but nothing like this. She had never injured herself like that. And she felt a little stupid for getting injured. Not only for the way she had injured herself, but also for the way her body had reacted to the sight of blood. It was pathetic.

If Sokka wouldn't have appeared, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to take care of the injury alone.

In Lian Yu, she had forced herself to stop Sokka's bleeding, but healing someone else's injury was totally different from doing it on your own. It was ten times harder, at least.

"Thanks." she uttered.

A thin smile appeared on Sokka's lips. "You're welcome."

…

Dinner time came quickly after that.

By the time he had arrived, it was only him, Suki, Ty Lee, and the Kyoshi Warriors in the dining room. The adjacent table where he usually would sit with the Royal Family was empty. He had arrived early.

"Sokka!" Ty Lee greeted him, waving a hand as soon as he entered the dinner and patting an empty seat next to her.

He headed to their table to have a chat with the girls before dinner was served.

"How are my favorite warriors doing?" he asked with a smile towards all of them. "How are things working with the chi-blockers police?"

"Lao and his guards are really fast learners," said Suki, "But I guess it's because they had an amazing master." she glanced towards Ty Lee, who blushed at the compliment.

"Stop that. You girls are making me blush," she replied, "I wouldn't be a great master if I didn't have excellent students."

The rest of the girls smiled warmly at their more recent members.

Chi-blocking was really complex to fully master. It was necessary to learn every part of the human body. Bones, muscles, chi paths, and chakras. Tons of training was mandatory, and practicing on learning where and how hard to hit for the blocking to have effect. Hitting certain points could cause anything from temporary loss of your bending -in the case of a master-, until total, or partial immobilization of the body.

Under Ty Lee's hands, he had suffered a few times of the latter. It was not pleasant. Not even a tiny bit.

Lao's -Toph's father- guards knew the basics. Most of them knew how to rob a master of his bending for a few moments, but they still needed a lot of training. That was one of the reasons why the warriors had remained so long in Crane-fish Town; to train the new police.

"Is Yoro coming with Lao?" Sokka asked Suki.

Toph had mentioned something about her father traveling to the city later on. He had to attend some business back in Crane-fish Town before heading to Ba Sing Se at the end of the month. The Beifong enterprises had been doing really well in all the Earth Kingdom, and Toph was attending the meetings as her father's representative.

"Yeah… He is Lao's chief guard now," Suki explained, "And also, it's his first time going to Ba Sing Se, so he is excited to see the city."

"That's awesome." he said.

Even though Suki was his ex, and Yoro her new boyfriend, he couldn't feel hate or any kind of resentment towards any of them.

Suki had been an amazing girlfriend all the time they had been together. Kind and supportive. She had been a huge part of his life and she would always have a special place in his heart. After all, she had been the first girl to kick his ass and had proved to him that a girl could be as brave and strong as any guy.

Yet, things between them as a couple started to get complicated around a year ago.

They would barely see each other. In the last two years of their relationship, they had seen each other only three times for only a couple of weeks. She was busy. He was busy. And life happened.

He couldn't ask her to leave the warriors to join him on their trips. It would have been selfish as he knew that the warriors were her life. And he couldn't dump everything to stay with her. After all, just as Toph was working as her father representative. Katara and him were doing it too, for his father and the Southern Water Tribe.

"Yeah." he muttered.

"Hey." Toph said as she took her place in one of the empty seats, "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Random stuff," Ty Lee replied, "And how are things in your homeland?" she asked, intrigued, glancing towards Sokka.

"Wonderful," said Sokka, "Malina and my father are working tons and tons with the growth of the Tribe. The North had been really supportive," he explained, "Also, in the last couple of months, a lot of baby waterbenders had been born. I would say in a couple of years, Master Pakku is going to need help with his academy."

Their tribe was expanding, not only in size and building but also in population. In the last couple of years around twenty waterbender babies had been born.

"That's so good to hear." one of the Kyoshi Warriors said. He believed her name was Asura.

He had barely seen the other warriors without their iconic makeup, and it was still a little hard to recognize and learn all of their names.

"It is. Katara is also really excited about helping with the clinic and whenever she can, she helps Pakku." Sokka adds, when everyone who was missing entered the dining room.

Someone cleared her throat next to him, making everyone glance in her direction.

Kiyi had her hands on her waist. She was pouting while her eyes were fixed on Sokka.

"Hey little one." he said a little disoriented at her expression. He couldn't help to notice how much Kiyi resembled Azula with that expression on her face. It was like watching a mini version of the Princess, and for a second he wondered how Azula had looked at that age.

Probably adorably scary.

"Husband!" Kiyi grunted, "What are you doing here flirting with other girls?" she inquired, sulking, crossing her arms and frowning deeply.

Sokka blinked a few times, perplexed and baffled at Kiyi's scolding. Everyone's attention was on him and the little girl standing next to him.

"Husband?" Suki asked, amused.

"Shut up," Sokka replied as she snickered with the rest of the warriors. "Kiyi, I wasn't flirting." he said, and he felt a little silly for explaining that to a little girl.

"Not with any of them at least." Toph muttered to herself, smirking.

Lucky for him, nobody had understood Toph's implication. He didn't feel like giving explanations to anyone about why the earthbender had been mocking him about that.

Sokka gave her an ugly look. "Not helping." he said between teeth.

"I didn't intend too." she retorted.

"You should be over there!" Kiyi narrowed her eyes, pointing at the place where he would usually sit. Hitting the floor with one foot.

Sokka raised his eyebrows, amazed. She was not only resembling Azula physically but, she was getting bossy too. He surmised that it was probably a family thing.

"Azu is not having dinner with us and I don't want to sit alone." she said, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks.

"Azu?" Ty Lee mumbled, stunned. She knew Azula had always hated nicknames. Only a small amount of people was allowed to call her by her birth name instead of her title while growing up.

"Why isn't she having dinner here?" Sokka questioned, intrigued.

Azula had always been on time for every meal and hasn't missed a single one, even if she wished the opposite.

Kiyi shrugged. "She ordered the servants to serve her meal at her room."

"Why?"

The Fire Lord intervened after hearing their conversation and shrugged. "They said she was feeling a little indisposed," he said, "She also requested for someone to clean something that was smashed in her room, apparently."

Probably what I heard earlier, he thought.

That was odd. A couple of hours ago he had seen her, and she had been fine.

"Come on, then." Kiyi nodded towards their usual places.

And for some reason, he followed her without any further retort.

...

A blue fire blast came out of her right fist and a precise attack with two fingers came off from her left hand towards Zuko.

Her left hand still stung a little bit whenever she tried to make a fist.

Zuko controlled both attacks when a third one made him jump to his left, barely avoiding it.

The sun was ascending on the horizon. The sunlight was hitting every inch of the deck of the Barge as they trained.

For her, dawn had come way too soon. She was still mad at her sibling, even if he didn't know.

Her attacks were constant, sharp, precise, and dangerous. He was having a really hard time trying to avoid her strikes. It was one after another, barely giving him a chance to attack her back. It was hard to find an opening in her stance. She hadn't been joking when she had told him that she was slowing herself to match his speed. She was extremely fast and quite elusive.

"What is it?" he asked as he snuffed out one of her attacks.

"What do you mean?" she retorted, throwing another attack with her leg.

Zuko ducked. "You are mad about something," he nodded, "What is it?"

"I'm not mad." she lied, grunting, chagrined. Since when he was available to read her so well?

Another blow.

"You are," he affirmed, "What is it?" he insisted, throwing an attack of his own.

She bended out of the way. "I'm fine." she growled before shooting a blast towards Zuko.

Aang had woken up early to have a brief training session with Zuko. It had been so long since he had last trained with his master that he really missed it. He had suggested it to Zuko during dinner the previous night, and he had accepted to train with him after his daily training with Azula.

So now, he was heading the main deck, ready for his firebending training.

"Why am I awake?" Sokka mumbled next to him, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "I could have slept at least another hour," he yawned, "I don't want to see you guys jerk-bend." he whined.

Aang had forced him to wake up and join him on the deck. "Kiyi begged me to bring you along. She didn't want to watch us train by herself," he said, "And I couldn't refuse." Aang scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed of how easily the nine-year-old had been able to convince him.

Sokka slumped his head, defeated as they walked into the main deck

Zuko took a step in her direction. "Maybe if you tell me what is bothering you, I might be available to help." he insisted once more.

She clenched her teeth. "I said: I'm fine!" she snarled with a fire blast that struck Zuko in the chest so hard it threw him a few meters away. He fell on his back.

Kiyi, Aang and Sokka winced at the same time.

"Ouch!"

"Ohhh… That's going to leave a bruise."

"That must have hurt."

Azula blinked when she realized what she had done. She might have gone a little overboard. She rubbed between her eyebrows with her fingers, before walking into Zuko's direction.

"You could have just told me to shut up, you know?" her sibling complained, wincing and dropping his head on the floor. He heard his back eerily crack against the metal of the deck.

"I like my way better," the Princess smirked. Punching him like that, and seeing him cringe a little bit, had helped her to feel a little better. "Are you going to stay on the floor all day or are you going to man-up?" she teased him, offering him a hand.

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes before smirking too and taking her hand.

"That was great training," said Zuko, acknowledging that he had had a hard time against his sibling. He massaged his neck softly. "And shit. You weren't kidding when you said you were holding back. I could barely keep up."

"Like always." said Azula cockily.

Zuko shook his head.

"Oi! Good morning, Sifu Hotman!" Aang called him from the other end of the deck, as he and Sokka walked towards them.

Zuko facepalmed. He had forgotten that stupid nickname.

Azula raised her eyebrows. "Whoa…" she made a grin, "From all the stupid nicknames I have ever heard, that one definitely takes the prize." she mocked.

"Shut up," her sibling frowned. "I have told him not to call me that."

"Well, as the oaf and the baldy are here, I should get going." said Azula when Aang and Sokka were close enough to hear her.

Sokka pouted when she insulted him. But said nothing. He didn't want her to repeat what she had just done with Zuko to him.

"Actually, Azula," Aang voice made her halt. "I have been wanting to ask you something…" he said glancing at his index finger touching nervously.

She quirked a brow.

...

"Good morning Suki, Ty Lee." Katara greeted her friends when she encountered her in the hallways as she headed to the main deck to see Aang train his firebending with Zuko.

"Good morning Katara." both girls returned the greeting.

"The boys are training in the main deck." she told them, "Wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Why not?"

As they descended from the tower, the raucous sound of a thunder hitting the water of the ocean made them jolt up.

The water splashed violently like an explosion.

The three of them shared a concerned look. And without saying another word, they all rushed to the main deck.

This couldn't be good.

…

The Avatar gulped hard when he saw the lightning hit the water and making it jump obstreperously.

"And that's pretty much how you do it," said Zuko after the little demonstration. "She generates it, throws it at you, then you redirect it back to her one last time, but instead of throwing it back at you she shoots it to the water." he explained, pointing at Azula first, then at him and then back to Azula as he spoke.

"Okay, I got it. I can do this. I'm ready." uttered Aang, jumping anxiously in his place.

The Princess was glancing at them with a bored expression with her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you sure? You can still flinch."

"No," said Aang with determination. "The only time I got to do it before, it didn't go as smoothly as I would have liked it. So, I need to practice it."

The one time he had redirected a lightning strike had been during his fight against Fire Lord Ozai, and when he had tried to redirect the lightning, a few shocks had gotten through to him. No big deal. But even so, it hadn't been pleasant. And if he could practice it to avoid that from happening again, he was willing to do it.

He also knew that Katara was going to kill him once she found out about this.

"Alright, let's do it," said Azula, "There is nothing funnier to me than using you all as target practice."

Aang shared a concerned look with Zuko, who gave him small, reassuring smile. "She is joking," he assured, "She is joking, right Azula?" he inquired.

"I don't know, am I?" she replied, smiling mischievously.

"Azula," her sibling scolded her, but she ignored him and got in position. "But by any means, I will stand right here, next to you in case… something happens."

Aang gazed at her, raising his hands up defensively and forming his stance. He wiped a drop of sweat from his temple. He exhaled slowly as he prepared himself for the attack. He saw her charge her fingers and then he noticed electricity dancing in them.

Right now, he was having second thoughts about his idea of training, but now it was late to forswear.

Azula stood in place, charging her fingers with enough electricity to bend a bolt of lightning.

Sokka and Kiyi were watching them from a safe distance, both very attentive to the movements of the firebenders, when they heard rushed footsteps behind them, coming out of the tower.

The Princess stretched her arms to shoot the lightning towards the Avatar's direction.

The electricity had barely left her fingertips when a tremendous wave of seawater struck her on her side, pushing her a few meters away, slamming her to the floor.

It had taken her by surprise.

The lightning missed the Avatar by almost a meter and hit the water brassily and so close to the Barge that it splashed the main deck.

"Azula!" Kiyi screamed, eyes wide in shock.

Everyone, but most of all Aang, blinked dazedly. The water had come out of nowhere, taking them all by surprise.

The water around the Princess's hands and feet froze, trapping her.

"I tried. But I knew we shouldn't trust you." Katara's voice made them all turn.

Behind her, Suki and Ty Lee were standing defensively, ready to attack.

Katara bended some more water and transformed them into ice spikes. All of them pointing very closely and dangerously at the Princess.

Azula was already raising her body temperature around her hands and feet to melt the ice that imprisoned her. Steam surrounded her. She clenched her teeth.

Both pairs of eyes were looking at each other the same way. Filled with rage and hatred.

"Are you crazy?! You could have killed her!" Sokka yelled at her sibling standing before her. "If the water had reached her a second earlier, she could have died!"

"Me?!" she said, dumbfounded by her older sibling's reaction. She couldn't believe he was defending her after what she had just witnessed. She was throwing a bolt of lightning towards Aang, again. "She shot lightning towards Aang! What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled at him.

"Sweety, sweety." Aang rushed towards his girlfriend with an airbending move, "You are totally misreading the situation." he said calmly.

"Misreading the situation?" Katara frowned, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "She attacked you!"

"Because I asked her!" Aang admitted.

Katara fixed a harsh glare towards Aang. "You what?!" she shouted.

The ice pikes pointing at her melted and felt over her the moment the waterbender turned her attention from her to scold the Avatar.

She clenched her jaw so hard that it started to hurt. This was humiliating.

Stupid peasant. Stupid Avatar. Stupid Zuko and his friends. She cursed.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked her as he reached to help her stand.

"I'm sorry for that." Sokka apologized, offering a hand.

She raised her hands to stop them. She didn't need their help. She could stand up by herself. She could get up on her own without help. Like she had always done.

And she did.

"Damn it." she cursed when her left palm stung. Her wound had re-opened and her bandages were all soaked. Steam surrounded her as she was drying herself.

She undid the wrapping when the Avatar and Katara stood before her.

"Aang explained to me everything Azula," the waterbender began, "And I think I owe you an apology." Azula quirked a brow. She wasn't expecting the peasant to apologize. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. I misread the situation and I attacked you without reason."

Azula didn't reply immediately, but when she finally did, she muttered. "Whatever."

She headed towards the tower -or at least tried-, when Sokka surrounded her by the shoulders and forced her to a halt. "What the hell are you doing?" she grunted, fuming. She had had enough of the peasant siblings from the Water Tribe.

Zuko widened his eyes at Sokka's bold move on his sister.

"As my sister messed up big time," Sokka began. Katara's eyebrows twitched. "I think the least you could do would be heal her. Don't you think?" he grabbed the Princess wrist and showed it to his sibling.

"Do you want to die?" Azula grunted when she tried to remove her hand from his grip but, couldn't.

Katara smiled softly when she saw the blood in the Princess palm. "It is the least I could do." she replied before bending some water over her injury. The water glowed against her palm, and a second later her cut was gone. No trace of it.

"Told you it was quick." Sokka said smiling satisfactorily.

She glanced at him for a moment. His stupid smile made him look even more handsome than he already was, and the fact that thought crossed her mind infuriated her.

He is handsome, so what? He is still an idiot.

Her eyes traveled to her wrist. His hand wrapped around it. She was unsure as to why, but she didn't find his touch uncontrollable like she usually did with other people. In fact, it was somewhat comforting to feel his skin against her own.

She shook off his arm from her shoulders and his grip on her wrist abruptly.

"I have to go change." she uttered, walking away from them and into the tower.

...

Azula didn't show up in the dining room for any meal that day. In fact, she didn't show up for any meal for the next three days.

Sokka had barely been able to glance at her in hallways or in the morning during her trainings with Zuko. He assumed she was avoiding everyone in the Barge. She was doing an amazing job at it too, only leaving her room to head towards Zuko's office in order to discuss different matters or to the library, so she could search for some scrolls she might need.

He figured she was still pissed about what had happened with Katara, and he could understand her. He understood both sides perfectly. Katara might have over-reacted, but it hadn't been with bad intention. After Azula had shot Aang with lightning in Ba Sing Se where he had almost died, she had turned rather over-protective of him. Not to mention that they were also dating.

As for Azula, it was a little ironic. She had tried to do something she had been asked to. Aang wanted to practice re-directing lightning and, -as she was the only person he knew that could generate them-, his only option was to ask her to help him. And by doing that, she had ended up totally soaked.

He had wondered if Azula would turn hostile towards them again after all due to this event.

As Sokka descended by the stairs of the tower, his eyes darted to something that caught his attention through the windows.

Kiyi was practicing some firebending moves on the deck and a few meters from her stood Azula, observing her.

"Stretch your legs during that movement." Azula corrected her sibling.

The Princess had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes were narrowed, following very closely and warily the little one's movements.

Kiyi was practicing some stances, throwing some fire blasts with her arms and legs in different poses.

"Take deep breaths and tighten your core," the Princess said in a serious tone. "Good." she complimented Kiyi when she did the set of stances perfectly.

Kiyi did a few more sets, and Azula kept giving her observations and corrections. For being only nine years old with just under a year of training, her firebending was progressing fast.

"Get the right impulse when you throw yourself forward to do the turns and keep your feet together." said Azula, as Kiyi proceed to do the last set.

A part from him hadn't believed her when she had told him that she was Kiyi's firebending master, but he couldn't deny that she wasn't a bad master. Sokka observed, amazed at the scene.

Kiyi was focused on doing as Azula was telling her, following her corrections.

Neither girl had noticed his presence yet.

Kiyi jumped forward with impulse and when her feet were in the air, she shot a fire blast through them to aid her with a few turns before she landed. But her landing hadn't been as smooth as Azula had hoped. One of her feet had twisted a little bit, making her lose her balance and fall to the ground.

Sokka's first instinct had been to reach and help the little one but was surprised by how fast Azula had reached her younger sister.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling on the floor next to Kiyi.

Sokka raised his eyebrow at how worried the tone of her voice sounded.

"Yeah, I think," Kiyi replied while moving her feet to check if she was hurt. There was no pain. "All good. It was a dumb mishap." she smiled to her older sister as they both stood up.

"Next time, when your feet get to the top, stop the blast. If not, the impulse would be too much, making the landing ten times harder and things like this would happen again." Azula explained what her mistake had been.

"Feet on top. Stop the blast. Got it." said Kiyi with a smile.

"Do you want to go over the new set I taught you?" the Princess inquired.

Kiyi nodded with a smile. "But Azu, when are you going to teach me to generate lightning?"

Azula raised an eyebrow. "Hey, don't get greedy, okay?" she poked her with her index finger in the forehead slightly. "You still have a long way to go."

"But…" Kiyi tried to protest.

"Listen," Azula cut her off, "The generation of lightning, it's not a game, and it's not easy. You need to be at a certain level to be able to do it. You might be progressing faster than the average, but you have only been training for less than a year." she said.

"How old were you when you learned it?"

"When I began learning the basics of lightning, I was eleven," Azula replied, "And it took me around three years to fully master it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. At first, I needed to charge the lightning, but eventually, I was able to create them instantly and at the scale I wished." she said, remembering her many, many trainings with her old masters Lo and Li.

Kiyi pouted. "But it's too long for that." she complained.

"And it will be longer if you keep complaining, young lady." Azula said, "Come on, show me what you learned today."

Sokka side smiled. Watching Azula interact with Kiyi was something that amazed him, due to the fact that she seemed like a different person.

"Do it with me!" Kiyi pleaded her with an innocent smile. "I always do it better when you do it with me." she begged.

"Tsk!" Azula crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You forgot it, didn't you?"

"No," Kiyi shook her head, denying vigorously. "But it's always best when I do it with you."

The Princess rolled her eyes. "Tsk… Fine," she acceded, "But it's the last time, got it?"

"That's what you said last time." Kiyi muttered, pleased at her answer.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Azula grunted, standing in position.

"Okay, okay."

Kiyi stood in front of Azula with both of their hands, one over the other, one at the height of their chest. One deep breath and they began moving around, stretching their arms.

Kiyi was mirroring Azula's movements.

Fire came out of their hands as they encircled her arms around. Then their feet did the same. They slid through the deck, going through different stances. Kiyi was having a hard time keeping up with Azula. Her movements were still a little stiff, clumsy, and not as fluid as the older bender's. Kiyi's movements seemed more mechanic, while Azula's already seemed natural.

Orange fire mixed with blue.

He was also a little astonished to find out that Azula had adapted a few waterbender movements into her style as he saw her recreate the motions, he had seen Katara do before.

Once they finished, Kiyi gave a small nod to her sister.

"Thank you for my training, Sifu Hot…"

"Don't you dare." Azula cut her off with a little warning look.

Kiyi snickered. "You also heard how Aang called Zuzu, right?"

"Yeah, and if you ever call me that, I will stop being your master." the Princess cautioned her.

"In that case, can I call you Sifu Azu?" Kiyi quirked a brow

"No." she frowned horrified at the thought.

"Sifu blue fire?" the little one suggested jocularly.

"If you ask me," Sokka intervened, amused at their conversation. Both girls turned their heads towards him. "I think Sifu Azu doesn't sound that bad." he teased, "Or what about Sifu Lightning?

Kiyi chuckled.

Azula gave him an ugly look. "No one cares about what you think, especially not me." she retorted.

"Tsk… Toph was right," he uttered, "You are so filled with hate."

"And as I said to her; I am filled with hate, but in a cute way." she said before heading inside the tower.

"She likes you." said Kiyi next to him.

"Sometimes I think it's the entire opposite." he muttered, seeing her disappear inside.

Kiyi made a grin. "Nah… If she didn't like you, she wouldn't even be bothered to talk to you," she said, "I'm so happy that you, my husband, and Azu can get along well. Otherwise, family meals would have turned uncontrollable," she rambled, "Let's go to dinner. I heard we are having barbecue; Fire Nation style."

Sokka's eyes widened. "Really?" his stomach growled just at the sound of it. Fire Nation barbecue was the best. "Awesome."

…

Sokka inhaled deeply as he entered the dining room. The smell of cooked meat filled his nostrils.

A goofy smile appeared on his face and his eyes shined. "It smells delicious!" he said, his mouth almost drooling.

He took a seat in his usual place, but this time the place adjacent to him wasn't empty like the previous days.

"Hey, Ty Lee." he greeted her.

"Hey, Sokka," she replied before asking somewhat nervously. "Look, I have been wanting to ask you something."

"Really? Go ahead then. Shoot." said Sokka, glancing warily at the servants serving the food.

His eyes sparkled like stars when they placed the big plate of cooked meat in front of him. The next second, he already had a piece in his sight that was calling for him to eat it.

"By any chance do you…?"

But she was in cut off by a commanding voice. "You are in my place. Move."

His attention switched from the plate of meat to the person standing.

Azula was standing next to him, looking displeased at Ty Lee.

"Can't you sit somewhere else?" Ty Lee inquired in a calm fashion.

"I could, but I don't want to." the Princess replied in a bitter tone, "So, move."

And without other word Ty Lee stood up and headed to her usual place at the other table.

"Don't you think you were a little mean with her?" Sokka asked when Azula sat in her place.

"You are right." she said.

He raised his eyebrows, amazed that she was agreeing with him. "Am I?"

"I should have been even worse." Azula retorted before grabbing the same piece of meat Sokka had been eyeing with her chopsticks.

Sokka opened his mouth to protest, but it was already too late. She had eaten it.

Azula's eyes widened. "Woah… It's so good."

They had perfectly cooked the barbecue. It was delicious.

"Tsk!" Sokka grunted.

"What?" asked the Princess when she noticed him furrowing his eyebrows and giving her an ugly look.

"You took his meat." said Kiyi, taking a bite of her meal.

"Huh?"

"He was eyeing the piece you just ate." Kiyi explained.

"Ah…" Azula said before gazing at Sokka, "What? Do you want my condolences or something? Or do you want me to throw up by any chance, savage?"

"I want you to stop eating my food!" Sokka snarled, "That's what I want!"

He was irked. Nobody messed with him and his food.

Azula eyes widened. "Excuse me? Your food?!" she retorted.

"Yes, yes. My food!" he replied, "Whether you try to take the last bite or take the best piece of meat, you always try to take my food." he accused her.

She huffed, being incapable of understanding him, of accusing her of such a nonsense. "Do you hear the amount of nonsense you are spouting right now?"

"I do. I do hear what I'm saying." Sokka started.

By that moment, their bickering had gotten everyone's attention.

"Then, tell your brain to make sure to stop your mouth." said Azula, glancing at him with disdain.

Now it was his turn to huff. "Why? If I don't, would you stop me?" he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her.

"Tsk!..." she leaned back on her chair, crossing her arms as well. "I should have poisoned you when I had the chance." she grunted between teeth.

Sokka rolled his eyes and took his spoon to start eating as he was starving.

"Now, listen Princess," he points at her with his spoon filled with food. His spoon only a few centimeters from her face. "This is my food. Mine. Mine! And nobody will eat this ok...? Hey!" he squealed, widening his eyes when the Princess bit his spoon, and ate the food in it.

"Sorry, you were saying?" she admitted, wiping with her finger the corner of her mouth and raising a haughty eyebrow at him.

Sokka glanced from his empty spoon to the Princess a few times, back and forth.

"You little…"

"Sokka!" Katara interfered.

"Shush, Katara," Toph quieted her, "Shush… This is the most entertaining thing that has happened in the last couple of days. I'm already betting on who is going to have the last word in their quarrel. My money is on Azula." she said amused.

"Toph…" Katara scolded her.

"What?" the earthbender shrugged innocently, "You have your ways of entertainment, I have mine."

In a split second, while the Princess was distracted, Sokka scooped some food off her plate with his spoon.

"You!" Azula snarled, surprised by his action. She dug her chopstick in the table next to his hand, fuming. "Do you want to die?"

"Tch!" Sokka rolled his eyes and removed her hand slowly. "Have you ever tried to be cordial to anyone?" Sokka spouted with disdain.

"I have been trying to be cordial with you for the last 20 minutes… You know how hard that is with you?"

Aang, Zuko, Suki, and Toph snickered at her comment, something that didn't go unnoticed by Sokka.

"I wonder how it is inside of your head," Sokka grumbled, "It's probably a very dark and twisted place." he said with a hit of poison in his words, which the Princess ignored.

Azula made a grin before nodding in agreement. "Seems accurate. But if mine is 'dark and twisted', yours is totally empty." she responded, taking a bite of her food.

Sokka opened his mouth to reply to her, but Kiyi cut him off.

"You," she pointed at Sokka with her spoon. Everyone's attention turned to the smallest one in the room. Kiyi shook her head before saying. "I'm not sure if I still want to marry you. Judging by how you two fight, you will end up marrying each other." she said in the most calm and natural tone possible.

Azula choked on her food. Sokka patted her on the back slightly, just as stunned. Toph laughed loudly. Zuko's food dropped from his spoon. Katara spilled her drink. Aang's mouth hanged, dropping his food. The Kyoshi warriors blinked at each other, flabbergasted. And Ursa and Noren shared a glance.

"Little one," Azula uttered, resting her elbows on the table and leaning towards Kiyi once she had regained her breath and had swallowed her food. "You know what marriage is?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kiyi replied with a smile. "You spend all day together. You hold hands. Eat all the meals together…"

The Princess nodded in agreement. "Yes. You will spend the rest of your life together. Now, how do you think the guy I should marriage should be?" she questioned her.

Kiyi placed a hand under her chin and pondered for a moment. "You will have to meet someone with a wonderful personality. Someone who is respectable and caring, and also, make sure he has good looks. He would have to be smart…" she started counting the qualities with her fingers.

"Yes," Azula agreed again. "And do you seriously think he fills the requirements?" she mumbles, yet everyone in the dining room is capable of hearing her. "This dumb one…" she pointed at Sokka with her thumb and raised an eyebrow. "You seriously think my standards are this low?"

"You know I can hear you, right?" Sokka grunted between gritted teeth, resting his elbows on the table and leaning towards them.

"You know I don't care, right?" she replied, now tilting in his direction.

"Tch…" he made a grin. "How much hate might fit in that tiny body?" he said, scornfully.

Azula huffed sarcastically. "How much stupidity can fit in yours?" she barked.

"A lot." Zuko and Katara replied at the same time, making everyone in the room chuckle.


	7. CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

The heat of the fire blasts at the farther end of the main deck could be felt all the way to the other end.

The orange fire that came from Zuko's fist was intense and fierce at it reached his target.

Aang bended back at him the attack he had shot him. Zuko dispersed the flames with his hands.

Azula jumped over from behind her sibling and kicked two blue blasts at the Avatar. She landed in front of Zuko as Aang managed to bend out of the way the hotter blue flames. A lower attack came from her part as Zuko threw one punch of fire.

The monk was having a hard time fighting both siblings at the same time. His face was a clear sign of it. But he was handling it well, trying as hard as he could.

Zuko and Azula were standing side by side before throwing simultaneous blows at him. One after the other one. No rest. Aang barely had time to move out of the way of their combination attack. Blue and orange flames blending perfectly. In total sync.

Training at the same time with the fire sibling had helped him notice Aang the difference in their styles, but also with their fires. Not only their color was different, but also the heat that they irradiated, and their density.

Bending Azula's flames out of the way required him more focusing on his breathing as well as precision, as her fire was fiercest and more accurate.

The Princess threw another blow that took him off guard. Aang had to bend some air to impulse him up in the air, out of the way of the attack.

He landed softly on the deck. All the attacks had ceased.

"Tsk! You little bald cheater." Azula said, dropping her stance and crossing her arms over her chest. "You airbended. Again." she scolded him.

Zuko sighed, dropping his arms and closing his eyes while shaking his head, disapprovingly.

It was a firebending exercise.

Both Zuko and Azula were supposed to throw attacks towards Aang while he would try to bend them. The point was for Zuko to test if he could fight multiple attacks without recurring to the other elements, as well to evaluate his progress in firebending during the last couple of years.

But every time they had cornered Aang, he had recurred to the help of the other elements. Mostly airbending.

"Using airbending is not the point of this training, Aang," the Fire Lord remembered him, "Firebending is."

"I know," said Aang, dropping his head forward, defeated. "I guess it's my instinct reacting." he said, as Zuko toasted him a towel to dry his sweat.

"And the score is… Fire Siblings, five. Aang, zero." shouted Sokka at the other side of the deck, making Toph next to him chuckle.

"Spirits twinkle-toes, you're embarrassing yourself," Toph mocked with a smirk, "They are whipping the floor with you." she laughed.

"You know, for someone who is used to having his ass kicked by you, I have to say; it's really amusing seeing you get your ass kicked for once," Sokka sneered, "It kind of boost my mood."

"At least, someone is having a good time," said Aang, "I think I'm a little rusty with firebending."

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. He hadn't been training a lot of firebending during the last couple of years, because of the lack of firebender a partner. He had used fire in fights and whenever it was necessary, but it had been ages since he had last had a proper firebending practice. Still, his friends were right, Zuko and Azula were practically lampooning him.

"It's a shame there is no earth close, so I can't kick your ass too as usual. Maybe I could use some metalbending. After all, this ship is fully made of metal." said Toph, knocking with her knuckles, the railing she was leaned on.

Azula glanced at the blind girl, raising an eyebrow. "You dare to touch this ship and I would not hesitate to throw you into the ocean," she warned her, "I heard that a huge serpent lives in these waters. And I'm sure it would love to have you as an appetizer."

"Ushh… the coldness," Toph made a grin. "Are going thru the Serpent Pass, then?" she asked to Sokka.

"Indeed." he said, peeking over the deck and into the ocean.

No monster, he thought, relieved.

"In that case, I would not touch this piece of metal," said Toph, remembering that time when they had been forced it to cross it by foot, she had almost drowned. "I would like to remain on this ship. At least until we left behind the Serpent's Pass."

"Smart girl." the Princess replied.

"You know," Sokka began after glancing at Zuko and Azula next to each other with the same expression on their faces. "When you are both standing next to each other, I can see this kind of… face you both make that it can be quite scary."

The sibling glanced at each other for a second, not understanding what he was talking about. What face? They both crossed her arms over their chest and frowned at him.

Aang watched them both slowly. They had the same resting face. "Yeah, I can see it too. I believe it's called…" he scratched his temple, trying to remember how he had heard it once being called. "Mmmm…"

"Resting bitch face?" said Toph, who was more focused on the wax of her ear.

The Avatar snapped his fingers. "Yes. That."

The sibling's scowling got deeper.

"You both look scary even when you are not intending too," Sokka uttered, "Must be something in your genes." he shrugged, carelessly.

"Well, if you take into consideration the family tree we came from," said Zuko, "It would be weird otherwise."

"You could also add the fact that we are royalty, which adds another 50 points to that," Azula added, agreeing to her sibling statement. "And the firebending would also be a plus."

"Is that's the case, then, when I firebend I must be also scary, right?" Aang questioned.

"Yeah, goody-goody." replied Zuko sarcastically with a grin of mockery.

"As scary as a butterfly." Azula pointed quizzically.

Aang pouted at her comment when Sokka and Toph laughed.

"What about when I'm on the Avatar State?" Aang inquired.

During the last couple of years, he had noticed quite a few times, -more often than he would wish- that people would not take him seriously whenever he tried to resolve matters in a peaceful and civilized way. And more than once he had to become someone a little passive-aggressive for people to listen to him.

Even though he was the avatar, many people still underestimated him. Maybe it was the fact that he was still really young, or maybe that he was an air nomad and they were known as pacifist people. He was proud of who he was and his linage, but sometimes, it wasn't a good thing.

Azula pressed her lips in a thin line, looking at the monk, narrowing her eyes. "Yeah…" she said stoically. "When you glow, you go from a butterfly to a firefly, instead." she scoffed.

Zuko huffed with a smirk, while Toph and Sokka chuckled. Aang eyebrows twitched before joining them in the chuckle.

The Princess glanced at them with a smirk. And for a moment a thought crossed her mind. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be that bad.

"You know, Prissy Princess, when you are not planning world domination, you're actually fun." Toph admitted, using another nickname.

"And what makes you believe that I'm not doing it, Snotty?" asked Azula, raising an eyebrow, also using a nickname with her.

Toph tilted her head. "Are you?"

The Princess made a grin. "If I get too bored… I might do it."

Zuko pushed slightly his sister with his shoulder. "Good thing that we have so much work, isn't it? So, you can't get bored."

His sister sighed deeply. "Yeah, I guess doing your job really consumes a lot of my time, Dum-Dum." she teased him.

"Tsk!" the Fire Lord rolled his eyes.

However, he had to acknowledge that if it wasn't for Azula, he would -more likely- be drowning in paperwork every day. Being Fire Lord involved much, much more paperwork than he had ever assumed, and having Azula working side by side with him, had helped him tons. As she mastered almost every political aspect he still struggled.

"Hey, guys," said Katara when she came out of the tower greeting them. "Morning sweety."

"Morning sweety." replied the Avatar grabbing her by the waist, before giving a little peck on the lips to his girlfriend.

"Oogies…" Sokka complained while Azula made a grin of disgust.

"After all these years of traveling with them, you should be used to it by now, buddy." said Zuko, raising an eyebrow.

"Nop," Sokka denied, shaking his head, "I would never get used to seeing Aang introduce his tongue into Katara's throat." he made a sign of gagging.

"Gross." muttered the Princess.

Katara frowned and placed a hand on her hip. "He is not introducing anythin…"

"I don't want to know," Sokka intervened her raising his hands. "Sis, trust me, there is not a sibling in the world who wishes to know… whatever a guy is introducing in his sister. Right, Zuko?" he glanced into the Fire Lord's direction.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I don't think I would be too comfortable if I would find out that Azula…"

"Please, shut up." Azula cut him off rubbing her temple and with her eyes closed.

Zuko pressed his lips together. He knew that gesture perfectly, and it was her way to warn him to stop talking.

"My point is… There is no way this would never stop giving me oogies." said Sokka, pointing towards them, "My friend and my sister are just... awkward. It's like, like… if you had to witness every kiss Azula and…" he paused a moment trying to think of someone to use as an example. "... and I shared."

Everyone glanced in his direction.

Azula raised both of her eyebrows, astonished by his bold statement. Zuko and Katara's eyes widened and their mouth hung open. Aang blinked perplexed and Toph was with a blank expression.

Bad example. Terrible example, Sokka though when he realized his mistake.

"Tsk! Really?" the Princess snarled, "That's the best comparison you could come up with, you idiot?"

Toph let out a loud laugh, throwing her head backward next to him while patting him on the shoulder. "Whoa… Snoozles, I didn't think you would be so direct about asking Zuko for his blessing to date his sister." she said quizzically, "Way to go, tiger." she punched him in the shoulder.

"Toph!" Sokka squealed, both for the punch and for her joke, rubbing his arm.

"You what?!" Zuko and Katara shouted elated, at the same time.

Azula rolled her eyes. "She is kidding." she replied annoyed at the earthbender giving her a death glare even if she couldn't see her.

"I'm not." Toph said stoic.

"Tsk!" grunted Sokka and Azula at the same time.

The earthbender huffed, amused. "Fine, fine…. I am," she admitted snickering a little and whipping a tear of laugher that had come out of one of her eyes. "But that was hilarious! I wish I could have seen your expressions, guys."

"Hilarious." Azula retorted, irked.

"Oi, it was a joke, Fire Lily," said Toph, patting Azula's shoulder. "Relax."

The Princess shoved off the hand of the earthbender from her shoulder with a swift move.

"I think the one's that need to relax are Zuko and Katara," muttered Aang, pointing out that neither of them had said a word as they both remained a little dumbstruck by Toph's joke.

"Jeezz…" she rubbed her forehead with her fingertips, irritated. "Is any of you acquainted with the term sarcasm?"

Zuko and Katara blinked a few times.

"Very." muttered the waterbender, glancing towards her brother's direction.

For a moment the doubt of Toph's words hadn't been a joke crossed her mind, before dissipating.

The earthbender loved to tease people. Sometimes just because she felt like it, and other times because she had a reason for it. More likely, this time she had only done it to mess with Sokka and Azula, who lately seemed to be the target of her teasing.

"See what happens when you give terrible examples, wanker?" the Princess grunted towards Sokka, before huffing. "Like if that were ever going to happen." she muttered haughtily.

"What?" Sokka squeaked, raising an eyebrow.

Azula ignored him. "Either way, I would have to agree with that," she admitted, "After a while, being around you and Mai would turn uncomfortable." she explained, glancing at Zuko.

"Oh, C'mon. It wasn't that bad," Zuko replied, "And we were never obnoxious like that." he nodded towards Aang and Katara.

"Hey!" both squealed.

Toph and Sokka snickered.

"According to you," Azula retorted, looking at her nails, answering to her brother. "But I can assure you that more than once, I wanted to do the same thing I want to do whenever I hear the sweety thing," she said with a grin, pointing at the Avatar and his girlfriend with disdain. "Throw up."

"You are exaggerating," her sibling refuted, "Mai and I were never like that. For starters, never used pet names."

"And thank the spirts for that," said Azula, "Just the mere thought of hearing you and Mai calling each other ridiculous pet-names makes me want to sew my ears." she stated with animosity before heading towards the tower.

"Where are you going?" Zuko inquired.

"To the dining room. Breakfast must be ready." she uttered, "And if I don't eat something after all this nonsense talk with you all, it's not going to end well."

"Oh, right," said Katara raising her eyebrows, "That's why I came; to let you guys know that breakfast was ready."

"And you mentioned that until now?" Sokka complained with his stomach growling.

"Way to go, sugar queen." Toph said sarcastically, hungry as well.

…

The moment Azula walked into the dining room, she noticed the people she had been talking on the deck were the only ones missing. And also, that Kiyi was stuffing her mouth with food, eagerly.

"Someone woke up a little hungry, huh?" Azula teased Kiyi as she sat in her place.

"Yeah," Kiyi replied after gulping. "I went to bed with a little hole in my stomach," she said, making a hole with her index and thumb and glancing at Azula through it. "And I woke up really…. hungry."

"Morning Kiyi." Sokka said when he took his place. Kiyi waved at him with her mouth full.

By the time the missing ones took their sits and dining room filled, the little one was already half-way through her plate.

"If I recall correctly, you said at dinner that you were full." the Princess quirked a brow at her.

Kiyi nodded. "But I didn't have dessert," she explained, "If I don't have dessert, it's like I didn't eat at all."

"Ahh… I see." a little smile formed in the corner of her mouth.

Even though Kiyi was a small girl with a small body, her appetite was voracious. Almost like the one of a grownup.

Once Kiyi finished her plate. She began with her second round.

"Hey darling," Noren greeted his daughter with a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Are you enjoying the meal?"

Kiyi smiled at him with her cheeks filled with rice while nodding.

"Easy, okay?" said Azula, "Nobody is going to steal your food," she took a quick glance towards Sokka who was also stuffing his face sloppily. "Well, at least I believe he won't try right now."

Sokka pouted. "I would never…" he began with his mouth full.

"I don't care." Azula cut him off before focusing on her meal.

"Tsk! With that temper of yours, I'm not surprised at why you don't have a boyfriend." he snarled under his breath.

The Princess huffed. "Well, you don't have a girlfriend, neither." she retorted.

"No," Sokka said stoically. "That's because I have a boyfriend." he smirked and crossed his arms.

"What?!" Kiyi and Azula squeaked at the same time. Kiyi almost choking on her food, while Azula widened her eyes and mouth.

Sokka smirked, pleased. "Did you really believe that?" he leaned closer to the Princess.

She rolled her eyes, annoyed, and pushed his face back. "Personal space beast," she grunted, "I don't judge. And I must stay that I wouldn't have been that surprising if you were." she said mockingly.

"What is that supposed…?"

"Azula," Noren called her softly, interfering Sokka before another discussion began between them. The Princess raised her eyebrows in his direction. "I know you have been working lately till really late. So, I asked the kitchen staff if they could make some mochi. Ursa mentioned once that you really used to enjoy it a lot when you were younger." he said, smiling warmly while placing a small container on the table in front of her and showing her the insides.

Inside it were at least a dozen of mochi.

"Yeah," she muttered bitterly, "When I was eight."

"Yummy…" said Kiyi, sticking her tongue from one corner of her mouth and reaching her hand to grab one.

Noren quickly closed the lead, almost pinching her daughter's fingers.

"Ahh!" she squealed.

"You know the rules, young lady," Noren scolded her, "Finish your breakfast first. And then you can ask your sister for one."

Kiyi pouted at this but said nothing and returned to her meal scowling and grunting a little bit.

Her father snickered at her childish reaction.

Since her return to the Palace, Noren had been trying to get close to her, like he had done with Zuko. At first, Azula had thought it was some kind of scheme from her mother's part, having Noren getting closer to her. Of course, she had ignored everyone one of his attempts to do so. But for some reason, he kept insisting.

Whenever he could, he would have little gestures -like this one- with her.

If she didn't show up at breakfast, he would make sure that when the servants would take her meal to her room and he would sneak in a note wishing her a good day or something silly like that. The first dozens of messages, she had burned them at the instant without bothering on reading them. But eventually, her curiosity and his insistency won. And she began reading them.

Then, he began doing things like sending the servants with some late-night snacks to her studio whenever she was up till really late working. Or making sure she and Zuko had hot tea or enough food every time they needed to spend the night awake getting documents ready for a council meeting. And when Zuko or her had a thought couple of days, he would always ask for the kitchen staff to prepare them something delicious. He claimed that it would help them boost their spirit.

She clenched her hands into fists. Her nails almost digging in her palms. Every single time Noren had these kinds of gestures with her she would feel astonished and angry.

Astonished, because he would do it willingly. And he would always do it when she would less expected and it would always be something that he would have had to take time to do it and he had always done it right.

If he sent her tea, it would be her favorite. If it was a snack, it would be something really delicious. He always knew what to get her.

And it would make her angry, because it would make her jealous of Kiyi. For having the type of father, she always wanted and never had.

"Thanks" she whispered to Noren, pressing her lips together and giving him a smile so little that it was barely noticeable.

But for him, it always seemed to be enough.

"Enjoy." he said with a smile giving her a little squeeze on the shoulder before heading to his usual place.

Sokka glanced towards Azula.

He noticed her mind was absent as she moved around the food on her plate with her chopsticks. Her eyes had a lost glance as she stared at her plate with a little frown. He wondered for a moment in what could she probably be thinking that was making her look so troubled. Her blank expression concealed all her emotions.

Then, he remembered that he had wanted to see what Noren had gotten her. He didn't have a chance to look at it before Noren had closed the lit again and his curiosity was killing him.

It must be something delicious, according to Kiyi, he thought.

With his eyes fixed on Azula in case she came back to reality, he slowly extended his arms and reached to the container. His fingertips brushed the lid when Azula smacked him in the palm with her chopsticks, hard.

"Ouch…" he squeaked, rubbing his sored hand. "How did you…?" he asked, wondering how she had been available to hit him so precisely when she wasn't even looking. "Do you have eyes in your noddle?" he frowned.

"No," she replied, expressionless, leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "Are all fatties greedy like you? Trying to get other people's food?" she grunted, annoyed.

"I'm not fatty!" he retorted, chagrined, "I only wanted to see what it was." he explained.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure…" she said ironically, "That's what a fatty would say."

Sokka opened his mouth, really affronted. "It's not fat! It's muscles!"

"If it's not fat, then I'm a waterbender." she sneered.

...

It was around sundown when Azula and Kiyi walked onto the deck, ready for Kiyi's training. But they didn't find the deck empty.

The Princess crossed her arms and sighed, annoyed.

Sokka was practicing with his sword. Shirtless.

Okay, It's not fat. I agree with that, she thought, before walking in his direction.

"He is so… handsome, don't you think?" Kiyi asked with a smile, glancing groggily in his direction, while lovey-eyes.

Azula made a grin, glancing at the little one who seemed mesmerized by the savage.

"I mean, I'm only pointing out the obvious." Kiyi shrugged with a cocked smile.

The Princess shook her head and returned her attention at him. Wondering if it would take him long to finish? And of course, enjoying -even if she would never admit it- the view of him.

The last bits of light of the sunshine reflected in his skin covered in sweat and gave him look like he was shining. The loose strands of hair that fell at the sides of his face made him look carefree, yet it was an extremely fitting look for him, as it made him look ten times more good-looking.

The little fire bender smirked when she noticed Azula was staring at him fixedly. "You also think he is handsome, right?" she teased her half-sister.

The older one raised an eyebrow with a riled expression.

"I-I was just teasing you, Az," Kiyi said, smiling nervously and waving a hand carelessly. "Let's pretend I said nothing, okay?" she laughed, glancing around.

"Shouldn't you be stretching by now?" Azula grunted, sulking.

Kiyi made a grin. "I guess I should." she muttered.

"Now." the master commanded to her pupil, pointing with her head to one of the sides of the deck.

Kiyi pouted, before dropping her head forward, defeated, but doing as commanded. She began to stretch her limbs.

"What are you going?" the little firebender asked her a moment later.

"To kick him out," said Azula, heading towards Sokka's direction. "And you begin to warm up and go over the set I taught you yesterday."

"But…"

"Do you want to do a double round of training?" Azula asked her with a warning tone.

"But…"

Kiyi closed her mouth when she tried to retort as the Princess gave her a serious look and she proceeded to do as indicated by her master with resignation.

"But you do find him handsome." Kiyi affirmed, muttering low enough to not be heard by Azula.

Sokka was practicing, too focused on his movement that he didn't notice her presence until she spoke. Jolting him a little bit.

"Why don't you put that away? You are going to hurt yourself." Azula uttered with venom in her voice.

"Huh?" he stopped his movements and turned to her.

"Plus, you are not even that good." she added stoic, glancing at her nails. She had to look everywhere except at him, as she tried to pretend that she was uninterested in peaking at him shirtless. As he looked even more mesmerizing up close.

She had seen him shirtless before. But every single time he had been hurt. And back in Lian Yu, he hadn't ben as brawny as he was now.

Damn it! The savage wasn't only handsome, but he was also freaking hot, she thought, cursing for her insides. Fighting with all her will the urge of contemplating his bare chest and biting her lip.

"What are you…? Hey! I was trained by Piandao himself." he said proudly, pointing at her with the tip of his sword.

Piandao was a well-known sword master all around the nation. Acknowledged to be the best one alive. He had trained Zuko with his dao swords when he had been too young and scared to firebend. His ways of teaching were really odd compared to other masters. Yet, he didn't have the title for nothing.

"Oh, really?" she said with irony, smirking with her attention still on her nails.

"Yeah…" he assured.

"Listen," Azula flicked at the point of his sword, annoyed, moving it out of her face. "I might be a good liar, but I also know when someone is lying." she said placing a hand on her hip.

In reality, the Princess knew he wasn't lying. After all, she had seen it use it a few times. More than once, just like that moment, pointing at her. But messing with his brain and ego was something really amusing for her, and she wasn't going to miss a chance to do it so.

"W-Wha… I'm not lying! He did!" he squealed, disgruntled at her claims.

Sokka was really proud of his sword skills. Piandao had praised himself about his abilities when he had become his student. And now, years later, once he had recovered his space sword he had made sure of keep training and improving his abilities to become the best swordmaster that ever existed.

Azula sighed. "Why would the best swordmaster train a boy from the Water Tribe the ways of the swords?" she wondered.

But she already knew the answer. Piandao was also a member of the secret -not so secret- society the White Lotus, and they all believed in the harmony and unity of the four nations. He would take anyone as his pupil as long as it would answer correctly to his question. Why should I teach you?

"Because he recognized me as someone worthy." said Sokka haughtily, sliding the blade into the scabbard.

And also, very skilled, talented, witty and he was impressed by my abilities he thought but decided to keep that thought for himself.

The Princess rolled her eyes before huffing. "Sure…" her smirk grew wider. "I guess his standards aren't as high as they used to be." she returned her attention to her nails.

"Huh?" he quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Was she implying what he thought she was implying? "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, what I mean. If he decided to teach you, it means he is just taking every moron in his way as pupil…. I mean, he took Zuko." Azula uttered.

Still, she might need to thank Zuzu for that.

When he had gone training with Piandao during their childhood days, her father had though wise and fair for her to also learn to use a weapon and don't depend fully on her bending, so he had gotten her the retired Captain of the elite squad of the Yu-Yan archers to train her in the use of that weapon.

"Anyway, get lost," said the Princess, turning around. "We need to train."

"Are you going to training your firebending?" he inquired.

Azula stop her tracks and looked at him over her shoulder with a stoic expression. "No," she said, "I'm training waterbending…." Sokka pouted at her words. She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, I'm training firebending, wazzock."

"Are you going to train your lighting?" he inquired.

She turned, crossing her arms. "Of course. Would you like to take part?" she asked, giving him a mischievous smile.

Sokka gulped. "Pass…" Azula shrugged before turning around. "But hey…" he called her again, when a thought crossed his mind.

He knew that Azula had been helping Zuko with his fighting style. Not only his firebending but also with other styles. Like, hand to hand combat, and in using different weapons.

"What?!" she grunted, vexed, turning once more in his direction.

"Here's a thought." he said.

The Princess raised her eyebrows. "Surprise, surprise." she mocked.

Sokka's eyebrows twitched. "I don't appreciate the tone but… look, I need a partner for training and also, I don't know… Maybe, if you are interested..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you be interested in learning some sword fighting?" he asked, walking towards her.

Her eyes widened, perplexed at his proposal. Had she heard correctly? "What?"

"I mean, I could teach you the basics," he said, "It would help me practice and…"

Azula raised a hand. "Wait, wait…" she tilted her head. "Why are you asking me? There isn't like another dozen of people in the Barge you would like to ask first?" she inquired, feeling curious about his intention. Why he was asking her, of all people? Couldn't he train with Ty Lee? Or his ex? Or any other of the painted girls? Or even Zuko?

He shrugged. "Well, yeah… but…"

"You seriously think that us training together is a good idea?" she raised an eyebrow, "Aren't… Aren't you afraid I might do something to you?"

Sokka frowned, gabbled. "No. Why would I?"

Now it was her turn to shrug. "Maybe for all the terrible things I could do to you?" she said, rolling her eyes. Haven't all of them claimed that she would? "Also, I don't wish to have your sister attacking me again. The next time could not end well… for her."

Azula had been trying hard to keep it cool with the peasant waterbender that time, -for her sake mostly, but she didn't know if she would be available to do it once more if she attacked her again.

"Azula," he told her name softly and side smiled. "I'm not afraid of you." he assured.

And he wasn't. In fact, he hadn't been afraid of her for a while. He recognized that a while ago; he had been. He used to find her terrifying. But after Lian Yu and now Yu Dao, he wasn't afraid of her, not anymore. Still, he was very aware that she was a force to be recon in every aspect.

Her bending abilities were out of this world, –the only bender with blue fire, and not to mention the lighting-. She fast and agile, -even without her bending-. Her brains were also something else. She was probably the smartest person he knew. A natural strategist. And lastly, her looks. He had always acknowledged that she was beautiful -more terrifying than anything else- but beautiful in the end. And as he spent more time around her, he would notice that she was dazzling.

The Princess sighed. "What a shame." she muttered jokingly, making him chuckle and roll his eyes.

"If you are worried about Katara, she promised to not react so hastily next time." he said.

"Are you sure you want to train with me?" she asked again.

"Oh, I see," said Sokka, before smirking and crossing his arms over his chest. "You are chickening out, aren't you?" he teased her, "You saw my abilities and you…"

"Oh, shut up," she shut him, annoyed, "You wish I was chickening out, plonker." she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "What are you up to?"

She studied him momentarily. What was he trying to accomplish with this? What was his true intention behind his proposal?

"Nothing! Seriously, nothing!" he claimed serious, raising his hands. "It just… I thought it could be a good idea." he admitted, giving her a reassuring little smile.

Azula remained silent for a moment, scrutinizing his face very closely.

Sokka could help but feel a little nervous at her fixed glance upon him.

"Would you like to do it, or not?" he insisted after a moment of silence between them.

"It's… an interesting proposal," she admitted, "Why is everyone so suddenly interested in having me kicking their asses?" she muttered for herself.

"Is that a yes?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a…" Azula began, "A-Appealing, honestly… I could get to test your abilities in case Piandao's old age is getting to him and just lost his time with you."

"He did not!" he squeaked again, before sighing. "But fine, why not?"

Azula turned around pleased, and after a couple of steps, she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming?" she inquired picking his shirt from the floor and throwing it at him smacking him in the face.

She made use of those couple of seconds to peak at him one last time. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to maintain her face as deadpanned as she could.

He was hot.

"Where?" he asked putting his shirt on rushing to trail behind her.

"Kiyi, I will be back in a moment. Begin with the first set, okay?"

"Sure." the little one replied a little confused, as Azula and Sokka entered the tower.

"You thought I was going to let you get close to me with that thing?" she nodded towards his sword in the scabbard. "No, thanks. I will not take a chance of you and clumsiness making me lose a finger." she said as they descended thru the stairs two floors under the deck.

"I'm not going to..."

"Take it or leave it." she said, harshly.

"Fine," he agreed, "But where are we going then?" he asked intrigued about where she was taking him.

When they had stolen a ship back during the war, it had been a warship. Most of the rooms had been below deck, as well as the machine rooms and cellars.

But in the Barge, the members of the Royal Family as well as their guests sleep in the upper levels of the tower. Zuko, Azula, and the cockpit shared the highest floor with their respective rooms in there. Then, it was the rest of the rooms on the following floors. And lastly, the dining room, the kitchen, and the library were on the first floor, at the same level as the deck.

He followed her into the hallway for a couple of meters until she stopped on a metal door that she pushed to open. The metal creaked loudly.

Azula lighted a flame in her hand, before throwing it to one torch in one of the corners and then to another one and another one until the room lighted fully.

The Armory.

Sokka followed her inside, looking around the room. By the amount of weapons, and different types of them in there, it kind of reminded him of a weapon shop. Spears, halberds, crossbows, bows and arrows, lances, and… swords.

"Whoa…" Sokka uttered, amazed at the swords hanging on the wall.

Different types, sizes, forms, blades… all of them unique, just like his own space sword.

His eyes blinked at one with the white blade. "This is amazing." he said mesmerized, reaching to touch it, when Azula slapped him in the hand.

"Ouch!" he squeaked, "Was it with you and slapping people's hands?" he grunted.

"Not touching, savage." she warned him.

"I wasn't going to touch it," he lied. Azula raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I was just going to admire it closely, okay? Sheesh…"

The Princess returned to look for what she had come initially. While Sokka glanced around the room, looking at some more weapons. There were so many, some of them, he didn't even know what they were, or had the slightest clue about how using them.

"Catch." Azula said, throwing at him a wooden sword.

Sokka caught in the air. "So, this is what we came for," he muttered, pleased, "Ready to fight me, Princess?" he dared her.

"More like, ready to kick your ass." she replied, cockily.

…

"Please Fire Lily, give him a nice beating." yelled Toph in the deck.

The Princess smirked. "I will. And without using my bending." she said, haughtily.

When Azula and Sokka had returned to the main deck, they had found the earthbender talking with Kiyi.

"We would see that," Sokka replied, before shouting with irony. "Thanks for the support Toph."

"You are welcome Captain Boomerang." Toph sneered.

"Captain Boomerang?" Azula quirked a brow at the nickname as they walked in circles.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Toph and her thousand of nicknames," he said, "Okay, so, the first thing you need to know about sword fighting is…" he began explaining, but Azula threw a strike at him above his head. He blocked his sword just in time, stunned. He blinked a few times, perplexed. "Okay, you do know the basics." he said, trying not to sound too impressed.

"Of course. I used to sneak in whenever Zuko had a training lesson." she admitted, "I peeked some of the basics."

Sokka smirked as their swords were pushing against each other. "Why am I not surprised?"

They held their swords against each other at their chests level. Sokka was amazed by the amount of strength in Azula's body. She was a head shorter than him and probably half his weight, yet she could hold her ground against someone his size without using her bending.

Sokka slid his sword blade against hers. They both took a few steps back. "In that case, I supose I can start with you on a level a little more up."

This "training" lesson is turning into something more interesting, he thought, pleased.

"Are you going to keep talking or are you going to do something?" Azula teased him, cavalier.

"Just one rule before we begin, Princess." he uttered firmly, "No bending."

"Party-popper," replied Azula, "But that was a given, oaf."

"Oi, Kiyi," said Toph, "Make sure to describe me everything they do, got it?"

Even though, she could sense them perfectly on the deck, there were some things she couldn't notice, yet, she didn't want to lose a detail of their sparring session, as it could turn into tons and tons of material to mock both of them later on.

"Yes." Kiyi nodded at the request of the earthbender.

Now it was his turn to attack. Sokka swoop forward. Azula spun around to avoid his attack with her characteristic flawlessly. When he lunged again, she blocked his attack above her head and twisted her arm in a way that her blade would get a top him, and in an unnatural angle making him lowered it to the floor, neutralizing his blade under hers.

"Nice block," he praised her. His body was really close to hers. His upper chest brushing against her shoulder. His knees were a little bended over, so his face was at the same high as her, just a few centimeters away from each other.

"I'm a quick learner." she replied, proudly.

"Now, let see your footing," said Sokka, trying to ignore their closeness, before Azula punched him in the chest with her elbow, making him take a few steps backs "Ow…" he winced.

"Captain boomerang," she said with mockery, walking around. "I'm curious… It's for your little toy, right?"

Sokka straightened and raised his eyebrows. "Toy?" he inquired, disgruntled at the word toy, "You mean my boomerang?" Azula nodded. "First, it's not a toy. And second, yeah, why?"

"No reason," she shrugged and pointed at him with the tip of her sword at his neck. "It just came to my mind that one time you used to smack me in the head." she remembered wanting to make him pay for that.

"Oh, that." he muttered.

Sokka, taking advantage of the movement, swung his sword against hers. Her sword moved out of the way, leaving him a huge opening for a second strike. Azula had to move around to avoid his attack. Sokka closed the distance between them with his third hit.

The Princess had a hard time trying to block that one. She had barely managed to do it when the distance between them had been too short.

"What are they doing?" Toph asked Kiyi, as she could sense them standing really close to each other.

"They are standing right in front of each other," Kiyi described, "Their swords are between them, at their necks level, and…"

"What else?" the earthbender raised her eyebrows when Kiyi made a pause.

Kiyi tilted her head. "Their faces are… really, really close to each other," she said, "Like, when mom and dad are about to kiss. But their expressions are different."

Both breathed with difficulty.

"Just so we are clear," said the Princess slightly panting, looking at him in the eyes. "The next time you try to use your toy on me, I would not hesitate to shove it right back into you as…"

"Azula." Sokka retorted, raising his eyebrows.

Azula smirked before pushing him hard. Sokka falter a few steps back.

The Princess darted forward, flourishing her sword, ready to strike him. Sokka's reflexes and footing helped him wonder, making him evade her attacks. He slid around at her blocking and avoiding her stabs. And in a surprising turn of events, he managed to stand behind her. Trapping her between his body and his wooden blade at her neck.

Sokka gasped, a pleased smirk on his face due to the current situation. "Your footing is fine," he muttered at her ear. "But you leave too many openings."

Azula swallowed hard. His breath brushing against her skin was a pleasant sensation that made a shiver run down her back. She could feel his hard chest pressing against her back.

She looked over her shoulder up to him. His face was so close that his breath made her bangs dance. She wanted to push him away, make him take a few steps back, and respect her personal space, yet, at the same time, something inside her told her not to. His warm touch made her feel for some reason comfortable.

His blue eyes scrutinized her face closely. Her nose, her eyebrows, her eyes, and lastly her lips.

Sokka gulped hard when he realized he had been starring at them more than intended. His eyes when back to meet her eyes that were glancing at his fixedly. He noticed that hers were a shinier tone than her older sibling.

"Kiyi?" Toph called.

"I… I-I don't think this is very age-appropriate for me to be witnessing." Kiyi replied motionless with her glance upon the other two on the deck.

"You know," Sokka mumbled, "I reiterate my statement from Lian Yu. You do are gorgeous." he affirmed, before raising his eyebrows. "Did I say that out loud?" he asked, dreading he had.

"You did," Azula replied, before stomping in his foot really hard, making him lose his grip around her. She took advantage of his moment of distraction and she swept him off his feet with a fierce, low kick.

Sokka felt on his back. "Ow!" he complained.

"Who left too many openings, again?" she inquired cockily, looking him from above, with a smirk of superiority.

He peeked at her feet. "Still you." he replied before entwining his legs with hers and making her fall back.

The Princess groaned in pain when she landed on her back. She clenched her teeth.

"See? I wo…" Sokka began to say as he stood up, but Azula cut him off, kicking him again in the legs, making him smack against the floor again. "Ouch." he squeaked.

"Who said the fight was over, huh, beast?" she inquired, standing up and placing a foot on his chest to keep him in the ground.

Kiyi and Toph approached them. The last one with an enormous smile on her face.

"Spirits, Snoozles," she said, "I had almost forgotten how amusing it was to see you get your ass kicked." she sneered.

"Ha ha, very funny," he pouted at her mocks. "Azula, would you mind?" he inquired, nodding towards her feet and stretching an arm to her to help him stand. "I think I pulled a muscle." he said with wincing.

"You can't pull what you don't have." the Princess replied while helping him up.

"You beat me for one second." Toph retorted, snickering.

"What is happening?" Katara's voice made them turn.

The Avatar and Zuko were standing next to her.

Azula's eyes traveled to the waterbender's hands. They were coated in water and she recognized her stance. She was ready to attack. Ready to attack her.

The Princess huffed, irked. "Shit." she grunted. Before walking in their direction and bumping Katara's shoulder aggressively out of the way, making her stumble back.

Water splashed around her.

"What the…?" Sokka asked befuddled for what had happened, as his eyes followed the very furious Princess head to the tower and lose in it. Then, his glance when to his sibling who was bending the water on the surrounding floor, back to where it belonged.

"I guess I got a little precipitate, again." Katara admitted, pondering a little bit.

Aang squeezed her shoulder, supportingly. "It's okay, sweety," he said, "Remember, it also took you a while to fully trust Zuko. I suppose with Azula is going to be the same."

"Yeah, you were kind of an asshole to him, back then." said Sokka, crossing his arm over his chest.

Katara's eyebrow twitched at her brother's comment. "Thanks, Sokka." she grunted.

"You're welcome." he replied.

"I'm just hoping that you guys aren't hoping for another round of life-changing trips with her," said Zuko, "Because if that's the case, I firmly believe she would rather choose eternal hate from your part than doing it."

"By the way," said Toph, "You still own me one." she remembered to the Fire Lord.

"You are never going to let that go, right?" Zuko sighed.

Well, I could say I already had one, Sokka thought, recalling Lian Yu.

...

The Princess locked herself in her studio for the rest of the evening. She even asked for dinner to be brought up there. Distracting her mind with work was excellent for her to distract herself from all the matter that had happened back in the deck.

She had been a fool for thinking that she could have a civilized relationship with her brother's drifters friends.

They were just a bunch of goody-goodies, thinking that whatever they did it was right and justified, and that believed to own the right to judge everybody else actions.

The mere thought infuriated her even more.

Azula finished revising the documents she needed to late that night. But she didn't feel the least exhausted, in fact, her mind was still raising with thousands of thoughts. So, she did what had helped her to ease her mind for the last couple of months. Write.

She took her notebook and headed to the main deck. For some reason during this voyage, the sound of the waves helped calm down, and put in order her mind in an easier way.

Most of the time it was just write down a list of things she needed to get done the next day, and scratch the ones she had done that day, or as she had been advised in the institution, write down her most predominant emotion of the day and the reason of it.

She was about to finish, when someone stood next to her, leaning on the railing.

"Hey." Sokka greeted her when he found her later in the upper deck writing in a notebook, just like the first night of the voyage. He had been looking at the ceiling of his cabin for a while without being available to falling sleep. And when he had gone for a walk thru the Barge, he had seen her on the deck through the window.

Azula didn't reply, but once she finished writing she closed the notebook and walked pass next to him.

"Azula," he stopped her, grabbing her by the arm. She glanced at his hold of her, and then at him.

"Sorry, for what happen earlier," Sokka began, "My sister can be quite…" he made a pause to try and find the right word to justify Katara's reactions.

"A jerk?" Azula completed for him.

"I was going to say overprotective," he said, letting go of his grip. "It's her motherly nature."

"That's your way of seeing it," she replied, wondering why he was bothering in making excuses for her.

"Look,…" Sokka spoke, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his back on the banister but Azula raised a hand showing her a palm to stop him from talking.

"Sokka," she said. Sokka raised his eyebrows. If he was remembering correctly, it was the first time she was saying his name, instead of calling him by an insult. "Why are you here?" she questioned.

"I couldn't sleep. So, I decided to go for a walk." he explained.

"No," she cut him off, "I mean, why are you here? Why are you here making excuses? What are you doing?"

"I don't understand, what are you trying to say," he said gabbled, "What do you mean by that?" he inquired, tilting his head.

Azula sighed and leaned on the railing next to him. "What I'm trying to say is; Why are you being… nice to me? Why do you keep insisting on talking to me? We are not friends." she stated, glancing at him thru the corner of her eyes.

Sokka turned around and looked in her direction, frowning. "We are... not?"

The Princess glanced away from him and focused her attention on the reflection of the sky in the waters of the ocean. "I don't know what gave you the idea." she muttered deadpanned, wrapping her arms around her.

She was a little baffled that he had assumed that they were friends.

He shrugged. "Well, the fact that you saved my life, maybe?" he admitted, feeling a little shaken. Maybe he had rushed to assume that now a little bond of friendship existed between them.

When Zuko had asked to join them, he and Katara had acted harshly towards him. Zuko had to help them defeat Combustion man for them to accept him in the group, and then, when he had helped him to break into the Boiling Rock, he had fully embraced his friendship.

Azula on the other hand, just like Zuko, she had done what she had thought that it was right in the moment. But she had never asked for their acceptance. She had never tried to befriend them. She didn't want friends. She only wanted to move on.

"That means nothing…" Azula retorted, bitterly. "I just…"

I didn't want to add another guilty conscience, she thought, I already have enough.

"Did the right thing?" Sokka finished for her, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," she shut him, "I don't do the right thing." she refuted.

Sokka sniggered. "I don't know how you would take this but... for me, the fact that you saved my life… It made you my instant friend." he said with a soft warm smile.

Azula glanced at him, expressionless, wondering if he truly meant those words. She sighed. "Damn…" she cursed, "If I just would have known." she said quizzically.

"What?" he smirked, "You wouldn't have saved me?" he asked.

"When?" she quirked a brow. "Back in Lian Yu or Yu Dao?" she said with a hint of mockery.

"Both." Sokka replied.

She shrugged, looking back at him. "Am I going to regret it?"

He made a grin and nodded. "Probably. But at least you gain a friend," he pushed her slightly with his shoulder. "Also, I think Toph likes you, too."

"She doesn't like me," Azula retorted, "She only enjoys annoy me, more than she despises me." she clarified.

"Nah… I don't think so," he said, "Back then, when Zuko found us and asked to join us, she was the first one to accept him, she was also the first one to believe in him when he claimed he had changed."

"Well, I haven't," she retorted, "I'm still the same cold-hearted bitch I was back then. But with more emotional stability." she joked, but Sokka didn't laugh.

"That's what you want everyone else to believe." he said.

Azula snorted. "Sokka, that's who am I," she affirmed, "Just, because I did the 'right thing' -which I didn't- and saved your ass once, doesn't make any difference." she said making air quotes.

She wasn't a good person; she knew that. And she was never going to pretend otherwise. She was a monster. Her mother had been in charge of remembering that.

"Twice." he corrected her.

She rolled her eyes with a little side smile. "Fine. Twice."

"And that's what makes you different. The fact that you saved my life," he said, "You could have just walked away from that room in Lian Yu. I was a total jerk to you, the only person who could help me at that moment, and even after that, you decided to help me. You could have opted to leave me there. Nobody would have known that you had been there, and still, you didn't. You didn't leave."

"I told you I thought about doing that." she reminded him, glancing into the immense darkness that surrounded them. And she had been really close to leaving him there to die.

"Still you didn't."

"You are also making it sound better than what it was," she said bitterly "Like, if I was a good person."

"Who said you aren't already?" he inquired.

Your sister. My mother. Me.

"For starters, the fact that your sister keeps acting all defensive whenever I'm around, it says quite the contrary." she said.

"Just give her time, okay?" Sokka pleaded, "Katara is not a bad person. And trust me, she is trying. After I told her about what you did, she seems a little more relaxed around you. I know you might not believe it, but I guarantee you that."

Azula frowned. Relaxed? She freaking pointed at me with ice spikes the other day and was ready to attack me again hours ago; she thought.

"Which is more of what I can say about how she was with Zuko back in the day." she raised an eyebrow, inviting him to continue. "The first night he spent with us, she… she might have given him a life-treat."

Azula raised her eyebrows. "Really? Miss goody-two-shoes?"

Sokka chuckled at the nickname. "Yeap, Zuko had a hard time in convincing her to trust him," he said, "I'm sure that the other day she reacted badly because it reminded her to what happen in Ba Sing Se, when you... well, shoot the lightning to Aang and… kind off... killed him," he said, grimacing. "Give her time. She will have to get used to being around you."

"I guess," she muttered, "And you?" she inquired, facing him.

"What about me?" he tilted his head.

"Are you used to being around me?" she uttered, "Aren't you really afraid I might do something horrible to you?"

Sokka gave her a warm smile. "I thought I had already told you that, I haven't seen you like that in a long time," he said, before noticing her finger drumming nervously in her arms. "But, back to the main topic and rectifying what I said; we are friends," he changed the subject. "And yes, Toph does like you. Yes, maybe because she enjoys annoying you, just as much as you enjoy annoying her, but she does. Trust me, if she didn't, she would have probably trapped you in an earth trap or something like that in Yu Dao," he said, "As for Aang, well, he is a monk," he shrugged. "I don't think his bald spirit has space to hold any kind of resentment."

"And rectifying what I said earlier; I don't have friends," Azula remarked, "I never had, and I never will." she gulped.

Having friends is just giving weapons to people to hurt you. To know your vulnerabilities. To use them against you and betray you. Friends are a waste of time and a useless attachment. she thought, remembering the words her father had once told her.

Sokka noticed her broody glance. "But wait about Mai and Ty Lee?" he asked. He knew they haven't ended in good terms, but Zuko had mentioned one time that they had been friends for years before that.

Azula huffed. "Oh please," she said bitterly. "All my life I was blind enough to believe they were my friends. It was only after… What happened, that I realized that... they were never my friends." she muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Wait," she began, but made a pause, straightening her posture. "Why am I even telling you?" she uttered, rim.

Sokka changed his posture and leaned on one side to face the Princess more directly. "Because I'm a good listener? And I can give you advice?"

Just because we are friends, it doesn't give him the right to give me advice. Not when I didn't ask for it, she thought.

"And who asked for advice?" Azula grunted.

"Fine," he raised his hands, showing her his palms. "No advice… But friends tend to listen, to support you and give you advice whenever you need it. And as I said before, we are now friends, so…"

She snarled between her teeth. "And I'm already regretting it."

"Huh?" Sokka smirked. "Did you admit we are friends?" Azula opened her mouth to refute, but Sokka didn't let her. "You did! You admitted we are friends."

"Tsk!" she grunted, before sighing. "More like acquaintances."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, a little amused. "Friends, acquaintances, whatever you want to call it Princess… But why do you think they were never your friends?" he instead.

"Tch!" she grunted, irked. "How nosey can you be?"

"It's not being nosey, okay?" Sokka retorted, "It's just being curious."

"Are you going to tell me what happened in the North?" she inquired.

When the previous time she had asked him about it, he had avoided the subject by telling her that it was a long story. It was clear to her that there was something he didn't want to share with her. So, if he wasn't going to do it, why did she have to?

"I…" he glanced away. His attention turned towards the moon in the sky. Then he gave her a soft smile. "Maybe one day I'll tell you about it." he muttered with a little smile.

"Then, maybe one day I'll tell you about Mai and Ty Lee." Azula replied.

"Seems fair." he said, looking back at the moon, with a melancholic air.

"I'm going to go now," said Azula, "I was just trying to put my thoughts in order before heading to bed. And I already did, so…"

"I guess I should go too." Sokka pondered, "I'm also feeling a little sleepy." he said before yawning loudly.

They both headed back into the tower, and when Sokka reached his floor before parting from the Princess, he wished her a good night, which she replied with a faint smile and a soft goodnight too, before continuing climbing the stairs towards her room.

Azula changed into her robe and undid her hair.

She grabbed one of the mochis that Noren had gotten her that were resting in her nightstand. And by the time she dropped on her mattress, more mentally exhausted than she had realized, the words, 'We are friends' were ringing over and over in her mind.

She felt asleep, wondering if she would ever allow herself to have friends again. But most importantly, if she would ever fully trust in someone.


	8. CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

"C'mon." Sokka said, nagging her.

"No." Azula replied drily for the fifth time in a row.

"Just tell me. C'mon." he insisted one more time.

Sokka had been trying for the last five minutes to convince her to tell him what was the secret behind the color of her fire.

"I said; no," she grunted, getting more and more annoyed every time he asked. "Tsk! Aren't your ears connected to your brain? Jeez…"

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Because I don't want to, savage." she replied, irked, "Why my fire is the way it is, is a secret. Got it?"

"And that only increases my curiosity," said Sokka, "I want to find out the true meaning behind your turquoise flame."

He had made a few different theories over the years of why her fire was the only ever known blue fire. His theories included ridiculous things like; that it was related to her name, or to the fact that she had chosen it because she found it more intimidating, and tons of other reasons that kept coming to him.

"Actually, it's charlotte." she corrected him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"The shade of blue of my flames. It's charlotte, not turquoise," she explained, "Everyone makes that mistake. But right now, it's irrelevant so, whatever." she waved a hand carelessly to dismiss the topic.

"Is there a difference?" he inquired, not understanding how the shade would make any difference.

"Yes," said Azula, "A flame in charlotte tone, burns at 9,000 Celsius, while a turquoise burns at 6,500, which is a difference of 2,500 Celsius," she pointed out, a charlotte flame was the hottest a flame could get, while a red one couldn't even reach a third of the heat.

Sokka blinked astonish at her explanation. He had no idea. "Oh… I had no idea."

"You and most people," she said, lowering her look a little. Her expression relaxed. "Many people believe that the only difference is the color, but there is so much more to that. Like the temperature. A red flame is only 2,000 Celsius hot. And there are other facts involved. Like the purity of the flame, the oxygen and… why am I rambling about this?" she asked herself, shaking a little bit her head.

He snickered at her expression. "It's okay. It's amusing hearing you talk about it," he uttered, noticing a little smile on one corner of her lips. "By the way," he said, taking out a piece of paper from the back pocket of his pants. "Here." he passed it to her.

"What's this?" she inquired, taking the paper. She unfolded it.

"I was going through my stuff the other day and I found it. The letter from Lian Yu," he said, "I thought that maybe you would like to, I don't know… burn it, throw it to the sea?"

Her eyes scanned the scroll. The paper was wrinkled and damaged on the edges. She read her brother's calligraphy.

Buddy,

It's good to hear from you. In all honesty, the last couple of months have been hectic. I have been having problems with the council and I just can't seem to have time -at all- to attend all the matters I still have to arrange for the United Republic.

Still, having my mom and Kiyi around in the palace has been amazing. They are a pleasant distraction whenever I can have a break -which doesn't happen very often-. The palace feels lonely without Suki and the warriors. But I can't complain, they are doing an amazing job with Toph in Cranefish Town.

By the way, Aang, in one of his later mentioned that you have been tracking your sword, right? He also told me that it seems that it fell somewhere close to the town of Lian Yu, and that you are heading over there in a couple of days. My advice, if you are going to look for it, it would be to proceed with caution. Lian Yu is a dangerous town for benders and non-benders.

Also, can I ask you a favor? As you know, I'm looking for Azula. I have thought a few times about placing posters, but I don't think that would be a good idea. I have sent people looking for her, and according to some rumors and reports, she was believed to be seen near Lian Yu.

I'm heading towards Lian Yu in a couple of days to search for my sister, myself. I hope we can meet at some point. I have sent for June in the Earth Kingdom. I want her to help me track her down. But if by any chance you hear from her or cross paths, could you please let me know and try to hold her? Just till I get there to talk to her myself.

Send my regards to Katara and Aang, I hope to see you guys soon and best of luck finding your sword.

Zuko

"Why did you keep this?" she asked him, really intrigued after re-reading the letter.

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted, glancing into the endless ocean. "Still, I'm glad I did. I meant what I said yesterday."

"The thing about being friends?"

"Yeah," he affirmed, "I wanted to give it to you as proof my good fate. And that I intend to start fresh. With no misunderstandings, no secrets. Like all friends do." he said with security.

She studied the letter one last time, pondering his words.

No misunderstandings, no secrets.

"Alright," she muttered, before burning the letter in her hand. The ashes of the burned paper flew into the wind.

They remained in silence, looking at the tides.

Then they heard a few footsteps on the deck that made them both turned their attention.

They saw Suki, Ty Lee, and the Kyoshi Warriors come out of the tower. They were all wearing simple comfortable clothes, they were holding their fans, as well as other weapons. Ty Lee and Suki waved at them with a smile, only getting a reply from Sokka as Azula turned her back towards them and returned her attention to the ocean.

"Don't you find that a little odd?" Ty Lee muttered to Suki, glancing in Sokka's and Azula's direction. "Them, getting along so well?"

Now, both of their backs were turned towards them as they returned to their conversation.

"A little," Suki admitted, "But it's Sokka. He has the biggest heart and I guess he is just trying to be friendly. Also, Toph seems to like her too. Why?" she asked, glancing at the acrobat.

"No reason." said Ty Lee, noticing how Sokka said something funny that made Azula smile, shaking her head. "It's just… I always thought they had the same kind of humor. Except that Sokka makes more silly jokes, while Azula is more the sarcastic type."

"By the way, I have forgotten to ask you; how are you doing being around her?" the leader of the Kyoshi warriors asked to their newest member.

"I admit it. It surprised me to see her in Yu Dao."

"Yeah, me too." Suki agreed.

"But she seems… different," said Ty Lee, "Zuko said that she is doing amazingly as his advisor, and well, no one knows her better than him. And," she peaked again into the Princess direction. She was leaned on the railing with her forearms, mirroring Sokka. "Her aura seems different, too. Not as disturbed as the last time I saw her."

She remembered clearly how the aura around the Princess had been stained with dark and grey spots, but now, it had gone from a dark tone to a much lighter one.

"So, that good, right?"

Ty Lee side smiled. "Yeah," she muttered, "And you know, seeing her bicker with Sokka and Toph had brought me memories. From when we were young."

Suki gave her a little reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "You were friends for a really long time and went through so much together. It's normal to miss the good memories," said Suki, "And also, is obvious that you would like to return to how things were, right?"

The acrobat lowered her glance. "That's something impossible." she stated, "Things will never be the same."

"You will never know if you don't try," said Suki, "Come one, let's get to training."

Suki gave them a few instructions, before beginning to train. She told them a few formations and explained some additional sets they had to learn. Then she paired them to spar.

They used their weapons, but their knowledge in chi-blocking as well.

"Huh." said Azula, raising an eyebrow after a while when she realized that the warriors were busy sparing each other.

"What?" Sokka glanced at her, intrigued.

"Nothing," she replied, returning her attention to the edge of the Barge.

"Say it." he insisted, poking her with his elbow slightly.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's just, I didn't think your ex would be so eager to see you again… not after your breakup." she muttered, playing with her bangs, distractedly.

"It wasn't a nasty breakup," he stated, "Plus, she is happy. I'm happy and we are still friends." he explained.

"And you are not jealous about the fact that she is already dating someone, and you are well... alone?" she raised an eyebrow.

She thought that it was odd to see a guy act so naturally when his ex was practically rubbing her happiness in his face. If she was in his position, she would not be pleased in the slightest.

Sokka pouted. "If you put it like that, it does sound awful being alone."

Azula shrugged. "Sometimes it's better to be alone, no one can hurt you that way." she muttered.

For someone that had spent most of her life alone, those words had been a guide for her. For so long, while growing up, she had felt alone. Alone in the immense walls of the Palace.

After beginning her firebending training, Zuko barely wished to be around her. Ursa would avoid her as much as she could and only focus her attention on her precious little Zuko. And her father would only give her attention whenever she accomplished something pristinely and perfectly in her fire bending trainings.

Then, her mother disappeared. She felt a little better because at least now her brother would be able to experience the same loneliness she had felt. But she had been wrong. Zuko had Iroh.

After Zuko's banishment, Azula began with more intense trainings, and her lessons turned twice as difficult. For the next three years that Zuko was gone, she spent her time training, learning and honing her bending to perfection, and then, she would read all the scrolls, books, and texts she could find in the Royal Library, so her mind would be distracted of the isolation that enveloped her.

And when her father sent her on that task, -to not only prove her worth but also to regain her freedom-, she couldn't have been more thrilled about it. It had given her the chance to reunite with Mai and Ty Lee. And for once in a long time, she didn't feel alone.

Then Zuko chose her. For once, he had chosen her in Ba Sing Se.

During the next weeks that followed, she didn't feel so alone anymore. But then, the Boiling Rock happened, and it was dark, endless and solitary existence all over again, and this time, she drowned in it.

She had been a fool to believe that being on her lonesome was bad, that it was a curse when it was the entire opposite. Her loneliness had been a blessing.

Alone, she couldn't be hurt. She couldn't be used. And she couldn't be betrayed. Her break down had only been a consequence of her silliness. So, this time, she had made sure of embracing her loneliness and accepting it. And by now, she was totally used to it, to be by herself.

"At least you don't look miserable." said Azula, before he could reply something to her previous words, wanting to dismiss them completely from the conversation.

"Yeah, well…" he said, realizing her contempt of changing the subject. He wished to know the meaning behind her words, but he would not push her to explain it to him. At least, not right now. "It wasn't a bad breakup, and she seems to really like Yoro," he explained, "Plus, he is a cool guy. I meet him in Crane-fish Town."

"Still, if I was in your place, I wouldn't be very fascinated by the idea of having to run into my ex after the split-up and being forced to be around her." said Azula.

She had never been in a serious relationship with a guy, so she couldn't understand the feeling that a break-up could establish in someone. And the surrounding people weren't actually a good example to follow. When her mother had left her father, he had shown no kind of remorse, or anything like it. And when Zuko had broken up with Mai, she had been gloomier than usual for the next couple of days.

Sokka shrugged. "We all deal with it differently. Some people cry heartbroken, others get angry. Also, there is the fact that we broke up almost a year ago. And it was something that we both saw coming." he said, "So it made the entire issue easier."

It had been around a month later after Lian Yu. They had gone to spend a couple of days at Cranefish-Town. Suki had been really busy every day with her job, helping to train the new chi-blockers with the other Kyoshi Warriors. While he had been too mentally absent pondering if he should send a message to Zuko about how he had run into Azula in Lian Yu, and that maybe he should start looking for her there.

For some reason, those days, he spent most of his time thinking -more than he would have wished- about Azula and her flight.

Katara and Aang had insisted a couple of times, wishing to know what had happened in the town, and how he had gotten badly injured, but he had remained true to his word and hadn't said a word about her presence there. Keeping his promise, even if she had broken hers.

Then little things happened.

Suki and Yoro began spending more time together than they would. Their silences turned awkward. And they didn't communicate as they used to, their interests became different. And once they talked about the future, it was clear that they didn't have the same direction. So, after a long talk, beautiful words, and more than a few tears, they came up with the agreement of breaking up for good.

"In full honestly, I didn't think you two were going to last much," Azula admitted, leaning her hip on the railing.

"Huh?" Sokka frowned at her words. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Well…" she began, "Answer me this, first. Were you really in love with her or you just liked her?" she inquired.

"What's the difference?" he asked, pouted.

"What's the difference? Seriously?" she raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "You. Are you really asking me about it? From all the people around you, lover boy?"

"You brought it up!" Sokka refuted.

"But you... Argh!" Azula grunted, before rubbing the bridge of her nose, sulking.

This fool had been dating girls without knowing the difference between liking someone and loving someone? Even she knew the difference. Ty Lee had rambled non-stop one night after reading one of her silly novels, making her and Mai wish that they sewed her lips together to make her stop talking.

"Listen, I'm not going to explain to you the basics of love… As I don't even know or understand them myself, but…" she made a pause, "What I can tell you is; back in the day you didn't seem pretty in love, you know?"

"What?" he squealed, affronted. "What do you mean?"

Azula grimaced. "Don't play dumb."

"I'm not playing anything!" Sokka retorted.

She sighed. "Well, for starters; if I hadn't brought her up during the Black Sun invasion, you probably wouldn't have thought of her in weeks. Months actually…" she pointed, "And honestly, after you saw me infiltrating Ba Sing Se wearing her uniform, you didn't connect the dots?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips.

"We were dealing with a awfully injured Avatar and the upcoming invasion and…"

"And…? And, excuses," Azula interjected, teasingly, "You didn't think in her for months. You only thought of her because I brought her up during the eclipse. Admit it."

Sokka pouted. She was right.

After Ba Sing Se, he spent months without thinking of Suki. She only crossed her mind after Azula had brought her up during the eclipse, and yet, he hadn't thought of her again until weeks later.

Maybe she was right.

Maybe they had been always doomed to part ways, eventually. And they had only been holding on to something that they believed was meant to happen.

Still, his feelings for Suki had been always real. But what if he had only liked her all these years, instead of loving her?

"B-But, I got her out of prison, didn't I?" Sokka refuted.

"Yeah, sure you got her out," she said, snide. "You think after you morons escaped I wouldn't bother to check the profiles of the prisoners that escaped?" she gave him a stern glance. "One of them was your father. I'm pretty sure you were there to get him… After all, you only infiltrated the prison after he was imprisoned. She was only a lucky coincidence, or am I wrong?" she questioned, supercilious.

Sokka opened his mouth. "W-Well," he sighed, "No…" he admitted, embarrassed.

How the hell is she able to deduce all that, only by looking at the general picture? he thought, staring at her as she played again with her bangs.

"See? You were meant to fail," Azula stated, "You weren't as into the relationship as you wish to believe. Also, you and Ty Lee used to full-out flirt with each other whenever we encountered you and your friends. I'm sure you were and probably still are a total womanizer." she stated.

He glanced at her agape. "T-That's not! I-I'm not a… I'm not a womanizer!" he squeaked in outrage.

"A Lady's man, then?" she teased him with a smirk.

"No!" he denied, "It's... I-It's my natural charm," he said, haughtily.

She rolled her eyes. "Natural charm, my ass," she replied, huffing. "You are just like Ty Lee. You two flirt with everything that moves," Azula said, "You are a womanizer, admit it!"

"I'm not!" Sokka denied, frowning.

"You are! And admit it."

"I'm not a womanizer!" he denied once more. "But, I-I guess… I guess, you are right about everything else." he conceded her that, "Still, naming her during the eclipse to distract us, it was cruel." he said with a reprimand.

Azula sighed, deeply. "I know." she admitted, looking into the distance.

Sokka glanced at her in surprise. He did not not expect an admission like that.

"But I was just trying to win the war," she said, shrugging, "Maybe not for the right reason, but I just wanted to win it." she acknowledged.

That's all she had wanted back then, just win the war and make her father proud. The cost was of little relevancy to her. Yet, she accomplished neither.

"I get it," he mumbled. At that moment, he also had wanted to win the war at all costs. "I mean, we were born in a world where all we knew was war."

"Yeah, don't even say it," she smirked, "Until I was 14, all my conversations would include something related to either war or firebending. I was such a joy to be around." she said wryly the last part.

Sokka smirked as well. "You and Zuko weren't very good at socializing, right?" he asked teasingly.

"No." she conceded with a little side smile, "And until this day, I don't think that has changed."

"Oh, c'mon," he gave her a little push with his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that's not true. For me, you seem to be doing fine."

Azula scowled. "I just explained to you the relation between the heat of a flame and their color. If you thought that was having socializing skills, then you have worse abilities than I do."

Sokka snickered. "That was definitely an interesting talk to have." he teased, making her smirk mockingly. Yet, he had found it very informative. And he had also witnessed the way Azula's expressions had softened when she had been presenting the subject to him.

"Oh, shut up."

"Still," Sokka said, "You didn't finish telling me why your fire is blue?" he insisted again.

"And I'm not going to." she stuck her tongue at him. A gesture Sokka for some reason found adorable.

Sokka huffed. "Oh, c'mon," he insisted, "If you tell me, I will tell you the story how I helped to develop the air balloons." he offered as a bargain

"Ha," she said, "Nice try, savage. But I'm fully aware that was an invention of Tagon. Which later War Minister Qin stole when he refused to no longer develop anything for us." she remembered.

"Oh, I didn't know his name," Sokka admitted, "I have always called him the mechanist or the machinist."

Azula glanced at him, wondering if he was being serious. "Are you serious?" he nodded in confirmation, "Woah… No wonder why you and Zuko get along so well. You are both so oblivious."

"Hey, that's not…" he sighed, "Yeah, it's probably true." he snickered, and Azula smirked, pleased. "I heard he is in the Fire Nation, right?"

"Yeah," Azula confirmed, "He is been working on some projects under Zuko's subsidizing."

"What is he working on?" Sokka inquired, curious.

The Princess shrugged. "I don't know. For what I understand, he is developing multiple projects at once. But whatever they are, he had already made the windows of his workshop blow up at least three times, by the time we left."

"I'm not surprised," said Sokka, "I remember he was once working on peanut sauce bombs."

Azula scowled. "That's a joke, right?"

Sokka pressed his lips into a thin line, shaking his head.

"Oh, gosh. He is going to blow up the entire Palace." she rubbed her temples.

"Calm down." he placed a hand on her shoulder. "He is not going to. I'm sure his son, Teo, is going to keep some sense in him, and avoid it."

She dropped her shoulders. "Oh, no. His son is in Ba Sing Se. He began taking lessons there last summer."

"Oh."

"Tsk! If I would have known that I would end up -not just as Zuko's babysitter but also of a grow man with explosive tendencies-, I wouldn't have returned to the Palace." she refuted.

Sokka smiled at her.

"What?" Azula asked him when she noticed him glancing at her fixedly.

"Nothing, it's just…" he began.

"Hey," Suki interrupted them with a smile, joined by Ty Lee. "What are you two talking about?" she inquired, inquisitively.

"Nothing. Just about…" said Sokka, when Azula cut him off.

"Your breakup," she stated, leaning her back on the railing with her arms crossed over her chest. "Tell me, why did you dump him?" she asked, teasingly. "I mean, I have a few guesses…"

"Hey!" Sokka squeaked, bumping her shoulder, making her smirk.

She gave him a quizzical glance, and he rolled his eyes, a little amused.

Suki glanced at them. "Mmmm... It was a mutual thing. It was for the best" she uttered, with a little smile towards Sokka.

He smiled back.

So he didn't lie, she thought.

"And how did you celebrate?" the Princess asked, sneering.

"Azula…" Sokka complained.

"I'm kidding, you dolt." Azula replied, entertained at his reaction.

"Sokka!" Zuko called him, waving a hand to indicate him to get closer. He was talking with the Avatar, Katara, and Toph a few meters from them on the deck. "Can you come for a couple of minutes?"

"Coming." he replied, heading towards them.

"Why did you two break up?" the Princess asked. She loved to make uncomfortable questions to other people.

Still, Suki didn't seem to have a problem with answering. "It was a mutual agreement. During the last couple of years in our relationship, we barely saw each other. Like twice at most… So, you could say we just grew apart. It wasn't the same. He was busy with his tuff, I was busy with mine," she said, "And after his trip to Lian Yu, things weren't the same, he was different. And I started to spend time with Yoro, and I realized we had so much in common. So that's when we took the decision."

"What do you mean he was different?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

Suki shrugged. "He seemed like absent. His mind was always somewhere else." she recalled.

"What did you mean?" Ty Lee intervened, but Azula ignored her. Her mere presence irked her.

"When we ran into each other in Lian Yu, he mentioned you a few times," she said. It was true, he had mentioned Suki a few times, but she would not get into further detail about in what situation or context.

"Oh," Suki muttered. She was a bit jolted at hearing this, "I didn't know that. I wasn't aware you met with him in Lian Yu."

"Why were you in Lian Yu of all places?" Ty Lee asked, fully aware that Azula wouldn't have gone into that town willingly, if she could avoid it.

"It wasn't under the best circumstances," said Azula, ignoring the acrobat again. "And we didn't part in better ones."

"He mentioned none of it," said Suki, looking in his direction, "I guess it's truly a mystery how his mind works."

"Agreed." said the Princess, as he headed back towards them while the rest headed back inside the tower.

"Azula." Ty Lee called her softly.

The Princess gave her a deadly glance. "Why are you talking to me?" she grunted, clearly in an annoyed fashion.

"I-I just..." the acrobat said as a whisper, lowering her eyes to the floor.

She raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you going to start crying to try to make me feel bad about you?" she said mockingly with a riled tone.

"N-No, I…" Ty Lee clenched her fists. "Why do you have to be so mean?" she asked in a calm, hurt voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," she said ironically, "But newsflash… I don't give a damn about your feelings. Just like you never did about mine." she spouted with resentment.

"What are you...?"

Sokka tried to intervene so as to prevent a bigger argument between them.

"Oh, cut the crap. I'm not buying your act anymore," Azula snarled, vexed. "You go wandering around, pretending you're so nice and likeable with all your pink and aura shit. And yet, you are just waiting for the right moment to show your claws and attack," she accused her, walking towards her in the process. "I always hated hypocrisy and you are epitome of it," she huffed, "You fooled me for years, and I... I actually believed you."

Just looking at her ex-friend brought back all those memories she wanted to forget.

"Fooled you how?" Ty Lee asked softly, looking at the firebender with watery eyes.

Azula swallowed hard. She tightened the grip around her arms. "Into believing that you were my friend." she bellowed, trying to mask the small tone of sorrow that was threatening to come out.

"We were friends!" she reported, "We were until..." her voice vanished.

"Until what? Until you betrayed me for doing my job? For protecting the best interest of my nation?" she snorted, wrathful.

"You were going to let Zuko die!" Ty Lee refuted.

Her claim only worked to infuriate her even more.

"Oh, my gosh!" Azula exploded, raising her hands in the air, exasperated, not believing what she was hearing. "And that just how little you ever knew me. You always thought the worst of me. You always assumed."

"I…" the acrobat was dumbstruck. The Princess's words were like daggers because she was right. Azula was right.

"You think I didn't know that you never liked me?" she snapped, "That you were forced to be my friend because your father told you to? You just used me for your own benefit just like Mai." she accused her, "And I was a fool for tricking myself that eventually, you would actually be my friend. That you would actually like me for who I was. And you know what, you turned out to be a better liar than I was. After all, … you tricked me for years."

"I never tricked you!" Ty Lee assured, "But... you were getting out of control." she muttered.

"I was doing what I thought that was right!" the Princess bickered.

"But it wasn't right!"

"I know that!" she shouted, acknowledging that now she knew that. "I know that now," she admitted, lowering her glance. "It took me a full breakdown and having my mind at my worst for two years to realize that. After yours and Mai's betrayal, I got paranoid. I thought I could trust no one again."

Ty Lee was speechless. She didn't know that her betrayal had had something to do with Azula's breakdown.

Azula made a pause and took a few deep breaths.

"Did you ever take a moment to think about how I must have felt after my only two friends betrayed?" her eyes got a red prickle. It still hurt to remember that day. It still felt like it had been yesterday. Ty Lee's eyes were on the floor. She was biting her lower lip, and her knuckles were white for how much she was tightening them. "Of course, you didn't. Because you thought that I was a heartless monster, just like my mother." she stated.

Saying those words at loud still made her chest tightened.

The acrobat raised her head, widening her eyes. She might have thought she was turning into the spitting image of her cruel father. Yet, she had never thought of Azula as a monster. "A-Azula, I never…"

"Don't…" she clenched her teeth, fumed. She didn't wish to hear any of her excuses. "Don't you dare to talk to me," she warned her, "I don't want your pity. I don't want you close to me. And I certainly don't want to be your friend ever again."

"I-I…"

"Oh, and If I were you," she said turning towards Suki, "I would watch my back. If she was able to betray me like that, after 'years of friendship', I wouldn't even be surprised if she did the same to you and your face painted friends. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she already did it. If my memory isn't failing, didn't you have a crush on his ex?" she wondered, pointing at Sokka. "I wonder if she wasn't involved in your breakup." she spat at her in a venomous tongue.

…

"Azula!" Sokka shouted as he trailed behind her, "Azula!"

The Princess ignored his voice and shut the door of the library behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Sokka snarled after slamming the door shut behind him. He demanded an explanation.

"What?!" she yelled, pacing in the room.

"What happened out there!" he pointed, "What you said to Ty Lee, and what you said to Suki about Ty Lee being involved in our breakup. What the hell was that?!" he roared.

She had implied to Suki that he might have cheated on her with Ty Lee.

"Nothing," she replied, rubbing her temples. The least she wanted was to talk about that again. "What did Zuko want?" she inquired, trying to change the subject, dropping herself in one of the couches.

Sokka narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not!" said Azula, playing with her bangs.

"You are." Sokka affirmed.

"I'm what?" the Princess raised an eyebrow, pretending obliviousness.

"Changing the subject."

"What subject?" she played dumb.

Sokka's eyebrow twitched. "Azula…" he scolded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going to give me one of those crappy chats about being a better person," she asked, quizzical. "Or about hurting people's feelings, right? Because I will kick you in the groin." she warned him.

"Tsk!" he snarled, "You might be tiny, but you are still scary." he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, beast?" she quirked a brow.

"I said that you might be tiny, but you are still scary." he repeated louder.

Azula smirked. "And I can still kick your ass, without a problem. Don't forget it."

"Like if you were ever going to let me." he replied, sneering.

"I thought making fun of each other was part of the 'being friends' thing." she mocked, making air quotes.

"You make fun of people even if they are not your friends." Sokka stated.

The Princess made a grin. "I agree with that statement." she said.

A knock on the metal door intervened in the discourse between them.

"Come in." replied the Princess, crossing arms and legs, relieved for the intervention.

"Azula," Zuko walked into the room. "Sokka?" he frowned when he noticed the presence of his friend too.

"Hey."

"What are you two doing?" the Fire Lord asked, glancing at them, curiously.

"Talking, can't you tell?" Azula said, irked. Returning to play with her bangs. "What do you need, Dum-Dum?"

Sokka snickered. Zuko gave him a grim look, before frowning.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he grunted.

"More than I can count. Foolish of you to hold any hope that I would ever stop doing it." Azula sneered, glancing interestedly at the tips of her hair. "Just be thankful that I don't call you like that in public or during council meetings." she added.

Her brothers sighed in defeat, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to not lose his patience.

"Anyway, we need to meet in a while. I need to discuss some matters with you. Can you come to my office in around an hour?" he wondered.

"Alright." the Princess agreed, looking at him.

Then Zuko glanced towards Sokka. "You too, Sokka. You also need to be there." he said.

He raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Okay."

Azula quirked an eyebrow. "Why? Why does he need to be there?" she inquired, baffled.

"Everyone needs to be there," her brother clarified. "There are some matters we needed to attend before our arrival to Lake Laogai, tomorrow."

"The entire gaang?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," he affirmed, "Including the Kyoshi warriors."

"Woo-hoo... yippee!" said the Princess ironical, with false excitement and a stoic expression. "The super lame squad is meeting again. What a nightmare." she muttered, grunting and making a grin of disgust.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I will see you both in a while." he said, heading towards the door.

Azula sighed and stood up once Zuko closed the door behind him. "That settles it then." she said, also heading towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" she raised an eyebrow, "To find a proper place to hang myself before the meeting."

...

"Where is she?" Zuko asked, snarling for the tenth time in the last ten minutes.

Everyone had been gathered in his office for around an hour now. Yet, there was no signal of his sibling.

"Weren't you with her?" the Fire Lord inquired for the fifth time to his friend.

"Zuko," said Sokka, "For the fifth time, I was. But suddenly, she vanished. Azula is really elusive."

"Maybe I should send someone to find her." he pondered.

"Do you want me to go find her?" Sokka offered, "I could ask some servants to help me look for…"

The door opened.

"Cute one is here." said Azula as she stepped inside.

"What took you so long?!" her brother bellowed.

"Sorry, I'm late," she gave a fake apology, "I was going to give you an excuse, but, Nah... What the hell? I just didn't want to come." she admitted.

"Azula…" Zuko scolded her.

"Sorry, but you might think having the entire gaang of losers together is such a good thing," she tapped Sokka on the shoulder and made a nod to make him scooch over on the couch to make space for her. "But for me, it's more of a personal hell, just for you to get the idea." she dropped herself on the couch.

"Could you try to be a little nicer to all of them?" her brother implored her.

"Why? Do you want us to bond or something?" she asked with a tone of satire.

"Maybe."

"Alright, let's bond," she agreed, turning to face his friends, "Let's tell each other a secret about ourselves. I'm going to go first. I…" she made a pause and smirked, "Hate you all, who's next?"

"Azula…" Zuko grunted.

"I go," said Toph, "Sokka drools when he sleeps. Katara also has mommy issues. Aang is terrified of squirrels. And I actually found you funny, Prissy."

I wasn't expecting that, Azula thought, making a grin at the earthbender revelations.

"Toph!" all the mentioned ones shouted.

"What?" the earthbender said innocently, "Was any of that a lie?"

"Argh..." Zuko snarled, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to not lose patience. His breathing was affecting the torches that bathed the room.

"Chill out a little bit, Zuzu. You are affecting the flames," Azula pointed out, "Just begin with this damn meeting, will you? The sooner you start, the sooner it will be over." she said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back on the couch.

Sokka's eyes trailed down to his leg when he felt it brushing against Azula's. She didn't move it. Either because she didn't notice or because she simply didn't care.

"Alright," the Fire Lord sighed, finally having composed himself. "Earlier this afternoon, the Captain informed me we are ahead of schedule. Instead of arriving tomorrow afternoon, we would arrive tomorrow before dawn to Lake Laogai. We will disembark after breakfast," he explained, then pulled out a small piece of paper from a drawer and showed it to the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, sitting in front of him. "Suki, I just received confirmation from King Kuei. He will give us his support in the matter of security during our stay." he handed her the paper.

"Awesome." she replied.

"I informed him about what happened in Yu Dao with the former Dai Li and the Rhinos and he is very predisposed to help us in every way he can. Also, Kuei arranged a meeting with all his guards tomorrow morning. You and the girls can have a little rundown with them about everything you need to know to reinforce the security. Shifts, tasks, who and when comes in and out of the Palace, and mostly about their staff. If you need any help or anything at all, feel free to ask the Imperial Guards for their assistance."

"Got it."

"And one more thing. Let's make sure, girls, to keep your sweepings in the city as low profile as possible. We don't know if the Dai Li still have spies in the Palace, and we don't want them to be warned of the fact that we are going after them." said Zuko.

"Don't worry about it, Zuko," the leader of the warriors assured him, "The girls and I will do our best."

"You always do girls, thanks," he gave the five members a reassuring smile. "Now, Azula," he glanced in his sibling's direction. "I need you to..." he raised an eyebrow, when Azula didn't glance back at him. She was studying the tips of her hair. "Azula!" he called her, raising his voice a bit. Nothing. "Azula!" he shouted.

Sokka placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What?!" she snarled, looking back at her sibling. "Why are you screaming? We are not even three meters apart."

"I was talking to you," her brother uttered, "And you were ignoring me."

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said, not meaning it a bit. "But for starters, one: I didn't even want to come, two: I don't want to be here," she said, raising her finger as she numbered them. "And three: Whatever you were talking, it didn't involve me so, I just... zoomed out." she admitted, "But now, you have my full attention, dear brother." her quizzical tone was evident.

Zuko frowned and crossed his arms. "Do you do that often whenever I talk to you?" he inquired, tilting his head.

She stood up and walked towards him, crossing her arms and making a grin. "Not as often as I would like," she confessed, "But at least regularly that you zoom out of your Fire Lord duties." she pointed, matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" he inquired. According to him, his paperwork was sorted out. "The paperwork, it's done."

"Hmph… Really?" Azula quirked an eyebrow and smirked mischievously. "Did you revise the reforms I left in your desk three days ago?"

"What reforms…?"

Azula pulling them out from a small pile of scrolls and papers that he had on his desk.

"Or the three approvals of decrees you have to sign and publish?" Zuko opened his mouth to refuse. She pulled out another scroll. "Or have you looked at every matter we have to attend during this month?"

"And where are tho…?"

"First drawer. Left side." she informed him with a smirk.

Her brother opened the first drawer. Right side.

The Princess rubbed her temple. "Your other left, dyslexic." she said.

His friends chuckled. He had thought that it was her right.

Zuko opened the drawer, and his eyes widened. It was filled.

"Oh, I know," she snapped her fingers, "I guess at least you already checked the important matters we discussed during the last council meeting, right?" she tilted her head with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No…" he admitted, sighing deeply. He was going to have a lot of work. "Where are those by the way?" he inquired defeated, rubbing the inner corner of his eyes.

"Mmmm…. Gee, I don't know," she said, snide. A hand under her chin. "Maybe in the corner, pilling up in a pile as tall as Kiyi?" she pointed at the further corner of the office, behind Zuko. "I bet you never thought being Fire Lord would involve so much paperwork, right?"

Her brother huffed and threw his head forward, defeated.

His friends looked at him, feeling a tinge of pity for his predicament.

"Damn it!" he cursed, removing the royal headpiece from its upper knot. And throwing it to the desk, stressed. "That's it! I quit! I abdicate!" he leaned back in his chair, feeling dejected by the amount of work. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka blinked dumbstruck and their jaws hung open.

Suki and Ty Lee shared a look and sighed with a little smile. Same old habits, they thought.

Azula sat over the desk on one side and reached for the headpiece. "Finally," she played with it between her fingers. "New record. Eight days in a row without you doing it. I'm proud, Dum-Dum." she said teasingly.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko snapped.

"Yeah, like I would ever stop, grumpy Mc-pants." the Princess mocked, tossing the headpiece in her hand like a toy.

"Good one, Fire Lily." Toph laughed.

"You are welcome, Tod." Azula replied.

"Her name, it's Toph." Katara stated.

"Okay, Okay," Zuko said raising his hands, getting everyone's attention. "We are diverting away from the main issue here. The focal point of this meeting." he began, "Azula, once we reach Ba Sing See, I need you to be accompanied by someone all the time."

The headpiece slipped from her fingers, dropping on the desk. "What?" she squealed.

Toph chuckled. The Princess gave her a death glare.

"Why?"

"Azula," Aang spoke, calmly. "Zuko is right. I believe that it would be safer for you and him to always be accompanied by someone else."

"After all, if we have learned something is that there is safety in numbers. Even if it's just two." said Katara.

"Yeah, but there is also death," she said bitterly, "It's called massacre."

"Fair point." Sokka agreed with a grin.

"Sokka!" Katara reprimanded him, punching him in the arm.

"What? It's true!" he squeaked.

"Sokka, not helping." uttered Suki.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"Jeezz…, Preppy Princess, you are just as pessimistic as Sokka."

"It's being realistic." both replied at the same time.

"Well, my point is; the more the merrier. If the Dai Li tries to attack either of you, it shouldn't be as easy for them if you have someone else to back you up than if you are by yourself. If Zuko's assumptions turn out to be correct and they are behind the attempts and threats that began last year," Zuko's eyes widened and began making signs to Aang to make him shut up. Azula quirked an eyebrow. "They could be working not only with the Rough Rhinos but also with other firebenders and who knows? Maybe even some rogue waterbenders." Zuko was waving his hand horizontally at his neck high. "What?" Aang raised an eyebrow.

The Fire Lord facepalmed.

"Hold on, fringes," said Azula, raising a hand. She got off the desk, and turned towards her brother, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"They are arrows, not fringes." the Avatar muttered, pouting.

"What did Zuko investigate?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes. "When did you have time to do it? And what does he mean by last year's attempts and threats?"

"I-I…" he glanced quickly at his friends, begging with his eyes for help.

They all shared a glance between them.

"What was that?" Azula snarled interrogatively at them.

"What?" said Aang.

"W-What was nothing? W-We did nothing." Sokka replied nervously under Azula's glance.

"You all shared a look." she pointed at them accusingly.

"No, we didn't." Katara replied.

"Yeah, we definitely didn't." said Sokka with a squishy voice.

"Spill it." Azula grunted, narrowing her eyes towards Sokka, who seemed the most nervous one.

Sokka gulped nervously. "Zuko?" he glanced towards the Fire Lord.

"Katara?" Zuko glanced back at the waterbender.

"Sweety?" she looked over to her boyfriend.

"S-Sokka?" the Avatar stuttered.

"Toph?" he turned to the earthbender.

"Oh, na ha," she denied, shaking her head. "Don't involve me in this. I don't even know what you guys are talking about. You need to fill me in too."

"Same here," said Ty Lee, raising a hand. "We don't know what you guys are talking about." she said, referring to her and the warriors.

The Princess turned and pointed at Zuko, narrowing her eyes. "You, ninny. Tell me about it." she demanded to be informed about what they were talking about.

The Fire Lord gulped hard. "Azula, there is no need to…"

"One." she counted, taking a step closer to her brother, losing her patience and growing more and more irked with every passing second.

"That used to work when we were kids…" he said.

"Two." she uttered, taking another step, threateningly.

He smiled nervously. "Azula, there is no need to…"

"Don't let me get to three." she warned him, bitterly.

He remembered that when they were kids, once she finished counting, he was certainly going to get punched. Badly.

Even though now, he was taller and bigger than her, her small tiny sister could still inflict a lot of harm. And even more, when she was pissed. Like at that moment.

"Thre..."

"Ugr… Fine!" Zuko said defeated. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "The truth is… I don't know if it's connected but... something happened back in the Fire Nation."

"What?"

"Something happened. Around a year ago," he recalled, "I was coming back from an event in Mi Na and…"

…

Outside Caldera City.

A little over a year ago.

"Did you enjoy Mi Na, Kiyi?" Zuko asked the little girl, seated next to him in the carriage as they headed back to the Palace.

It was already dark outside, and late.

Kiyi yawned. "Yes, Zuzu. It was really fun to walk around and take a break from the Palace." she said with sleepy eyes.

"I promise that I will make everything possible to have more trips like this, okay?" he promised with a smile, "Even if they are short like this one."

"Promise?" she raised her pinky finger at him.

"Promise," he extended his hand hooked to Kiyi's. "Maybe, next time we can go to Wu Yuan. In spring, the fire lilies blossom and they paint the entire plain in red. And we could bring some for your conservatory." he said to his mother.

"That's sounds wonderful, darling." Ursa gave him a warm smile.

Then, he looked over to Kiyi, whose expression had changed and now seemed a little thoughtful.

"What is it, Kiyi? You don't like the idea?"

The little girl shook her head. "It's not that. I like the idea. It's just... Zuzu, I have been wanting to ask you something. It's regarding my firebending training."

"What's the matter?" he inquired.

"It's just…" she played with her hands nervously in her lap. "I know I'm starting soon at the Royal Academy for Girls. And I also know that you try really hard to clear your schedule and help me with my firebending, Zuzu. But… I have been wondering if I could get a proper firebending master."

"Really?" Zuko raised his eyebrows.

Kiyi nodded. "Yeah. So that way, I can train while you are busy. And whenever you get free time, we can still train together."

"That sounds… like a splendid idea," he smiled, making her little half-sister smile too. "I will start looking for a master for you tomorrow, okay?"

"Actually… There is someone I wish to have as a master." she confessed. She had heard the rumors. And also, she had a vague memory of seeing her when she was younger.

"Someone? Who?" Zuko asked, curiously.

"I have heard a lot about her and her unique fire." she said with an excited smile.

"Who, Kiyi?"

"I want…" Kiyi was cut off, when the carriage came to a sudden halt that made them stumble forward.

"What happen? Why did we stop?" Noren questioned, intrigued.

"I don't know." the Fire Lord muttered, looking through the window.

They weren't being attacked. But his guards were gathered around something and muttering.

"What is happening?" he asked, stepping out of the carriage.

The Captain of his Imperial Guards stood before him with a little bow. "It's a minor hindrance in the way Fire Lord. Nothing we can't solve in a moment." Tai-Cho assured.

But Zuko wasn't to be convinced as he kept seeing the guards whispering to each other.

He stood off the carriage.

"Fire Lord, I don't believe you should step out of the carriage for a little…"

"Just a second, Captain."

He walked towards the rest of the guards. "What are you all looking at?" he interrogated them, jolting them. They all bowed respectfully.

"N-Nothing, my Lord." replied one of them.

"Let me see." he commanded.

"B-But, my Lord…"

"It's an order." Zuko said, and his guards stepped out to let him see.

...

"The entire wall was filled with this." said Zuko, opening a drawed that was under lock and key and pulling out a bunch of posters and placing them in front of his sibling.

Azula reached for them and began reading them.

Death to the usurper.

Topple the Fire Lord and the Princess.

Death to the false royal lineage.

Bring down the false heirs.

"Kill the false Royals." Azula read on the last one, "False Royals? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I-I don't know," Zuko admitted rubbing his temple. "For over the last year, I had been wondering the same thing. At first, I assumed that it was another one of your tricks. But then, I read that one," he noted towards the one she had in her hands; Topple the Fire Lord and the Princess. "And also found this."

He pulled out few portraits of him, and her -the ones that were scattered around every town in the nation so the civilians can recognize them everywhere- all of them crossed out in the face, and with different words.

Kill them. False Fire Lord. False Princess. False Royal Blood.

"But…" Azula looked at her brother, confused.

"I know. I don't understand it, either." Zuko muttered, rubbing a temple. "I had to give the order to the guards to have nightly rundowns through the Capital and the closest towns. For the past year, at least once a week, they would find dozens of them displayed all around. I also gave them direct orders of burning them all before dawn."

That would explain why she has seen none of them before that moment.

"Zuko," she said a moment later, "What about that fake letter your mother wrote?" she asked, maybe someone found it and misunderstood the content like them.

The Fire Lord shook his head. "I thought the same, but after Hira'a and talking with mom, I burned it. There was no point in keeping it," he explained, "Also, the only ones that know of the content of that letter are in this room. Plus, mom and Noren."

Azula remained in silence, looking at the posters. False heirs? False linage?

"Days prior, I had been pondering about looking for you," he added, "And after seeing the posters, and the direct treats not only towards me but also towards you. I made up my mind and began looking for you."

"You said it was because you needed help," Azula uttered, "And because Kiyi asked you too."

"She did," Zuko assured her, "Which only urged me to find you even more."

"See? I told you he was looking for you." Sokka said.

"Sokka, shush…" Katara shut him.

"Why did you hide from me something so important?" the Princess inquired. To Zuko's astonishment, her question was posed in a calm manner. Very different to what he had pictured her, reacting to him hiding such information.

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted, "It took me so long to find you, that I thought you didn't want to be found."

"I didn't." she mumbled.

"I figured as much," he said with a side smile, "The truth is that when I found you in Lian Yu, I was going to tell you the truth. All of it. But then, we talked, and it took me so much to convince you to agree to come back that... that I thought that if I told you the truth of what was happening when I went to found you, you would assume that I only did it because we were being threatened and not because I really wanted you back." he confessed.

Azula remained in silence a moment before frowning. "So, you thought that lying to me and hiding the truth about all this, for over a year, was for the best?" she grunted and quirked an eyebrow, "And not only that. You also told the truth to these… weirdos," she nodded towards where Sokka, Katara, and Aang were sat. "Before me?"

"I know I did wrong in hiding it from you. And I know you are probably mad at me, but…"

"But what?" she snarled, "Tell me Zuzu, how the hell were you expecting me to react when I found out the truth? Happy? What the hell did you expect me to say? Thank you, brother, for hiding something so important from me, huh?"

"No. I…"

"That moron," she pointed at Sokka, "Almost died, because you hid that from me."

"I know, and I felt awful." said Zuko, lowering his gaze, "But calm down. You are overreacting." he tried to soothe her.

"Overreacting?" the Princess raised her eyebrows, "Zuko, all your life all you ever did was call me a liar. Yet, I never hid anything so important like this." she stated before straightening her posture and crossing her arms. "Back in Lian Yu, wasn't one of your conditions to not lie to each other? To not have secrets?"

…

Lian Yu

One year ago.

After leaving Sokka, Azula had spent a couple of hours wandering around the lifeless streets of the town. She had seen the flying bison from the distance come and go. Zuko's friends were gone and now she needed to get done what she had initially come to do. No more distractions.

The only people she ran into were either drunks stumbling or drunks already passed out and sleeping in the streets over their vomit.

Azula walked into the same pub she had done during her first day there where she had run into Sokka. The difference now was that it was empty. The tables were arranged and there was no smell of piss or alcohol.

It was just the barman and her in the pub.

Just like she had done during her first time there, she headed towards the counter and knocked on the wood. Making the old man named Motoi turn towards her.

"We are closed, sorry." he said, cleaning the counter and rearranging some bottle of liquor.

"I know. But I don't care." she replied, bitterly. The old man stopped what he was doing and glanced at her. "I heard around that you are the best one to help finding people."

"I might be," he replied, leaning on the counter. "And may I ask who are you looking for, young lady? And where is the gentleman who was with you?" he looked over her shoulder. They had both left quite an impression on him.

Not every day, a petite girl that seemed high born appeared at his pub, kick a bunch of old men asses, and leave a brawny guy that looked foreign.

"Long gone..." she refuted, stoic.

"I see…" Motoi nodded, "I have to say that not every day I get to enjoy seeing a tiny girl kicking the asses of old drunks. It was quite a delight, I must say." he smiled.

"Good to know that you enjoyed the show." she replied, expressionless.

"Oh, I did," he admitted, "It was truly a blast. As for my costumers, I have to tolerate them, even when I wish I could smash a bottle on their heads."

"I suppose you would like to do that, very often." said Azula.

"Almost every night," the barman, sighed. "Anyway, what can I do for you, dear?"

"I'm looking for someone that owes someone I know a lot." she uttered, not wishing to reveal a lot of detail of why she was there.

"I see," the old man muttered. "In that case, miss, give me five minutes to finish this so I can help you." he said.

Azula nodded. What else could she do? She had already lost two weeks helping that savage. The world wouldn't end if five more minutes passed.

Motoi headed to the back of the pub, with a box full of empty bottles of liqueur. She could hear him move things in the back. After finishing whatever he was doing, he returned to the counter with another box full of new bottles.

He began arranging them.

"How old are you, dear?" he asked, nicely. He thought the girl before him resembles someone else, as he finished arranging the counter.

Azula scrutinized the man. He seemed nice. Way too nice. She wondered why an old man like him would like and enjoy spending every night attending to a bunch of drunks.

"21, why?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow, and wondering why that was relevant?

"You look younger." Motoi side smiled.

"I get that a lot." she muttered.

"Maybe it's because you are tiny." he said, "But let me tell you something, if I learned something from the other night was to never judge by appearances alone. You might be tiny, but you can sure kick asses."

Azula smirked. I didn't even use my bending; she thought.

Motoi scrutinized her one more time before saying. "You know, even though I have only seen portraits of her, I have to say that you look a lot like her," he said, "Has anyone ever told you, that you resemble Princess Ursa a lot?"

"No," she lied. She had heard that all her life. "That's a first."

"Well, you do," the old man assured her, "And now that I think of it, Princess Azula must be around your same age. Your resemblance to them, it's impressive. Perhaps you two could even pass as sisters." he chuckled.

If you only knew, old man, she thought.

"Perhaps," she mumbled.

Motoi finished whatever he was doing and leaned his elbows on the counter. "Okay, I'm all yours. Tell me about this person you are looking for. How does he or she look like? When do you think they must have arrived? Nobody goes through Lian Yu without me finding out."

"Alright. Then, let's talk about the important matter," she said with determination. "Speak. Tell me everything you know about a man in his fifties named Seo. He is tall. Black hair. Goofy face. He is not from around. He must have been wearing nice clothes. While still trying to keep it low. Probably looking for a safe passage to the colonies. And must have arrived in the last few days…"

The man placed a hand under his chin, scrounging his memory. "I believe I saw someone like that two days ago. He seemed nervous. And was willing to pay a lot of money for a ticket to the Earth Kingdom," he recalled, "I told him that no ships were leaving until tomorrow. And he also asked about lodging, so I sent him to the only inn we have."

Bingo, she thought.

The door of the pub opened behind them.

"Sorry, we are not open, ye…" Motoi paled when he looked over her shoulder. "Oh, my... M-My Lord." he stuttered, bowing quickly and awkwardly behind the counter.

Azula turned, wondering who could have possibly walked in to cause the man to turn into such a nervous train wreck.

Her face went blank as she saw who was standing by the door.

"Hey, Azula." Zuko said.


	9. CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9

The air in the pub turned cold and dense.

"Zuko." her sibling's name escaped like a whisper from her lips. Her body as a reflection took a step back, making her back crash against the counter. She gulped hard.

I knew it! That bastard tattled on me, she thought. Next time I see him, I'm going to rip his head off.

Her eyes went instantly to the Imperial Guards escorting her sibling, and then to her brother.

Zuko stood tall by the door. He was taller than she remembered him. Almost a head taller than her, and it was evident that he had been working out. He was brawnier than ever. His hair was longer, brushing his shoulders. He had grown a lot in the years they had spent apart.

"Hey," the Fire Lord took a step forward, but Azula's first reaction was to step back and take a defensive stance.

Zuko froze in place when he noticed that and desisted any further attempt to approach.

He raised his hands to show her that he didn't mean her harm. "Wait! I'm not here for a fight." he assured her, calmly.

"Prove it!" she refuted.

"Alright," said Zuko, dropping one hand. "Captain Tai-Cho, Reiko, please leave us alone and wait outside." he signaled his guards.

"Yes, my Lord." they both said at the same time with a bow.

"And make sure no one comes inside. The Princess and I need to have a chat." he commanded them. Azula was surprised by how deep his voice was now. It was almost like hearing Ozai talk, but with a sweeter tone.

"Yes, my Lord." they both replied again.

Azula relaxed a little bit, lowering her hands. After all, she could always fight Zuko if need be. And in case he tried to trick her, to capture her, she could always use the back door to escape.

She knew not only the pub better but also the town itself more so than her sibling, so she would have no problem in doing it.

Once the guards closed the front door of the pub, Azula spoke.

"Princess?" she quirked a brow. She hasn't been called that in a very, very long time. "I think we both know that I don't hold that title anymore." she said, crossing her arms.

"You are my sister, therefore you do." Zuko assured her, "And you always will be

Princess. It's your birthright."

Motoi raised his head, and with widened eyes glanced at Azula. "Y-You really… really are P-Princess A-Azula?" he stammered, then looked back at Zuko. "It's an h-honor to have two members of the Royal Family in my humble pub." he bowed again in deference.

"Thanks." the Fire Lord gave a small smile to the old man. "You may raise, there is no need for that."

"C-Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" he asked them.

"Some tea would be fine." Zuko said with a small smile.

"Right away." said the barman, heading towards the back of the pub a little clumsily.

"Tea?" she smirked. "You are turning into our Uncle." she sneered.

"I think I am." he admitted, side smiling.

Zuko studied her sibling fixedly.

The last time he had seen her, she appeared to be doing fine. And right now, she seemed even better than at that time. Almost like she was back to her old self. She was, probably.

Her sister hadn't grown a lot in height. She could pass as someone younger than what she was. She looked as athletic as always. The only difference was, perhaps, that her hair was longer and styled in a half ponytail, but still with her iconic bangs framing her pale face. She resembled their mother more and more by the passing of the years.

Azula walked towards one of the tables, trying to ignore her brother's glance on her.

"So, to what do I owe the visit of the Fire Lord himself?" she said quizzically, sitting on one of the chairs, crossing her legs and arms over her chest.

"I was hoping we could talk." said Zuko, hopeful and still in his place.

"Talk?" she raised her eyebrows. What could he possibly want to talk about with her that would have made him bother to travel all the way to Lian Yu? It wasn't to capture her. That was obvious now, but to talk? She was intrigued.

"Yeah," he said, taking a few steps slowly in her direction, "Can we… Can we talk?"

Azula studied him for a moment. Zuko had never been good at hiding things from her. She could read him like an open book. So, if this was a trick, she would be able to quickly tell.

She kicked open one the chairs next to her at the table, gesturing for him to sit.

"How are you, Azula?" her brother inquired, as soon as he sat.

"Why the interest, dear Zuzu?" she replied mockingly, tilting her head.

Zuko shrugged. "Well, you are my sister. And even if you don't believe it, I do worry about you, Azula." he said with an assuring tone.

She huffed. "Sure, you do." she refuted, sarcastically.

"Azula." said Zuko, leaning in her direction.

"Here you go," said Motoi, placing two small cups on the table and a teapot between them. "The best hot tea from around."

"Thank you." Zuko thanked the old man, who bowed once more before leaving them alone again.

Zuko poured some tea in both of the cups. He took a glimpse as his silent sister. "You… You seem even better than the last time I saw you." he gave her a cup.

Azula looked at the cup but didn't make a move to take it. "I'm better. I haven't had visions in years now. Back to my old self, I dare say." she said.

"I'm glad to hear that." he smiled slightly at her.

"Sure," she replied, ironical again before slouching forward to her brother, resting her elbows on the table. "Why don't you just get to the point? I'm sure you didn't come all the way here just to… have a catch up with your evil sister, right Zuzu?"

"I-I'm…" he lowered his gaze. "No."

"And you also not here to throw me back into the institution or a cell, right?" she quirked a brow, ready for everything.

"What?!" he raised his eyebrows, dumbstruck. "No!" he denied, "No. Azula, that's not why I am here, I told you. I'm not here for a fight. I don't want to fight you. And I don't wish to place you back into the institution. Less likely into a cell."

Azula frowned, narrowing her eyes. "You sound like me, back when I tried to trick you to come back to the Fire Nation... Foolish of you to think about using it against me... Nice try, still." she said, taking a sip from her cup.

"What? It's not a trick." Zuko said, trying to sound as honest as he could.

"That's something I will say."

"Azula..."

"Fine…" she rolled her eyes, "Let's suppose It's not a trick. Then spill it." she commanded bitterly, "Why are you really here, Zuzu?"

"I…"

He had practiced this and repeated himself dozens of times in his mind. This conversation with his sister. Trying to figure out what to say, what not to say. He had thought of the right words he would use. Yet, when she had formulated the question, his mind had gone blank.

Zuko sighed, looking at his cup. "In all honesty, I thought dozens of times what I was going to tell you in this very moment, and still… I don't know where to start," he admitted, "So, I'm going to start from the easier part." he pulled a small box from one of his pockets and placed it before her.

Azula raised an eyebrow as she reached for it. She opened and what she found inside astonished her.

"What is…?" she inquired, speechless.

"It a peace offering," Zuko explained, as she admired it. It was the headpiece of the Crown Princess. "Azula, I want you to come back. And I'm not leaving. Unless you agree to come home." he said, firmly.

She jolted up at his words. "What?"

"I wish for you to return to the Palace," he said, serene. "With me."

Azula looked at her brother, flabbergasted. "Why?"

She couldn't understand this gesture of her brother. He had claimed more than once that she was a nightmare. That he hated her. That they would never be capable of having a nice normal sibling relationship, no matter how hard they tried.

They were both so messed up. Their relationship was messed up.

But it hasn't always been like that.

On the contrary, once, they had been able to get along perfectly.

"Zuko, look. I can firebend." she had exclaimed, excited at the Royal Gardens. As a small orange flame appeared in her hands. It was the first time she was able to create a flame. She was four.

"Whoa! That's so cool, Azula." he had replied just as thrilled as her. As his eyes sparkled, glancing at the flame in her little sister's hands. Wishing that he could do the same as her.

But that had been so long ago, she could barely remember it.

She could barely remember how their relationship had been before being destroyed. The happy memories, she was aware of it. But they were buried under so many unpleasant memories that it was almost impossible to reach them.

The summers at Ember Island. Their birthdays. All those kinds of memories that were almost forgotten.

"Because you are my family." he uttered, looking at her in the eyes, so she could tell he was being honest.

She looked away and closed the box, placing it back onto the table. "Zuko, we haven't been a family for a long time."

"I know. And I hate it," the Fire Lord admitted, "That's why I'm here, and that's why I had it made just for you… To show you how much I wish for you to come back. And… And try to be a family."

"I thought you already had a family of your own," she said with venom, "With your mother, and her little family. Why would you want me to come back? For me to make your life a living hell? A nightmare? As you used to say?"

"Azula," he cut her off, "Listen, I know I said and did a lot of things I'm not proud of. And I told you a lot of things I regret. But I'm trying. I want to be better. I want… us, to be better. Can syou at least try to? I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering how we could have been."

She avoided his eyes and focused her attention on the cup in front of her. Her hands reaching for it to play with it.

"Why?" she mumbled.

"Because we are family…" the Fire Lord said, recalling his uncle's words. "And family is the most precious thing."

She looked at him. Studying him. She could tell he was speaking the truth. But there was also something he wasn't telling her. She noticed the bags under his eyes and the shadow of his growing beard. He was troubled and was barely sleeping.

She narrowed her eyes. "Touching," she said sarcastically, "Now, say the rest. Say the truth." she ordered him, leaning back on the chair putting as much distance as she could between them.

Zuko gulped. "Why do you still think it's a trick?" he refuted. "I'm telling the truth."

Azula sighed. "In that case," she stood up. If he wasn't going to trust her, why would she? "I should get going."

"What?" Zuko widened his eyes.

"If you excuse me." she turned to leave, when Zuko held her by the wrist.

"Wait," he said. "Fine. I will tell you everything. But please. Don't go." he pleaded her.

That's what I wanted to hear, Zuzu.

She nodded in agreement. "I'm all ears." said Azula, sitting back in her place.

Zuko took a moment before explaining. Maybe he could tell her everything, well almost everything. He could leave out certain details, like what had happened in Mi Na.

"The truth is… I do want you back in the Palace," he assured her, "I want you to return so we can… can try to fix things. But also, because…"

"Because…?" she raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"It's been chaos. Back in the Capital," he admitted, defeated. "The nobles are being a pain in the ass. The council is just…" he scratched his eyebrow, "Out of control. After the end of the war, many people were left unemployed… and I'm drowning in paperwork. I haven't slept well in weeks and… I need help," he acknowledged, "I need your help. Nobody knows the politics as well as you. Nobody knows how to handle both the nobles and the council as well as you. And honestly, having your point of view would be really helpful. You always look at everything more objectively than I ever will.

Also, everyone respects you. The Generals, Admirals, Landlords. Everyone either adores you or fears you. Which would come in really handy."

She smirked, pleased. "Fire Lord duties being too much for little Zuzu?" she teased him.

"Actually, yes," Zuko confessed, "That's the other reason why I'm asking you to come back. I want you to come back, not only as Crown Princess but also as… As my Royal Advisor."

"What?" she asked, salted.

The Royal Advisor was a figure of power and knowledge. It was the Fire Lord's closest member of the council and held a tremendous amount of power. Just below the Fire Lord, himself. And for Zuko, wanting to make her not only his Royal Advisor but also the Crown Princess, it would mean giving her the same amount of power he had.

"They listen to you. No one knows the nation as well as you do. The history. The politics. The laws. No one," he pointed out, "And you know the people. You know what they want to hear. And you always know what to say…. And…"

"And?"

"Well," the Fire Lord leaned in his chair, a little more relaxed. "I also come with a very special request."

She frowned. "Special request?" she inquired, intrigued.

"Yeah," he muttered, with a little smile. "It's actually from Kiyi."

Azula jolted up, quirking a brow. "What could that little brat possibly want from me?"

"You will be surprised." Zuko mumbled with a side smile.

Two days after returning after the Mi Na incident, Kiyi had entered his office with a particular request that surprised not only him but also his mother.

"What is it?" she insisted.

"Well… As you probably know. She is a firebender, like us. And she is been hearing rumors and is really intrigued about your unique blue fire. She is amazed by it. So, she… She wants you as her firebending master." Zuko stated.

"She what?!" she squealed.

Her brother snickered at her reaction, now having expected her to react like that.

"She does. She specifically requested you as her master," he affirmed, "A few weeks ago she made the request to me. At first, it surprised me. Then, she explained that she remembered seeing you bend blue flames, and she was amazed by it. Also, the rumor about you being the prodigy you are just… mesmerized her."

Azula made a grin. "Well, she has taste." she whispered.

"She had been nagging me for days. Making tons and tons of questions about you," he mentioned, "She is quite stubborn when she gets something in her head. She reminds me a lot of you when we were younger," he recalled, giving her a warm smile. "In fact, the other day, I found her in her room, decapitating some dolls. When I asked her why she had done it, she gave me the same reply you gave mom, years ago."

"I wanted to see how they were inside." she muttered at the same time as Zuko.

A small smile escaped from one corner of her mouth.

"Kiyi, seems interesting." Azula admitted.

"She is." he said, "I'm sure she will grow on you, just like she did with me."

The thought of going back home. To return to the Palace had been a thought very present in the last couple of days -thanks to that savage, that keep insisting-. She had rejected the idea over and over, because she had been convinced that Zuko only wanted to imprison her and lock her away back in the asylum.

But now, looking at her brother, she could tell that it wasn't his intention. At least, not right now. But if she agreed to go back to the Palace, it would mean having to live under the same roof as the woman that she despised. Ursa. Her mother.

Zuko had kept the tea warm with his bending. As they both finished their teas in silence.

"Zuko," she called him.

"Huh?" he raised his eyebrows.

"What about… What about her mother?" she inquired, "What does her mother think about me being her daughter's master? Isn't she horrified by the mere thought?"

"Are you saying you will?"

She denied with her head. "Don't rush. And just answer me."

"Well," Zuko began, "When Kiyi made her request it took us all by surprise, but mom…" he made a pause.

She must have hated the idea, she thought.

"Mom supported her," Azula glanced at him, "In fact," he chuckled, "She nagged me just as much as Kiyi did about finding you. They insisted so much, that when I told them I was leaving the Palace for a couple of days to track you down, they both almost tagged along." he smiled.

The Princess clenched her fist. She didn't need to look at her brother to know that it was a lie. Her mother hated her and only saw her as a monster.

"But I managed to convince them to stay in the Palace and get everything ready for your return."

"Don't lie to me." she stated, expressionless,

The Fire Lord's eyes widened. "I'm not lying."

"I'm not a fool, Zuko," she snapped, "I know your mother doesn't want me back. I know that she is better off with me far away, so I can't corrupt her precious good little daughter. If you want us to have a better relationship, don't you dare to lie to me about that… Don't do it. Not when I know the truth." she lowered her glace

Zuko blinked, baffled. "Azula," he tried to reach her hand, but desisted when she pulled them back and off the table. "Mom, she loves…" he tried to say. But he knew that it would not matter how hard he tried to prove otherwise to his sibling, she would not believe him. Not about that.

"Don't." she cut him off, "Don't go there, Zuko."

"I…" he sighed, resigned. "Alright. I just… I just think you should know that we all want you back in the Palace."

Azula remained silent for a moment. And for a second Zuko was afraid that she was going to refuse her proposal, due to their mother's presence in the Palace.

"If I agree…" she muttered after a while, "I have my conditions."

"Okay, okay… Tell me." her sibling agreed to hear her out.

"Well, the first one doesn't make sense anymore as you offered me the title of Royal Advisor and Crown Princess, so…"

"You thought I stripped you of your title?" he inquired.

"Well, you did. Didn't you?" Azula quirked a brow. It would have been the most rational thing to do after everything.

"No," Zuko denied, "I never did. I told you that title, it's yours. Yours by birthright. And it always will be."

She gulped. "I… I also want my old room back. Not a new one," she cleared, knowing that Zuko was probably going to assign her a different one. "The old one."

"Alright," he agreed, "I can give you that. Anything else?"

"Yes. Two more things actually." she said, "If I'm going to be Kiyi's master, I need to have full control of her firebending lessons, including schedule, intensity, and form."

Zuko made a grin. "I think… I think we can arrange that," he told her, "And the last one?"

"I…" her eyes focused on her hands, "I want you to promise me something."

"What?" he asked, intrigued about what she was going to ask him.

She shook her head. "First, promise me you will." she pleaded him.

"Azula…"

"Do it, Zuko. Promise me you will," she asked him to. Fully aware that once she told him, he would never accept her condition, so she had to make him agree before anything else.

He frowned. It didn't look like one of her tricks.

"Alright," he acceded, "I will. But tell me, what is it?"

"It's..." she made a pause, "If… I ever have another breakdown. I want you to promise me you will not send me back to the institution, or any other… instead, you will…"

"What? I will, what?"

She glanced at him, and without hesitation she said; "You will kill me."

Zuko's eyes and mouth widened, "What?" he squeaked, horrified.

The mere thought was terrifying, but… she had no other option.

"That's my last condition," she stated. "If you want me to accept you will have to agree to all of them."

There was no way that in this life, she would ever return to the institution.

For her, returning to the institution or losing her mind was something crueler than dying. So, she had come to the decision of ending her life if she ever suffered another breakdown. She had been strong enough to come out of it once, but Azula wasn't sure if she could do it one more time.

"I... I don't… I…" he was dumbstruck. Azula's last condition had taken him by surprise. It was something that never, ever would have crossed his mind. "Can we at least talk about the last one?"

"No. And you already said you will, Zuko." she said.

However, if the time came, she would not force him to fulfill his promise, and at the first vision she experienced, she would make sure she did it herself. Or at least try to.

"I…" he sighed. "Fine. But I also have two conditions."

"First, whenever our schedule allows us, you and I will train together. No excuses."

Azula nodded. "It has always been amusing kicking your ass, so, why not?" she mocked.

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes. "From now on, between us, there are no more secrets. No more lies. I want full transparency between us both." he asked.

Zuko felt a bit like a hypocrite making that request, when he was the one keeping a secret from her. But he suspected that if he told her the truth now, she would refuse to return home. Right now, there was not a safer place for them than the Palace.

Keeping it as a secret from her, it would not be easy, but for now, he would do it. He promised himself that eventually, he will tell her the truth.

"Do you agree?"

Azula remained silent for a moment. What if going back home wasn't a good idea? What if all of this was a trick? What if going back to the Palace triggered her hallucinations again? Or facing her mother? After all, it had been her mother's face who she had seen for years in her visions. What if she lost it again? What if she suffered another breakdown?

"Azula?" Zuko called her when he noticed that her mind was absent. "Azula?" he called her again, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" she blinked back to reality.

"I asked you if you agree to my conditions?"

"Oh, I do." she said, "But… "

Zuko knew that look. She was having second doubts. He could acknowledge her glance perfectly, even though he had only seen it a couple of times in her life. It was odd for him seeing her have second doubts about anything. He had only previously seen her like that when it was about a strategy that didn't fully convince her.

But at this, he couldn't allow her to have second doubts. He needed her to agree.

"Just," he muttered, "Please, come home. Come home and shout at me. Fight with me. Make fun of me, if you must. I promise I will be a better brother. Just... come home, please." he begged.

After a couple of second, which for Zuko felt like an eternity, Azula finally looked him in the eyes and spoke.

"Alright. I will," she said, "I will go home with you."

The Fire Lord smiled, pleased, joyous, and relieved. "Thank you," he said, standing up, "Let's go home." he extended a hand towards the exit.

Azula stood up and followed him.

Just a few meters from the door he tilted his head towards his right, and he noticed the dartboard with his portrait still on it. A few marks of where the darts had been impaled into his visage.

He made a grin. "I'm not very popular around here, am I?" he inquired.

Azula smirked. "Not here, or anywhere," she said, picking one dart and twisting it in her fingers. "When you take from people all of what they know, and you don't give them something else to replace it… Chaos rises." she stated throwing the dart and nailing it right in the middle of his face.

After the war ended, most of the towns that had their main sustenance related to either the Army or the Navy began to emaciate with the lack of jobs and incomes. Hundreds of families were forced to emigrate due to this, other citizens began to starve and a few more succumbed to illegal acts.

They headed out of the pub at around the mid-afternoon

Outside, five of Zuko's Imperial Guards waited for them, as well as a huge horrible creature and the rider atop it.

"About time," the woman with dark hair, fair skin, and a tattoo, grunted. "What took you so long, huh? I'm going to charge you extra," she said to Zuko. And then glanced towards his companion. "So, this is her? The girl you were looking for?" she quirked a brow.

"Yeah." the Fire Lord replied.

She crossed her arms, looking at the Princess. "Why did you -Prince Pouty- continue chasing girls that are out of your league?" she said teasingly.

"June." Zuko scolded her.

She ignored him, "You know, it's sad that not even as a Fire Lord, you still can't get a girlfriend to not run away from you. You must be a weirdo," Azula smiled at her comment. "Huh, this one is prettier than your other girlfriend."

"She was not my girlfriend!" he snapped, annoyed.

"Whatever. You haven't paid up," June extended her arms towards him with her palm up. Zuko pulled out a sack of coins from his pocket and gave it to the bounty hunter. "I hope this one doesn't run away from you. This girlfriend looks like she could kick your ass." she mocked, looking at the insides of the sack.

The Royal Siblings made a grin of disgust.

"Ew... No! He's my brother!"

"She's my sister!" both said at the same time.

"Okay, okay… Jeez... No need to get bitter. Either way, say hi to your creepy grandpa." said June, hopping onto her beast.

"He is my uncle." Zuko grunted.

"Wait," Azula stopped June, "I assume you are a bounty hunter, right?"

June nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Because in that case, I need you to find someone for me."

"Who?" Zuko asked, tilting his head.

"It's… kind of like a favor that I owe." she said.

"Who are we talking about? And how much?" June questioned.

Azula smirked. She was going to like this bounty hunter.

…

"I know, and I'm sorry." Zuko apologized.

"If apologies solved everything, why do we have laws and prisons?" Azula replied, irked at her sibling. "You used to complain all the time that I was always the one lying and hiding things from you. Now that I don't do it, you do it? Is our sibling dynamic like that? Either you hide things from me or I hide them from you?"

Her brother shook his head. "No. I don't want us to be like that."

"It doesn't look like it," she stated, "Oh, wait. I know what this is… You were playing the big brother act, didn't you?"

"No, I…"

"Well, Zuzu, wrong sister. You," she pointed at him, accusatively, "Better than anyone should know that I don't need your or anyone's protection."

"I know!" he said.

"Gosh! We could have solved this matter months ago!" she snapped, "If only you didn't keep me in the dark about this matter."

"Why are you so mad about this? Like you never lied to me." the Fire Lord pointed out, crossing his arm and leaning back on his chair.

"And that's the point, Dum-Dum! You will always make tantrums whenever I do that to you," Azula refuted, annoyed. "Yet, when you do it, it's fine?"

"I think we should intervene." Aang whispered to his friends, as he noticed that things, between the royal siblings, were getting a little tense as their bickering continued.

"Nah… They are doing fine." said Toph, carelessly.

Then Zuko stood up from his chair, slapping his hands on the desk, irked.

"Probably, we should." Katara replied.

"Alright," Sokka said, standing up. "Time to intervene, then."

"... and what about that time I pulled you out of the turtle-duck pond, huh?" Azula grunted, "I never heard a thank you for that."

"Don't forget who pushed me in." Zuko snarled back.

"Okay, okay, okay…" Sokka stepped in between them, "Why don't you two calm down a little bit?" he proposed.

Both of them glanced at him, fumed, which caused a shiver to down his back.

"Oh, I know," he said, raising a finger, "Why not, you two just say 'I'm sorry' on the count of three?"

"What? Why?" Azula and Zuko said at the same time, frowning.

"It's easy. You both say sorry and move."

"Move on from where?" they both inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Sokka sighed. "From this argument." he grunted between teeth.

This was an exercise his mother forced him and Katara to do whenever they used to have disagreements when they were young. And it always worked to make them forgive each other.

"Fine." Zuko agreed, reluctantly, under the wary eyes of his friend.

Then Sokka glanced at Azula, who had said nothing. "What do you say?" he insisted.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine!" she accepted, defeated.

"Great," Sokka smiled. "On three. One."

"Two." Zuko counted.

"Three." Azula snarled.

However, both remained silent. Their pride and stubbornness would never make them the first one to apologize.

Sokka shook his head, disapprovingly. "Great! Now, I'm disappointed in both of you."

"I knew it!" they both pointed at each other, accusingly.

"You always do these kinds of things, ass-crack!" Azula bellowed.

Zuko raised his eyebrows, growing more annoyed. "Me?! What about…"

The knock on the door got their attention, and their little argument was put on hold.

"Come in." both snapped at the same time.

A servant appeared in the door and give them a modest bow.

"I just came to inform you that dinner is ready and served." she announced.

"Oh, okay…. We will go in a minute." Zuko replied, calmly.

The servant bowed once more before retiring.

"Who is hungry?" Sokka inquired, before the siblings could return to their bickering. "Me! I'm hungry! C'mon, Azula" he said, suddenly grabbing her by the arm and intertwining them.

"Y-You… What are you…? Hey, savage!" she snapped, wrathful as Sokka pulled her out of the room.

Everyone blinked, astonished at Sokka's boldness.

"If my sister does something horrible to him, you will not hold me responsible!" said Zuko, glancing towards Katara. "He brought it upon himself."

The waterbender nodded, calmly. "I know, I know." she muttered, "He had it coming."

"I believe they like each other," said Aang, making everyone's attention turn to him. "What?"

…

"What the… The hell are you doing, beast?" Azula grunted as he pulled her. "Let. Me. Go!" she tried to free from his grip.

"So, you can go back to fighting with Zuko?" he raised a brow, "I don't think so."

Sokka took a little peek at his arm around her and a little smile escaped his lips as he realized that his arms were probably triple the size of hers.

"Do you want to die?" she threatened him, fuming, as he led her through the hallways.

He looked over to her. "Do you ever stop threatening people?"

"Do you ever stop being an idiot?" she refuted as they walked into the empty diner.

Sokka took a deep breath. "Oh… It smells delicious!" he said with his mouth almost drooling.

Spirits' blessings to the excellent cuisine from the Fire Nation, he thought.

"Do you realize how much of your life revolves around food?" Azula asked, frowning.

"Do you realize how much of your life revolves around conflict?" Sokka fired back at her

"Tsk!" she grunted, before noticing their arms were still linked. "Now, let me go, you shithead!" she pushed him, grimacing.

"Tch!" he pouted, "Why do you always attack me with words?"

"I could do give you little shocks with tiny bolts," she said with a smirk, "Like that time when you waved your little toy at my face and I made you land onto your ass." she recalled with a pleased smile, before taking her place, as everyone else entered to the dining room.

The dining room filled in a matter of seconds and their minor dispute was forgotten as they enjoyed their last dinner in the Barge before arriving at Ba Sing Se.

"... And in the last council meeting, Azula and I proposed a new law that would make all future arranged marriages illegal, right Azula?" Zuko asked, from the other end of the table.

He was explaining to the Avatar and his girlfriend some new laws and reforms they had begun to implement in the Nation, and some others they were still working on. It wasn't a one-day job.

"Really?" Katara raised her eyebrows. "That's amazing! I always thought of arranged marriages as something cruel and sexist. Everyone should have the right to choose whoever they wish to marry."

"I agree," said Zuko, "That's why we are working on making them disappear."

"Back in our tribe, it's not a tradition. But in the North, it still is," she said, "It very common, actually. Some girls are forced to get married, some of them really young. It's sexist. How did you come up with the idea?"

"I didn't," Zuko acknowledged, "Azula did. It was her idea." he noted towards her with his head, and all glances fell on the Princess.

"What?" Azula inquired when she noticed the attention.

"You came up with the idea of eliminating arranged marriages?" Katara asked, astonished that Azula had been the one to push for such a reform.

"Yeah. Why?" she replied.

"Really?" Sokka's eyes widened.

"Uh-huh," she affirmed, "Why the tone of surprise, though?" she quirked a brow.

Sokka shook his head. "No, it's just… "

"How did you come up with the idea?" Katara interjected, still very interested.

Azula left her chopsticks on the table and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"Well," she began. Everyone's attention was on her, even the ones at the other table were casting quick looks. "I had an arranged marriage once, so…"

"What?" Zuko dropped his chopstick at the table at such revelation.

Everyone was flabbergasted, except for Kiyi, who was more focused on eating.

"What? Didn't you know?" she quirked a brow.

"When? How?" he asked, stunned.

Azula placed a hand under her chin as she made an effort to recall. "Mmm… I was... fourteen? Still, I managed to free myself from that." she waved a hand carelessly.

"Why is this the first time I hear of this?" the Fire Lord asked, "Why didn't I know?"

"Why would you?" Azula refuted, "Zuko, back then you were still exiled. Even if the marriage would have taken place, I certainly doubt Ozai would have allowed you to attend the ceremony."

"Wait, I want to know how you broke the arrangement Azula." the Avatar inquired.

The Princess sighed, leaning her elbows on the table. "Well, I have to say that it was really difficult because you weirdos keep getting into my business." she grunted.

"What?"

"Let me begin from the start so your little brains can understand," she said, "It was around a month or so before Ozai sent me to retrieve you. He had a meeting with the Head Sage, and somehow, the crazy old man managed to convince Ozai that he should arrange a marriage between me… and another prodigious bender."

"Did you ever find out who he intended to marry you to?" Zuko asked.

"Why is that relevant?" she raised a brow.

Her brother shrugged. "Just curious."

"It was Goong Yoo." she said.

Ty Lee choked on her food. Toph patted her a few times until she was able to swallow correctly.

"Did you say Goong Yoo? Like that Goong Yoo… Who…?"

Zuko raised his eyebrows as he remembered the name. "It's the same Goong Yoo, you…"

"Yes, yes, yes. It was that Goong Yoo," she replied, "As I was saying. Ozai thought it was a marvelous idea, and he agreed. He claimed that a union between us would assure his legacy and blah-blah…" she rolled her eyes, "Same shit the Sages told our grandfather. Anyway, I was fourteen and back then, I was more interested in -as you all know- world domination than in getting married."

"Obviously." Sokka muttered, winning an ugly look from the Princess.

"So, even though Ozai noticed my evident discomfort and dislike of his idea, he did not give it much thought. One month later, the report of the failed siege at the Northern Water Tribe arrived. He knew the idea of an arranged marriage still displeased me so he gave me a choice," she explained, "Retrieve you and Uncle in exchange for my freedom."

It was her first time sharing this story with anyone. Nobody knew about it. Not even Goong Yoo had been informed of it.

"What?" Zuko's eyes widened.

Azula took a sip of her drink. "Don't look so surprised, Zuzu. Either way, my original plan didn't end so well, and for weeks you and Uncle disappeared from the map. Then, in Omashu, I ran into these buffoons," she pointed at the Avatar, the waterbender, and the savage next to her, "So, I decided to alter my original plan somewhat. Still, they managed to escape. And then it was Ba Sing Se…"

"Do you mean when you took us all prisoners?" one of the Kyoshi warriors said.

"That was later, painted girl," Azula replied, "As I was saying, I could recall Ozai being obsessed about conquering Ba Sing Se after Uncle's failure. So, I decided to change my plan from capturing you to taking the Earth Kingdom down. Then that drill thing happened, and guess who showed up again? You oafs." she snarled.

"Sorry for ruining your plans, Prissy." said Toph ironical.

"Yet, that wasn't going to stop me." the Princess continued, "And the rest you already know. I took Ba Sing Se, Zuko helped me, my Uncle was captured. I shot with lightning, ya-da, ya-da, ya-da," she waved a hand, "When we returned to the Palace, he was so pleased with me he accepted to cancel the arrangement. That's it."

"Now, I kind of understand your determination back then," said Katara, "Why you were so vicious. I mean, I don't support it, but I understand it. Our Gran-Gran was from the Northern Tribe, and she was so against arranged marriages that when she got engaged, instead of accepting it, she fled her home and escaped to the South."

Azula raised her eyebrows. "Really admirable and brave from her." she admitted.

"I would have never imagined you to have an arranged marriage," Sokka uttered with a grin. "Still, now I can't help but wonder; if that would have come through, how would it have ended?" he questioned, quizzical.

"Well, she didn't want it, probably in separation." said Aang.

"Or murder." Toph muttered.

"More likely in both," Azula agreed with a grin, "By the way," she remembered something, "Do you know why grandfather forced her to marry Ozai?" she pointed at Ursa.

Their parents' marriage had been an arranged marriage by Fire Lord Azulon himself. And even though their marriage had started off okay, eventually it fell apart.

"Because of her lineage?" Zuko said, frowning.

Everyone was aware of their grandfather's desire of mixing his bloodline with the blood of Avatar Roku in the hope of creating a superior legacy with abilities beyond imagination. Azulon was a ruthless Fire Lord, obsessed with power and excellency. After all, he was Fire Lord for 80 years of the War.

"Almost," Azula said, "The other day I was bored, so I wandered around some of the oldest chambers. One of those belonged specifically to Azulon. I found old stuff there, but also I found letters between him and the Head Sage of that time." she recalled.

Everyone was focused on her words.

"The thing is, according to him, the heavens, and the oracle predicted that from that union a bloodline more powerful than anything ever seen would be born. And his legacy would remain for a century and you know, same old shit."

"I knew that, but what…." Zuko intervened.

"Shush…" everyone shut him.

"Anyone would assume that that legacy would mean; us," she pointed at him and her, "But that's not it. Back then, neither you nor I were supposed to heir to the throne, remember? It was…"

"Lu Ten." he mumbled.

"Exactly. Lu Ten was always supposed to be the heir. He was the next in line. Not us." she explained, "The thing is, after reading the letters I have to say, that that old man was way crazier than we initially thought… Not only did he ask father to kill you -which we all know he was going to do-, but also… his true intention behind Ursa and Ozai's arranged marriage was for them to give birth to a girl. Which means me." she pointed at herself, smirking at Zuko's reaction.

The Fire Lord blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"That would explain a lot." Ursa mumbled next to his son.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Zuko asked.

"After you were born, your grandfather became really insistent about having another child. He even brought shamans and healers to the Palace to have periodic check-ups on my health. And when we found out I was expecting, he brought fortune tellers and even consulted the oracle about the sex of the baby. When he found out it was a girl, he was ecstatic," said Ursa, recounting, "Your father and I assumed it was because it was the first girl born in generations."

"You both assumed wrong," Azula pointed out, "Grandfather's happiness had a much darker meaning."

"Darker meaning?" Ursa repeated in an interested tone.

Azula propped her head on her hand at the table and smirked. "Did you know he had the intention for me to eventually marry Lu Ten?"

"What?!" Zuko and his mother squealed, widening his eyes.

Everyone else shared a glance. They were fully aware that Lu Ten was Iroh's son who sadly passed away during the war. And he was also Zuko and Azula's cousin.

"He what?!"

"W-What did you say?"

"It's true," the Princess replied, oddly calm, "I found out in one of his letters. His attempt was for us to get married and carry on the legacy."

"But… B-But, wasn't Lu Ten like… like your cousin?" Sokka asked bemusedly. Azula nodded. "Isn't it that like… wrong?" his eyes wandered around the room and everyone seemed equally perplexed. "Like super wrong? That's super messed up on so many levels."

"Agreed." the others said, thinking about how messed up Fire Lord Azulon had really been.

Not only had he ordered the raids on the South Pole but also probably ninety percent of all war crimes that were committed during his years of ruling. His reputation allowed for no less of an estimate.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation where we encourage genocide and incest," said Azula quizzically, "Oh, and also parent's abuse." she added, "No wonder grandfather was so furious with Ozai after he suggested robbing Uncle of his birthright so soon after Lu Ten's passing. I mean, his years of planning going to waste."

Nobody said a word for a moment. Until Katara spoke. "Whoa. Azula you have a very particular kind of disturbing way of telling things." she said with a grin.

"And wait till you hear her narrating horror stories, I can guarantee you; it would give you nightmares." said Zuko, recalling a particular one that had caused him nightmares for years.

"You still hold a grudge against me for the story of the black-eyed kids, Zuzu?" she teased him playing with her bangs.

"Yes!" said Zuko, bitterly. "It gave me nightmares for years."

Even to this day, from time to time he would get nightmares involving kids with black eyes.

"Don't blame me because you are a scaredy-cat." she mocked.

"Wait, who are the black-eyed kids?" Aang asked curiously. He had never heard that story before.

"It's an old horror story that adults used to tell kids so they'd go to sleep." the Princess explained.

They all shared a glance. "Never heard of it."

"Same here."

Azula smirked mischievously before explaining. With her bending, she lowered the intensity of the flames, creating a more sinister surrounding in the dining room. "According to the story, these are kids that died in very violent ways…"

"Hanged, murdered, drowned, burned… the usual." Zuko intervened.

They all shared a concerned grin.

"Around midnight, these kids appear, knocking at your door and asking you to help them. 'According' to the people that have seen them, they are pale, white-ish almost and they look like any normal kids. But you can't see their eyes…" Azula continued, "They ask for help to find their parents, claiming they are lost. They supposedly have this kind of 'influence' on you that makes you want to help them. They put you in this kind of trance. But once you notice their eyes, they turn extremely violent…"

The Princess glanced around as she narrated, noticing that almost everyone was already stiff. Aang was clinging to Katara like his life depended on it. Toph and the girls at the other table were also really focused on the story. Sokka was hugging himself. Kiyi was the only one that seemed excited about it.

"They are supposed to be some kind of vengeful souls," the Fire Lord added, "As they had an unfair death."

"And how do you make them go away?" Sokka inquired, a little scared by the story, his knees shaking.

"Just don't open the door and go back to bed." the Princess explained casually.

"W-What happens if you open the door?" Aang asked.

"That's the scary part," said Azula with a stern tone. "Nobody knows. Nobody has lived after opening the door."

Everyone gulped.

"But it's a child's story," she said, returning the light in the dining room back to normal. "Invented to force children to go to bed early."

"It's… a little disturbing and scary." said Katara with a small grin.

"I think it's an interesting story, Azu." said Kiyi with a smile.

"Azula, where did you hear the story? Who told you that story?" asked Ursa, "I don't recall ever telling you scary stories because Zuko was really skittish and then he would have trouble sleeping." she gave a warm smile to her eldest child.

Zuko blushed.

"Yeah, he was a wimp," Azula mumbled, with a side smile, "Lu Ten told me the story first. One night, I discovered him trying to sneak out of the Palace and he told me that story, hoping that I wouldn't follow him," she leaned back on the chair, "Of course, instead of being scared by it, I was fascinated by the story and I forced him to take me with him.

The next day, I rushed to find Zuko and told him the story. He was scared for years," she mocked, naughtily. "For years, whenever I was bored or I couldn't sleep, I would go to his room at midnight and would knock on his door, just to make him pee himself."

"I knew it was you!" the Fire Lord pointed at her accusingly, frowning.

"Even if you knew, you still wet the bed for years." she made a grin of mockery.

His friend snickered. Zuko pouted, and his ears got red of embarrassment.

"I was a child!" he refuted.

"You were twelve." Azula replied, making everyone giggle.

His mother had to cover her mouth when Zuko gave her a stern glance.

"Sorry, dear," she apologized, trying to hold her laugh. "That was not funny."

"Alright, alright," he said, raising his voice. "If everyone is done, we should all head to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and we should all rest."

"You only want us to go to bed to stop bratty from telling us more embarrassing stories of you." said Toph, laughing.

"Oh, I could keep going… for years." said the Princess, quizzical.

"Everyone. Bed. Now." Zuko grunted.

Azula sighed. "Zuko is right. We should go to bed," she said standing from her chair, "After all, it's going to be midnight soon." the Princess winked towards Sokka maliciously before heading out of the dining room.

Sokka gulped. He probably won't be getting much sleep tonight.

"Yeah, let's head to bed."

Aang faked a yawn. "Whoa… I'm exhausted. Let's retire to bed, sweety." he said.

"Okay."

...

By the next morning, as the Captain had predicted, they were docked to Lake Laogai before down.

Breakfast elapsed without incidents, except for Azula who tried really hard to hold her laugh, whenever she glanced at Sokka's direction as she noticed his dark circles under his eyes.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Sokka's voice started behind her.

She was looking from the deck at the crew was disembarking some wooden crates that they had brought all the way from the Nation. Their Uncle commissioned them to bring him some spices and a unique plant from their lands.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"The knock on my door. At midnight." he said, bitterly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she replied, shrugging.

Azula had stepped outside of his door around midnight, knocking at his door a few times. Of course, he didn't open the door.

Sokka sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I couldn't sleep, you know? I hope you are happy." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you are so sure that it was me, then why didn't you just open the door and tell me to go away?" she said with a smirk.

"B-Because, I-I…" he stammered.

"You were terrified, weren't you?" she quirked a brow.

"I-I wasn't…"

"Then why didn't you, huh?

"Tsk! You are so full of evil," Sokka mumbled, "You are basking in my suffering, aren't you?"

"Are you suggesting that last night, at midnight, I spent around thirty minutes outside your room, knocking at your door, just for the mere pleasure of terrifying you and traumatizing you?"

"Yes." he said.

"Do you seriously believe that I'm that wicked and that I have nothing better to do than wasting my time like that, just so I could get back at you for dragging me out of my brother's office yesterday?" she said with a hand on her chest, pretending indignation.

"Yes!" he squeaked.

She waved a hand carelessly. "You are giving yourself way too much importance."

Sokka huffed. "As if… You…"

"Azula." Zuko called her, as he headed out of the tower, closely followed by the Kyoshi Warriors. They were using their uniforms and their distinctive makeup.

"What?" she replied.

"Suki, the girls, mom and Kiyi are heading to the Palace right now to make a rundown along with King Kuei's guards- Do you wish to join them or come with me and the rest to Uncle's shop? I have to deliver him his commission and I wish to see him," he said, "I haven't seen him in a while."

Azula took a moment to reply. She had remembered what day it was.

"I… I will go to Uncle's."

"Are you sure?" Zuko raised a brow. His sister had never been too fond of their Uncle.

"Yeah… I need to ask him something, anyway." she uttered.

"Ask him what?" he inquired, nosily.

"Don't be nosy." Azula said.

Her brother rolled his eyes. "Alright."

…

Half an hour later, after seeing the Kyoshi Warriors depart with his mother and company and seeing Tai-Cho and Reiko with the delivery for their uncle heading out, they were ready to leave.

Appa roared as everyone started to climb on the saddle.

"Listen, I'm not a fan either but we have no other option, okay bison?" the Princess said to the flying beast.

Appa roared again.

"If you behave, I will behave, got it?" she quirked a brow.

"Move your ass, Fire Lily!" Toph shouted from the saddle, "The furry is not going to bite you." she mocked.

"Appa is a vegetarian. So, don't worry, Azula." said Aang with a smile.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Fine. Fine."

"Need a hand?" Sokka asked, popping from the top and offering a hand chivalrously.

The Princess huffed, ignoring his hand and climbing on the saddle.

In a matter of seconds, the bison was in the sky so high that the entire city could be seen.

"Ba Sing Se has grown a lot." Katara said.

The city had grown so much in the last couple of years that the city continued even after the outer wall and up to the cliffs not too far from it.

Now, years after the war had ended, the citizens weren't strictly forced to leave the inside walls. The inner walls still remained, splitting the Upper level from the middle and lowest one.

The last time I was here, I conquered the city; she thought.

A moment later, Appa began to descend as they were about to reach their destiny.

The Jasmine Dragon.

"Is that…? Is that my Uncle's tea shop?" Zuko inquired, his eyes gaping, as he looked over the saddle.

Everyone followed his lead and peeked too.

Outside the shop, there was a line of at least a hundred people -mostly nobles- making their way to the locale.

A bunch of teenagers were running back and forth, carrying trays of tea and other orders to customers.

Also, the simple one-floor place was now a two-floor tea shop. And both floors seemed to be packed with customers.

"What? What is it?" Toph asked, curious.

"It looks like... Iroh's business has improved." Sokka replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You will see in a moment," he said, "Sense. I mean." he corrected.

Right when they flew over the customers, they all glanced at the bison amazed.

Appa landed in the empty backyard of the shop.

"Isn't your Uncle going to be busy with all the customers?" Aang questioned as he jumped from Appa and extended a hand to help his girlfriend.

Zuko shrugged before getting off. "I don't know. Prob…"

"Zuko!"

Iroh was coming through the back door, with his arms extended at each side with a wide smile.

"Uncle!" Zuko met his uncle's embrace gladly.

Toph jumped out of the saddle. "Oh, now I get what you meant, Sokka." she said as she sensed the crowd outside and inside.

Sokka got off next and extended his hand towards Azula, raising his eyebrows and with a little side smile.

Azula rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Fine. Fine. But stop bothering," she grunted, "I don't need help., okay?" she said, accepting his hand to lower herself from the back of the bison.

A small charge of static electricity rushed through their fingers.

Sokka was surprised by how tiny and soft her hand was compared to his. Her skin was warm and contrasted against hers.

"It's called being a gentleman," he refuted, "Ever heard of chivalry, Princess?" he said as she landed next to him.

Katara turned at her sibling's words. "Ha, chivalry? I'm sure you don't even know the meaning of the word. Sokka, you might be everything, but you're not a gentleman." she mocked.

Sokka pouted. "Shut up. Nobody asked you, Katara."

She huffed, returning her attention to the reunion of Zuko and Iroh.

"Sokka," said Azula.

"Huh?" he glanced at her.

The Princess pointed with her eyes to their hands, still joined. "Let go."

"Oh, sorry." he said, freeing her hand.

Toph laughed before patting him on the back. "Smooth, Snoozles, smooth." she sneered, before following the others inside.

"Come on, come on in." said Iroh with a smile, leading them inside.

"Aren't you too busy, uncle?" Zuko asked, "We can come back later."

His uncle shook his head. "No. Not at all. Come on. Follow me."

They followed him to the second floor of the shop under the curious glances of some customers. It wasn't every day that a flying bison would stop by the shop and everyone knows that the only flying bison alive belonged to the one and only…

"The Avatar." one of the teenagers with aprons said, elated

Aang waved politely at him, who watched him with widened eyes.

"Oh, Ra On," said Iroh with a smile, grabbing him by the shoulder and making him follow them. "Just who I needed to see. This is my nephew, Zuko."

"Hey." Zuko smiled.

"T-The Fire Lord," the kid muttered in amazement. He quickly bowed a little clumsily. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir. Lord, your highness…" he said, not knowing how to call him correctly.

"Zuko is fine," he said, "Uncle, your commission is on the way here. Must arrive in a while."

"Wonderful," he said joyously, "Everyone please take a seat," he invited them to an empty table. "I knew you were coming today, so I reserved this table for you guys."

"Thank you, Iroh." said Katara, politely.

As everyone took their seats, Azula's nervousness grew. It's been years since she had last seen her uncle. Too many years.

Still, she was aware that her uncle was partially responsible for Zuko's initiative to go searching out for her.

Iroh greeted each as every one of the newcomers to his shop.

"How are you, old man?" Toph asked with a smile, punching him in the elbow.

Iroh winced. "Toph, I notice that you are getting stronger every day, huh?"

The earthbender smirked. "Well, I have to. I need to have a steady hand, not only with my students but also with the new trainees for the police." She fisted her palm.

"I see."

She was standing behind Sokka, using his body to conceal herself from her uncle's eyes. She clenched her fist when Sokka took a seat and she was exposed to her uncle's gaze.

Her first thought was to ignore him and just sit, after all, she had come for one reason and one reason only.

But for her bad luck, her uncle had other ideas.

Iroh smiled at her.

"Niece," he said, softly. "You are getting prettier with every day."

"Iroh."


	10. CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10

"Iroh, you are getting fatter." Azula replied. She had hoped for a slightly terse reply from on her uncle's part, but instead he laughed, holding his belly.

"I am, aren't I?" he asked, chuckling. "I suppose I'm eating way too many cookies."

"And drinking way too much tea." she muttered.

"That's a given," he said. "But what happened to Uncle, huh? Even if you like it or not young lady, I'm still your Uncle." he noted in a little more severe tone.

"Well, if I recall correctly you never addressed me as your niece," the Princess refuted, quirking an eyebrow. "Instead, I was... how was it?" she placed a hand under her chin. "Zuko's evil little sister? Or it was the devil's little reincarnation? Tsk! I just can't seem to remember which one it was." she muttered.

Iroh gulped and cleared his throat. "You are right. And I apologize for that, my niece," he expressed with seriousness. Before side smiling. "It's good to see you. I heard you have been doing an outstanding job with your brother." he complemented.

A gesture that surprised Azula. It has been over a year since he had last gone to the Fire Nation. However, the rumors of the quick progress that the Nation had reached during the past year had spread to him in Ba Sing Se, as well as the news of Zuko and Azula working together.

"We're not trying to kill each other, if that's what you're worried about," Azula said. "Even though, sometimes he does makes me want to choke him whenever he doesn't listen to me." she admitted, shaking her head.

Her uncle snickered. "He is stubborn. But eventually, he comes around."

"Yeah, and his mood swings are worse than a teenage girl's." she pointed, quizzical.

Iroh laughed, throwing his head back. "You should've seen him during puberty." he mocked.

"Ugh… No, thanks." the Princess said with a grin.

"Huh? Are you two bonding through trash talking me?" Zuko intervene, crossing his arm.

"Jeez… No one is trash taking you, Zuzu," said his sibling. "We're just pointing out the obvious, right Uncle?" she asked with a smirk.

"Right, niece," Iroh agreed. "Now, come on. Take a seat you two." he said, offering a place at the table.

Iroh sat at the head, with Zuko on one side and Azula on the other.

"What can I get you?" a boy named Ra On appeared to take their order.

"For me, a cup of jasmin tea." said Zuko.

"Very well," he said as he wrote down his order. "And for you, miss?" he asked, glancing at Azula.

"I…"

"Ask for ginseng tea," Sokka advised her, next to her. "It's great."

"Alright," she muttered, turning towards the waiter. "Surprise me." she said, winning a bad glance from Sokka which she replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, okay then." he said.

"Ra On," Iroh called him and whispered something in his ear.

"Got it." the boy replied before heading to prepare their drinks.

"So? How is everyone doing?" Iroh asked, leaning on the table, "It's been years since I last saw you all together."

"Well, we…"

"Mister Iroh?" a little girl with a round face and short dark hair appeared next to him.

"Yes, Doti? And haven't I told you not to call me Mister?" he said.

"Yes, sorry Mis... Iroh," she replied, correcting her mistake, "There is some man outside. They are saying they have a delivery for you."

"Oh, I see. I will go in a second," he told the girl, which looked around the table with her big eyes before bowing and returning to her job.

"Must be Tai Cho and Reiko," said Zuko, "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked his uncle.

Iroh shook his head. "No. Don't worry, Zuko. I will be back in a second." he said, before disappearing through the stairs.

"I never thought a tea shop would be this remunerable." said Toph.

"Yeah, me neither." admitted Katara.

"Being honest," Zuko said. "It took me years to acknowledge tea as something other than leaf-juice."

"Well, technically it is." Toph pointed.

"Shush… Don't let my uncle hear you. He takes his tea very seriously." said the Fire Lord.

A few minutes later, their waiter named Ra On returned with their drinks. "Ginseng tea, and Iroh told me not to tell you what it is until after you tasted it, miss." he said, placing Azula's drink in front of her.

She raised a brow.

"Told you to ask for ginseng tea." Sokka muttered, scolding her, looking at the odd drink.

"Is he planning to poison me?" she asked, looking at the brown drink.

"Of course not, niece," he said appearing behind Ra On. "But you said to surprise you and that's what we are doing. Go ahead. Taste it." he sat in his place again.

Everyone at the table turned their attention to her.

She frowned, looking at the drink more closely. She noticed that it had a peculiar scent. She brought the cup to her lips, and a sweet taste filled her mouth. She raised her eyebrows, amazed, taking another sip.

Iroh smiled. "What do you think?"

"This is... delicious." she admitted, astonished at the delicious taste. It reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She had tasted it before, but she couldn't remember where.

"Really? Let me taste." Sokka said, reaching for her cup.

"No, get yours. This one is mine." she replied, moving it out of his reach.

"Don't be greedy." he said, struggling to reach it.

"Order yours, oaf!" said Azula, placing a hand on his face and pushing him away.

"Ra On, can you bring one for each of them?" Iroh asked to the boy next to him, "And don't forget what I asked you to bring."

"Of course." he muttered.

"And a refill for mine," the Princess pleaded, still trying to push Sokka away. "See, you are getting your own. Now, move over and drink your ginseng." she said, pushing him with more strength than necessary.

"Argh…" Sokka complained.

"What is it, uncle?" Zuko questioned, intrigued.

"It's a drink made with what you brought me from the Fire Nation," Iroh said, "The last time I went, I brought back a few sacks of it and began to experiment. It took me a few tries, but eventually I was able to come up with this. When I first added it to the menu, it became a total success. People from all over would come to the shop just to taste it," he explained, "Sadly, due to the success I ran out of it very quickly. Even though the business keeps growing thanks to some additions I made."

"Like what?" Aang asked.

"You will see." he replied.

"But, Iroh, you still haven't told us, how is it called?" Katara questioned.

"Tablea," he said, "Or hot cocoa, as I wish to call it. It's made from a plant that only grows in the warm climates of our nations. That's why I asked you to bring me so much. There is nowhere else I can get it."

"Ah, at first I was intrigued by it… but I supposed that you had a reason." said Zuko.

"And what do you plan on doing once you run out of the supplies we brought you?" Azula asked, taking the last sips of her drink.

Iroh shrugged. "I guess I would wait until you come again. Or I will have to take the trip myself."

"Ah…" she muttered, pondering a few thoughts. "And what would you say if you could get a restock of it every… I don't know three weeks? Or every month?"

He raised his eyebrows. "That would be amazing," he said, before raising an eyebrow and leaning towards her. "Why? What do you have in mind, niece?"

The Princess lowered her cup. "I'm thinking we could do business, uncle," she tilted her head, "Interested?"

"Of course, I'm all ears."

"First, tell me something. How long can you make it last, the batch we just brought?"

Iroh placed a hand under his chin. "It depends of the demand. Two to six months, why?"

"Azula, what do you have in mind?" Zuko intervened.

"Zuko, shush…" she shut him out. "Adults are talking."

His friends giggled.

"I know someone who can help you solve the matter of exportation." she said.

Azula explained to her uncle her proposal of having farmers sow and harvest the amount of sacks he needed for a constant resupply without having to go to the nation whenever he ran out of them.

"... That way you will have stock all year around and can have the tablea as a permanent drink on your menu." she said.

Her uncle pondered a moment. "And the winnings?" he asked.

"That's something you will have to settle with her," said Azula, "Once we return to the Capital, I will contact her. She would probably come to discuss all the matters with you, including the winnings, deliveries, amounts… and ya-da, ya-da, ya-da." she said waving a hand.

"Azula," Aang muttered.

"What?" she replied.

"D-did you think of all that just now?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, why?" she frowned.

"Sorry for the delay," said Ra On, reappearing. "They were making inventory and also, a lot of customers were also asking for hot cocoa." he said placing cups with the new drinks on the table. He also placed a plate with some cookies in the middle.

"What are these?" Katara asked.

"Fortune tea cookies," said Iroh, "My latest addition to the menu."

"They are quite popular," said Ra On. "We gained more customers after Iroh's included them in the menu. People seem to love reading their fortunes."

"Fortunes?" Zuko inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Please tell me you don't believe in such nonsense, Iroh." said Sokka. Still remembering the Aunt Wu incident.

"I don't," said Iroh, "People call them fortune cookies, but actually I just write my proverbs on them. Sometimes for fun, I just sneak one or two about people's luck."

"Who would've guessed all the proverbs you once spoke of would now make you rich?" Zuko mocked.

"Hush… Go on," he encouraged them. "Take one. Break it in the middle and read the paper." he explained.

"Alright."

Everyone took a cookie and did as told.

"Remember that wherever your heart is, there you will find your treasure," read Katara on hers. "Oh, I love it."

"Before being a dragon, you have to suffer like an ant," said Zuko, reading his. "Couldn't agree more."

"What you do makes a difference, and you have to decide what kind of difference you want to make," Aang read out loud. "That sounds like something the monks would have said."

"Those seem pretty nice. Let's read mine," said Sokka, unfolding his paper. "Your life will be filled with disappointment," he read. His eyebrows twitched. "What?! What kind of fortune is that?" he squealed, glancing at Iroh.

Everyone snickered.

"Hey, don't blame me," he said, raising his hands. "I only write the proverbs. I had no way of knowing you would get that one."

"Tsk!" he pouted, "Good think I don't believe in that kind of stuff," he said wrinkling the paper, irked. "What did yours say, Toph?" he asked earthbender next to him.

"Huh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"She can't read, idiot." Azula mumbled.

"Oh, right," he uttered. "Still, where is your cookie Toph? Do you want me to read it for you?"

"Nope." she replied.

"She already ate her cookie, Sokka." said Katara.

"Did you eat it with the paper and all?" he asked.

"Yeah." Toph said.

"Ah," he muttered. "What about yours, Azula? What did yours say?" he turned to ask the Princess who was drinking from her cup.

"I'm not interested." she replied, stoic.

"Oh, c'mon. Just read it." he insisted.

Azula glanced at him and then into the plate in the middle, where there was one remaining cookie.

"Fine. I will read it for you then," said Sokka, reaching for the last one. "I'm sure you didn't want to read it in case it was something bad like mine. Let's see… All your wishes would soon come true." he read. The Princess suppressed a little chuckle. "Oh, come on!" he whined. "Why was mine the only terrible one? Let's do it again." he said, "I want a second try."

"Sokka, it's just a cookie," said Katara. "It means nothing."

Sokka huffed. "Of course you would say that. You got a good one," he complained. "Even Zuko got a better one than mine. And Zuko tends to have bad luck."

"Hey!" The Fire Lord retorted.

"He does have a point." said Azula.

"Shut up." he snarled.

"Well? You haven't told me what you guys think of the hot cocoa." said Iroh.

"Oh, right." said Aang, before taking a sip along with the others.

"Whoa…" they all mumbled, amazed by the taste.

"Nice, isn't it?" he inquired with a smile.

"Oh, yeah."

"Yup." Toph affirmed.

Iroh glanced through the window.

"Well, everyone," he began. "I'm so happy to have you all here. But I have somewhere to go," he said standing up, "Feel free to make yourself at home, while I'm gone. I will be back in a while."

"You are leaving? Where to uncle?" Zuko asked.

"There someone I need to visit," he explained, "I will see you all in a while." he said his farewells, but Azula grabbed him by the wrist before he could take another step.

"I know where you are going," she said glancing blankly. "And I was wondering, If I… If I could go with you?" she stared at her uncle, afraid that he was going to deny her request.

Iroh smiled, warmly. "Of course. I would love that."

"Wait," Zuko stopped them. "Can I at least know where are you two going?"

"No." Iroh replied, before rushing down the stairs.

Azula shrugged when her brother glanced at her. "It's a secret, dum-dum." she said before following her uncle down the stairs.

...

They walked for a while in silence.

Azula didn't complain when her uncle stopped to buy some flowers and some incense, or when they had to leave the upper ring to go inside the middle one and later into the lowest one.

Still, she couldn't stop herself from making grimaces at the smell of filth and dirty animals. For a moment she thought that her uncle taking her through the worst route possible was a way for him to give her a lesson.

It took them a moment to reach their destination.

It was her first time going there. The first time she was visiting Lu Ten's grave.

During her previous time in Ba Sing Se, she had been so focused and so desperate in taking control of the city and freeing herself from the arranged marriage her father had in mind, that she didn't get the time to visit her cousin's place of rest.

And even if she had had time, back then she was not aware of Lu Ten's resting place and her uncle despised her so much that he would have never told her.

It was on the 12th anniversary of his death, that she had finally been able to come.

She followed her uncle up onto the hill where an immense tree raised itself towards the sky.

Iroh kneeled at the base of the tree and lit the incense. Azula turned and glanced around aimlessly, wanting to give him some privacy. A huge part of the city was visible from there.

"I should have chosen a better hill," her uncle mumbled, "A prettier one. Maybe one closer to the lake, or somewhere where he could be surrounded by flowers. Or maybe even a park, surrounded by people…"

"No," she replied. "It's a nice hill. He would have loved the view." she said, noticing how not too far away, there was a park with families.

Iroh used his hand to try and clean up the base of the tree somewhat. "I have been trying to take care of it, but every time I come…" he made a pause, "It still hurts."

"Of course, he was Lu Ten after all," she gulped. Her cousin's death had been more painful than her grandfather's.

Iroh patted the ground next to her. Azula hesitated for a moment, but she kneeled next to him. She noticed the portrait of her cousin. He looked just like she remembered him.

"Careful, little mochi."

"Higher, Lu. Higher!" she repeated with a smile, as her cousin Lu Ten pushed her on the swing. She must have been no more than eight years old.

"Fine. But don't you dare jump again, Mochi! he scolded her. "If you get hurt, your father is going to kill me." he said, trying to sound menacing, but he knew that still it would not work with his little cousin.

"Chicken." the little Princess mocked her cousin.

"Chicken?" he repeated, raising his eyebrows, "Are you calling me a chicken, huh?" with a swift move he got her off the swing and started to tickle her. "You little brat, calling me a chicken, huh? I'm going to teach you a lesson." said Lu Ten, scowling, but playfully so.

Azula bended back and forth, trying to stop the tickles. "Chicken." she repeated between laughs. It only prompted her cousin to tickle her even more.

After a while, both exhausted from the tickling, they were laying on the grass, under the shadow of a tree, looking at the clouds.

"That one looks like a rat-bunny." Lu Ten pointed at one.

"How?" the Princess asked. "I don't see it." she could only see a white stain.

"Look," he pointed. "There is the head, the ears and there is the tail."

Azula frowned. "I don't see it."

"Tsk!" Lu Ten snickered. "Are you sure you are a child? You are more like an adult, trapped in a child." he mocked.

Azula poked her tongue out. They remained a moment in silence, looking at the sky.

"Do you have to go?" she asked him. It was her cousin's last day in the Palace, before departing the next day at mid-day.

He rolled on to his side. "Mochi. We have talked about this," he said, tucking one of her bangs behind her ear and placing an elbow on the grass to support his head.

She also rolled on to his side. "You just arrived!" she complained.

"It's been a month already. I have to return to the siege."

"I know… It's just..." she sighed, deeply. "I'm going to miss you." she admitted.

His heart jolted up at his little cousin's expression.

Lu Ten smiled, dearly. "Okay, I will promise you something," he said, sitting up in the grass.

"What?" asked Azula, doing the same.

"I promise you this time, it will be just for a short amount of time, okay? I will make sure to take Ba Sing Se and win the war. Like that." he snapped his fingers.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he replied. "Also, if you miss me so much, you can always play the music box I got you." he said standing up and extending his hands towards his cousin.

"I will."

"Will you come tomorrow and say your's farewell to me?" Lu Ten asked her as they returned to the Palace.

"Of course." said the little Princess.

"Really?" he quirked a brow. "You will come so you can wish me a safe trip or… Because you want to see Goong Yoo, huh?" he teased her.

Azula rolled her eyes. "You… Of course, dummy."

"You better, huh, young lady. You are not allowed to date anyone until you are twenty… seventeen, you hear me?

"But that number doesn't exist." she stated, frowning.

"It does!" he refuted. "Twenty-seventeen, it's a really, really high number. Which you are years, and years away from."

"Alright. Alright." she said, rolling her eyes.

"And also, if you ever want to date someone, it would have to be taller than me. Stronger than me. Funnier than me. Better looking than me. And smarter than me."

She placed a hand under her chin and smirked. "So… Goong Yoo?" she teased him.

Lu Ten raised his eyebrows. "Goong Yoo?" he scowled. "I'm better looking than Goong Yoo!

Azula shrugged. "Debatable."

"Oh, really young lady?" he said before wrapping his arms around her and raising her from the floor and resuming his tickling.

"I never got a portrait of him," Azula mumbled. "All I had to remember him by were… just memories. And in a few of them, I couldn't even remember how he looked clearly." she admitted, her voice cracking at the end.

"One lives with the hope of becoming a memory. As long as we remember him, he will live in us. When someone we love becomes a memory, that memory becomes a treasure." said her uncle, with the softest voice she had ever hear him talk.

"Uncle," she said after a while. "Can I ask you something?"

For years, after her cousin's passing, there had been a question that she had always wished to ask to her uncle. To listen to his explanation, but her rage towards him, had been bigger and stronger than her curiosity, so her question had remained in the back of her mind. Until that moment.

"Of course."

The Princess gulped. "I have been wanting to ask you this since his passing, but the moment never seemed right. Why… Why did you leave the siege?" she asked, "I mean, after all the men you lost. After all that time wasted. And after… after Lu Ten died… Why you didn't stay? Why did you…?"

"Decided to drop everything and go home?" he finished the question for her.

"Yes… Why would you…?"

Iroh lowered his eyes to his lap. "In all honesty, when I got the news of his passing… I… I was so full of rage, of anger. And all I wanted was to burn the entire place down. I wanted to avenge his death more than anything…"

Azula glanced at the portrait of her cousin. He looked so handsome and serene in the painting.

"Then, why didn't you...? Why you didn't stay?" she inquired, her eyes filling with tears, "To make them pay... for taking your only son's life."

Her uncle remained in silence for a moment. "Because I saw him…" he said, finally, "I mean, I saw his spirit." he corrected.

She raised her eyebrows. "How? I heard rumors about your spirit travels but… Whenever I got too curious and asked, Father would shut me down."

"I was meditating. Pondering what would be the best strategy to destroy the city, when, I… He appeared to me. Like a vision Or at least, I think it was a vision," said Iroh. "And... he told me to forget my revenge and go home. To be with my family… and that's what I did."

Azula remained silent. Lu Ten had always been the purest soul she had ever known. And truthfully, even during the war, it would have not surprised her that her cousin would have sent her father home rather than encourage him to keep fighting.

"However, till this day, I'm not sure if I saw his spirit or I just simply wished it or… perhaps, I imagined it. I know you might not believe me but…"

She shook her head. "It's not that. It's…" she took a deep breath before confessing. "When the news of his passing arrived... I was so angry. I was so furious… I was furious at my grandfather for sending him. At you for… for not protecting him," her lower lips trembled as she clenched her fists. "And at him for dying…. And when we got word of you coming back... I guess I…"

"You couldn't understand…" he finished for her.

"No," she wiped a tear that escaped her eyes. "I couldn't. I didn't understand why you would be coming back so soon... I hoped that you would stay to take revenge on the Earth Kingdom, for taking his life… And you..."

"I didn't…" he whispered.

"You didn't," she mumbled. "And I guess after that, and after growing up continually hearing my father say that you were a coward, useless and a quitter for leaving the siege… I just... I just agreed with him. Because how could you not have wanted to destroy everything when they destroyed what was most important to you?... To me… So, I began to despise you, too."

Iroh remained in silence. For years, he had wondered why the sudden despite l that her niece showed towards him after his return to the Palace. He had always wondered the cause. He knew Ozai's influence had something to do with it, but now, after listening to her, he could understand. He could finally understand. He had disappointed her. He had disappointed her in the worst way possible.

And there was only one way he could -and hoped- to redeem his mistakes towards his niece.

"Azula," her uncle called her, turning to face her. Then, he bowed before her with his head touching the ground.

The Princess widened her eyes, because of her Uncle's sudden bow and the meaning behind his action. "Uncle? What... What are you doing?" she asked.

He raised his head to reply. "Something I should have done years ago... I guess I owe you an apology." he said lowering his head once more.

"W-what for?" she asked, not understanding what his apology was for.

"For being selfish," he said, glancing at her. "Back then, I was thinking I was the only one grieving him… And I was selfish to not acknowledge that there were other people grieving him too. I lost a son… But you lost your cousin."

The Princess shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. "He wasn't only my cousin. He was my other half… I loved him… I loved him…" she said, between sobs, a hand clenching at her chest. "For days, I refused to cry, to grieve him. When mother told us the news, I was so shocked that I didn't know how to… how to react… I just stood there without crying because… because I couldn't believe it. And I didn't cry. I didn't cry because… I knew that if I… If I allowed myself to cry… it would become real. His death would become real and I… I couldn't… I didn't want it to be real… because I loved him… I loved him."

Iroh reached for her clenched hand in her lap. "I know you did. And that's why I finally understand after all these years why you despised me…" he said in a soft tone, as he tried to contain his tears too. "I guess I deserved it. I was so immersed in my own grieving that I let you think for so many years I had failed Lu Ten's memory. And I never cared to clear that out with you."

"Well... I never asked you why you had done it," she said, "I was just… Angry at you… Furious at you… And then, my mother's thing happened and… I got even angrier, and I just… I let everything eat me in the inside." she admitted.

"We all have our sins and regrets to carry," said Iroh. "Azula, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for not taking care of you like I did with Zuko."

"It's not like I gave you much choice," she said. "Still, I would admit that for so long, I was so angry at you for not choosing me. I resented you because I thought you let the only person who truly cared for me die. So, I became this... enraged version of myself. This version, I hated it. I still do." she self-confessed, glancing at her hands.

"One of my biggest regrets is... that I never reached out for you, as I did with Zuko." he said, with a tone of shame, and squeezed her hand.

"I get it. You lost a son, not a daughter, so..."

Azula had always assumed that her uncle had taken her brother under his wing because he had lost a son, and he saw Zuko like a way to "replace him."

Iroh denied with his head. "You were and still are family."

"A very mess up family." Azula muttered.

"But family in the end," he said. "You know, I always saw myself reflected in you. The prodigy, the one that was always praised. And I saw a lot of Ozai in Zuko. Always craving for his father's love. And I guess that was one of the things that pushed me to protect and guide Zuko and… not you," he admitted, "It was the fact that I was afraid that he was going to end like up like my younger brother. Full of hate, spite and rage. While you... I always thought you were going to be fine. Because you were under your father's wing, like I was with my father. But I never realized how much more damage he was doing to you.

"My son always saw the good in you. And I was foolish to ignore that. You were his little dragon," Azula smiled at the nickname Lu Ten had impressed on her. It had been so long since she had last heard it or been called like that. "I remember how before his last return to the Fire Nation, he spent a week trying to find a gift for you, claiming that you were his little Princess and only deserved the best of the best. He looked around until he found…"

"The music box." both said at the same time.

"I still remember it," she smiled at the memory. "And I still remember the engraving in it… 'No matter where you choose to go or what you do with your life, I will always be your biggest fan. That's because you are my little dragon Princess, and I will always love you, Lu Ten'." she recalled, trying to not cry again.

It had been the most precious gift that she had ever received. She had treasured it so much and played it so much until the small pin drum was so used that it could not play the tune anymore.

She had sent it to many places to have it fixed, but no one in Caldera City had been able to repair it, as it was originally from the Earth Kingdom.

"He got you an amazing gift, while I got you a stupid doll." said Iroh, ashamed of his old mistake.

Azula side smiled. "It was... cute." she lied. She had burned the doll as soon as she had received it.

"I know you hated it." her uncle stated.

She gave him an apologetic smile. "A little bit." she confessed, making her uncle chuckle.

After that, they remained in a moment in silence, until Iroh broke it.

"You know," he began, "During the siege, Lu Ten meet a girl. Rin."

The Princess raised her eyebrows, astonished at the revelation.

"Since the very first start of the siege, that scoundrel would manage to sneak into the city without my awareness. He met her while wandering the streets, and he was instantly in love," he remembered with affection. "Of course, he never told her who he really was. I believe the story he made up was that he was a refugee that was fighting in the Earth Kingdom army to bring food to the table because his father was a drunk," he huffed, "Can you believe the story he invented?" he snickered.

Azula chuckled as well. Her cousin had an unusual talent to invent silly stories.

"He managed to sneak into the city without a problem to see this girl during almost the entire length of the siege. He was clever enough to circumvent my Royal Guards and Earth Kingdom soldiers." he said with disbelief.

"Well, he never liked to follow the rules," said Azula, remembering the uncountable times they had broken the rules back in the Palace or sneaked out to wander around the streets of Caldera City. Lu Ten had been her biggest encouragement to investigate the Palace. "Me neither and that's something I will blame your son for. He was always a bad influence on me." she sneered.

"How come?" said Iroh, snickering.

"You know he hated to follow the rules."

"Most of the times he would just do the entire opposite just because he hated to be ordered." said her uncle, rolling his eyes.

"He was reckless like that. He was the one who taught me how to sneak around the Palace and not be discovered."

Iroh sighed. "He could have taught you so many other things and he chose to do that?"

"Yeah, and he also was the one who always encouraged me to wander around the secret hallways." she said.

"That sound just like Lu Ten." he muttered, defeated.

"And then what happened? With Lu Ten and… this girl, Rin?" she inquired, curious. "How did you discover him?

"Well," he caressed his beard. "One day in the camp we ran out of a specific supply."

"Tea, wasn't it?" Azula raised a brow.

Iroh smiled. "Yes," he admitted. "The thing is, I sneaked into the city and while I was walking through the streets trying to buy some tea, I ran into them. Holding hands and…"

"Tell me you embarrassed him in front of her." she said, quizzically.

"I wish I could tell you I did. That would have been amusing, but I didn't," he said. "He looked so happy that I didn't have the heart to. So, I let it slip and returned to the camp. But when he returned, I scolded him. But no matter what I told him, he didn't seem to care. He was just happy.

"He even told me he was going to marry her," he recalled his son's claim. "I almost had a stroke when he told me. We were in the middle of a siege and he was telling me that…"

"He always had a special timing for being inopportune." she said, a little amused.

"Don't say," he said with a smile. "He said that he was going to tell her the full truth after taking the Palace and ending the war. He'd offer her to go to back to the Fire Nation with him. He also said, that in case that she said no, he was going to abdicate the throne and move to Ba Sing Se."

Azula raised her eyebrows. "Well, that's unpredictable… but for some reason, it doesn't surprise me. He was always like that."

"He was."

"Uncle," she asked after a moment. "Did you ever find out what happened with her after… he died?"

Iroh shook his head. "No," he muttered, "I never knew her personally, but I know that Goong Yoo did and he informed her of his passing."

"I see."

They remained at the hill for a while in silence. Both immersed in their own thoughts, until the sun began to set.

"We should head back now," said her uncle, "It's going to get dark. Zuko is going to get worried if we don't return soon." he began to pick up his things.

"Uncle," Azula's voice made him freeze. She had been pondering a question for her uncle, one she really wanted an answer to.

"What is it?" he inquired, when he noticed her clenching her fist.

"D-do you think... Do you think I can still find redemption, like you did?"

Iroh smiled warmly at her, akin to how he smiled at Zuko so fondly. "If I could find redemption in my fifties, you certainly can in your twenties, my niece."

"But... But how can I move forward when the past keeps chasing me?" she asked, truly troubled. "I'm trying, I'm trying really hard to be different to who I was… I'm trying to be better, but everything I did…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Never be a prisoner of your past. It was just a lesson, not a life sentence," he advised her, "Unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the past is the past and you can't change it and you let it go, and only when you do that, can you move forward. That's what I've learned," he said, before adding. "And also, I heard that you are doing wonderfully in helping Zuko."

"I'm a little mad at him right now, because he hid something from me. But after everything we have gone through, I think I can let it slide." she said with a sigh.

"Zuko is really trying. But just as it is something new for you -being reunited as siblings-, it is a novelty for him as well. Still, I firmly believe you two can accomplish amazing things." he said, whole-heartedly.

"Even if I want to kill him more times that not whenever he doesn't listen to me?" she raised a brow with a grin.

Iroh chuckled. "Even then. You and your brother might believe that you two are total opposites, but that's not true. You two are just different sides of the same coin." he said whilst standing up.

Azula stood up. "Thank you, uncle." she said, honestly.

"You are welcome, my niece." Iroh began to descend the hill.

The Princess dawdled a few moments more at the top, admiring the view one last time. It was truly a beautiful view.

He would have totally loved it, she thought, before trailing behind her uncle.

She was able to catch up with him when he stopped almost at foot of the hill. He had crossed paths with a woman.

She had slightly tanned skin, and brown hair, her features were delicate and elegant. She was carrying a bouquet and gave them a slight smile as she passed by them and began her trek uphill.

Azula's gaze followed the girl until she was about halfway up.

"Every year at his anniversary I've seen that girl." he muttered, stopping on his tracks too and glancing back at the girl. "A few times I have seen her joined by a couple of twins."

"Don't you think it could be...?"

"I don't know. I never saw her face," he said, "And I suppose I'm scared of finding out if she's Rin." he acknowledged.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess, I'm terrified to find out if it's her and having to face her. After all, it was me who couldn't protect Lu Ten." he confessed with sorrow.

The Princess glanced at her uncle. His expression was filled with sadness. "You are afraid she would blame you for his death?"

"I've blamed myself for his death every day since his passing that…" Iroh gulped hard. "I'm afraid she wouldn't," he sighed. "Come on. Let's go. Your brother must be having a panic attack by now."

Azula took one last look at the girl. She was already at the top of the hill. And like that, they undertook the journey back.

...

"Where are they? It's getting dark." asked Zuko for the hundred times since his uncle and sibling had left the shop.

He was standing by the door of the shop, staring at the distance and waiting to see if they'd be back yet.

The shop was almost empty by that time, so they had moved to the first floor while waiting for Iroh and the Princess to return, so they could head to the Palace.

"Buddy, calm down," said Sokka, patting him on the shoulder. "You'll wear out Iroh's floorboards."

The Fire Lord had been coming and going from their table to the door multiple times. He was worried due to two things; One, that his uncle and sibling could be followed and maybe ambushed in the streets of the city, and he had no idea where they were heading to, and two, that maybe at some point things could get tense between Iroh and Azula, and she would end up losing it.

"Why are you so worried?" asked Katara, "If Azula tries to do something to your uncle, I'm sure he can handle her."

"I know, it's just…."

"Huh? They are coming." Aang pointed at the distance.

"Finally," said Zuko, sighing in relief. "Are they… laughing together?" he inquired, tilting his head as he saw his uncle laugh at something Azula said, who was also smiling. A wave of confusion hit him.

"That's good, right?" the Avatar asked.

"... Like that time when he was fully covered in paprika," recalled Azula, chuckling when the image of her cousin fully covered in the spice appeared in her mind.

Iroh threw his head back. "Ohh, yeah… I never got the full story out of him."

"Probably because he was too embarrassed to tell…" said Azula, "I was having a fever, and he went to the kitchen to get me something to eat. He tried to sneak in without being noticed and just when he was about to be successful, he tripped. The floor was slippery, and he crashed against a vase full of paprika. He broke it and ended up being covered in it. He sneezed paprika for a week."

They were so focused on their conversation that they passed next to Zuko without even noticing. They headed to one of the smallest tables to rest, still chatting under the wary gaze of the whole room.

"And got banned from the Royal Kitchen for life…" Iroh smiled, "I never saw the Royal Cook as angry as that time. Tablea?" he asked her.

"Yeah…"

Her uncle returned just a couple of seconds after with two cups and a teapot. He filled both cups and sat on the table.

"Earlier, when I tasted it. I… I couldn't quite remember why it tasted so similar to something that I haven't drunk in ages," she muttered, blowing at the hot drink. "It was Lu Ten's favorite. And you used to brew it whenever he was feeling sad."

"He used to say that the sweet flavor would sweeten and warm his life," he remembered, "One of the few things he inherited from me was his love for nice, hot drinks. Either tea or hot cocoa."

"As well as eating." Azula added, making her uncle laugh.

"Of course, how could I forget that one," he smiled, "But he was also picky sometimes… He used to make very exaggerated grimaces whenever he didn't like the food."

The Princess snickered, remembering. "His grins were the funniest thing in the world. Also, the nicknames he had for every admiral…"

"Or sages… Remember when he…" Iroh laughed.

"The pervy-sage thing?" she finished with a little laugh. "The entire temple went silent. I couldn't believe he had shouted that nickname in the middle of the temple. And even after the judgmental glares of all the sages, he didn't care, he just kept calling him that. I thought the head sage was going to challenge him to Agni Kai at that moment."

"He was the worst… Always being so careless." he chuckled, "He also used to call my father 'Grandpa Old Man' when addressing him. Now that I think about it, he probably just used to do it to annoy him." he took a sip of his drink.

"Lu Ten was the one who showed me how to sneak into the throne chamber when I was little. He used to carry me on his shoulder or would always prepare a small bench for me so I could sit and watch comfortably," she remembered with endearment. "His mouth worked faster than his brain."

"Indeed. He could come up with dozens of nicknames in a blink. He had a nickname for each General and Admiral. Like, General Bushy Eyebrows, Admiral Sideburns or General Whiskers," Iroh laughed. "But my favorite without a doubt, was Pervy-Sage. I'm sure the Head Sage didn't see it coming."

"Nobody did," Azula stated. "It was a second nature to him. Putting ridiculous nicknames to people. He could easily remember ten different nicknames for the same person, but not their actual name." she smiled with disbelief.

"Now that I think about it, I believe he used to do it on purpose. Just to annoy people." said her uncle.

"He could get in trouble and he would still find a way to joke about it or would find a way to convince you to also get in trouble."

"When he and Goong Yoo were younger, they both used to deal out so many headaches," he said, "There wasn't a day where they didn't get into some kind of trouble or fight."

Over at the other table, several eyes were starting at them, warily.

"That's nice, isn't it?" Sokka muttered to Zuko, who didn't look away from the table where his uncle and Azula were chatting.

Sokka glimpsed at them, and a smile sneaked onto his lips when he noticed that real, -but almost nonexistent- smile on Azula's face. She was naturally beautiful, but that smile made her look dazzling. She was happy, truly happy.

"It's… weird," he said with a grin, "Nice. But weird."

"Well, I think you should be happy that for once those two are actually getting along." said Toph, emptying her drink.

"I agree with Toph," Aang added, "Didn't you say that your uncle and Azula used to keep some unknown resentment towards each other? Well, it looks like they overcame it."

"I mean, just look at their faces," said Sokka, "I have never seen your sister smile that like that." he said, with his heart racing a little bit.

He felt a little kick under the table. He turned to find Toph smirking at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I would like to know what they are talking about." muttered Zuko standing up.

"... He was happy." said Iroh.

"He was," Azula agreed, "I never saw him angry, sad or anything like that… He was just…"

"Out of this world."

It had been ages since the last time she had ever talked about Lu Ten and being able to recall all those memories that she believed were buried. It was pleasant to be able to laugh at the silly things he used to do. And to remember him in such a dear way was something she didn't know she needed.

The Princess nodded in agreement. "Even though he was imprudent regarding some stuff, he was so wise in some others… He always knew what to say… to me, to everyone… and he was also excellent on the battlefield. The best one I have ever seen."

"But his best quality was his big heart. In the end he died doing what he loved the most... protecting his loved ones." he said with a bittersweet tone.

Ra On placed a small plate of more fortune tea cookies.

"Thanks, Ra On." said Iroh to the boy.

"Hey," Zuko said, standing next to them. "Hmph… What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, not much," said Azula. "Just the usual. Trash talking about you," she mocked. "Who would have thought it would make us bond again, aren't you pleased Zuzu?"

The Fire Lord pouted. "Ha ha, hilarious," he whined, annoyed. "I'm serious."

"Me too," Azula rolled her eyes before sighing. "Jeez… You are just as nosy as your friends. We can talk about what we want. The world doesn't revolve about you, okay princess?" she teased him, returning her attention to her drink.

"We were just having a little chat, through the path of memories, nephew." said his Uncle.

"Ah…" muttered Zuko, still intrigued about what they could have possibly been talking about.

"Zuko," Katara's voice made them turn. "It's getting late, and we should get going to the Palace." she said while standing up from her own table.

"Yeah, we should." he agreed.

"Buddy!" Sokka patted him on the back, a little more brusquely than he meant to. "What do you… Oh, more fortune cookies." he smiled, glancing at the table. "Maybe one of these can give me better luck." he said reach from one, but Azula took aside the plate.

"These aren't yours." she stated.

"Oh, come on. Are you planning on eating all of them?" he asked, struggling to reach one. "Argh… C'mon on! Don't be greedy!"

"Don't be a guzzler!" she replied, riled.

"Just give me one!" he pleaded.

"No. Get yours."

"C'mon!" he insisted once more, bending over and trying to reach the plate so much that his face ended up at the same height as the Princess's.

Sokka's heart began to race faster as he noticed the closeness of their faces. He could feel her breathing.

A warm sensation grew in Azula's chest as she realized the same thing as he. She could feel his warm breathing and her pulse increased.

The Princess cleared her throat. "Fine..." she said, breaking their enchantment. "You can take one." she said, feigning annoyance to try and conceal her nervousness, hoping that she hadn't blushed and if she had, that nobody had noticed.

"Great. Thanks." he smiled, choosing wisely one from the plate. He definitely wished one with better luck than the first one.

"Haven't you said that you don't believe in fortune nonsense?" asked Katara, raising an eyebrow and with her hands on her hips.

"I did," Sokka stated. "Still, I wasn't happy with the last one I got. So, I'm hopping in this one at least I get a nice proverb like the ones all of you got." he said breaking his cookie and unfolding the small paper slip.

"What does it say?" asked his sibling.

"Mmm… Let's see… In life we only have three loves. The idealistic one; almost like a fairytale. The hard one: which teach us lessons. And the one we never saw coming; but it feels just right." he read with a side smile.

The idealistic one: Yue. It had been a short romance, and it had ended too quickly with a sad ending.

The hard one: Suki. He had learned so much from her. Things that would remain with him as long as he lived.

And the one we never saw coming: …

"What?" Azula asked irritated, when she noticed he was glancing at her. She had given him the damn cookie. What else could he possibly want from her?

"Nothing." he replied, looking away, trying not to blush.

"So? You like this one better?" Zuko inquired.

"I do," he said pleased. "And I'm going to keep this one." he carefully folded it and tucked it into a pocket.

"Anyway, I think we should get going now." said the Fire Lord.

"Yeah, let's go." everyone agreed.

They all stood up from their places and headed to the backyard where Appa was resting. Momo jumped onto the Avatars shoulder as he offered him some nuts.

"It was a pleasure seeing you, Iroh." Katara said with a little bow.

"I can say the same. It's always a pleasure having you all around," said Iroh, "I hope your busy schedules allow you all to come again during your stay in Ba Sing Se."

"I hope so."

Everyone began to climb on the saddle of the bison.

"Uncle," Zuko called him, making sure Azula was close to listen too. "Would you mind coming by the Palace? I think we could use some fire bending advice…" he noted towards his sibling.

His uncle doubted for a second. He might be on better terms with the Princess, but he didn't wish to push it too much. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do. "Mmm… I don't…."

"I think... it will be interesting to learn a thing or two from the Dragon of the West." Azula said, interfering with a side smile.

Iroh smiled back at his niece. "I would love to." he replied.

…

"What did yours say?" Sokka asked the Princess as they flew towards the Palace.

"What?"

"Your cookies. What did they say?" he inquired again.

Azula rolled her eyes as she retrieved the cookies. She had wrapped them in a napkin to avoid crumbs in her pockets.

"For someone who doesn't believe in fortune telling stuff, you are quite interested in finding out what they say." she noted.

Sokka shrugged. "I'm just curious."

She huffed, before breaking the first one. She lit a small flame with one of her fingers to be able to read it.

"The past might hurt, but you can either run from it, or you can learn from it." she read on the first one. She continued on to the next one.

"Find a light instead of forever cursing the darkness," Sokka read the second one over her shoulder, jolting her due to his proximity. She glanced in the opposite direction. "That's not fair. You only got good ones." he complained, pouting.

"It's Azula," said Zuko, "Don't get too surprised."

A shiver rushed down her spine when she felt Sokka's warm breath behind her ear.

"Beast, have you ever heard of personal space?" she grunted. "Move." she ordered him, when she noticed that his closeness made her feel too nervous suddenly.

...

They landed on the grounds of the Earth Kingdom Palace.

As they all jumped out the saddle, a servant –an old lady, with a severe expression- rushed to meet them, greeting them and asking them to please follow her to an audience with King Kuei.

The servant led them through the hallways of the Palace, up to an enormous, ornate door.

"King Kuei is waiting for you all." she said opening the door and letting enter.

"Welcome Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko," said the King, greeting them with a smile and open arms. "Welcome Katara, Toph, Sokka."

Bosco, his bear roared lazily behind him.

"Hey Bosco," Aang greeted the bear, "And thank you King Kuei, for receiving us in your home." said the Avatar with a small, respectful bow.

"I hope you had a pleasant trip." Kuei said, politely.

"Well, except for what happened in Yu Dao, I have to say that it was pretty smooth." said Sokka.

"Oh, yes, yes. I was hoping we could talk about that matter more deeply." said the King.

Azula rolled her eyes, irked. She was pretty exhausted, and she wished to rest as soon as possible. And she wasn't in the mood to listen to them ramble about nonsense.

"Yeah, mmm… Sorry to interrupt this little catch up," she intervened with an ironic tone, "But why don't we discuss that matter tomorrow? I have already reached my limit of how much I can tolerate you all."

"Azula." Zuko scolded her.

"Oh, Princess Azula," said the Earth King, "It's... good to see you… This time being you." he said trying not to sound too terse. "It surprised me to find out you were joining us."

Azula smirked at his weak attempt of trying to sound genteel. "Huh, I suppose you still have hard feelings for that little trick, right?" she quirked a brow, "For conquering your city and all that."

Kuie frowned. "That little trick allowed the Fire Nation to take control of my city." he grunted.

"Yeah, and also the man that helped me, wasn't he supposed to be your royal advisor?" she refuted casually, glancing at her nails.

"Azula." Zuko chided her again, under his breath.

"What?!" she replied.

"You have no heart." Katara muttered, disapprovingly.

"It's hereditary, Kaila," the Princess retorted, with a fake smile. "Just take a look at my family."

"It's… Argh! Forget it." the waterbender grunted in irritation, giving up.

"Azula"

"What, Zuzu?" she asked, annoyed. "She began it."

Aang smiled nervously at the Earth King. "I think what Princess Azula means is, how have you been King Kuei?"

Kuei sighed. "Wonderful. What about all of you? The Kyoshi Warriors had a successful meeting with my guards, and your family, Fire Lord, is already resting in the assigned rooms." he informed them

"Thank you. King Kuei." Zuko thanked him with a small bow. Azula couldn't help putting her eyes in blank.

"No problem. Also," he turned towards Sokka and Katara, "I received an earlier confirmation that the Chiefs from the Northern and Southern Water Tribes are arriving tomorrow morning."

"Awesome!" said Sokka, sharing a smile of happiness with his sibling.

"We haven't seen dad in almost a year." Katara said, smiling back at her brother.

"I believe once the Chiefs arrive, we will be able to begin with the meetings." said King Kuei.

"Wonderful." said Aang and Zuko at the same time.

"Now, do you wish to have dinner or do you all prefer to head to rest?" he asked his guests.

"I wish to head to bed." said Zuko, rubbing the back of his neck. "Tomorrow is going to be a hectic day."

"Agreed." said Toph.

"Alright, in that case my servant will take you to your rooms. Have a delightful night of rest and I will see you all tomorrow." he said, calling the same servant that had brought them there to meet him.

"Thank you." thanked Aang.

"You are welcome. Rest well."

"You too." said Zuko.

They followed the servant in silence towards their rooms.

"We thought you would like to have rooms close to each other. So, we arranged the rooms for you next to each other," he said, "The adults are at the next hallway. We made sure of keeping you all on the same wing.

"King Kuei also, leaves at your disposal to make use of the Royal Gardens, the training grounds, the Royal Library and the study as you wish, hopping to make your stay in the Palace as comfortable as possible. Your baggage arrived this morning with the Kyoshi Warriors and Fire Lord Zuko's family. You should find it waiting in your room. If you don't, please let me know as soon as possible. There are servants at your disposal twenty-four hours a day so if you need anything please just inform us and we will take care of it." she said with a very strict tone.

"Thank you, really," said the Avatar. "That's very thoughtful of you…?"

"Head Court Lady, Naru," said the servant, before stopping in a hallway. "Boys at the right. Ladies at the left," she indicated. "Fire Lord, Avatar, and the son of the Chief of the Southern Tribe," she pointed at the three rooms in order on the right side, one next to each other. "Princess Azula, Lady Bei Fong, and daughter of the Chief of the Southern Tribe at the left." she repeated the same movements.

The gaang shared a glance before everyone -except Toph and the Princess- bowed awkwardly to the Head Court Lady.

"T-Thanks." they thanked them.

"And one last thing," said the Hear Court Lady. "I beg you all to not cause a disaster like the last time you barged into the Palace," she said, bitterly, glancing especially at the Avatar and his friends. "Several guards needed months of physical recovery, and some others suffered from internal injuries. Plus, all the mess involving Long Feng, only brought extra work for me and the rest of the servants. So please, refrain from attacking the staff of this Palace."

The Avatar scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Sorry, about that. It won't happen again." he bowed once more, perfectly.

"What did they do?" Azula whispered to Zuko.

He shrugged. "No idea."

"I hope for that, young Avatar," replied the old woman. "If you don't need anything else, I will take my leave them. Have a good night, all of you."

"Finally." let out Azula, relieved as she walked into her provisional room and closed the door behind her.

She heard her brother, and her friends muttering something, before saying their farewells and heading to bed.

She looked around the room, confirming her stuff had already being brought. It was a smaller room than the one back in the Fire Nation Palace, but she couldn't complain. It was still of decent size, with her own bathroom.

The bed was covered in green sheets with golden embroidery. There was a vanity next to the door that leaded to the bathroom, which was quite spacious. There were no windows, which made her feel a little safer about sleeping in there. She had also counted at least fifteen guards placed in different points from the main gate up to the hallway of the rooms.

She undid her hair, placing the ribbon and the headpiece on the nightstand next to the bed as she massaged her scalp.

Azula changed into her sleeping gown and tucked herself under the sheets.

She remained awake, glancing at the ceiling for a moment, with random and multiple thoughts rushing through her mind, before exhaustion finally beat her.

"Azula… Azula… Azula…" a voice called to her in the distance, "Azula… Azula… Azula…"

It was only darkness around her. She couldn't see who was calling her or from where.

The closer the voice got to her, she noticed that it was actually two voices. A masculine and a feminine one, but… whose?

"Azula… Azula… Azula…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tablea.- Indian version of Hot coco.
> 
> Head Court Lady: the first rank servant in ancient time that served directly to either the King or the Queen, and whoever she served her role changed.
> 
> For the King: they were in charge of basic aspects of his life, like clothing, food and some other luxurious aspects. Sometimes the King could take the Head Court Lady as a mistress.
> 
> For the Queen: She helped the Queen to manage the entire staff of the Palace and worked as her right hand. She would assist the Queen in every aspect of her life, including maternity. Something like a modern housekeeper. Also, sometimes they were in charge of taking care of the babies and worked as nannies. If the Queen sadly died during childbirth, they would more likely assume the role of a mother and would be in charge of their education and prepare the heirs to ascend to the throne.


	11. CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 11

"Azula… Azula… Azula…" the voice kept calling her over and over. Non-stop.

She turned around, glancing everywhere, trying to find the origin of the voice. But there was nothing there. Just the void and complete darkness. And she was alone, in the middle of it.

"Azula… Azula… Azula…"

The voices sounded lower and lower. Closer.

A shiver ran down her spine when she felt the voices coming from behind her. They were familiar, maybe too much. She felt a sense of panic, even fear.

"Azula… Azula… Azula…"

She turned around abruptly, only to find her father standing behind her.

The Princess woke up in a jolt, a little shaken. She was sat on the bed breathing hard, beads of sweat adhering to her neck. At first, she was a little disoriented about where she was until she was able to find her bearings. It was her room at the Royal Palace in Ba Sing Se.

A knock on the door startled her.

"Azula," it was Zuko's voice. "Are you awake?" he asked softly.

She gulped hard. Her chest still heaving. "Y-Yeah… Why?" she replied, trying to sound as calm as possible, sitting at the edge of the bed. She ran her hand through hair, looking quite frazzled.

"Uncle is coming for training, remember?" he said, behind the door.

The Princess filled a glass from the pitcher of water on the nightstand next to the bed. Her hands shaking were shaking slightly.

"Of course," she said, even if she had momentarily forgotten that fact. "I will be out in a minute." she told him before swallowing the full content of her glass.

"Alright," he replied at the other side. "Meet us at the training grounds, okay?"

"Uh-huh." she muttered.

She heard her brother's steps fade into the distance.

Azula took a deep breath. It hadn't been a nightmare; she acknowledged. But then, what kind of dream had it been? She hasn't thought of her father in ages. She neither missed him nor wished to see him, so why had he appeared in her dream? And who did the second voice belong to? Zuko? Her mother?

She shook these thoughts out of her mind. It had just been a dream. She had never slept in this bed. That was probably the reason. It meant nothing. She needed to forget that and focus on the important stuff and not stupid dreams.

Azula pulled herself together and headed to prepare herself for the day. It was going to be a long day.

It took her around fifteen minutes to be fully ready and on her way to meet her brother and her uncle.

She found them without a problem on the training grounds, drinking tea and having a little chat while waiting for her. The sun already shining and illuminating the grass where they were seated. The morning air brushed her skin as soon as she stepped outside. It was a fresh morning, remembering her that winter was about to come.

She took a seat next to her brother, and her uncle poured a warm cup of tea.

"Azula?" Zuko called her, waving a hand in front of her.

Her mind had wandered for a moment. "Huh?" she blinked back into reality.

"I said; Good morning." her brother said.

"Ah…" she muttered, reaching for her cup.

He raised an eyebrow. "I think the right answer is; good morning."

"No."

"Yeah, but…"

"No." she repeated, taking a sip of her tea. Jasmine.

It wasn't a good morning. She felt exhausted. Mentally exhausted. She felt a potential migraine coming any time now.

"I think someone woke up in a bad mood today, huh?" she heard her uncle whisper to her brother quizzical.

"Just today?" he replied also whispering and both shared chuckled.

"Tsk!" she grunted feeling a twinge on her temple.

"My apologies, my niece," Iroh said politely. "You seem a little distracted. What's on your mind?" he inquired, emptying his cup.

"Nothing," Azula replied, dismissing her previous thoughts. "I just… I couldn't sleep very well."

Zuko frowned. "But that always happens to you, right? Whenever you sleep somewhere else that is not your room you have trouble sleeping the first night."

Azula nodded. "Yeah…" she muttered. There were a ton of aspects that could help disturb her sleep. Including wrinkled sheets or sleeping for the first time in a bed that wasn't hers. Maybe that and the fact that yesterday had been an exhausting day for her caused her to have a nightmare.

"Well, tea always helps to ease our minds," told her uncle, "Still, let me know if you keep having trouble sleeping and I will make you some relaxing tea to help you sleep. A nice rest is just as essential as breathing."

"I will."

"Okay. In that case, you two finish your cups and then show me what you got," Iroh commanded, "Zuko was telling me you two are working on different combat forms, as well as a new form entirely, right?"

"Yeah, we are trying hand to hand combat, and other types of fighting." said Azula.

"I see. And you two are attempting to blend your firebending styles, correct?" Iroh raised a brow with a hand stroking his beard.

"Yes," said Zuko."But they are so different that we keep having trouble with that. I was hoping that we could get some advice to manage it, to blend it successfully."

"Alright," he said. "Then show me."

Zuko and Azula stood in the middle of the ground, face to face, just a meter between them.

They both took a deep breath before beginning.

Both extended their arms in a circle of flames in front of each other. They swung around their arms, from one side to the other, mirroring each other movements. Then, the kick blasts followed soon after, mixed with punches of fire. The orange flames entangled with the blue ones and vice versa. The flames of different colors danced next to each other in every direction. Back and forth. Up and down. From left to right.

The blue flames would turn orange and the orange would turn blue as the benders threw it from one to the other one.

And when Zuko and Azula were close enough to each other, he took her by one arm and with a hand on her back helped her to get the impulse she needed to twirl and support her hands on his shoulders, to land behind him, back to back.

They both did a few stances. A circle of orange flame surrounded them both. The flames grew bigger, and the circle expanded until it was extinguished entirely, only to reveal a circle with larger and stronger blue flames. Zuko's flames were meant to conceal Azula's.

Once they were done, they turned to their uncle who was watching with his arms crossed and a frown plastered on his face.

"It was good," he said. "But could be better. Zuko, you need to speed up. You are thinking way too much between one movement and another which causes you to force Azula to slow down… Azula, your mind, it's thinking faster than your body can react. You need to slow down a little bit so Zuko can catch up with you, and you both need to, instead of trying to synchronize with each other movements, synchronize your breathing with each other's." he explained, repeating some of the hands movement he had seen them do and blowing some fire from his nostrils. "Now do it again. But this time slow, so you can catch up better if any of you are messing up with your stance and form."

"By any of you, you mean Zuko, right?" Azula mocked.

"Hey!" he complained, pouting.

She snickered. "Come on, Zuzu." she said, before doing as her uncle indicated.

They repeated their formation. This time slowly. Stance by stance. Form by form.

"Zuko, deepen your stance more." Iroh corrected him. Zuko did as indicated. "Azula, I know you are doing it the right way, but don't deepen your stance so much. Because of your height difference, you two need to find a middle point that works for both of you." he explained, as they moved to their next set.

He walked around them, looking up and down.

"Zuko, loosen your movements. You are too rigid, make them more fluid," he said, showing him the right form. "Azula, slow down just a little bit so your paces are matched."

They repeated the form slowly one last time, from start to finish, this time applying the corrections.

"Better," said Iroh pleased. "Now, the two of you come over," They sat around the table again. "Well, done. But you two are not used to work with each other. It will take time, but I'm sure you both will manage it. Zuko, your height and build help you have a steadier stance and a stronger one. Azula, your size gives you a tremendous advantage with agility and speed. Learn to identify each other strengths and weaknesses and find a way to make it work and make it even," he advised them, "Where one of you lacks, the other makes up for it. Remember that."

They showed him other forms too, and Iroh corrected them as well. And once they were done, they remained a moment with their uncle at the training grounds. He kept giving them advice about their forms.

For Azula, it was a little odd to have her uncle giving her advice on her firebending. Not only was his way different to Lo and Li -who for starters weren't even benders- but also Iroh was able to read them well enough to know where they were lacking, even before they knew it.

They were finishing the tea when the Head Court Lady Naru found them. She was expressionless with her perfectly arranged uniform and dress. Not a hair out of place, not a wrinkle on her clothes.

"Fire Lord, Princess Azula. I have come to inform you we received a message from Chief Hakoda and Chief Arnook. They have docked at Lake Laogai and are on their way to the Palace. Everyone else is waiting for them already at the saloon." she informed them, deadpanned. Her tone was polite, yet strict.

"Thank you, Head Court Lady. We will go in a second." replied Zuko, respectfully.

Iroh glanced at the woman with interest, and he couldn't help but be intrigued about her.

"And who is this beautiful lady if I can ask?" he inquired too politely, even a little flirty.

Naru glanced at him stoically. "I'm Naru, the Head Court Lady of the Earth Kingdom Palace."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Iroh, with a little bow. "I'm…"

"General Iroh," she cut him off in a deadpan tone. "The Dragon of the West. First-born son of Fire Lord Azulon and the man that commanded the 600-day Siege of Ba Sing Se."

He blinked. "Well, that was a long time ago," he said, with a little nervous laugh. "Head court Lady Naru, or can I call you Naru?" he asked, coquettish.

"No," she denied, "Head Court Lady Naru will be fine."

"Oh, alright. Head Cort Lady Naru," said Iroh with a smile, "So, you know me then?"

The woman huffed. "Of course, I know you, sir," she said, bitterly, "Hundreds died because of the siege."

Iroh froze at her sharp and direct words. He didn't know what else to say.

"Awkward." muttered Azula, when the situation between Iroh and the Head Court Lady turned uncomfortable and tense.

Naru had no interest in any kind of talk with their uncle.

"Shush…" Zuko shut her, also feeling the tension grow.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have things to do." Naru excused herself, ignoring their uncle.

"Of course, of course. You must be a very busy woman with hundreds of people at your charge," said Iroh, anxiously trying to lighten the situation. "B-But if you ever wish to relax with a nice warm of tea, you will always be welcome in the Jasmine Dragon." he proposed.

Naru glanced at him impassively. "The tea is far too sour." replied the woman.

"Azula, let's get going," mumbled Zuko, "Seeing uncle flirt is making me uneasy." he said standing up when he recognized that he had had enough of seeing his uncle flirt and fail so miserably.

"Agreed. Let's pretend we saw nothing." she proposed, standing up as well.

"I always do." he confessed.

"If tea would not do, then… I can offer you other things. We have amazing desserts too." said Iroh, still not giving up.

"I don't like sweets." Naru said, harshly trying not to lose her patience with the old man.

"Let's go, I can't stand another second of this." said Zuko.

Azula didn't reply, but she agreed with him and headed inside.

They walked towards the saloon where the Head Court Lady had told them the others were waiting.

"First time I felt sorry for others," said Azula. "Do you think he is going to give up? She didn't seem interested."

"It's Uncle," Zuko replied. "Of course he won't. And I'm sure in the end she would take a liking to him."

Zuko knew that his uncle had a way with ladies. He still remembered his successful attempt with the passport woman when they had been refugees.

"Who with whom?" asked Sokka after overhearing their conversation when they were arriving at the saloon.

The room was very large. In the middle of it, was a circular table lined with seats. At the sides of the saloon there were four smaller tables, empty as of now. In the walls a map of the entire Earth Kingdom hanged, as well as one of Ba Sing Se and some other important cities like Yu Dao and Cranefish Town. The green and silver carpet covered the entire floor of the room.

"Our uncle with the Head Court Lady." informed Zuko.

"Really?" asked Katara, widening her eyes.

"Yeah." said Zuko, before telling them what had happened between Iroh and Naru.

"Morning everyone." King Kuei greeted them entering the salon, followed by three of his advisors.

"Morning." everyone replied to the Earth King, taking their seats.

"We are just waiting for the Chiefs to arrive, right?" asked the Avatar.

"Indeed," said Kuei. "They must be here any moment now."

"Azula," Zuko called her at her left. "Do you have the… um… the…" she raised her eyebrows as he tried to remember. "The... Proposals I gave you back on the Barge." he snapped his fingers when he remembered.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Did you revise them?" he asked, wary.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" he asked, insisting and feeling a little uneasy.

"Yes, Zuko. I'm sure," she assured him. "I went through them twice, okay? Calm down. I told you; we are going to be leaving this place with the best deal we can get for the Fire Nation," she said, cockily, patting him on the shoulder, trying to ease him. "I guarantee you that. Just trust me."

"How can you be so sure?" he whispered, troubled.

"Because we weren't raised to be losers." said Azula, overconfident.

"No. You two were raised to have a ton of issues." Toph intervened at Zuko's left. Aang, Sokka, and Katara chuckled.

"But not to be losers," the Princess pointed. Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just let me do the talking, okay?"

"Alright," he agreed. "Either way, I only wish we can…" he began when the door opened, catching everyone's attention.

"I hope I'm not late." a tall, brawny man in his forties and Water Tribe in appearance, entered the saloon with a side smile.

"Dad!" Sokka and Katara shouted, rising from their seats and rushing to greet the man with gigantic smiles on their faces.

The three of them melted into a crushing embrace.

"Katara, Sokka, I missed you so much." he said with a smile, hugging his kids.

Azula stared at the scene and couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. Not only did Sokka and Katara have a sibling relationship that she and Zuko would never have, but also, his father seemed to be the kind of father their children would be eager to see.

And for a moment, she wondered if she and Zuko would have had a relationship remotely close like theirs if they were raised under different circumstances. Not pinned against each other and without parents showing favoritism.

The Princess cast a quick glance to Zuko next to her, and judging from his expression, she could assume he was thinking the same thing.

Zuko noticed his sibling glancing at him and gave her a brief smile to which she didn't reply.

"We missed you too," said Katara with a joyous smile. "Did Malina come too?"

He shook his head. "No, but she sends her regards. She is supervising a project so she couldn't join us. But she hopes to see you both in the South, soon." he said.

"Send her our regards too," replied Sokka. "Who did you come with?"

"Bato and some boys from the tribe." said their father.

"Who?" he asked.

"Hey, Sokka! Hey Katara!" four boys appeared behind their father joined by man with long hair.

The four boys looked younger than Sokka and Katara, but they all had the same water tribe looking features, not to mention that they were all using the colors.

"Kanto! Tenki! Baki! Bato!" the water tribe siblings rushed to greet the other member of their tribe just as eagerly.

"Oh, my… Oh my…" said the man with longer hair. "Just look at you two. You have both grown so much. Katara, you are resembling Kya more and more with every passing day," The waterbender blushed. "And Sokka, you're not that weakling boy anymore and gosh, you are even taller than your father."

Sokka smiled proudly.

"The weakling part I'm not so sure." Toph muttered jokingly with a grin.

"Yeah! Your voice doesn't sound squeaky anymore." commented one of the boys. He seemed to be the youngest among them all, and Azula noticed that his hair was arranged in a similar way to Sokka's.

Making everyone chuckle and Sokka pouted.

"Ha ha, Kanto," he grunted. "My voice changed a long time ago." he said, making his voice sound deeper than what it was.

"Arguable." Azula mumbled.

"Hey!" Sokka whined in a sharp tone. Azula raised her eyebrows with a smirk. He cleared his throat. "It did!"

She raised her hands with a grin, while everyone else tried to repress a chuckle.

"Tsk!" he grunted.

"How have you been, Chief Hakoda?" asked the Avatar, rising from his seat too and greeting the Chief with a respectful bow.

"Aang, how many times have I told you to just call me Hakoda?" he said, with a wide smile.

"Yeah, twinkle-toes," Toph commented, walking towards them. "You and Katara have been eating each other for years already, it's time for you to drop those monk formalities." she said, carelessly.

"Toph!" Aang and Katara scolded her, blushing deeply.

The Princess covered her mouth with her hand, suppressing a giggle.

"I like her," said the boy named Kanto with a laugh. "She is funny. I'm Kanto" he said, stretching a hand towards the earthbender.

"Am I'm blind." she replied without taking his hand.

Kanto's eyes widened. "Really?" he said with amazement.

"But don't let her fool you, Kanto," Sokka interjected. "She is the best earthbender around. She can kick your ass without a problem."

"Cool!" he said, his eyes shining with excitement, "Can you show me some kick-ass earthbending?" he inquired.

"Chief Hakoda," Zuko greeted his friend's father. "It so good to see you, Sir."

"Fire Lord Zuko, it's been a while." said the Chief.

"Indeed. How is everything in the South? Everything progressing well, I hope." said Zuko, in a well-mannered way.

"It is." said Hakoda.

Zuko turned towards Azula. "I guess you two haven't formally met yet, Chief Hakoda, this is my Royal Advisor, Crown Princess and sister, Azula." he introduced her.

For a second, Azula wondered if the Chief was going to be as hostile as their children had been with her at first, after all, she remembered him being pointed out as the leader during the Invasion of the Black Sun. She had also been the one to give the order to send him to the Boiling Rock.

But the Chief gave her a little side smile.

"Princess Azula, it a pleasure to finally meet you formally," he said, giving her a small, but respectful bow. "Malina was really impressed with the project you sent with the last group of engineers that arrived in the South."

"What project?" asked Sokka, intrigued.

Azula was amazed by the lack of hostility in his tone and for his politeness.

"It was nothing," replied the Princess, ignoring Sokka. "It only had my signature of approval." she said, dismissing the matter.

"The engineers said that it was you who came up with the idea." said Hakoda, raising his eyebrows.

"I was bored and it just happened," said Azula. "It was a project that would have never worked in the Fire Nation, but I assumed it would work wonders in that cold land you call home." she said, matter-of-factly.

Hakoda smiled at her comment. "And it's very cold, indeed," he said in agreement. "Either way, we are thankful for that project."

"What project?" Sokka insisted, and again he was ignored. He sulked.

"If we came up with any other project we can't use in the Fire Nation I would make sure to revise it and see if it can be adapted to your hostile land before we dispose of it." said the Princess.

"And I would appreciate that." replied the Chief, respectfully.

"What pro…?" Sokka tried to insist for a third time, but Baki and Tenki grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Sokka, look at Kanto," they told him, quizzically.

He glanced in his direction and saw how he was watching at Toph make different figures with her bracelet. His eyes were dazzling. He was mesmerized by the earthbender.

"Look like someone got a crush." The one with the ponytail and rounded face, who seemed to response to the name Banki teased.

Kanto couldn't seem to look away from Toph.

Sokka smiled, mischievously. "Azula," he called the Princess in a low voice.

"Huh?" she glanced at him.

"Look." he pointed with his head towards Toph and Kanto's direction.

The Princess noticed how the boy was charmed by the earthbender and they were both having an entertaining conversation.

"Someone is in love." mocked one of the boys next to Sokka.

Azula smirked. "He is totally under Snotty's spell." said Azula, teasingly.

"Now, she is going to have to stop messing with us," said Sokka. "If I have to listen to her making another comment about you being out of my league, I'm going to lose it."

Tenki and Baki shared glances with each other before looking at the Princess and then at Sokka.

"Dude, she is way out of your league." both said at the same time.

"Shut up!" Sokka grunted. "Nobody asked you." he pouted, making the boys laugh and getting Kanto's and Toph's attention.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"About Sokka being…" Tenki began, but Sokka rushed to shush him with a hand over his mouth.

Then he noticed something in Kanto he hadn't noticed before. "Hey, did you copy my hairstyle?" he asked, tilting his head.

Kanto rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. "Well, you are kind of a hero now in our tribe, so yeah…" he admitted, rushing a hand through his hair.

Sokka smirked with arrogance. "Did you hear that Azula? I'm a hero." he said cockily.

"He said kind of," she refuted. "Kind of."

"Tsk!"

"Sokka, don't I look really handsome? I even think I can pull it off better than you." Kanto bragged, smugly, placing a hand under his chin and showing his profile.

Sokka huffed. "You wish, you little brat," he retorted. "You don't look as half as handsome as I do." he said, haughtily.

Azula snorted at his comment. "As if…" she mumbled.

"Boys!" Bato called them. "I think we should get going. We only came by to drop off your father, so we should continue on." he said.

"Where are you going?" asked Katara.

"We have some things to do in the market while you are at the meeting," he explained.

"Alright," they all agreed. "We will see you all later."

"See you Toph" Kanto said to the earthbender.

"Bye." she replied, making him blush.

The two that resembled each other the most; Tenki and Genki grabbed him by the shoulders with mischievous smiles. "He is soo… in love." they boys mocked him as they followed Bato out.

"Of course. See you guys" the chief and his kids waved a goodbye.

Once they were left alone in the saloon, Chief Hakoda turned towards the Earth King.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, King Kuei."

"Don't worry, Chief Hakoda. It wasn't an interruption." he said, "We are still waiting for Chief Arnook to arrive."

"Your father is handsome," Azula muttered to Sokka as the Chief and King Kuei began a quick conversation. "You are adopted, right?" she asked, teasingly.

Sokka glanced at her, baffled. "What? No!" he squealed in affront. "I look exactly like him when he was younger!" he stated.

The Princess looked at the Chief and then at Sokka. "Mmm… yeah, no. I don't see it." she replied.

His eyebrows twitched. "Katara, tell her!" he pleaded to his sibling. "Tell her I look exactly like my father when I was younger!"

The waterbender made a grin. "Well…"

"Whoa…" Azula huffed, quizzically raising her eyebrows.

"Shut up!" he complained. "I do! We have the same good looks."

The Princess rolled her eyes. "Listen, his face is manly and his bone structure is sharp," she described watching his father. "Not to mention that his voice has a nice deep tone while you well… This…" she pointed at his face. "Is not that manly. You still look like a teenage boy trying to get hit by puberty with a ridiculous hairstyle. Your squeaky voice, it's really annoying. And hands down, I'm sure you are as dumb as you look." she said, sneering.

His eyebrows twitched, again. "Stop insulting me!" he grunted.

She shook her head calmly. "I'm not insulting you. I'm describing you." she stated.

"For me, it was a very accurate description of Sokka." Toph intervened, tauntingly.

They returned to their seats while waiting for the Northern Water Tribe delegation to arrive.

Hakoda made sure to catch up with his kids on everything that was going on back in their Tribe, and they as well informed him about what they had been up to during the last year they had been away from home.

Seeing them have a nice conversation, laughing and joking just made Azula remember everything she could never have.

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind. Wishing for a nice, normal family after so many years, it was stupid and pointless. She had never wanted a family; she had never needed one so, why would she start to want one now? All those were just foolish whims and dreams.

Only a couple moments passed when the door opened for a second time.

This time it was a man who looked older than Chief Hakoda, maybe in his late fifties.

"Welcome Arnook," said Kuei. "We were waiting for you."

"My apologies for making everyone wait," he said as he entered the saloon, followed by a courteous bow. "The streets were somewhat crowded."

"It's alright," said the Earth King. "Come, take a seat so we can begin." he instructed him towards an empty seat next to Katara.

"Avatar Aang, Sokka, Katara," he greeted them with a nod. "It's good to see you again, kids." he said, as he found his place.

"Same, Chief. It's good to see you," said Katara. "How has it been in the north?"

"Cold." he replied, making the Water Tribe people laugh at his silly joke.

Azula rolled her eyes, displeased. "Okay," she interjected. "Now that everyone is here can we please start the meeting?" she asked, almost beggingly.

"Azula." Zuko reprimanded her, poking her in the ribs slightly.

"What?" she grunted.

"Actually, I'm just waiting for my right hand and advisor…" informed Arnook.

"Right hand?" Sokka asked, glancing at him.

"Wasn't that the role of Master Pakku?" Katara inquired, tilting her head, curious.

"Yes," he affirmed. "But when he departed to the South, I had to choose a new right hand. I'm sure you all must remember him…"

"Who is it?" questioned the Avatar across the table.

"Hahn."

"WHAT?!" Sokka squealed, startling Azula who was focused on her nails at the moment.

"What the hell, you peasant?!" she snapped at him.

But his attention was on someone else.

A guy around his age with black hair walked through the door with a smug visage crowning his appearance.

Azula noticed Sokka's shoulders tensing. His jaw was clenched as well as his fists, and he seemed to be about to have smoke coming out of his ears and nostrils. "Huh," she quirked a brow, "This seems interesting. You seem to despise him more than me..." she muttered.

Sokka glanced back at her, eyes wide open. His expression softened and with a low voice he uttered. "I told you, I don't despise you."

"... back in the day," she mumbled. "You didn't let me finish."

"Oh…" he gave her a side smile.

"Greetings." said Hahn, nodding towards everyone.

"Hahn, let me introduce you," said Chief Arnook. "King Kuei, the Earth King, his councils. Toph Beifong," he introduced them. "Fire Lord Zuko," they both nodded courteously. "Nice to finally meet you."

Zuko nodded at him. "Likewise, Chief Arnook. Hahn…" her brother greeted for them both.

Hahn's attention turned to the person seated at the right side of the Fire Lord. "And who might this lady be?" he inquired, gallantly. Almost flirtatiously so.

Azula raised her glance from her nails. "Huh?" she raised an eyebrow, uninterested.

"This is Azula, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation and my Royal Advisor." Zuko introduced her.

"Nice to meet you, Princess." said Hahn, extending a hand.

The Princess looked at his hand and then at him. "Thanks, but I'll pass. I just washed my hands." said Azula with a grin, rejecting his hand and returning her attention to her nails.

Sokka snickered at Hahn's annoyed expression. He was pleased to know that his flirting attempts with Azula hadn't worked. He still hated him.

"This is Chief Hakoda and you remember Sokka and Katara from our sister tribe, right?" Arnook proceed with the introductions.

"How can I forget?" he grunted under his breath when Arnook took his seat.

"I could say the same." Sokka mumbled between teeth.

"You, southern scum…" Hahn whispered with hate, only for Sokka to hear.

Sokka stood up in a blink. "I dare you to repeat that." he grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.

"Sokka!" Katara squealed.

Azula's eyes went blank before putting her foot between them, making them trip and fall to the ground, putting an end to his little bickering.

She crossed her legs and arms, glancing towards them, vexed. "If you two, -balls of testosterone-, are done with this childish quarrel, I believe we could start the meeting," she grunted, "Or do you want to continue this in the hallway?" she quirked a brow, tilting her head.

Both stood up in silence and took their respective places at the table, giving each other death glares.

"Thank you, Princess." King Kuei thanked her.

The Princess waved a hand nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah… Less chit-chat and more business." she said.

"In that case, we can begin with the first meeting," said Kuei, standing up in his sit. "I'm really glad to have you all here in Ba Sing Se and I'm eager for this month and everything we will hopefully accomplish thanks to these meetings. I hope we can still encourage the international collaboration between the four nations as we have for the past years. Now, I'm going to give the word to Fire Lord Zuko as these proceedings were originally his idea. So, Fire Lord, please…" he said, sitting down as Zuko stood up.

He cleared his throat. "Well, first of all, I want to thank everyone for coming. It means a lot to not only me, but also to Avatar Aang. It's encouraging to know that we can still rise above our differences and seek the greater good for our nations, and I'm sure that all nations will benefit from everything we accomplish during this month." he gulped, "As we all know, the Harmony Restoration Movement was an initiative that sadly…" he paused when he noticed Azula raising a hand. "Yes, Azula?"

"Question… Who came up with the name Restoration Movement Harmony?" she asked, purposely mistaking the name.

"Harmony Restoration Movement." Zuko corrected her.

"Yeah, that."

"Mmm... I believe it was Sokka, right?" he glanced at his friend, next to his sibling.

"Yeah…" Sokka nodded, proudly.

"Huh…"

"What?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Azula huffed. "No wonder it's a stupid name if you are the one who came up with it," she teased him. Sokka opened his mouth to refute, but Azula shut him. "Shhh… Fire Lord is talking."

Sokka crossed his arms, snorting. "Stupid name, she says…" he muttered, grunting.

The meeting began without any more interruptions or issues. They discussed matters of trivial importance first, then they went onto more pressing matters.

"... So, the iron production remains the same as last year, correct Fire Lord? Fifty-fifty." said one of Kuei's counsellors.

"Yes." Zuko affirmed.

"What?" Azula inquired, widening her eyes.

"It's…" the counsellor began.

"No, no…" the Princess cut him off, "I hear that. It just…" she turned towards Zuko and gave him a forced smile. "I would like to talk with my brother about some matters," she said, "Outside. Now." she commanded, standing up and heading towards the door.

"But, Azula…"

"Now. Zuko." she grunted, waiting for him by the door.

"It will only be a minute." he excused himself, leaving the saloon under everyone's glances.

"Are you insane?" she snapped as soon as she closed the door. Zuko opened his mouth to reply, but she stopped him. "It's okay. It's okay. I should admit it was my fault. My fault. I should have prepared you for this meeting by commanding you to not talk!" she muttered, irked. "When I meant that you should let me do the talking, I should have specified that you should need to remain silent before and during the meeting to avoid these kinds of things from happening." she babbled.

"I…"

"But it's okay. It's a minor setback, but now that we have settled in, I feel better. So, why don't we just go back inside but this time, you do keep your mouth shut, huh?" she pleaded him.

"B-But…" Zuko tried to talk, but his sibling was already back into the room.

He sighed in defeat and followed her inside.

"Apologies for that," said the Princess, "Minor disagreement. But now, it's all solved," she said with a fake smile. "Now, back to the iron production… We are changing the deal…"

Azula modified the iron deal and every deal that came next after that one, making sure to get the best deal for her Nation. The other leaders were amazed at her faculties to not only quickly come up with a better arrangement, but also about the fact that, while the rest might need to ponder their options, she would make a firm choice in a matter of seconds.

Zuko was both glad and happy to have her on his side. She was doing an outstanding job not only for her nation, but she was also making sure that the other nations would get a fairer deal.

Around dinner time, Kuei had his servants arrange the empty tables at the sides of the saloon with typical food from each country, so every guest would get served whatever they wished.

"You know, you should be thankful I agreed to come, Zuko," she said, cockily, "Otherwise, they would have eaten you alive." she mocked him, filling her plate with a few of the different dishes.

"I am," her brother replied, "And I'm impressed, really. You make it look so easy." Zuko placed a piece of buko pie on his plate and then on his sibling's one.

"Thanks," she said, before they headed back to the table. "Told you I was born for politics." she said, proudly and haughtily.

They began to eat their dinner in silence. It was good. Maybe not up to par with the food they were used to in Caldera, but good nonetheless.

The Princess noticed by the corner of her eye an odd movement.

"Hey!" she raised her eyebrows when the advisor of Chief Arnook dragged Sokka's chair closer to her.

"What the hell?" she heard Sokka grunt, standing behind him, fuming. "That my seat, idiot!" he spouted.

But Hanh ignored him, as his attention was fully on the Princess. "Earlier, we didn't have a proper chance for introductions, Princess Azula." he said, his voice dripping with flirtatious intent.

She frowned. "And who are you?" she asked, quirking a brow. "I tend to forget unimportant faces and names." she said, stoically.

Sokka chuckled, pleased at Azula's answer as he dragged an empty chair and placed it between her and Hahn, invading her personal space. She looked back at Sokka, but he was more focused on giving an ugly glance to Hahn. She moved slightly to the side.

"Hahn, Princess," the boy replied, looking past Sokka. "Right hand of Chief Arnook and his advisor." he raised his head proudly.

"Ah…" muttered Azula, her concentration fixed on her plate. "So, you are the reason the north is doing do bad lately?" she said more in an affirmative tone than a questioning one.

Sokka fought to repress a snicker while trying not to choke on his drink.

Hahn gave him a death glare, before turning towards the Princess. "I-I think you are mistaken, Princess." he said.

Azula raised an eyebrow. "You are saying I don't check my facts, right?" she refuted with disdain, tilting her head.

Hahn paled. "N-No, that's not…" he mumbled, nervously. Sokka smirked, amused at his situation. "What are you laughing at, you southern scum?" Hahn snapped at him.

"At you, jerk." he replied, pleased.

The Princess sighed and rolled her eyes. "Boys, boys…" she interjected. "Not at the table. Plus, Sokka, you are not in shape for a fight yet." she said, hoping Sokka would get the message.

He glanced back at her, confused. She knew he was in perfect shape thanks to Katara's healing.

"D-Did you just call him Sokka?" Hahn asked, agape, raising his eyebrows.

"Did you just talk informally to me?" Azula retorted, frowning.

Hahn gulped hard when he realized his mistake. "My apologies… I-It's just… P-Princess, you said you didn't remember…"

"Yeah, unimportant names, what's with it?" she shrugged, irked.

"Y-Yet, you called him..."

Azula returned her attention to her meal. "Well, he is like dirt under my shoe… Always there." she said, quizzically.

Sokka gave her a fake smile. "Always so charming." he muttered.

"But what kind of relationship could a Princess of the Fire Nation and this scum of the Southern Water Tribe possibly have?" he asked, staring at Sokka with contempt.

"It's complicated." said Azula.

"At least, she remembers my name." Sokka said under his breath, mockingly and cockily.

"Trust me, it must be for how annoying you are, not for any other particular reason or for your looks." Hahn spouted with disdain.

"My looks are fine!" he snarled.

"His looks are fine," said Azula, carelessly. "It's more of the fact that my brother keeps insisting on hanging around with these… weirdos." she noted towards his friends.

Hahn was angry and pissed. He couldn't believe that the Princess of the Fire Nation would dismiss him as a nobody but would talk more casually with Sokka.

While Sokka was pleased to know that Azula was not even slightly impressed by Hahn "the asshole". The fact that she didn't seem interested in even talking to him made him feel joyous.

He could still remember how he had talked about all the benefits that would come by marrying Yue, and even now, years later it would make him wrathful.

"Azula," her brother called her. "Try the buko pie. It's fantastic." he assured her, taking another bite himself.

"Really?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Let's see," said Sokka, digging his spoon on her pie. Azula growled at him. "Whoa…" he said, raising his eyebrows. "It's fantastic!" he affirmed, before getting kicked by the Princess under the table. "Ouch!"

"Tsk!" she huffed before taking a bite, and she confirmed that it was really good. Maybe one of the best she had ever tasted.

The dinner finished with no other incident.

Azula and Sokka ended up sharing the piece of pie, as he kept stealing bites from it, no matter how much she tried to stop him. After a while, she just gave up and preferred to ignore it and just let him do it.

After the dinner, everyone was dismissed to rest. The next day they were supposed to repeat the same routine and every day after until they had settled every matter with regards to Republic City.

"I'd call our first day here a success, don't you think?" the Fire Lord asked her as they headed towards the dorms.

"It could have been worse." Azula replied with a grin.

After taking control of the negotiations involving the Fire Nation, everything had gone her way, and she felt pleased about it. She had managed to modify a couple of arrangements with the Earth Kingdom that had been giving her headaches since her return to the Palace.

"Azu! Zuzu!" Kiyi shouted as soon as she saw them in the hallway. She rushed to her older siblings with a gigantic smile. Her parents followed her.

"Kiyi!" Zuko replied, opening his arm to welcome her. He raised her from the floor with a smile.

"I missed you both." she said, happily.

"You just didn't see us for a day." Azula said with a smirk, crossing her arms. Their little sister could be such a dramatic.

"A day and a half," she clarified, "Almost two days, Azu." she said, widening her eyes and raising two fingers.

The Princess rolled her eyes, amused. "And I'm sure it was a nightmare, huh?" she said with irony, pinching one of Kiyi's cheeks. The little one snickered.

Zuko smiled at this. Kiyi had been the only person capable of bringing out that sisterly, playful side from Azula. Kiyi had been a blessing for both of them.

Kiyi nodded. "Yeah, I almost died of boredom," she sighed. "I know I have to keep up with my lessons, so I don't get held up once I return to the Royal Academy, but they are so… boring," she whined, pulling down the sides of her face. "I would prefer my firebending lessons anytime. Those are fun."

"I bet you would, little miss." said Zuko, with a smile.

"What have you two been doing all day, huh?" Kiyi asked with her hands on her hips. "I hope you haven't gone to explore the city without me." she said, frowning very seriously.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream about doing that," said Azula. "As soon as I get an opportunity, I will take you to explore, okay?"

Kiyi nodded with a smile. "Promise."

"Just…" she leaned to whisper her something, "Don't tell Zuko. He is a party-popper." she winked at her as Kiyi snickered.

"Hey!" he complained although amusedly.

"How was your day?" Ursa asked them, softly.

Azula ignored her question.

"It was good," Zuko replied. "At the meeting, Azula…"

"Guys!" Sokka's voice made them turn towards the end of the hallway. "Suki and the warriors are back." he said.

The siblings shared a glance before Zuko passed Kiyi to her father's arm.

"We will see you later, okay?" said Zuko.

"Come on."

They followed Sokka to a small room, where everyone was gathering.

The room was arranged like a study, an immense fireplace with a green fire, because of the burning of the crystals, provided for the centerpiece of the room. There were a few couches arranged around a coffee table as well.

There were no empty seats when they arrived except one beside Sokka. Zuko remained standing and Azula sat on the armrest of the couch where Sokka was sitting.

None of the warriors were wearing their makeup or their iconic green uniforms. Instead, they were wearing regular Earth Kingdom clothes - even Ty Lee - probably to blend in easier and better with the rest of the citizens.

"Everyone is here," said Aang, as they closed the door behind them. "Toph?" he glanced towards the earthbender.

"We are clear," she informed after a few seconds. "There is no one around," she said using her bending to confirm that there wasn't anyone spying on them.

"Good."

"So? How did it go? Were you girls capable of finding anything? Zuko asked, eager to know if they had gotten any clue to track down the Dai Li.

"It's just the first day, Zuko," said Ty Lee, stretching in the corner. "And this city is huge. Calm down... But we did find something." she smiled, looking in Suki's direction.

"The girls and I spent all day yesterday looking through the files that were kept from the Dai Li when they used to work in the Palace," said Suki, "Due to bad luck, we couldn't find a lot of useful information as much of those files were dated years back. Even before the war ended."

"But we were able to find out that Long Feng used to falsify a lot of information," said one of the warriors. "For starters, he would write that all the agents were highborn, when in fact, most of them were war-orphans."

"How do you know that?" Katara asked.

"Thanks to Ty Lee." replied the same girl.

"One time I talked with one of them. I asked him; why did they choose to side with Long Feng instead of the Earth King? And he told me that it was because they owed that to him. He said that most of them had been left orphans and that Long Feng took them in. That he taught them earthbending and educated them." Ty Lee explained.

"He practically raised them to later use their abilities in his favor." Toph muttered.

"Yes. Exactly." she said.

"But wait," the waterbender intervened. "If Long Feng did all that it was probably only to secure their loyalty. To use them as weapons. Then, why did they…?" she glanced towards Azula.

She didn't need to poise her question fully for Ty Lee to know the rest.

"I asked the same," she said. "He said that Long Feng used to say; 'Always chose the winning side. The strong one over the weak one'." she quoted.

"So, his mantra backfired on him," said Aang. "They betrayed him, because they saw Azula as the stronger one."

You have beaten me at my own game, had said, Long Feng.

Don't flatter yourself, you were never even a player; she had replied.

"Yes, yes, it was obvious," Azula waved a hand carelessly. "What else did you find?"

"Not much, honestly," said Suki, a little dejectedly. "We went to the middle ring. We asked here and there, but nobody seemed to know anything about them. The answers were the same, 'I heard they were dismantled. Nobody has heard from them in years."

"So what now?" Sokka asked.

"Everyone calm down, okay?" Suki requested. "It's only the first day, and as Ty Lee just said; the city, it's huge. The girls and I will keep investigating. As soon as we get the tiniest lead, you will be the first ones to find out. Tomorrow we are heading to the lower ring. We hope to find at least one lead there."

"But no pressure! And Zuko, stop frowning so much," said Ty Lee. "The wrinkles on your forehead are getting really prominent." she pointed at the place between her eyebrows.

Zuko didn't reply. He was absorbed in his thoughts.

"Zuko?" Katara stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, concerned.

"Huh?" he blinked back into reality. Everyone's eyes were on him. "Sorry, I think I just zoned out for a moment." he apologized.

"What are you thinking?" the waterbender asked.

He sighed and rubbed his face. "It's just… Guys, do you think that what happened in Yu Dao and back in the Fire Nation almost a year could be… I don't know, somehow connected?"

"It's a possibility," said Sokka. "We can't discard the idea completely. If the Dai Li hired the Rough Rhinos, they could have also hired someone to place the posters in the Fire Nation."

That was a thought that had crossed Azula's mind too since Zuko had told her about the posters in Mi Na. But… Why would they make such claims like 'False royals'? Or 'False lineage'? It made no sense.

"Wait! Guys," Toph startled everyone. "I have an idea, why not ask to Kuei for his permission to talk to Long Feng? We could interrogate him and find out if he knows something or at least ask him for a possible hideout for the Dai Li."

"It's a good idea," said Aang. "And if Toph is there, there would be no way he'd be able to tell us a lie."

The Fire Lord shook his head. "Long Feng hung himself in his cell two years ago. The night before his trial."

The Avatar dropped his shoulders. "Oh, right. I forgot about that." he muttered.

Kuei had informed them about Long Feng's suicide by messenger hawk. He had taken his own life the night before his trial, probably to avoid being held accountable for the crimes he had committed against the Earth Kingdom.

"Damn it!" the earthbender cursed. "There goes a good idea." she muttered, annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was a good idea, Toph," assured Katara. "Either way Zuko, try not to worry too much, okay? Now that we all know about everything that is happening, we'd do anything to help you. Right, guys?"

"Of course." said Aang.

"Sure, buddy." Sokka smiled.

"Count on us too, Zuko." said Suki, referring to her and the Kyoshi Warriors.

"See?" said the waterbender with a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry, guys," Suki intervened, standing up. "But the girls and I will be taking our leave now. We haven't had dinner and we're quite hungry and tired." said the leader of the warriors.

"Of course, girls. Go ahead." said the Fire Lord.

"See you guys later." they said their farewells, before leaving the room.

"Everything is going to be alright, okay Zuko?" Katara comforted him, squeezing his shoulder and giving him a warm smile.

Zuko smiled back. "Thanks, Katara. And thank you guys," he said to his friends. "For everything. I really missed this. And we are truly thankful for you helping me and Azula with this, right Azula?" he glanced towards his sibling, who had remained silent for a while. She didn't reply. "Azula?" he called her again. No answer. "Azula?" he tried one more time.

Her mind was somewhere else. And from her expression, he could tell that she was pondering something.

"Huh?" she replied, blinking when Sokka placed his hand on her shoulder to return her back to reality.

"What are you thinking about?" her brother asked, intrigued.

"I was thinking…" the Princess muttered, before noticing Katara and Zuko's closeness, and without wishing to reveal what she was thinking, she came up with the first thing she could think of. "... Is it my imagination or did you two have a thing?" she inquired, pointing at them. Also, remembering what the bounty hunter had implied that time outside of the tavern in Lian Yu.

Grimaces of horror appeared on both their faces. Aang's mouth hung agape. Toph threw her head back, laughing.

"What!?" both squealed at the same time, horrified, putting distance between them. "No!" they rushed to deny.

Their reaction amused her, so she thought about how to make it more interesting.

"Ahh… I see. So, you did," Azula said with a mischievous smirk. "Was it before or after you were with Mai?" she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

Zuko and Katara shook their head and arms, denying. "No! We didn't…"

"Wait! Does the monk know?" she whispered, teasingly. She was going to have a blast.

"He doesn't…" Katara tried to explain.

Azula opened her mouth, pretending incredulity. "Kiara, did you cheat on him?" she said, feigning shock.

Toph laughed, amused at them. Sokka also tried to suppress a little chuckle.

"No, no. We never had a thing!" the waterbender clarified, deny with her hands.

"Yeah. We didn't have a thing going on. Or nothing, actually!" Zuko said, supporting her statement, "We are just friends."

Katara sighed with frustration. "Why does everyone always assume we did?" she said, annoyed.

"You seem very disgusted by the mere thought." said Azula, smirking.

"Well, yeah. It's…"

Zuko raised his eyebrow, affronted. "Excuse me?" he glanced at the waterbender with his hands on his hips.

She laughed, nervously. "I-I... Zuko, you know that's not what I meant I…" she tried to apologize.

"Awkward." muttered Azula, pleased at the little chaos she had managed to create. She watched them bicker with a pleased smirk on her face.

"Well, I'm not very pleased with the idea either." Zuko snapped, crossing his arms.

Katara huffed. "I'm sorry? Do you know how lucky you would be if you dated me?" she snarled back at him, getting irked.

"I doubt that. It would be like dating my mother." he bellowed, the vein in his neck growing.

"Hey!" the Avatar tried to defend his girlfriend.

"Shush…" Toph shut him up.

"Well, at least I'm dating someone!" the waterbender bellowed angrily. "And I prefer to act like a mother than like someone with worse humor changes than a teenage girl."

"Ouch… Two low blows." said Toph with a grin but enjoying the show.

"I think I should stop this. It's getting out of control." said Aang, knowing how volatile both of their characters were.

"Don't you dare." the Princess warned him, not wishing to stop funny interaction between Zuko and Katara.

"Sit still, Twinkle-toes." Toph grabbed him by the arm abruptly and pulled him back onto the couch.

"Should we start making bets?" Sokka asked, watching them argue just as entertained as the Princess and the earthbender.

"My money is on your sister." replied Azula, not looking away from her brother and Katara.

"Same." said Toph.

"You made them fight on purpose, didn't you?" Sokka inquired to the Princess, raising an eyebrow. It was more an affirmation than a question.

Azula glanced at him with a hand on her chest and pretending to be affronted. "Me? Do you believe me capable of doing such a horrible thing just for my entertainment?"

Sokka grimaced and rolled his eyes. He gave her a slight push.

"Chill out. I'm just testing a theory, okay? And also, I want to know how long it takes for them to be one; close to killing each other, or two; realize my little scam to make them fight."

"You are evil," Sokka muttered, shaking his head with a side smile, "But what theory do you…"

"Sokka, shush…" she shut him, returning her attention to their siblings.

"Next time she tries to kill you with lightning, I won't save you!" Katara yelled. The vein in her forehead was popping out.

"Next time she bends lightning at you I won't not get in the way!" Zuko shouted. His face was getting redder with each passing second.

"Maybe… Maybe you should intervene now, Aang." said Sokka, noticing how things were escalating quickly.

"Shush... Give them a couple more minutes." said Azula.

And then something unexpected happened.

"Shut up!" Katara snapped, bending water and splashing Zuko in the face.

Everyone opened their mouths agape. Even Azula.

"Yikes!" said Aang and Sokka at the same time.

"Maybe you should intervene now, Aang." said Sokka

Zuko quickly evaporated the water and drying himself. "That's it!" he snarled, lighting his palms on fire.

"Alright. That's it!" Aang finally acted and put Zuko's fire out with his airbending. "Time out, both of you!"

"Oh, yeah. He is getting time out after I kick his but!" Katara grunted.

The Avatar grabbed his girlfriend by the shoulder, trying to ease her. "Sweety, sweety, I think you two should calm down. You are both overreacting." he said, trying to persuade them.

"Overreacting?! Don't you see I'm calm?!" Zuko and Katara shouted at the same time.

Aang laughed, nervously. "Of course, you both are… little help?" he turned towards his friends with begging eyes. None moved an inch.

"She's the one that started it!"

"He's the one that started it!" the Fire Lord and the waterbender pointed at each other.

"Theory confirmed. We're the smart siblings." Azula muttered under her breath, delighted.

Sokka side smiled. "Did you really doubt it?" he asked, before heading to help Aang ease Zuko and his sibling.

"Nope. Just wanted to confirm it." she replied.

Zuko and Katara turn towards her, furious. "Shut up! This is your fault!" they both screamed at the Princess.

She widened her eyes and mouth, pretending to feel insulted. "Excuse me? I just made an innocent, simple question." she pointed out. She had ignited the fire, but they had fanned the flames.

"She's right," Toph intervened. "You two were the ones that took it to another level and started attacking each other with words."

They both opened their mouths to reply, but closed it again and crossed their arms, looking away.

Aang sighed, relieved that they had stopped fighting. "Why don't you guys just take a deep breath and just apologize?"

"I do it if she does it." Zuko grunted.

Katara huffed. "I do it if he does it." she snarled.

Sokka and Azula shared a glance, and side smiled, remembering that they had fought the same way the first day.

"Should I bring Kiyi to put you two in place?" said Azula, recalling how the girl's intervention had been what had made her and Sokka stop fighting.

"No." both muttered.

The waterbender rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry, Zuko." she said between teeth.

"Sorry Katara," he replied, more calmed, "I guess we both overreacted." he said, embarrassed and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Agreed." she said, softly.

"Aw... See? All settled." said Sokka with a smile, "Now, let's head to rest. My brain is exhausted from the meeting."

…

It was hours later, and Azula couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was full of theories, conspirations and all of them were a mess. Nothing made sense and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't put the pieces of the puzzle in order.

She tried to look at the small picture, at the big picture, but nothing made sense. No matter how she arranged and rearranged the pieces, it simply didn't make sense. At all.

She raised from the bed, tired of rolling on the bed, and headed outside. It was better to take a walk and have some fresh air, it could help clear her mind more than staying indoors and just looking at the ceiling.

Azula dragged her feet through different hallways with turns in every corner. She could remember a few hallways from the time she had been in the Palace undercover. But she let her feet guide her unconsciously, as her mind was somewhere else.

There weren't servants around, which she was thankful for, not wishing to have anyone asking her why she was awake so late. There were only guards at the doors, but no one else. She wandered around for a while and somehow, she was able to find the kitchen. Thankfully empty.

No servants, no cooks. No one.

Her stomach groaned. Maybe eating something would help her think, or at least distract her.

Luckily, she found the leftovers of the buko pie and after searching in some drawers she found the spoons.

She sat on the table in the middle of the kitchen. And without to serve the pie for herself, she just dug into it with the spoon. There was no one around and she couldn't be bothered about it. No one would know, either way.

It was delicious. But not even the amazing taste could help her forget the dozens of questions that floated in her head.

False Royals… False Lineage… Those words kept repeating themselves over and over in her head more than anything. Ursa had confirmed to them that both were Ozai's kids. And the physical resemblance that they had to their parents was obvious.

Zuko resembled Ozai more and more with every passing day. And her, well, there were no doubts she was indeed his daughter.

Then why those claims about their fake lineage? There was more to it. More than they weren't seeing, but what?

She sighed deeply as she took another bite when the door of the kitchen opened.

"Midnight snack?" he asked with a little smile, taking her out of her troubled thoughts.


	12. CHAPTER 12

CHAPTER 12

"Kind of…" Azula muttered, resting her chin on her hand, not bothering to glance in his direction, too focused on her thoughts.

"Me too," Sokka replied, looking around the kitchen. "I couldn't stop thinking about that buko pie from dinner. Have you seen if there is any left?" he asked, his eyes already hunting for the aforementioned dish. Azula slid the plate from the one she was eating. "Oh, great! Have you seen the spoons?" he inquired, opening and closing some drawers.

"Third drawer at the left." she replied, digging her spoon in the pie, more focused on the dessert than her company.

"Thanks," said Sokka, and after grabbing a spoon he sat next to her to devour the pie. "What's... bothering you?" he said after swallowing the first bite and glancing at her expression.

Their arms rubbed against each other. Yet, instead of finding his closeness uncomfortable, she found it a little comforting, warming even. She didn't move.

The Princess met his gaze. "How do you know something is bothering me?" she questioned him, taking another bite, intrigued about how he had reached to that conclusion so quickly.

"I didn't. I just took a shot," he admitted, "But from, the way you seemed so distracted back in the studio, and the way you're frowning right now, I could tell that you weren't exactly thinking about your brother and my sister having a thing, as you said." he noted.

Azula stared at him, wondering since when he could read her so well? He amazed her every day more and more; he was quite the observant one.

"Plus, if that was the case, you wouldn't be here right now." he stated.

"How do you know that I wasn't just hungry?" she replied.

Sokka shrugged. "That was also a possibility too. But when I walked in, you seemed troubled. So, what is it?" he insisted, leaving his spoon aside to rest his hand on his chin and focus on what she might say.

She sighed, leaving her spoon on the table. "It's just… It keeps bothering me what happened on our way to Yu Dao," she admitted, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. "And the posters and… all of it, I guess."

"You're worried they might try another attack?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No… I mean, it's obvious they are going to try to attack again," she said, firmly. "This is not... Is not a onetime only thing."

She was fully aware that neither the Rough Rhinos nor the Dai Li were going to give up that easily. They had more under their sleeves. They were planning something bigger, but what?

"So, you think there is more behind the attack?" he asked, taking her spoon and taking a piece of the pie.

"Yes," she confirmed, "And it bothers me that I don't have all the pieces, so I can't…"

"Look at the full picture?" he finished for her. He had felt the same way.

"Yes," she sighed, reaching for her spoon. "I mean, nothing makes sense." she said, frustrated.

He tilted his head. "What do you mean by doesn't make sense?" he asked, frowning.

She took a moment before explaining. "I mean, Zuko has been Fire Lord for years now. If they would have wanted to dethrone him, why wait so long? Also, all the propaganda? The False Royals, thing? What does that mean? And how could that be linked to the Dai Li and the Rough Rhinos?" she mumbled, growing more and more thwarted the more thought she gave to the matter.

"Well, the Rhinos are mercenaries. They'd work for anyone who pays them well." said Sokka, recalling how they had worked for Toph's father back in the refinery in Cranefish Town.

"I know. It's just…" she ran a hand through her loose hair with exasperation. "I feel like... Like we are..."

"Looking at a puzzle?" he said, quirking an eyebrow. He had thought the same thing, and he had also been pondering the matter in his head, but he had gotten to the same conclusion; it didn't make sense.

"Yeah…" she muttered, glad that at least someone else could see the matter the same way she was looking at it.

"And you have missing pieces." he stated, calmly.

"Exactly," she affirmed, "And I know it's all part of the same picture, but…"

"You still don't know how."

She shook her head and mumbled. "No, I don't know yet," she sighed and rested her chin on her hand again. "I understand why the Dai Li would hold hate towards me," she acknowledged, introducing her hands in her pockets and looking for her ribbon. "But it's the…"

"False Royals thing, right?" he inquired. That part had been the one that had been troubling him the most, too.

Azula nodded. No matter how she looked at the matter from different angles, from different forms, it just simply didn't make sense. She had even thought if it was remotely related to the Camellia- Peony War that had happened around at least 400 hundred years ago, during Avatar Kyoshi's life.

The Camellia-Peony War had been an internal war between the two wealthiest clans of the Fire Nation where they had disputed the succession of the throne, between Fire Lord Chaeryu sons, Soryu and his illegitimate son, Chaejin.

Eventually, Soryu became Fire Lord while Chaejin and all the Saowon Clan was disgraced and had to spend the rest of their days on the Ma'inka island. After the death of the heads of the clan, the rest of the members had fled the island which now remained uninhabited.

However, Azula was considering the idea of looking more into the history of the Fire Nation once they returned to the Capital. Starting from what had happened to the remaining members of the Saowon Clan, and maybe even, take a short trip to the tower Prison. But that was a detail she was going to keep secret for the time been.

"Zuko said; he burned the fake letter from my mother. But still… What if someone else read it and misunderstood it?" she pondered, tightening the ribbon around her hair in a high ponytail as she usually would wear for bed.

"Maybe your father told someone else about it?" Sokka suggested a possibility, staring at her mesmerized as she tightened her hair up.

"I doubt that," she said, her bangs tugging free from her ponytail and falling at each side of her face. She tucked them behind her ears and grabbed the spoon from Sokka's hand. "He's too proud. He had spies following my mother all the time back then. And even if he had suspected that the content of the letter was real, he would have chosen to take that secret to the grave than letting anyone find out about his wife cheating on him." she stated.

"Y-You... think?" he stammered a little, looking at her profile. The ponytail really suited her, highlighting her perfect profile. He couldn't deny that she looked beautiful with her hair tied like that. And she was just as pretty without makeup as she did with.

"I… think. I mean, I never truly knew my father," she recognized a little, dejected. "I always thought he was someone but in the end, he was…" she stopped herself from saying the word monster because by calling him that, it would put him in the same category her mother had placed her since she could remember, and deep down, a part of her, she hoped to no longer be in the same classification Ozai was.

"A horrible human being?" said Sokka, with a side smile.

She shrugged. "Yeah… That's a way of seeing it." she said, glancing at him.

She noticed he was wearing his hair down, which made him look ten times hotter. Damn it! This bastard is even more handsome with his hair down, she cursed, and her eyes couldn't help but observe his shirt which was loose and allowed her a perfect look at his firm chest. She gulped. It wasn't the first time she was seeing it, but still…

"What is it?" he asked, after noticing her fixed glance on him.

Azula glanced away, hoping that the darkness of the kitchen would help her conceal her blushing. "Nothing," she replied, calmly taking the spoon. "I can't stop thinking about this matter." she half-lied.

"You should take it easy," he advised her, "The warriors are doing their best to find any lead. And we've only been here for a couple of days. We will find something. We will solve this mystery." he assured her, reaching for her hand over the table with a comforting smile.

Talking to him, having someone that would listen to her about what was troubling her, it was… reassuring. Somehow, it made her feel a little more relaxed, more at ease. Like, if she could share the burden of her problems. It was something that had never happened. It was something she had never done before.

Something made her return his smile. Maybe his confident tone, or his warm touch, or his stupid smile, but something inside of her told her to believe him. To trust in his words.

"I have amazing detective skills, you know? I once helped to clear Avatar Kyoshi's name." he said, proudly and haughtily.

The Princess frowned and quirked a brow. "The Earth Avatar before Aang?" she inquired with incredulity at his statement.

"Yeah…" he assured.

She leaned into his direction, narrowing her eyes. "The same Avatar who has been dead for at least 300 hundred years?" she asked with disbelief.

"I know that look!" he pointed, accusingly. She was being skeptical of his words. "You don't believe me! But really... She was framed for murdering a certain Chin "the Conqueror". Katara and I found evidence that she couldn't have done it because the footprint didn't match her shoes, but later, she took over Aang's body and confessed to killing him. But those are minor details." he rambled, waving a hand carelessly.

She smiled, amused, shaking her head at his nonsense.

Sokka smiled, warmly. "There it is." he said, softly.

"What?"

"An honest smile," he said, "I've managed to make you smile twice already. And I mean, a genuine smile. Not that quizzical smirk or that sarcastic smile you do pretty often. I mean, an authentic smile." he explained.

"Well, with all the nonsense that comes out of your mouth, I can't avoid laughing at it." she said teasingly, her smile growing.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, it grew," he noted, "Let me tell you, Princess, by the end of this month, I guarantee you, I'll have made you laugh out loud at least once." he warned her, surely.

"So, now am I going to be some kind of homework or what?" she quirked a brow with a side smile.

"Kind of," he replied, "I'm going to have you all figured out by our last night on the city." he stated firmly and sure of his words. She was a complicated girl, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Really?" she quirked a brow. "Well, just so you know, I laugh when people try to figure me out. Like good luck, I can't even figure me out."

Sokka smirked. "Well, just so you know, I enjoy challenges." he said, playfully smudging a little bit of pie on her nose.

"Hey!" she whined with a little amusement. "Don't waste it!" she said, whipping it off. And taking the spoon back.

"It is good, right?" said the warrior changing the subject.

"Yeah." she said, taking a bite.

"Azula," he called her, making stare back at him.

"Huh?"

"Why did you say to Hahn at dinner that I wasn't up for a fight yet?" he inquired, "You knew that I'm in perfect shape thanks to Katara's healing." he stated.

She shrugged. "I guess, it was just in case Hahn wished to fight you, if he believed that you were injured and managed to win, he would feel worse about it, and if you lost, you could tell him it was unfair and that he had an advantage over you."

"That is…" he made a grin. "Really clever, actually," he conceded, "We finished the pie. Do you want the last bite of the pie?" he asked her, when he noticed that it was only one small piece left.

She nodded, grabbing the spoon. She quirked a brow. "Have we... Have we been sharing the same spoon all this time?" she inquired, tilting her head.

A side smile escaped his lips. "I suppose we did."

Azula huffed. "This friendship is moving forward extremely fast. We're already sharing the same spoon. I wonder what's next?" she said quizzically, eating the last bit.

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know. We've already shared the same room, maybe next time we would share the same bed." he teased her with a mischievous smirk.

The Princess choked a little bit. And Sokka snickered.

"Hey!" she squealed.

"It was a joke. A joke." he replied, diverting the blame.

She rolled her eyes and poked him in the ribs. "Yeah, well, if someone like Toph would've listened to your little joke, she would annoy us about it until death," she said, "Not to mention that you would have probably caused a seizure to our siblings… which by the way, now that I think about it, it doesn't sound that bad." she said mischievously, "It might be amusing just seeing their reactions to it."

Sokka chuckled. "I have to agree with that. I'd pay to see their reactions." he said, "Who do you think would react the worst?" he asked.

She placed a hand under her chin. "Hmph… Judging by how dramatic it is, Zuko. He would surely have an attack. While your sister, she would probably explode."

"Probably the vein in her forehead would pop out and no doubt she'd scream at me, non-stop." said Sokka, imagining his sibling's reaction.

"Damn it!" Azula cursed, "Now, I really want to see that." she said, jokingly.

They laughed again just imagining that.

"Anyway," said the Princess standing up and ready to head to bed, feeling a little more at ease. "I think this is our cue. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Agreed," said Sokka, as they headed back to their rooms. The hallways were only illuminated by a few torches, somehow giving it a cozy feeling. "I never thought these kinds of meetings would be so boring and draining." he complained.

"You say that because you've never taken part in a Fire Nation council meeting," she replied, "Those are a nightmare. Just having to listen to a bunch of old men whine and whine, it's… Ugh…" she grimaced.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, today was like a walk in the park for me." said Azula.

"Ugh… I can only imagine it and I'm already feeling sleepy," he said with a grin, "By the way, I have been wanting to ask you; why do you keep messing with everyone's names?" he asked, curiously, "You know everyone's names perfectly."

She shrugged with a little smirk. "I like to mess with people. Plus, I find it hilarious pissing your sister off whenever I call her by the wrong name." she said, amused.

Sokka smiled and shook his head. "You are unbelievable."

"I know, Sora." said Azula, mockingly.

"Shut up," he said, repressing a smile as they reached the dorms. "Have a good night."

"You too." she replied, but before heading inside she called him. "Sokka."

"Huh?" he glanced back, stopping by his door. He raised his eyebrows.

"Thanks." she mumbled, pressing her lips into a thin smile.

"What for?" Sokka asked, confused. He had done nothing.

"Just… for this," she said, "For listening."

Nobody had done it before for her and she was really thankful with him for being the first one to do it, full-hearted and willingly. It meant a lot.

He gave her a nice, warm and soft smile. "Anytime, Princess."

"Good night, Sokka."

"Good night, Azula." they wished to each other farewells, before heading inside their rooms to get a pleasant night of sleep.

And she did. She was capable of sleeping better than the first night and truly get a full night of rest.

…

The following days went by with ease. Nothing major happened during the meetings other than a few disagreements between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, but nothing that couldn't be resolved at that moment.

All the participants would usually have breakfast and then get into the saloon, to spend the entire day revising every aspect that was pending. They would have lunch and dinner in the room and once the dinner would be concluded, everyone would be dismissed to rest.

The meetings were exhausting, mentally speaking. It drained everyone's energy to an extent that everyone would mostly head to bed for rest at the conclusion.

The Kyoshi Warriors had headed the next day -and every day after that- to the lower ring, as they said they would. They would leave very early in the morning and would return after dinner. Unfortunately, they had found no new leads or any clues about the Dai Li yet.

Hahn kept insisting on maintaining small chats here and there with the Princess, but Azula would keep ignoring him, uninterested, and Sokka, -of course-, would not lose a second to make fun of him and his failed attempts with the Princess.

During the meetings, Azula had come to notice that Sokka and Katara's father, Hakoda, was a very analytical man. He was intelligent and witty, always asking the right questions and contributing with smart, clever suggestions. He was also very respectful when addressing anyone else at the table, and some of his proposals were very useful. For some reason, every time she heard him talk, - for her - it was like hearing an older Sokka speak.

Sometimes she would look at them from the corner of her eye, sitting side by side, and she would notice the amazing resemblance between them. Even some of their gestures were identical, and she had to admit that their physical resemblance was also very notorious, almost like her own with her mother.

As for Zuko and her, Iroh kept going every morning, before the opening schedule of his shop, to train with them. It mostly consisted of Iroh giving them corrections and repeating himself about working together and learning from the other one to get a better understanding of their different firebending styles and - of course - drinking some tea. It would be an exhausting training, but it would be worth it.

After a week of daily trainings, they had almost perfectly mastered the first set, they still had a few mistakes to take care of, but their progress was evident. Even though they still were far from being close to having a full understanding of each other bending, they were working better together than they had ever been.

"Morning everyone." greeted Zuko, arriving at the saloon after the daily training with Iroh, Azula trailing behind him.

The Avatar yawned, sleepy, his head resting on his hand at the table. "Morning, guys." he replied.

They were still waiting for some missing people to start that day's meeting. At the moment, it was only the young ones at the table.

"How was the training?" Katara asked, looking a little tired and trying to repress a yawn.

"Fine," said Zuko, "But I have to say, I feel more mentally exhausted from the meeting than from our training." he complained, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Same." said Aang and not bothering in repressing his loud yawn.

Sokka raised his face from the table, his eyes still glassy from sleep. "Ugh… These meetings are draining me more than 10 hungry leeches." he whined, rubbing his eyes and dropping his chin on the table.

"Well, at least none of you have your little sister kicking your ass every day, first thing in the morning, too." the Fire Lord yammered, glancing at his sister at his right.

Azula rolled her eyes. "I have been doing that all of our life. I don't know why you keep bitching about it after so many years, Dum-Dum." she said, "But next time you should all come and see me beat his ass. It's something that always puts me in a good mood. Maybe for you, it would help you to have a little amusement at his expense." she mocked.

"I'm in." said Toph, with her head hanging on the backrest of her chair and her eyes closed.

Zuko pouted. "Ha ha." he said, furrowing his brows.

Sokka snorted. "At least you have a partner to train with. Katara and Toph can spar with Aang whenever they feel like it, but I can't…" he straightened his posture when an idea hit him. "Zuko, we should totally sword train together." his eyes sparkled with excitement at the proposal.

He had actually thought about asking Azula to help him train again, but after what had happened the last time, he seriously doubted that she was going to agree again.

"I told you already; I had years of training. You are not nearly close to my level." he said smugly, with a smirk and crossing his arms.

Azula smirked. "Whoa… Being too confident, don't you think?" she muttered, tilting her head.

"You know what I mean." the Fire Lord replied.

Sokka quirked a brow, annoyed. "What does that mean, huh?"

"It wasn't evident the last time we spared, Sokka?" Zuko inquired, "I beat you without a sweat. And also, didn't you lose your sword for a couple of years?"

"Yeah, but…"

"So, you must be a little stiff after all that time," he said, "You should practice more, before challenging me."

He huffed. "Buddy, for me it seems like you are afraid I would kick your ass." he said, trying to provoke him.

"Ha ha, like that were to happen." Zuko muttered, haughtily raising his chin.

"Then prove it," he dared him, "Scaredy-cat." said Sokka with a mischievous smile. He knew how and what buttons to press with Zuko.

The Fire Lord's eyebrow twitched, and his face turned red of anger. "I'm not scared!" he snapped.

"Really?" Sokka said, provoking him more and more. He was about to get want he wanted just by choosing his words carefully and taunting him.

Zuko slammed his hands on the table, standing up. "Alright! Let's do it! If that's what you want, let's spar!" he bellowed, "Right now!"

The Water Tribe boy smiled, pleased but he quirked a brow. He hadn't expected that response. He does want to fight him, but not right now. "Now?"

"Now!" he stated, "Why? Are you backing out?" he said, teasingly. He also knew what buttons to press with Sokka.

"Fine!" Sokka acceded, standing up as well. "Let's go! Whoever wins buys the other one dinner. Whatever they want." he proposed as a bet to make their duel more interesting.

"Umm... Guys?" Aang called them, nervously, when he noticed the other two pairs of eyebrows twitch.

"Deal!" Zuko agreed, "Whatever the winner wants." he said as they headed towards the door, forgetting everything else.

"Oh, you're in, Fire Lord!" said Sokka, "Little warning, expensive meat, it's my go-to dish." he said, focused on his conversation with Zuko.

"Umm… Guys!" the Avatar called them again, as he noticed the furious glances Katara and Azula were giving them, as they headed towards the door. Neither heard him.

They both looked scary as hell, with their arms crossed and their eyebrows twitching. He could swear he had seen some sparks in Azula's fingers and that his girlfriend was about to snap.

"Ha, trust me, I know that, pal. But you'll be disappointed when you lose." said Zuko, sneering.

"Oh, really?" Sokka raised an eyebrow haughtily, "We'll see about that."

Aang opened his mouth to call them a third time, but before he could he froze at his girlfriend and the Princess's expressions.

"Hey, you two idiots!" Azula and Katara bellowed at the same time, standing from their chairs. Their older siblings froze at that moment.

"Why am I suddenly so scared?" Zuko mumbled to Sokka, who didn't reply, just as afraid. A shiver ran down their backs, and a sudden and cold sensation arose behind them.

"Turn around. Now," Azula commanded, and they both did as told, slowly. "Come here. Get closer, Dum-Dum." she called her brother over closer.

"Sokka, you too." said Katara, with a nod. Sokka could see the vein in her forehead popping out.

"I don't want to." Zuko replied, taking a step to hide behind Sokka.

"Neither do I." he said, trying to push Zuko away so he could hide as well. They struggled trying to push each other towards the front.

"Tsk! You idiots!" Azula grunted with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Have you totally forgotten why we're here? Not for sword fighting or making bets!" Katara snarled, walking towards them and pinching one of her brother's ears, painfully.

He bent over due to the pain. It was just as painful as when they were kids.

"She's right, and as you dragged me into this, I'm not letting you slip out of any of the meetings." Azula grunted, pinching one of Zuko's cheeks like she used to do when they were younger. He whined, trying to free himself from her grip.

"Oww, oww… Katara it hurts." Sokka complained as she dragged him to his chair.

Both girls let go of their brothers.

Zuko cleared his throat. "You both are right," he conceded, "Sorry, we might have gone a little off-track. But, did you have to pinch us so hard?" he complained, rubbing his sore cheek. Sokka did the same with his ear.

"You weren't paying attention," Azula retorted, "And for spirits sake, you are the Fire Lord, could you behave like a grownup… at least for 10 minutes?" she pleaded, turning around to return to her seat.

"Sorry, sorry." he apologized in his childish manner.

Zuko was not even close to being a perfect Fire Lord. He was way too forgetful and sometimes he would procrastinate too much on his paperwork, but when it was about serious matters, he was really focused. If he was around his friends however, she would come to believe they all shared one brain cell.

"And you," Katara glanced at her brother, "Sokka, are here not only as a representative of the Tribe, and one of dad's advisors, you are also one of Aang's closest friends. So please, don't make me embarrassed that I'm your sister." she said.

"Okay, okay," he agreed, "Jeez, girls are crazy." Sokka muttered, only for Zuko to listen.

"No kidding." he replied, under his breath.

"What did you just say?" both girls roared, giving them deadly glances.

They both shook their heads quickly. "Nothing, nothing…." they said, denying frantically with their heads and hands.

"J-Just, that you are always right, and we are always wrong, right Sokka?" Zuko stammered nervously.

Sokka nodded vigorously and nervously.

"Come on." said the waterbender, dragging her sibling by the ear to his seat.

Azula sighed and nodded towards a seat. Zuko got the meaning and headed to sit, without saying another word.

"Sit straight, will you?" Katara scolded her brother.

Sokka snorted, annoyed.

"And stop pouting!" she reprimanded him.

"Jeez…" complained Sokka under his breath.

"Mmmm… Sweety." Aang called her, softly.

"Huh?" she looked in his direction, "Stop slouching and speak louder!" she chided him.

"Yes, mo… M-My love." the Avatar replied with a nervous smile, straightening his back and rubbing the back of his neck.

Everyone else snickered, earning an ugly glance from Katara.

"Chill out, Sugar-queen," said Toph, leaning back on her chair, "You and Fire-lily already scolded these pair of morons. Don't take it on Twinkle-toes too."

"I…"

"Hey, younglings." said Chief Hakoda, walking into the room, greeting everyone with a smile.

"Good morning, Chief." Aang, Toph, and Zuko replied.

"Morning dad." Katara and Sokka said at the same time.

Hakoda took his place and frowned at his son. "Sokka, why is your ear all red?" he inquired, "And for that matter, why is the Fire Lord's cheek also red?"

"Don't pay attention to that, Chief," said Azula, waving her hand carelessly, "Dumb," she pointed at Sokka, "And dumber," pointed at Zuko, "Deserved it. These two need to focus."

Hakoda turned to his daughter. "Do I want to know?" he asked her.

Katara sighed and shook her head. "No, you don't." she said.

"Alright. I'm not going to ask." he said.

Minutes later, King Kuei and his old advisors arrived at the room, as well as Chief Arnook and Hahh, the latter bearing an arrogant look. He walked like he owned the place.

This time they discussed topics regarding Cranefish Town. Specifically matters pertaining to logistics and politics.

For the next two days, they discussed the future of Cranefish Town and what adjustments to the small city in quick development need to be done.

Also, they touched the topics of Yu Dao and other colonies with citizens from all the nations. The matters ranged from simple things like import and export, to the type of currency, and laws that would apply.

"I'm sorry," said Chief Arnook, before sunset came, "But would there be a problem if we finished affiars early today?" he asked, politely.

Kuei shared a quick glance with the other nation's leaders as well as the Avatar. All of them nodded in agreement. "Not at all Chief, but may I inquire why?"

Arnook smiled slightly. "It's just..." he began, his tone betraying a note of melancholy, "Tonight there is a full moon."

Katara, Aang and Sokka shared a sad, understanding gaze. They knew the reason behind the request of Chief Arnook.

"No problem, Chief," said Aang, "Go ahead."

"In that case, we will retire as well." said Kuei.

Arnook bowed, thankful. "Thank you for your understanding." he said, before leaving the saloon, followed by the Earth King and his counselors.

"He is so unprofessional," Hahn complained with disapproval, looking towards the exit the Chief just went through. "He should just retire now. Let the younger ones take charge." he grunted, crossing his arms.

"Like you?" said Sokka, raising an eyebrow with disdain, still fighting to ignore his words.

"Yeah. He gets distracted so much." said Hahn.

"Distracted?" said Katara with disbelief, "He is grieving his daughter."

Sokka clenched his fist. Hearing him talk like that infuriated him to no end.

"So? It's been years since that happened, and it's not like there is no moon every night," he said in quite a careless tone. Sokka suddenly stood up, strode over and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.

"Are you serious?" he snarled in contempt at Hahn.

Katara and Aang took a step towards them, in case a fight broke out. The rest remained still in their places, staring at the scene, confused. Hakoda glanced around trying to understand what was happening. Sokka wasn't one to act so violently just because...

"I knew you were a scum, but can't you at least have some sympathy for him? He is grieving Yue, his daughter!" Sokka told, his words laced with anger. He gripped his shirt so hard his knuckles were turning white, and his face was turning red from anger.

"Let go of me, scum from the South!" Hahn spouted with disgust.

"Listen, you jerk…" Sokka began warningly.

"Sokka, please stop." Katara said, deciding to try and defuse the situation. She placed a hand on her brother chest.

He clenched his teeth before letting him go abruptly. "Damn it! You're not even worth it." he said, revolted.

Hahn fixed his shirt. "I'm just saying my opinion. I know she was his daughter and all that, but it's been years since her passing. If he wants to spend the rest of his days grieving her, that's fine by me. But in that case, he should give his seat to someone else. He shouldn't interrupt important meetings like this one to go..."

The sound of his voice disappeared in the air and instead, the echoing of a slap filled the room.

Hahn's face had turned because of the impact of a hand on his cheek. His eyes and mouth were wide open.

Everyone stared at the figure responsible for slapping him, startled.

Azula had walked towards him and without a warning, she had slapped him so hard that her fingers left a visible mark upon his face.

Hahn gazed upon her, with his eyes wide open and astonished. "Y-You… You slapped me." he stammered, still in shock.

"And I will do it again if you don't shut the fuck up," Azula grunted, before grabbing him by the neck of his shirt, pulling him down to her height. "Don't you ever make fun of a parent grieving their kid. Not everyone is lucky enough to have loving parents."

And like that, the Princess turned around and left the room, leaving everyone behind open-mouthed due to her actions.

"Stupid bitch, what's her problem?" Hahn spouted once she was gone, rubbing his slapped face.

"What was that?" Sokka stepped forward, grabbing him again by the neck and raising a fist, a renewed sense of wrath filling him.

Zuko joined the fray too, angered. "What did you just call my sister?" he bellowed. He didn't understand the situation entirely, but he wasn't going to allow anyone to insult his sibling.

"Guys, guys calm down!" said Aang, stepping between them, stopping Zuko with a hand at his chest. Toph was also grabbing him by the arm.

"Sokka." Katara called her brother, trying to calm him.

Hakoda placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Son, stop it." he said, softly.

"Zuko, he's not worth it." said Aang, trying to ease the situation and get through his friend's tempers.

The Fire Lord took a few deep breaths to try to collect himself, then his attention turned to his other friend. "Aang is right Sokka, he is not worth it." he said, even though he was giving a death glare to Hahn.

"One more of those and I'll break your face." Sokka warned him. He was tired and sick of him by now.

"Sokka, please, violence, it's not the answer." said Aang, trying to calm him down.

Unwillingly, Sokka let go of him, before storming out the room, still furious.

…

The Princess had left the salon without a specific course. She only wanted to leave that room and stop listening to that stupid peasant's words.

The thought of him uttering such words at a father in mourning infused her with anger. He was an idiot for doing that. He had probably been raised by loving parents, and he probably took it for granted.

If only he knew, that not everyone shares the same luck, she thought, I bet he wouldn't complain about a parent showing his mourning for a child.

She needed fresh air, Azula knew her rage was not going to go anywhere anytime soon, so she needed to take a little walk around. And somehow, she ended up in the gardens of the Palace.

She saw the place where Ty Lee had once helped her to set up the table dinner for Mai and Zuko's date, years ago. The gardens remained mostly the same. The pavilion in the middle of the lake, the small wooden bridge connecting to it.

She was staring at the lotus floating in the water of the lake, leaned on the railing, when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Don't even dare tell me I should apologize, Zuzu," she warned him, frowning, "I'm not going to apologize. I don't give a damn about who the hell he thinks he is. He deserved it." she stared in front of herself, irked.

"I'm not Zuko," he said, making her glance over her shoulder. He was smirking. "And I would never ask you to apologize to that scum. In fact, I couldn't agree more. He deserved it," said Sokka, leaning on the balustrade next to her, "Even though I feel a little frustrated."

"Why?"

"Because I wish it had been me who punched him." he admitted.

"Well, for the way he talks, I'm sure he'd give you more than one opportunity to do it so…" she replied with a grin, "And by the way, I'm sorry for calling you the most annoying person on Earth. I hadn't met him."

Sokka snickered, his anger and foul mood vanishing in a moment. "Well, well, well, so it looks like I'm not that annoying after all." he said, amused.

"Technically, you are no longer the most annoying person on Earth, but…" she said, "You are still pretty annoying."

"Hey!" he complained in an amused way, bumping slightly against her. "We both know I'm starting to grow in you."

"Yes," she acknowledged, "Like mold."

They remained in silence for a moment. Until Sokka spoke.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" he inquired.

"What?" she frowned.

"Why there is bad blood between me and Hahn?" he asked, prying. She had noticed the animosity between them in an instant, but she hadn't asked him about it yet.

"I know this is going to be hard to believe, but, Sokka, not everyone is as nosy as you," said Azula, "If you don't want to tell me on your own, I get it. As for the meantime, I'm led to believe that you and him were involved somehow, and had a pretty nasty breakup. And your hate towards each other is a consequence of breaking each other's heart."

"What?!" he squeaked, aghast, widening his eyes. "You think I would have that poor taste in guys?" Azula raised her eyebrows, quizzical, trying to repress a chuckle. "I mean… If I liked guys. Which I don't." he rushed to clarify.

She shrugged. "Hey, I never said you did… But judging by your reaction, maybe I'm not that mistaken." she said, teasingly.

"Tsk!" he smirked, "Why? Jealous?!" he said, sneering and leaning closer to her face. "Are you jealous, Princess?"

Azula swallowed hard due to his closeness. He was just centimeters away from her face, too close for her comfort. She could notice the blue in his eyes even in the little light that surrounded them. They were really pretty.

She huffed and glanced away, hoping that the lack of light helped her to conceal the redness of her face. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"You wish, wanker." she replied.

"Anyway, you said once you wanted to know about what happened in the north, right?" he raised a brow.

She raised her eyebrows, stunned that he remembered that. "I did. Wait… Is he involved somehow?" she asked.

"Sort of..." he muttered, "It's actually more that he was involved with Yue, Chief Arnook's daughter. But it's..."

"Complicated?" she finished for him. It seemed that for him, talking about that specific time was confusing matter, and she wasn't going to insist.

"Yeah," he whispered.

Maybe one day he'd be able to tell the story of Yue.

"Either way, Hahn is an idiot." Sokka said.

"Agreed," Azula replied, "Every time I think he can't surprise me with his stupidity anymore, he just goes and proves me wrong."

"Yeah, he's an idiot."

"Well… you're also an idiot," she stated. Sokka pouted. "But… you compensated with other qualities."

"What aspects?"

Your looks, for instance, she thought.

She made a grin. "Never mind, it would go to your head."

Sokka smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What would go to my head?" he inquired, curious.

"Nothing." she said, dismissing the topic.

"C'mon, tell me." he insisted.

"Forget it." said the Princess, shaking her head.

"Don't want to," he pouted in a childish manner. "C'mon, Azula. Tell me, what qualities?" he leaned forward.

"You should know by now that it doesn't matter how much you insist, if I don't want to tell you something, I'm not going to do it," she said, leaning back to put some distance between them. "The Day of Black Sun was a firm proof of it."

"Yet, you should know by now, that if I want to know something, I will keep bugging you until you tell me." he said with a smirk, leaning forward again.

"You will, won't you?" she raised an eyebrow with a grin. She took a step back, but her back bumped against one of the pillars of the pavilion.

"Uh-huh," he nodded, trapping her between his body and the pillar, with his arms at each side of her body.

She sighed. "Fine. I-I'll tell you. But... C-Can you take a step back?" she asked him, a little nervous for his closeness. She was glancing everywhere except at him in case she might blush. "I'm not going to run." Sokka frowned, skeptical. "Really."

Sokka agreed to take a step back, and once he did, she rushed away from him.

"I lied," she said, shrugging playfully with a little smile, walking through the bridge backward. "You should have seen that one coming."

He shook his head and smiled with amusement. "Get back here, you mean liar." he said, trailing behind her.

"No." she quipped back.

…

Azula was a few steps ahead of him, as they headed towards their dorms to rest, when the Princess came to a halt instantly.

The door of one of the rooms was half-open.

Normally, she wouldn't have peeked, but something had told her to do it. And she regretted it almost instantly when a knot formed in her throat because of the scene that was happening in the room.

Inside, Ursa was tucking in Kiyi in bed, joined by Zuko and her husband. It was a beautiful picture. They all looked like a happy family. A family she was not a part of.

Ursa placed a soft kiss to Kiyi's forehead, wishing her good dreams and a good night.

A strong sensation overtook her as her eyes filled with tears, and she couldn't tell if they were angry tears or sad tears, but whatever the sensation was, it overwhelmed her.

She never did that with me, she thought, feeling a little pressure in her chest. She clenched her fists, wishing to interrupt their family moment, to ruin it. But she couldn't. Instead, she just remained there, standing outside the door, looking inside. Like a stranger.

A single tear escaped from the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it off and blinked, vanishing the tears from her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to cry for something stupid like that. She wasn't.

She turned around, deciding to go escape from their charade of a perfect family, when she crashed against the fixed glance of Sokka.

She had totally forgotten about him and that he was standing behind her. He had seen it all as well.

"Is everything alright?" he muttered when he saw her face.

She didn't reply. She just avoided his eyes and turned around and strode away in the direction she wanted.

"Wai…" he tried to call her, but she was already gone.

He had gotten a glimpse of her watery eyes, and he couldn't help but feel terrible for her. If he let her go like that, he was going to have the remorse of not having done anything to make her feel even just slightly better.

So, he was going to - or at least try - to cheer her up however he could.

…

Azula wiped her face clean of the tears that had fell down her cheeks. For some reason, her eyes couldn't stop filling with tears, making her sob. And she hated it.

She hated feeling a mixture of anger and sadness, and she hated not being available to tell which emotion was the one making her feel like shit. Or maybe it was jealousy, jealousy of Kiyi for having everything she ever secretly wished for. A loving father, a mother that would never consider her a monster, and a brother that cared for her.

She never had those kinds of things, - those kinds of attachments -, she had never cared about them, yet she wanted them so desperately. But couldn't have them. For years her father had made sure to tell her that those kinds of attachments were useless and pointless, and she had grown to believe him.

Then why did she long for them? Why did she wish for them?

She had tried digging her nails in her palms as hard as she could to make the pain distract her at least a bit, but it hadn't worked. Her tears keep falling and she couldn't stop them.

She felt pathetic, stupid and weak.

And she was none of those things.

"Stop crying. Stop crying," she repeated to herself, "Spirits! Stop… crying, it's pathetic. Stop it... Sto..." she said between sobs, wiping her tears frantically. She hid her face in her palms. She was alone, sitting on the roof. "Please… stop crying. Stop crying, nobody cares. Please…" she muttered to herself over and over. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. "Nobody… cares…"

She didn't notice when someone found her all curled up on the roof. She didn't hear the steps on the tiles, and she only noticed his presence when he placed something over her shoulder, wrapping her up.

"I care." he said.

She raised her face, startled only to find Sokka offering a warm cup of tea with an affectionate smile.

"I figured a warm drink would help." he said, softly.

Her heart stirred. She couldn't understand the nature of his gesture. It was sweet and well-intentioned, and it was a gesture no one had ever had with her. And it touched her.

The Princess glanced away, embarrassed that he had found her in such a pathetic situation. She wrapped her arms around herself more tightly, bringing her knees to her chest and not reaching for the cup.

"Go," Azula muttered, "I want to be alone," she said. It was a half-truth. Yet, he didn't leave. Instead, he sat next to her. Not too close to touch, but close enough to feel his body heat. "Didn't you hear?" she grunted when she felt him sitting next to her.

"I did. But still, I can't leave you." he replied, calmly.

"It's okay," she mumbled, resting her chin on her knees, as she brought them even closer to her chest. "I don't feel alone." she lied.

He sided, smiled. "Alright," he said, but something told him she was lying. "However, I will stay, just for a little while. If that's okay with you?"

Azula remained in silence.

Deep down, she was thankful that he hadn't had what she told him to. In reality, she didn't want to be alone, but she would never say it out loud.

They remained in silence for a while. And she thanked him for that, for not forcing her to talk about what was the reason behind her tears. She was thankful because she had managed to stop crying.

From where they were sitting, they could see a big part of the city. The lights of the houses around the Palace gave them a beautiful sight. It let them appreciate the life in the streets of the city and the magnificent night sky. Yet, there were no clouds in the sky. Only the moon and the stars shined above them.

"The stars look so pretty tonight," said Sokka after a while in silence, staring at the sky, leaned back on his arms with his legs extended.

Azula looked up. There was only the moon and the stars. "Yeah," she muttered, agreeing, "You can travel at night and not lose your way," she said, making Sokka chuckle. "What?" she stared at him, confused on why he laughed.

He looked away from the sky and stared at her. "It's just... you're always so rational and pragmatic. While you think that, there are people who see them and imagine stories around them." he said, leaning back, supporting on his arms.

"That's childish." she replied. It was like staring at the clouds during the day and trying to find the shape they resembled. Not even as a child had she found amusement in doing that with her cousin.

"That's the point." he said with a side smile.

She grabbed the cup he had left next to her.

Sokka straightened his back. "Can I ask you; why were you crying? Was it because what you saw in Kiyi's room?" he inquired warily, hoping not to bother her or not sound too obtrusive.

Azula remained silent, staring at the cup in her hands. "I don't think you're the ideal person to convey my problems to." she said.

"I'm a good listener." Sokka said, calmly.

"Sokka, what are you doing here?" she asked, interested in his true intentions by being there.

"I'm just here," he said, shrugging. "I figured you could use some company. Company always helps whenever you're feeling down."

She didn't say a word. She only drank the warm drink in her hands, and tightened the blanket around her shoulders when a breeze brushed against her skin.

"It's actually really chilly tonight, huh?" Sokka asked when he noticed this, straightening his back.

The Princess had been distracted, trying to ease her sobs, that she had forgotten to use her inner fire to warm herself. And now, she was just too tired to do it. But it was, indeed, a chilly night.

"I thought you southerners liked the cold," she said, deadpanned, leaning her chin on her knees dejectedly. Sokka snickered. "What's so funny?"

"Zuko made the same assumption a while ago actually," he sighed," I guess we've been away far too long," he replied in the exact same way he had done back then, shrugging. He cleared his throat before talking. "Listen, I know you might not want to talk about it, but…"

"If you know, then why are you asking?" she snarled.

"It seems like the right thing to do," he said, "Also, it seems to be troubling you." Sokka stared at her fixedly. He could see the streaks her tears had left down her cheeks. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were still damp and troubled.

"A lot of things are troubling me right now." she admitted, unwillingly. She couldn't just say one thing was bothering her. and she certainly didn't wish to talk about them. At least, not out loud.

"Then why don't you share one? Sometimes it's good to share your problems with others." he suggested.

Azula raised her eyebrows. "So you can use them against me or blackmail me? No thanks."

He widened his eyes. "What?" he squeaked in dejection. "No… to help you! Seriously, what's wrong with you?" he muttered.

"A lot of things actually." she acknowledged in irony, dropping her gaze.

"Yeah, I get that," he said without thinking. He cursed immediately. "I mean, that's not what I meant. I mean…" he tried to correct his mistake. He didn't want her to feel worse.

"Leave it," the Princess cut him, "I don't care what you meant." she stated, expressionless.

He needed to fix his mistake. "Listen, I'm an idiot, okay? And sometimes, -I mean most of the time- I say things I really don't mean…" he tried to apologize for his poor choice of words.

"Sure." said Azula, ironical.

"Spirits!" he said, raising his hands, exasperated, "Why is it so hard for you to believe in people?"

She frowned. "Are you being serious?" she said, perplexed. "Like, are you really asking me that?" she stared at him with disbelief. "Maybe because every time I trust someone, they show me why I shouldn't."

"Maybe it's because you've been trusting the wrong people."

"Perhaps..." she whispered, almost inaudibly so.

"Then, what would it take you to trust in me?" he inquired, choosing his approach carefully. He did not wish to antagonize her any further with being too overt.

She glanced at him, studying his expression and digesting his words for a moment. He really wanted her to trust him. "I trust nobody."

"Why?"

"Because, those who we trust the most, are the first ones to betray us."

Sometimes it's better to be alone. No one can hurt you that way, she had told him at the barge. On the deck back at the barge, he had been meaning to ask her what that meant, but now he could connect the dots by himself.

Mai and Ty Lee's betrayal had affected her more than she would ever acknowledge. Their betrayal had left her with an aftermath that prevents her from trusting anyone and instead, choosing to remain alone to seemingly avoid the same conclusion.

That was probably why she acted so bitter against Ty Lee and so sullen with everyone else.

"I would never do that." he assured her that.

One of the corners of her lips raised with incredulity. "Everyone always says that, but in the end, they always either leave or betray you."

And for her, her mother had left her, her father had left her, her brother had left her and her only two friends had betrayed her.

"Well, some people are fools and give up at the first challenge," he said, "But I love challenges."

"I can be pretty challenging." she said.

"Even better. Otherwise, I might get bored," he joked, a little chuckle escaped from her lips. "So, care to tell me why were you crying? Precisely?" he tilted his head.

Azula denied with her head. "No," she replied, "... But maybe one day I will." she muttered.

"If I tell you about everything that happened in the North, would you fully trust in me?" he inquired, glancing at the Moon shining on the night sky.

She shrugged. It seemed like a fair deal. "Maybe. I could try."

Sokka side smiled. "All right. Then it's a promise."

Another cold breeze brushed against their skin, making them shiver. Maybe it didn't snow in the Earth Kingdom during winter, but the cold winds could make anyone get chilly.

She brought her legs closer and Sokka rubbed his arms, trying to warm them up.

"It's getting cold out here," he said, "Why don't we head inside? We can finish this talk inside if you wish." he proposed, standing up and offering a hand to help her stand.

The Princess hesitated about taking his hand. "And if I don't want to?"

Sokka gave her a warm smile. "That's fine too."

His reply was all she wanted to hear right now. Azula reached for his hand. She hadn't noticed the first time, but they were steady and strong. He was wearing his gloves, but she could still notice the warmth on his skin that was still exposed in his palm.

He helped her get inside through the window. He even placed his hand at the edge of the window to protect her head in case she bumped against the window frame. A small gesture but he felt like it was right. He didn't let go of her hand.

"Still, I believe you should talk about it," he said giving her a little squeeze. Azula slowly removed her hand from his. "I mean, who knows? It might help you feel better," he shrugged before closing the window and heading back to their dorms. "And if talking doesn't help you, I might let you beat my ass." he said, teasingly, bumping his shoulder with hers.

She quirked a brow, quizzical. "You might let me?" she smirked.

"If that helps you boost your mood, I will," he stated, "That's what's friends do, if talking doesn't help make you feel better, they find a way to make you feel better."

Unconsciously, they were walking slowly to prolong their talk as much as they could.

Azula had removed the blanket from her shoulders, feeling much warmer between the walls of the Palace and she was carrying it in her arms.

"You know," said Sokka, when she remained in silence. "Showing vulnerability, it's fine. Showing strength, it's fine. What isn't fine however, is bottling up everything you feel. Even if you are the strongest firebender out there, - which you probably are - it's okay if some days you don't feel like that." he just hoped that maybe one day, she would let her walls and shields down, and would allow herself to be more open in terms of emotions and thoughts.

She bit the inside of her cheek. "I lived under my father's tutelage for fourteen years and he used to say that: If you show your feelings, they will know your weakness. Make them fear you, so everyone will respect you. Fear is the only reliable way." she quoted her father. She could almost hear his voice, repeating the same phrase over and over.

Sokka made a grin. "You know, if I used to believe that your father was horrible now, I can confirm that he was also the biggest jerk on Earth." he stated, slightly irked.

"Still, he was the only parent I had," she muttered with her eyes focused on the floor. "And during Zuko's banishment, you could say that he was my only close relative."

Sokka's heart stirred at her words. They had always assumed that Zuko had been the one that had taken the brunt of the pain, but it wasn't until now, that he could understand that there was much more than just physical pain.

"Would you take it badly if I told you that I'm kind of glad he's not around you anymore?" said Sokka, warily but honest. She looked at him. "I mean, once Zuko was out of his influence, he became a completely different person. And from what I could witness, you too had truly changed."

She frowned. "Is that good or bad?" she inquired.

"It's good. Truly good," he said with a smile. She sighed. "Why? You don't want to change?"

"I don't know," she muttered. And she truly didn't know what she wanted. She had lived under this mask moulded by her father for so long, that she wasn't even sure of what she wanted anymore.

They stopped by her door.

"Anyway, thank you for another nocturnal chat." she thanked him, lending him the blanket.

He took it with a side smile. "You're welcome," said Sokka. "I guess this is turning into our thing, right?" he teased her.

Azula rolled her eyes. "We don't have a thing. Beast." she replied with a little smirk. For two nights he had managed to make her feel better. How? And why?

"Yet." he joked, winking an eye towards her.

"Shut up, and just go to bed, you fool." she said, a little amused.

"As you wish, Princess," he said mockingly and making an exaggerated bow. "Good night." he wished her, before, without a warning, he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Her heart jolted as she blinked in astonishment. Frozen in place, while trying not to blush. "G-Good n-night." she said to him before rushing inside and closing the door of her room and feeling much calmer and at peace with herself than she realized.

Unconsciously, she took her hand to her cheek, and with her fingertips, she caressed the exact same spot where he had placed the kiss. She could still feel his lips against her skin. And it was a pleasant feeling.

She bit her lower lip, but yet, a little smile appeared on them.

At the other far end of the hallway, unknown to both of them, someone had witnessed the exchange. He had gone for a little walk to take some fresh air when he had seen them walk back. He had observed them talk with such intimacy and confidentiality that anyone could have rushed to the wrong assumption.

He is gaze has lingered until they had both walked into each room. He couldn't believe that the Princess of the Fire Nation and the boy from the Water Tribe might be involved.


	13. CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER 13

For the next couple of weeks, the friendship between Sokka and Azula grew. They became closer than either of them ever dared to imagine. He would maintain chats with her almost as frequently as with the rest of his friends. If not, a little bit more.

They would constantly joke and tease each other, and whenever Toph pissed them off about the "real" -as she would say- status of their relationship either of them would reply with a remark about her relationship with Kanto, who every morning would wander around the Palace and would find some silly excuse to talk to her.

As for the rest of the gaang, they all seemed to be fine with them getting along so well with each other. And the more time they hang around each other, made them realize of more similarities that they both possessed.

On weekends, they would all have days off. Usually, King Kuei and the Chiefs would attend to all the matters they couldn't take care of during the week. While Zuko and Azula would use one of the studios to do some work, they needed to get done. They couldn't neglect their job just because they were away from the Fire Nation.

During those weeks, the Kyoshi Warriors returned every night very late. Azula only knew that they were following some lead in the lower ring, but until they found anything else, they would try to keep it as low as they could, not wishing to warn their enemies.

The Princess ducked her brother's attack and strike his feet with a swing of her leg, knocking him down.

"Ouch…" Zuko groaned as he landed hard on his back. The grass below him creaked.

"Rematch?" Azula asked him looking at him from above. A cocky smirk on her face. Her chest going up and down.

Her brother denied with his head exhausted. He was sweating despite the chilly air that morning. It was the third time in a row that she beat him. "No, I think I had enough for today." he said tiredly, extending a hand towards her.

She took it and pulled him up helping him stand. He groaned.

"You know, witnessing Zuko get his butt kicked by his little sister it does makes me feel better." said Sokka with mockery, a hand under his chin as he was lying lazily on the grass.

"Why is he here?" the Fire Lord asked annoyed to his sibling whipping the sweat from his forehead and putting back on his shirt.

Azula raised her hands defensively and shook her head. "Don't ask me. He is your buddy."

"Well, for how much time you two are been spending together lately, it seems he is more your buddy than mine." Zuko stated.

"Why? Are you jealous that someone else is finding me more entertaining that you?" she said teasingly with her hands on her hips.

"No. Because I'm sure that's not the case, right pal?" he questioned, glancing at Sokka.

He froze for a moment before answering. His eyes went from the Fire Lord to the Princess and back to the Fire Lord. "Right." he replied, stoic avoiding his eyes and focusing his attention on something else.

"I can tell you are lying." said Toph, mockingly.

Azula fought a chuckle while Sokka gave an ugly look to the earthbender that was lying on the floor next to him carelessly with her hands behind her head and an ankle over her knee.

"You two shouldn't be… I don't know, somewhere else?" Zuko questioned them, irked. Being the mockery victim of Azula was bad enough to now add Sokka and Toph as well.

"Someone woke up grumpy," Toph said picking her nose and cleaning her finger on the grass.

He scoffed. "That's not true. I woke up perfectly fine, but you three," he said pointing at the Princess and his friends, "Manage to annoy me this early." he grunted, peeved.

Azula rolled her eyes. "As if… Zuko, you only have two moods; mad and not as mad." she sneered crossing her arms over her chest.

His friends snickered at his expenses with annoyed him more.

"Shouldn't you be training earth bending with Aang?" he snapped at Toph, "And you shouldn't be doing something before Katara scolds you for loafing?" he inquired at Sokka.

"Nah…" he replied, lazily. "No matter what I do, or I don't do, Katara would still claim that I was loafing, so why bother?" he said with a grin sitting with his legs crossed. "Also, she must be busy training waterbending with Aang so…"

"Yeah… 'training'," taunted Toph making air quotes. "I'm sure they must be training... but something else."

"Like what?" Zuko raised a brow.

Azula's eyes went blank. Sometimes her brother had the mind of an eight years old.

"Hmph, I don't know," the earthbender said ironically. "Maybe like training how to make babies? Or…"

Sokka's eyes and mouth widened horrified. "Woah, woah, woah…. Ugh, eww…" he complained with a grin of disgust. "Don't talk about…"

"Well, he is a monk, right?" Azula cut his complaints and a mischievous smile grew on her face as a chance to mess with him appeared. "I guess they have a lot to train. I mean, he lived his entire life surrounded by male monks, so I wouldn't be surprised if their 'trainings' happened to be quite frequent and extensive." she said casually but trying to utter all the right words to make Sokka lose his mind.

The Fire Lord shook his head with disapproval but feeling a little amused by Sokka's reaction.

Sokka blinked agape, the mental picture that had appeared in his mind was...

"Oh, yeah," Toph agreed with derision, "That must leave them extremely exhausted."

"Hey!" Sokka squeaked elated and horrified "Stop talking about my little sister's sexual life!"

The earthbender sat on the floor. "Oh, c'mon, snoozles," she patted him strongly in the back. Sokka winced. "Like if you didn't know already… I'm sure that more than once you have probably caught them accidentally 'training'," she said with laughter by just imagining that. "For your experience, you should have seen it coming. It's not like you and Suki were exactly holding hands that day at the tent, remember? Or am I wrong, Zuko?"

Sokka jaw hanged.

"Is that night the same night you mentioned back at the Barge?" Azula inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"That one, precisely." Toph confirmed, nodding.

"Ah… wait, then… You," the Princess pointed at her sibling, "You," she pointed at Sokka, "And the warrior... did you have a threesome?" she asked, widening her eyes. "Huh... Who would have thought Zuzu, as a child you never liked to share."

"No. No, no, no." they both rushed to say before the misunderstanding grew closer.

"Oh, that would have been better than what actually happened." said Toph, jokingly.

The Fire Lord sighed. He remembering that night perfectly. "I… Accidentally, walked into his tent and found him in an awkward situation," he said rubbing the back of his neck and blushing slightly just by remembering how awkward that had been.

"How awkward?" the Princess narrowed her eyes, intrigued thinking that maybe he had seen him in the middle of a blow job or something that nature.

Zuko scratched his temple. "Very. Flowers, candles, petals… oh, and he had a flower on his mouth." he recalled.

The Princess snickered. "That sounds ridiculous."

"It was."

"Hey! It was romantic." Sokka complained, pouting.

"Petals, candles, and flowers? There is nothing cheesier than that," said Azula, "Just by imagining it, it makes me cringe."

"I almost threw up."

"Hey!"

"And you didn't have to witness it. I could feel the whole thing," said Toph, before leaning back on the ground. "Anyway, back to the main topic, who else thinks that Aang and Katara are not training, but actually training?" she said, raising a hand with a smirk.

The Royal siblings raised a hand.

"Tsk!" Sokka snarled, "Thanks for adding that image to my nightmares. Eww..." he grunted.

Katara was and would always be his little sister no matter how old they get, he didn't need those kinds of images in his mind.

"Wait, so you haven't thought about them actually doing that instead of training? How naïve can you be?" the Princess mocked.

"I'm not naïve! But I don't enjoy thinking about my little sister sex life." said Sokka.

"Why? Because you get jealous that she might be getting more action than you?" Toph taunted him.

"You beat me for one second." said Azula with a smirk.

"Tsk! … Having you two getting along so well it's the worst thing that could have happened to us," he snarled, annoyed. His glance going for the Princess to the earthbender. "And No! I'm not jealous about that, okay?" he clarified to Toph.

"Oh, so lefty and righty are being well used them, right?" she said teasingly.

"Spirits!" Sokka snapped about to start pulling his hair, due to the constant teasing of the earthbender. "Would you ever stop?"

"I could. But I don't want to," she replied amused. "Chill snoozles, it's just a simple innocent joke."

"There is nothing innocent about you." he grunted under his breath.

"Zuzu! Azu!" a shout made them stop their bickering and turn their heads.

Kiyi was running towards them with a smile on her face. They had been so busy the past week that they had barely seen her.

"Azu?" Sokka raised a brow, mischievously.

"It's a silly nickname she gave me." replied the Princess as the little girl approached them. She didn't mind Kiyi's nicknames.

"It sounds adorable." he said teasingly, making Zuko and Toph chuckle.

"Hush…" she gave him an ugly glance.

"Hey guys…" Kiyi greeted them all. "Az, Zuzu, so are we going today?" she inquired with excitement in her eyes.

"Going where?" the Princess frowned, confused.

Kiyi filled her cheeks, pouting and crossing her arms. "You promise me!" she complained. "You both promised me that when you had a free day, you will take me to sight-seeing the city." she frowned, annoyed.

"Ah… that." said Zuko, recalling his promise to his little sister that had totally forgotten.

Kiyi took a step closer to Toph and Sokka. "Guys, are you busy today? Do you want to come too?" she asked them with a smile.

"Thanks for the offer kido, but the last time I was here I had enough with this city I can't even see it. So, I pass…" said Toph, refusing her invitation and returning to her lying position on the ground with her arms behind her back.

"Well, I'm in." said Sokka, standing up in a jump with excitement.

"Really?" Kiyi's eyes blinked of enthusiasm.

"Really?" Azula repeated but without the joy of her little sister. In all fairness, for her going sight-seeing didn't sound that interesting, less likely, she believed she was going to enjoy it.

"Yeah, I have nothing to do." he said casually. Going for a walk, living the Palace grounds for a couple hours sounded more fun that just seating on the floor.

"But, mmm... Kiyi does it have to be today? I was hoping to catch up with so paperwork." said Zuko, bending his knees a little to talk to her.

"Actually, me too." said the Princess.

Kiyi made her lower lip more prominent and flicked her eyelashes, making a puppy face. "C'mon Az… C'mon, Zuzu... pleaseee...." she pleaded her eyes watery.

Her older siblings shared a glance.

Azula sighed before bending to her knees slightly and placing her hand on Kiyi's shoulders. "Listen, I propose you something; why not we reschedule it for next week, huh? And instead, today I can show you a new firebending form. Does that sound fair?" she proposed hoping that she would accept her offer.

Kiyi pouted for a couple of seconds before uncrossing her arms. "Fine," she acceded with a smile. "But no more bargains, okay? We are going next week." she said, warningly pointing at her siblings.

"Alright, next week." both agreed.

"And you are coming to." she alerted and pointed at Sokka, too.

"I am?" he raised his eyebrows.

"He is?" Azula asked.

"Yeah, he is my future husband and you are my big sis. I know you are getting along better, but still, you both have areas of opportunity for improvement on your relationship with each other." she said very serious.

Toph huffed with irony. "Oh, kido... If you only knew." she said teasingly.

"Huh?" Kiyi turned towards her. Sokka and the Princess rolled their eyes annoyed.

"I mean, you might need to find another future husband soon." she said tauntingly.

"Shut up, mud grub." said the Princess.

"Ignore her Kiyi. She is jealous we will not bring her along." said Sokka, dismissing the earthbender jokes.

"Oh no, it pains my heart." said Toph, placing a hand on her heart and making an exaggerated gesture.

"Come on, Kiyi let's leave the dumb ones alone." said the Princess, walking away from her brother's friends.

That afternoon, the Princess taught her little pupil a new set. A high difficulty one to keep her busy for hours while she advanced some of her work. Zuko appeared at the studio a couple of hours later with the same intention.

They barely exchanged words as they were concentrated on their own stuff. Both worked in silence until a little after sundown.

And without a farewell, they both headed to rest.

…

The blue and orange flames extended through the training grounds in a spiral shape as they entwined with each other.

Then they extinguished in the thin air.

"You are both doing much better than before, but there is still a lot of work left." Iroh noted, as he had scrutinized their training.

For years they had tried to differ from each other. So now, having to work together to blend their firebending techniques was exhausting, and it wasn't something that they could easily accomplish it in just a couple of weeks. They had been working on that technique for around six months, yet it was far from perfect, but under their uncle tutelage, they made a big advance.

"Iroh, what is this drink? It's chewy." said Sokka, drinking it through the straw and chewing a few bits.

He and Toph had joined them on their daily training more often than not.

"Right, my dear Sokka, the last time you stopped by the shop you didn't have the tame to taste it!" Iroh noted. "Do you like it?" he asked with prying eyes.

Sokka frowned while taking another sip. "It's odd, but nice." he stated savoring the flavor.

"What is it?" Azula asked her uncle.

"It's one of my most popular drinks. People in the city seem to love tapioca so I experimented a little bit and added a few tiny balls of it to the tea and it turned really popular." he explained.

She made it a little grim. Tapioca sounded decent, and by Sokka's expression, it should probably taste nice.

"I remember that. You were trying to force that down my throat," Zuko pointed out with a whine. "It wasn't nice."

Iroh smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, nephew, as I said; contrary to what you believed, it turned out to be very popular in the shop."

"I like it, old men," said Toph approvingly, sipping from her drink loudly.

"It's fantastic," Sokka stated.

"Thank you." he smiled, pleased.

"Let me try it," said Azula seating next to Sokka and taking his drinking from it. She frowned, tilting her head at the peculiar taste of tapioca. "It's... nice." she said, taking another sip and returning it to Sokka.

"Right?"

She nodded. "Yeah… It's weird. But nice."

Sokka lent her his drink again, and she swallowed it another bit.

"I'm glad you like it, niece," said Iroh with a small smile, "At least one member of my family found it tasty." he snarled, giving an ugly glance to Zuko. His feelings had never been more hurt than whenever he disrespected his tea.

"Oh, come on, are you still mad about that?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest with incredulity.

"Zuko, I love you, but I would never trust you again whenever I try to implement a new drink into my menu." her uncle stated deadpanned.

"Well, if you could stop using me as a guinea pig." the Fire Lord grunted under his breath.

"Then, I would never let you taste my latest inventions," said Iroh, firmly, glancing in the opposite direction.

"Uncle, c'mon, I didn't mean it like that." Zuko tried to apologize and amend his mistake after noticing that he had really hurt his uncle feelings.

"You always despise my creations," said Iroh. "Yet, I have never complained about your awful tea." he remarked. Tea wasn't a talent of his nephew.

"Awful tea?" his eyes widened, "My tea is not awful! It has improved a lot during the years, right Azula?" he asked his sister, but was totally ignored as she seemed more focused on her conversation with Sokka, still discussing the tapioca drink.

"The tapioca really adds the extra flavor." said Sokka, still discussing the odd taste of the drink.

"It's strange. A drink that's chewy." Azula took another sip, before returning the drink to the water boy.

"Yeah, I can see why it's so popular."

"Agree. But even though I like it, I still prefer the hot cocoa. This one it's probably my second top." said the Princess.

"Hot cocoa was really nice too." he agreed.

In that second, they both noticed that Iroh and Zuko had finished their bickering and were staring at them fixedly, a little disoriented. "What?" exclaimed both at the same time.

"Nothing," said Zuko and Iroh.

"Alright," Azula shrugged. "But your tea is crappy, Zuzu." she mocked standing up and fixing her clothes.

"It's not!" he snapped. "It has improved." he said, making a defected face.

The Princess made a grin. His tea now was awful and that was improved?

"No need to be sad, nephew." said Iroh, surrounding him by the shoulders, "Not everyone is talented with the art of making tea. But listen, the secret is in finding the right boiling temperature and once you..." he began explaining all his secrets about tea.

Azula turned when she noticed Sokka's fixed glance in her direction. "Would you stop?" she grunted, frowning over her shoulder.

"What?" he asked, blinking back into reality he had zoomed out momentarily glancing in her direction.

"Looking at my ass, perv." she teased him.

Sokka felt all the colors rush to his face. "I-I wasn't…" he stammered, nervously. Hi had zoomed out and had been coincidentally looking in that direction.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before turning back at him. "Oh please, you are too obvious. Plus, it wouldn't be the first time you do it." she said with a smirk remembering how he had said that it was a nice ass in Lian Yu.

"I-I'm not doing it!" he exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

"I can tell you are lying." said Toph who had been quiet for a while next to him mockingly.

"Toph." he chided her friend.

The Princess sighed. "Whatever." she said before turning around and heading to the Palace.

This time when she turned her back towards him, his eyes could help but trade to her buttocks. "It's an amazing ass," he muttered, acknowledging as he saw her walk away. Toph slurped from her drink. "And before you get any ideas and say something," he said when he noticed Toph opening her mouth to make a teasingly remark, "I don't like her!" he assured the earthbender.

"Before you get any ideas; I don't care," she replied, getting on her feet too. "Come one Snoozles, before your heart explodes from staring at her ass." she sneered.

"Toph!"

...

"Sokka, what is that in your lip?" his sibling asked as they were waiting for the old ones to arrive in the salon. He had an odd stain on it.

"Huh?" he raised his eyebrows.

Katara leaned closer, narrowing her eyes. "It looks like…" she wiped his mouth like if he was a little child.

"Don't do that!" he scolded her, complaining and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "It's weird."

"Is it lipstick?" she inquired.

The Princess glared towards him, quirking a brow. "Oh, it is…" said Azula, noticing that her lipstick had transferred to his straw and then to his mouth. "And you still have some." she pointed at one spot he had missed on his lips.

The waterbender looked over to the Princess when she noticed that the shades matched. The lipstick on her lips and on Sokka's mouth matched. Her eyebrows twitched as her brain came up with all the possible reasons why her brother had the Princess lipstick over him?

"Is it gone?" he asked, turning towards her.

"Yeah…" said the Princess.

"W-Why did you have her lipstick on your mouth?" Katara stammered, unsure of wishing to know the answer to that.

"Ugr…" Toph dropped her head backward. "Sugar queen, do you seriously need to ask? Isn't it obvious why?" a mischievous smirk grew on her face. Messing with Katara's nerves was her favorite thing to do. "For the same reason twinkle-toes sometimes has yours on his mouth after yours 'training'." she said, making air quotes.

The waterbender's face turned red. Just as red as the Royal Siblings clothes.

"By the way, we all know that you aren't actually training waterbending."

"B-but...B-But..." Katara mumbled out of words.

"I should change it for one that doesn't transfer, so next time there's no stain." Katara heard Azula said to Sokka, matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Katara snapped, her eyes and mouth widening.

"Yeah, that would be nice." replied Sokka to the Princess ignoring his sibling.

"What?!"

"And we can avoid your sister's interrogation." said Azula with a fake smile.

"Y-You two…?!" the waterbender yelled at them. Her eyes growing from one to the other one.

Aang and Zuko jumped, startled, by her voice as they had been focused on their own conversation, ignoring the rest.

"You scared me." Zuko claimed, bringing a hand to ease his agitated heart.

"Sweety? What is it?" the Avatar asked, curious about his girlfriend.

"I think she might be in the middle of having a seizure." Toph joked, balancing her chair on two legs.

"Toph!" Aang reprimanded her for making fun of his girlfriend.

"Y-You two…?" she pointed at the Princess and her sibling. Both raised her eyebrows, perplexed. "Why did you have her lipstick on your mouth?" she demanded to know, standing up. She was breathing heavily. Her chest going up and down, up and down.

Toph laughed, amused, relaxing on the chair with her arms behind her head.

Azula shrugged carelessly and ignored her, glancing away. Something that infuriated the waterbender more.

Zuko sighed. "Katara calmed down. They shared a drink… Look, the straw still has some of her lipstick. He must have gotten transferred from it!" he pointed at the drink in Sokka's hand.

"Oh…" Katara breathed out, relieved, dropping back into her place.

"Wait, what did you think we were doing?" Sokka inquired, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow towards his sibling.

His sibling waved a hand carelessly. "Nothing just…"

"The same thing she does at her 'trainings' with Aang," Toph intervened, "Exchanging saliva, obviously." she sneered.

"Toph!" Katara and Aang complained, blushing at her words.

"What?! Everyone here knows that your waterbender trainings are an excuse for you two to make out." the earthbender retorted, picking her ear.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sokka interjected, leaning towards his sibling, "If we would have," he said pointing at himself and at the Princess, which raised her eyebrows interested in his next choice of words, "Being doing what you thought, -which we weren't-" he rushed to clarify, "You wouldn't have any right to judge or say something, sis. You know how many oogies I have had since you two began to date?" he complained, pointing at the Avatar and his sibling.

"Sokka, it's not the same." Katara stated. She couldn't believe her brother was comparing both situations.

"And why is that huh?" the warrior crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, you got to kiss my best friend, but I can't kiss a girl I like?" he wondered, riled.

"Yikes!" Toph exclaimed, plunking the two frontal legs of her chair, astonished. The Avatar's and Fire Lord's yawn hung wide open, and Azula's eyes and mouth widened. Again, he had been careless with his words.

"You WHAT?!" Katara bellowed, baffled.

The Princess exhaled tried to repressing a little smile. He was incorrigible.

"He finally said it!" the earthbender remarked, chuckling with amusement.

Sokka panicked. "N-Not that I like her, of course." he blurted, shaking his head and arms, nervously.

"You don't?" Azula said tilting her head, deadpanned but at the same time pleased, knowing that whatever his answer was, he would only mess it up more for himself.

"Dang it!" said Toph, grimacing, entertained with the situation.

Sokka freaked out. "I-I mean, I do. I do." he stammered, assuring to the Princess.

"You WHAT?!" Katara snapped, elated.

"I don't," he said, turning towards his sibling whose eyebrows were twitching. "I-I mean, I do. Agr!..." he sighed with frustration. He made a pause and took a deep breath under everyone's wary eyes. "What I'm trying to say it's that I like her, but not like that." he clarified.

"Yeah, I don't agree with that, and neither does your heart rate." Toph mocked, balancing again her chair in two legs.

Sokka frowned in her direction. "Would you shut up?" he begged, clenching his jaw.

The earthbender rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, I will leave you two to discuss this." she said waving a hand carelessly.

"Can you call me once you are all done with this nonsense?" the Princess pleaded, standing up and heading towards the door. "I will be in the hallway, plucking my eyelashes." she said expressionless. Doing that sounded more entertaining than listening to another second of their meaningless talk.

"So, do you like her or not?" Katara inquired, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, once the Princess headed out the door.

"No," he said, glancing in the direction the Princess had disappeared. "I mean, she has been nice to me and I have fun with her." he confessed.

And she is really pretty, he thought, but assumed that it was wiser to abstain from sharing that thought with his sibling.

"So, you do like her." his sibling stated once more. This time after he thought he couldn't help but blush. His face heated a little bit.

He cleared his throat. "Can we please stop this? But yes, I do like her; just how I like Aang or Zuko, or Toph, when she is not annoying me." he said, frowning towards the earthbender.

"Okay, okay I get it." said Katara, relaxing her posture.

…

"Princess Azula?" a voice called her as soon as she closed the door behind her.

"Chief Hakoda, morning." she said with a little nod.

"Morning. Is everything alright? May I inquire why you are standing here in the hallway?" he asked, respectfully.

She side smiled. "No particular reason. Just your children and his nonsense talk were making me want to pluck my eyelashes." she explained, huffing.

The Chief chuckled. "I see. In that case, I would love to interrupt their nonsense."

Azula dropped her shoulders, relieved. "Oh, thanks to the spirits! Finally, an adult." she said.

"Shall we then?" he said, opening the door and extending an arm to let her walk in first.

...

"Phew… nice. Can we move on from this?" Sokka pleaded.

"Sure," said Katara. "Hey, dad." she greeted him as he walked in, behind Azula.

"Morning," he said with a smile towards his children, "How was your day going? And Sokka," he frowned when he noticed that his son was a little red. "Why are you so read? Do you have a fever?" he reached to touch his son's forehead.

"N-No, it's j-just… Nevermind." he shook off his head and glanced away.

He couldn't avoid looking at his left throughout the corner of his eyes in Azula's direction. She was busy going through some papers, focused only on what she was doing. He was thankful that she didn't catch him staring at her this time, or otherwise, he would have more likely turn redder.

He only liked her like a friend, right?

The meeting began like any other once the members of the Northern Water Tribe arrived, as well as the Earth King and his advisors.

Now that everyone was already used to the flow of the meeting, it was easier to discuss matters easily and more in-depth in a shorter amount of time.

"Aang," Sokka called the Avatar during lunchtime. His friend was busy talking with one of Kuei's advisors and didn't hear him calling him. "Aang. Pst… Aang!" he insisted, whispering loudly, making everyone else's attention turned towards him. "Aang!" he called him again, not getting a reply. Then an idea hit him.

From his plate he grabbed some mash potato with his spoon and using it as a catapult he threw it at the monk.

It hit him in the left cheek.

"Sokka!" Katara scolded his brother.

The Avatar created a small breeze with his airbending that made his plate jump and splash him in the face with his food.

Sokka pouted.

"You had it coming," Katara laughed at him.

His eyebrow twitched, and he repeated the same motion with his spoon, this time hitting his sibling right and square in the nose.

The waterbender blinked, astonished. "Oh, you are going to pay for that." she warned him, bending some water ready to splash him, but his sibling was faster and some more mashed potato hit her. This time in her eye.

She dropped the water she was bending. After wiping her eyes, she opened them, ready for revenge, when she noticed everyone's worried glance.

The water she was bending had accidentally splashed Princess Azula in the face.

The Princess was already drying herself with her bending. Steam surrounding her.

Katara covered her mouth. "A-Azula, I-I'm sorry," she rushed to apologize, "I-I was trying to hit Sokka, but he…" she mumbled, nervously. The Princess didn't seem angry, but she wasn't happy either.

A mischievous smirk appeared on the Princess' face. "So, that's how it is going to be, huh Kara?" she muttered under her breath.

"Azula? What are you doing to…" Zuko tried to ask calmly, but his sibling threw something before he finished talking.

A ball of rice hit Katara right in the forehead. The waterbender blinked confused at what had happened.

Everyone chuckled at the Princess' childish response.

"Nice shot, Azula." said Sokka, laughing loud and whipping some tears that came out of his eyes.

"Can someone describe me Sugar queen face?" said Toph, snickering.

The waterbender frowned. "What are you laughing at, huh?" she said before tossing some food towards Toph.

"Hey!" complained the earthbender, "You got it Sugar queen." she warned her before grabbing some food from her plate and throwing it in her direction but missing and hitting Chief Hakoda instead.

"Guys, guys," Zuko tried to interfere, when things began to get out of hand, as even the adults got involved in the mess.

"Oh, shut up Zuzu," said Azula, smacking his head into the soup plate trying to shush his party-popper ass. "For years I dreamed of doing that." she mocked. He raised his face, wet and covered in the red soup. He gave her a death glare before laughing. He shook his head, sprinkling her.

"Nice look, Zuko." Aang sneered.

"What are you laughing at, baldy?" the Fire Lord replied, throwing the first thing he could grab, smacking the Avatar right in the face.

Aang laughed and bended some air to clean himself, but he ended up creating a bigger mess, and everyone's plates flew in different directions, covering and splashing everyone with food.

A war food began.

Even Hakoda, Arnook, and King Kuei joined the battle.

"This is the most stupid thing I have ever done in my life." said Azula, amused with a smile hiding under the table. The room was a mess, everyone was throwing everything at everyone.

This was the most childish thing she had ever done. She was covered in food in some places and yet, opposite to everything she ever thought about such undignified actions, she found it hilarious. And she was having a delightful time.

"And look how happy are you." said Sokka admiring her genuine smile. The fact that she was covered in stains and food didn't make her look any less beautiful to his eyes.

Her smile grew at his words.

He smiled back.

And for a couple of seconds, they remained just staring at each other, forgetting at everything that was happening around them.

Some mash potato hit Sokka in the face and a heartbeat later the door swung open, abruptly.

"What is the meaning of this?" the loud, authoritarian voice of the Head Court Lady, filled the room, yet nobody stopped what they were doing. "Halt!" she shouted with a deep voice, startling everyone.

Everyone froze in their places.

"Everyone, drop what you are holding immediately!" she ordered.

Everyone dropped the food everyone was holding.

Head Court Lady Naru, sighed when she noticed the mess. "Oh, Raava, please enlighten us," she pleaded, bringing a hand to her chest. "Oh gosh, oh gosh… Just look at this mess!" she complained, staring at the stained carpet, at the food in the walls, and at everyone covered in leftovers.

"I'm sorry, Naru," King Kuei apologized to the old woman, rubbing the back of his neck, "I think things went a little crazy." he said with his glasses covered in food.

"A little crazy?" she raised her eyebrows. "These are the kind of things that one day are going to kill me, King," she glanced at the carpet. "Oh, just look at the carpet. It's all stained! This carpet is older than you. Older than me!" she whined.

"Then it's a great excuse to reupholster!" said Kuei with a smile.

"R-Reupholster?!" repeated Naru, flabbergasted, "Tsk! Ush…" she hit the King slightly. By his amused expression, they could see that she wasn't actually punching him hard. "You are going to be the death of me!"

Seeing King Kuei and Lady Naru's interaction remained her to her own and their Head Court Lady Zadira. The woman that since she could remember had taken care of her instead of her mother until she had been nine. She disappeared a little after Ursa, and her disappearance had affected her more than her mothers.

"You have been saying that since I inherited the throne when I was four," he laughed as she kept hitting him. When Naru stopped he cleared his throat. "I think today we should finish early to go get washed up and get this place cleaned up." said the King, surrounding the sulking old woman's shoulders.

"Agree," said Sokka, "I have food in my…"

"Nobody wants to know!" Azula quickly interjected, making everyone chuckle.

...

After washing up, Sokka headed towards the entrance to meet with his friends. They had agreed to walk around the city for a little while as they had a free afternoon. He was on his way to meet them when he saw the Princess in the Royal Gardens. She was sitting on the bridge over the pond, swinging her legs back and forward.

She was staring down at the water with an absent glance. She seemed troubled, and Sokka thought that she looked like a little girl who had been scolded and grounded.

Now, years later she had found herself drawn to that same spot.

The garden in the Earth Palace might not be as spectacular as the one back in the Fire Nation, but it wasn't completely horrible. For the winter, most threes were leafless and there were no flowers in the bushes, but she could recall that during the spring, -before the end of the war-, that place had been beautiful. The Pavilion and the bridge as well as the lake under the moonlight had been her favorite place during those nights to come to think.

"Hey." he said, sitting next to her at the edge of the bridge.

"Huh?" she turned towards him, blinking back to reality. "Hey." she muttered, still a little absently focused on her thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sokka asked her looking in the same direction as her, wondering what had her so troubled.

"I like to believe that my thoughts are more valuable than that," she replied. "Perhaps a few thousands of pieces of gold."

He huffed. "Well, I don't have any gold with me, so you would have to tell me for free." he said showing her his pockets.

Azula grimaced. "Nah… I will put you on a list and would charge you later for that." she said mockingly.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Fine. But are you going to tell me? What is going on, now in that little head of yours?" he pointed with his index finger at her.

She sighed, returning her attention to the water. "A few things."

"Mind sharing?" he asked.

"I actually do," she said, staring at her hands on her lap. "But somehow, you always find a way for me to end up telling you. So, what the hell…" she swung her legs faster, a little nervously. She gulped. "The thing is… I have been pondering -for a few days actually- that, with everything that it's happening, perhaps, just to see if I can find more answers about all this, and to also, to try to close a huge chapter of my life, I'm thinking that… that I should go see my father after we return."

Her father had been a man that during his time as Fire Lord, he had kept a ton of spies everywhere. He had also collected tons and tons of information of noble-borns as an 'insurance', as he used to call it in case of unexpected events. Information that only he could accede to. Information that he had made sure to not share with anyone. Not even her.

Even during his Prince days, Ozai had always been a man of many secrets. And maybe, if she asked nicely, -for once-, he could share a few of them and help them solve this mess. Of course, it wouldn't be a simple task, and he might even say no, but it was something that it was worth trying.

If there was someone in the entire Fire Nation that might know the meaning behind those messages claiming that they were fake heirs or a fake lineage, it was Ozai.

And not only that. For a few months, Azula had also been pondering visiting him. She hasn't seen him in years. And she knew that it wouldn't be a lovely visit, but it was necessary as it could possibly, help her close some old wounds. It might help her to move on. To close that dark chapter of her life once and for all.

Sokka raised his eyebrows. "Ozai? Him?"

Azula frowned. "Yes. He is the only father I'm aware of."

"No, I mean," he shook his head, "Why do you want to go see him?"

The Princess took a moment to reply. "For starters, I haven't seen him in years. And probably I can ask him more about our family story in a more detailed way," she said, "I know what the books say, but there must be more to it."

He grimaced. "I don't think it's a good idea."

She side smiled. "I knew you will say that. You must think just like Zuko, don't you?" she glanced at him. She hadn't told Zuko, but she already knew what he was going to say.

"What do you mean?" he inquired, tilting his head.

Her shoulders dropped. "He must think that I'm too weak to face him," she muttered, "That if I go see him, he would convince me to turn against him and I would side with Ozai against him."

The Princess was fully aware that even though she had been working with Zuko for the past year, and that she had helped him as much as she could, he didn't trust her. At least not fully. Not like he trusted his friends, even if he claimed otherwise.

It was something clear to her. She wasn't blind. No matter how much he tried to hide it. He didn't fully trust her. And he might never will.

"I don't think he believes that." said Sokka softly, giving her a warm smile.

He does, I know it; she thought.

"But... is that the only reason behind wanting to go see your father?" he inquired. He had seen her expression and he knew that there was more to it.

Azula bit the inside of her cheek. "Well... that's not the full reason," she admitted, "There is also that… for Zuko, finding Ursa was his way to close a chapter in his life. A dark messed up chapter of our family story. a way to move on. To find peace with himself... Well, for me, I think it would be…"

"Facing your father?" he raised an eyebrow. It actually made sense.

She nodded avoiding his glance. "Yeah. Even if I like it or not, Ozai is my father. And for fourteen years, I devoted all my life to him," she said, "To be his perfect daughter. His perfect little Princess. His prodigy. My entire life was only about meeting his expectations and getting his approval. And for so long I believe that if I got those, it would be equal to have his love, but…" she played with her hands nervously. She didn't know why she was telling him all those things. "... I was wrong. I don't think I ever had those. And it took me years to realize that. So, I want to see him. I wish to face him so I can finally close that chapter and move on. Leave him behind." she explained.

Sokka took a deep breath. "I understand, trust me, I do… But still…" he grimaced. Something in the back of his mind kept telling him that it was not a good idea.

Azula understood his tone of doubt. "You believe he is going to say something that would make me betray Zuko, don't you?" it was more an affirmation than a question.

"No, it's not that," he denied. But the truth was that he was indeed worried a little bit about that. Azula had been loyal to her father till the very last moment, and Ozai was a man with many, many tricks under his sleeve. He might try to get her back to his side, and that worried him. "But your father is really clever. For instance, what does it tell you he is not the one behind the attacks?"

She had also thought of that possibility.

"That's why I need to see him, to ask him that. He taught me to lie, but not only that, he taught me how to read when someone is lying to me. So, I want to go and ask him everything he knows," she told him, "If there's someone who can get information from him, it's me."

"And how do you know that he is not going to use one of his sneaky tricks?" he asked doubtfully, still not convinced if it was a good idea.

She shrugged. "It's worth the shoot. And also, I'm sneakier." she said with a smirk.

"Still," he frowned. "I think I would be more at ease if you could tell Zuko about it, and…"

"Oh, no," she cut him abruptly. "If I tell Zuko he would panic. He would prohibit."

"... Or he could agree and go with you." said Sokka as another option.

"And that's the problem," said Azula, "I know Ozai. He is not going to talk if I'm not alone with him. And Zuko would never allow it." she knew her brother better than anyone, he would immediately dismiss the suggestion, so her plan was to tell him in a way he couldn't refuse.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Azula, I don't think it is a good idea." he repeated trying to make her desist.

"I don't care. I wasn't asking for your opinion. I was just… telling you… and I don't even know why…" she stated, abruptly, "But I'm going to do it. I'm going to see him" she affirmed.

"There is nothing I can make to make you change your mind?" he sighed, resignation.

"No. And you better not tell Zuko," the Princess warned him, staring at him fixedly, "You have to promise me that you would not tell him."

"Then you have to tell him." he retorted.

If Zuko found out that he knew about Azula's plan and didn't tell him about it, he would completely lose it. He would get furious at both of them, for hiding something like that.

"Sokka."

"He is your brother," he quickly replied, "Are you planning on going behind his back? Didn't you say you were mad at him, because he hid from you what happened in Mi Na?"

His relationship with Katara had no point of comparison with Zuko and Azula's one. He still had a hard time trying to understand them. They were willing to shoot lightning at each other and let the other one fall from a cliff. But at the same time, they had their moments. They had teamed up against Katara and Aang in the catacombs in Ba Sing Se. While looking for their mother; they had shared a few moments as normal siblings. And right now, they seemed to be getting along pretty well.

Still, he tried to put himself in Zuko's shoes. They had big trust issues, and he was afraid that Azula going to see her father behind his back would only worsen it.

"I know," she admitted, "And I'm going to tell him. I swear!" she said, when she noticed his skeptical look. "I do. I just… I need to find the right moment and the correct way to bring it up." she muttered, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips.

"You are pretty straight-forward with everything. Why is this different?" he asked, tilting his head.

It made him curious about the fact that she was acting so troubled and doubtful about this matter.

"Well, yeah, usually I'm pretty straight-forward, but…"

During the past year, she had been trying to regain Zuko's trust. Helping him with his work, agreeing to train with him, coming to this stupid trip, and even though he claimed he trusted her, she knew he didn't. He never will.

For him, there will always exist a part of him that would always distrust her, no matter how much she proved to him that he could trust her. And she couldn't blame him, after everything that she had done, she couldn't.

Azula always lies; it was his mantra growing up. And even though she had told him the truth more often than not, she had used that mantra against him more than once.

He trusted fully in his friends. He trusted them more than in her. And only a misunderstanding could make all her work disappear in a blink. That was why she needed to mention to him her idea in a way that he would take it as calmly as he could in a way that would not create bad understatements.

But it was Zuko, and that was something easier said than done.

"Nevermind," she said, dismissing her words, "Either way, you have to promise me you will not tell him a thing."

"Azula…" Sokka retorted "Why? Are you… Are you afraid he might misunderstand it and might distrust you?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I-I…" she opened her mouth, a little astonished. She didn't want to say it, but he had been able to understand it. She closed her mouth and remained silent.

He took his silence as an affirmation.

They remained silent for a moment, staring at the water of the lake.

"I know he doesn't trust me," said Azula, finally after a moment. "He might say he does, but he doesn't. Zuko had never been too good at hiding things from me. I know how he thinks, and I know he doesn't trust me," Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but she continued. "And I mean, I don't blame him. After everything that had happened between us, it's incredible that he made me his advisor and the Crowned Princess. Still… It's annoying to see that he trusts you -a group of oafs- more than me. After all, I have been working my ass off all last year to prove to him he can." she admitted. For an unknown reason to her, whenever she was in trouble and talked with Sokka, she would end up telling him everything that would be crossing her mind.

It was annoying.

"Ohh…" he muttered.

"Yeah, ohh."

"So, If I were to tell him about your plan, he would…"

"Lose it. First, because I told you before him. And second, he would instantly assume it is one of my 'evil plans'," she said making air quotes, "That's why I need to bring up this matter to him in a way that his little brain would understand."

"Alright," he said, "Either way, if you feel you might need support when you explained to him I will probably help you with that."

Azula huffed. "No. If you are there when I tell him, I'm sure he is going to believe that someway I managed to convince you and involve you in my wicked plots." she mocked.

"Well, they are pretty wicked, aren't they?" he joked.

The Princess rolled her eyes, amused.

"Ha ha," she said with a grin.

"Still, if you are worried about how he would react, I think you are not giving him enough credit," said Sokka, "Zuko might overreact at first, but he would come to his senses. So the sooner you tell him, the better. I'm sure he is also trying really hard to fully trust you. It's probably as hard for him as it's hard for you. I mean, it's understandable you tried to kill us at least mmm…" he began counting with his fingers, "Thirty times?" he joked, with a smile.

"Do you want me to make it thirty-one?" she replied, frowning.

He chuckled. "Anyway, look, I have seen your brother go from a total jerk, to a partially jerk, to a not so jerk guy. He still struggles with a lot of things. Just like you… But I bet that if you give him a chance and you begin to be honest with each other, your relationship would improve."

"So… You and Miss loopies never lie to each other?" Sokka denied with his head. Azula huffed. "Lame. Where's the fun in that?" she said, mockingly.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Well, we do have a lot of fun, mind you," he pointed out with a side smile. "And I'm sure you and Zuko could too. And I don't mean you messing annoying him till death," the Princess snorted, "I mean, Zuko is actually kind of fun. He is terrible at telling jokes. Sometimes he doesn't get sarcasm. He makes a nasty tea. But... he is always willing to help. He has learned from his mistakes. He is trying his best. And sometimes things don't go his way and he just makes it so easy for anyone to make fun of him," he sneered, "What?" he asked, quirking a brow when he noticed that the Princess was frowning and looking at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Do you have a crush on my brother or something like that?" she inquired, tilting her head.

His eyes widened. "What?!" he squealed, aghast. "No!… W-We are friends. Just friends."

"Fine. Just friends." she repeated teasingly with a smirk.

"Tsk!" he grunted. "You know, right now I could throw you into the lake if I wished, you know?" he pointed out.

"I can throw you into the lake," she corrected and added, "And drown you."

Sokka huffed. "Ha, I would love to see you trying, Princess. I'm from the Water Tribe. I love water and swimming." he uttered, pretentious.

He snickered a little, bumping her elbow slightly. She does the same a little harder, with a playful smile. He does it once more, teasingly.

"Oh, stop it," she said, annoyed before accidentally pushing him into the lake. She covered her mouth with her hands.

He squealed. "Hey!" he complained when he swam to the supperfice. His hair falling all over his face.

"My bad. I think I might have gone a little overboard." she said with a grin, trying to hold her laugher.

"You think?" he snarled, brushing his hair away from her face. "Help me out of here." he pleaded, extending an arm towards her.

"Did you say you loved water?" she mocked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you are hilarious, Princess. It's cold." Sokka pouted before splashing her. He chuckled at her little shriek.

Azula kicks some water, splashing him as a payback. "Also, you could use the bath stinky, beast." she said, teasingly.

"Hey! I bathed an hour ago," he complained. The Princess laughed again. "Stop making fun of me and help him out." he said, extending his arm again.

"Fine. Fine." she replied, kneeling and using an arm as support to help him out. She took his arm and pulled him out.

Sokka got out of the lake and climbed onto the bridge when a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Don't you dar…" uttered Azula, when she saw his face, but before she could end up her treat, he wrapped an arm around her waist tightly.

"Got you." he muttered, before dropping back into the lake dragging the Princess with him.

She squeaked as he jumped back into the cold water of the lake.

Sokka was the first one to come out, amused. "Azula?" he glanced around, but he didn't see her. He thought that it was odd, that it had taken her so long to come out to the surface. So, he dived again, and he saw her and why she hadn't come out.

She was trapped. A plant had tangled in one of her shoes. She was struggling to set it free. She grunted. A few bubbles came out of her mouth. Sokka headed to help her, but before he could see any further, she used her blast of fire to free herself burning the plant.

She rushed to the surface as quickly as she could.

She coughed water as soon as she reached it. Using her fire underwater had left her with barely enough air to reach the surface. She coughed a few times, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" asked Sokka, worried, "I'm so sorry," he apologized, "Are you okay? Are you alright?" he insisted.

"I'm fine!" she snarled.

They heard a couple of hurried steps on the bridge.

"Are you both alright?" Zuko reached a hand to pull his sister out of the water. She accepted it. And with a pull, he helped her out of it without much trouble.

Katara did the same with her sibling while bending a little water to help him. "What happened?" she inquired, startled.

"Nothing," said Sokka, "It was a stupid accident." he glanced at the Princess' direction, who was still coughing water.

"Accident?" both repeated with uncertainty.

Azula scoffed.

"Yes. An accident." he affirmed, between teeth glancing at both of them.

The Princess quickly stood up and walked away from them. Steam surrounding her. And drops of water dripping from her hair. That was the last time he saw her that day.

...

A knock made him look away from the document he was reading. They had a free morning as the Earth King had some manner to attend with his generals.

So, he had decided to do some work.

"Come in." said the Fire Lord, from the improvised office King Kuei had lent him to work.

Sokka's face popped out. "Hey pal." he greeted him.

"Hey, buddy" said Zuko.

"Busy?" Sokka asked, walking in with his hands in his pockets. After spending part of his night last night thinking about the matter, he concluded that maybe he could talk with Zuko about Azula's plan, hoping to help her somehow.

"A little, but what is it?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Well," the water boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

"Is everything alright?" he frowned, concerned.

"Yes." he replied, nodding.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" the Fire Lord questioned his friend, leaning back in his chair.

"It's about… About Azula." uttered Sokka.

He widened his eyes. "Azula? What? Why? Did she do something to you?" he spouted.

"Woah, woah," he raised his hands. "No. She did nothing." he sighed.

Azula had been right, he was quick to rush into conclusions. He needed to figure it out exactly how to say it.

"If she did nothing, then what is it?" he asked.


	14. CHAPTER 14

CHAPTER 14

Zuko barged into her room without a warning or a knock. She abruptly jolted, not expecting him at all.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, Zuzu? Are you forgetting your manners?" she said mockingly staring at her brother's reflection on the mirror in her boudoir.

"We need to talk." he stated commandingly behind her, crossing his arms. He wasn't happy. But really, when was Zuzu happy?

Azula sighed and kept brushing her hair. "Someone woke up grumpy, huh?" she joked.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." he ordered in a serious, firm tone that he had never used on her before.

She raised her eyes and saw him through the mirror with a frown. She read his body language; he was angry about something. The frown between his eyebrows was more prominent than ever. His jaw was so hardly clenched that the veins in his neck were popping out. He was a minute away from starting to breathe fire.

The Princess calmed her expression taking a deep breath. She left her brush on the dressing table and turned around to face her brother. She crossed her arms and legs before saying; "Fine, then talk." she replied, stoic, not understanding the suddenness of his grim mood.

His expression didn't change "When were you planning on telling me that you are plotting to go see Father, behind my back?" he asked bitterly, directly to the point and emphasizing the last three words.

She closed her eyes, trying to remain calm. She straightened her back as everything became clear. Her grips around her arms tightened, her nails digging in her skin, through her clothes. "Sokka, told you." she affirmed with her eyes closed. She should have seen it coming.

She cursed her insides. She should have never trusted him. Trust is for fools. And I'm a fool for trusting him, she cursed.

"He did. And not you," he remarked sulkily. "Why did I have to find out through my friend instead of you?"

Azula swallowed. "I was going to tell you but..." she said, deciding to talk with the truth.

"When?" Zuko cut her off abruptly, "After you had gone to see him in secrecy? Behind my back?" he said, ferociously.

"No," she denied. This was the kind of misunderstanding she was hoping to avoid. "I was going to tell you, but I was waiting for the moment…"

"For what?!" he snapped, suddenly.

"The right moment to tell you to avoid this!" she shouted, getting tired of his attitude. "A misunderstanding!"

"Are you sure that it was for that?" he ranted, frowning. His muscles tensing.

"I-I... Yes!" she grunted. However, she knew the true intention of his question. The hidden meaning behind it. She wished he was clear about it and just had the balls to ask straight away. He was doubting her intentions. She knew it. "What are you trying to…"

"What are you planning, Azula?" he questioned her, ranting. But for her, it sounded more like an accusation..

"I-I'm… nothing!" she said, baffled. For once, she wasn't planning a thing. "I'm planning nothing." she assured him, even though, she knew it was pointless. He didn't believe her.

"If that was true, why didn't you tell me, huh?" he questioned her, his frowning deepening. Taking a couple steps forward.

"Because I knew you would overreact like you always do. And I was right!" she pointed out, raising her voice and standing up.

"I'm overreacting because you are hiding things for me!" Zuko rebuked her. The vein from his neck popping out. His ears read.

She scoffed, crossing her arms. "I'm hiding things from you?" she raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Oh, don't go there, brother. I mean, it's not like you spent an entire year hiding something for me." she recalled, fumed.

"I was protecting you!" he replied between clenched teeth.

"Sure, you were." she said, ironically.

"And that's not the point!" he yelled, raged. "We are talking about you!"

"What? Do you think that just because years ago you used to sneak away to visit uncle in the prison and eventually betrayed us, you think I'm going to do the same?" she walked up to him. Her eyes fixed on his. "Well, newsflash brother, I do value loyalty! I'm not like you, who would trade away their family for some foreigners. I'm not like you!" she exploded, wrathful.

"I know that!" he snarled before taking a deep breath. "I know you are not like me." he said, sounding calmer.

They remained in silence for a few seconds.

Azula returned to the dressing table, grabbed her brush again, and brushed some ends of her raven hair. "I was planning on telling you, I was." she assured him. Her intention had never been going behind his back, she was only waiting for the right moment to tell him.

"Why did you tell Sokka before me then?" her brother asked her.

She didn't know what to reply, as she didn't know the answer herself. She shrugged, still brushing the ends of her hair and avoiding his glance through the reflection of the mirror. "I-I don't know. We were talking, and I might have spilt it," she acknowledged. "Still, he had no right to tell you." she was furious with him. She had precisely asked him to not tell Zuko yet, and what was the first thing he did? Tell Zuko. Once more, someone had proved to her that nobody could be trusted.

She was going to make him pay for his mistake.

"He's my friend. He's only worried. He doesn't think it's a good idea," Zuko excused him. "And neither do I."

"Why?" she questioned him, suddenly. Her eyes meeting his through the mirror. "For a full year, you have had no leads about what all the allegations might mean. And you know as well as me that if there is someone who might know more about this, it's Ozai."

Zuko grimaced and avoided her glance. He dropped on the edge of her bed. "Still…"

"Just give me one good reason why you don't think it's a good idea?" she asked him, intrigued as calm as she could turn to face him.

"I-I…" he doubted himself somewhat.

She bit the inside of her cheek. That was just the answer she needed. The lack of response told her everything. She had been right. Her assumptions had been correct, even though it hurt her to have the affirmation.

He didn't trust her.

But that wasn't going to stop her.

"I see," she muttered, glancing at the floor, trying to pretend that she was unaffected. "You're worried he might get into my head and convince me to betray you, don't you?" she said, bluntly. It was more an affirmation than a question that needed answering.

"I…" Zuko was out of words.

The Princess turned her back towards him and returned to readying herself. "In that case, I'm just informing you; when we get back, I'm going to see him," she informed him, deadpanned. She wasn't asking for his permission or his opinion. She was going to do it no matter what, and that was a fact.

"What?... Wait, no! Nuh-uh. You are not seeing him." he stated, furrowing his eyebrows and standing up in a jump.

"I said; I'm just informing you," she grunted between gritted teeth. The grip on her brush tightening. "I'm not asking for your permission, Zuko." she stared at him with daring eyes through the mirror, holding his gaze.

"And I said; No. You are not seeing him." he declared, dead serious. His nostrils flaring.

Azula raised her chin. Her chest was burning with rage. She could feel her inner fire growing. "Is that an order or a suggestion?" she dared him to order her. She knew his words hadn't been a suggestion. He had never ordered her to do anything, and he wasn't going to start now.

"Take it as you wish," he rebuked. "As your brother, I must protect you, and seeing him will be a mistake." he was determined to not give in.

She huffed, raising her eyebrows. "Protect me?" she turned to face him. "Who asked you to do that?"

Azula always had a way to make him lose his patience easily, yet this time she was taking it too far.

"Argh!" he grunted, raising his arms, exasperated. His patience was about to run out. "Can you please stop being so stubborn for once in your life?!" he retorted, seething. The vein on his neck and the one on his forehead was popping out and his face was turning as red as his clothes.

"You're the one to talk!" she snapped back, getting on her feet.

"Will you listen to me for once in your life?!" Zuko hollered. His chest going up and down. "Damn it, Azula! Just do as I say!"

"Or what?" she dared him. If he wasn't going to let her explain, why would she listen to him? She had never listened to him. Then why would she do it now?

"Or I'll be forced to assign a guard to follow you around twenty-four hours, once we get back to the Capital." he warned her, dead serious.

"You wouldn't dare." Azula uttered, chagrined, tightening the grip around her brush. Her hands were shaking in anger. Having someone follow her twenty-fours hours was something not even her father had dared to do. Not even for the three years she was Crown Princess.

"If you don't stop acting like a child, I will!" Zuko threatened her one last time, before heading towards the door.

"You are the one acting like a child!" she barked. He wasn't going to have the last word on this. He wasn't. "And just so you know, brother; I'm seeing him. And there is nothing you can do to avoid it!"

...

"Tsk! I shouldn't have told him," Sokka cursed for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. "Azula's going to kill me." he muttered, passing through the hallway. He was about to make a ditch. He ran a hand through his hair once more. His anxiety was eating him away.

Zuko had not reacted as he had thought he would, and he might have made things worse when he had only tried to help. But of course, as the universe hates him, everything has gone bad.

"Don't you believe her?" he asked the Fire Lord, astonished by his negative reaction.

"I haven't believed a word from her since she learned to talk." he had replied, turning his back to him and walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the truth out of her." he had said, before heading towards his sister's room.

"This can't be good." said Sokka, cursing once more. "I'll explain myself to her and everything would be fine, right?" he talked to himself, "Of course she would understand."

"You." Azula bellowed as soon as she turned in the hallway's corner and saw him. Fire running through her veins.

"Or maybe not," he said, with a shiver running down his back. Her frowned expression, her clenched jaw, and her clasped fist confirmed everything he had been fearing. She was furious. And furious at him. "H-Hey, Azula…" he said, nervously walking backward as she stomped towards him.

"You filthy, peasant!" she insulted him choleric.

Cold sweat ran through his back. For a moment, he thought she was going to throw a fireball at him or lightning. "Judging by that enraged look, I'd say that if looks could kill I'd already be two meters under?" he tried to joke in an attempt to ease her mood. He failed miserably,

"Oh, please, if I killed you, I wouldn't even bother burying you." she grunted.

"O... kay…" a jittery snicker escaped his mouth.

The Princess reached him, grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and slammed him against the opposing wall. Sokka winced but didn't complain. After all, he had brought her rage upon himself.

"Didn't I tell you, savage?" she asked hostile. "Didn't I tell you specifically to not say a word to Zuko about this?" her knuckles were white from her grip around his shirt.

He glanced towards the floor. "I-I wanted to help."

"And when did I ask for your damn help?! You didn't want to help. You wanted to be a fucking hero! That's what you wanted!" she screamed, even though raising her voice and cursing didn't help ease her rage. "But guess what, I don't need your help. And I don't need a fucking hero! You and your pathetic little friends are always getting into everyone's business, ruining everything!"

"I'm sorry, I thought that maybe…"

"I don't care what you thought!" she cut him off, bitter, "I asked you one thing, one! And you couldn't trust me? You couldn't trust that I would tell him?" she was pulling his shirt so hard that it was starting to hurt.

"It's not that, Azula… I was trying to…" he tried to explain that he had never intended for any of this to happen.

"Save it!" she interrupted his lame excuses. She wasn't in the mood to hear them. "Whatever your intention was, I don't care. Just stay the hell out of my fucking way! I don't want your help. I don't need it. I'm fine on my own. I'm better alone." she said, the last part uttered in a dejected manner. The grip on his shirt was loosening.

Sokka noticed how her glance fell for a moment. He grabbed her by the wrists, softly, just enough to stop her from walking away. "It's because you've been alone so long that now, you feel like you aren't." he said, calmly. He knew he had screwed up, but he didn't wish to cause another misunderstanding between them,

She glared at him. Her eye's like knives. "How could you possibly know that?! You don't know me enough to say that! You don't know me at all!" she yelled. How did he dare to talk about something he didn't understand?

"How couldn't I know that, if it's so clear?" he uttered, letting go of her wrist. After a moment of silence, he said; "I just wanted to help."

The Princess clenched her jaw. "And when did I ask for help? For your help?..." she grunted, this time she pulled him down to meet her eyes. "Let me be clear with you, peasant. Stay the hell out of my life. You are not my brother. You are not my father. And you were barely my friend. So, get the fuck away from me!" she hollered, letting go of her grip on his shirt abruptly and turning around to walk away.

"I'm not doing that." said Sokka, grabbing her by one of her wrists. This time his grip was firm and steady around them. He pulled her back towards him, almost crashing against him.

"Let go." she grunted, between grit teeth with fierce eyes.

"Your mouth might say that you want me to stay away, but you truly don't want that." he said, stolidly meeting her eyes, his heart rate rising from the proximity.

She stared at him fixedly. "How could you know that?" she muttered. "You don't know me at all."

Nobody does, she thought.

A side smile appeared on one corner of his lips. "I know you better than what you believe. You keep saying that you are better alone and that you wish to be alone, but deep down inside you, you know that's not true."

She looked away, clenching her free hand. Her nails caused damage to her skin. He was right. How could he read her so well? Why could he read her like an open book? Why?

She gulped hard. "Sokka, let go." she ordered him.

His eyes went to her other hand. He noticed how she was digging her nails in her palm.

"No," he said, reaching for her free hand. That caught her off guard, when she noticed he was forcing her to relax her hand to stop hurting herself. "Your definition about relationships has been so messed up your entire life that you don't even know that sometimes people do things to try to help you out willingly, without second motives and only because they care about you!" he stared at her eyes, fixedly hoping that she would believe in the honesty of his words.

She glanced away from him and freed her hands from his grip. "I don't need anyone caring about me!" she stated, "Nobody has ever cared about me before, why would they, huh? I have been alone my entire life. And that isn't going to suddenly change!" she said, bleakly.

Not even if I wish for it, she thought.

"Not because you don't want to," said Sokka. Couldn't she see that he was trying to get closer to her?

"I told you; I'm better alone." said the Princess, staring at the ground, downcast.

He sighed in defeat "You just see what you want to see… Well, in that case… congratulations. You are not just alone, you are very lonely." he said with pity, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Princess. Still, she hated the look he was giving her. His grip around her wrist loosened.

Sokka knew he had said something wrong when he noticed her expression, and he couldn't help to feel awful. But it was too late to say something. His words had already reached her. His words were like a cold bucket of water.

Azula had heard those exact words he had just told her in her nightmares, and they had never affected her as much as they were affecting her now. Hearing them in reality was ten times worse. And from his mouth only exacerbated it…

Her blood boiled.

She didn't need his pity. Or anyone's. She needed nobody. Only herself.

She clenched her teeth. "You…"

If she punched him in the face, he wasn't going to complain. He knew he probably deserved it.

"Now, I get it," a third voice interrupted them, making them turn to it. "Now I get why you keep rejecting me. I suspected it since the other night when I saw you in the hallways and now, it all clear." he said, walking towards them.

"Not now, Hahn." Sokka warned him. He was not in the mood to deal with his stupidity.

But he ignored him and addressed the Princess directly. "You know, I asked around and now, I know everything about your... breakdown," he said looking at her haughtily, like if he had the upper hand. "I know everything you have done."

Azula raised her eyebrows and her chin. Her back tensed. She looked at him with disdain. Her right hand balled into a fist.

Sokka noticed this. "Hanh, leave. I'm warning you." He threatened him, clearly annoyed and stepping between him and the Princess, reaching for her arm behind him to make her relax again.

Hanh eyes left Azula's and went to him. "Why? Why do you care savage?" he asked sardonically, raising an eyebrow. He noticed his arm grabbing hers. "Are you two dating?" he asked with mockery, "Or perhaps, as you couldn't fuck the Princess Yue, you still want to fuck a Princess?"

Sokka clenched his jaw at his words. Hahn was Arnook's advisor, he couldn't just punch him, right? Not even if he deserved it, badly. But his patience was running thin. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Hahn's attention returned to the Princess. "Really? I would have thought that at least as the Princess of the most powerful nation in the world you would maintain higher standards. A scum from the South? I mean, you are beautiful, you could do so much better." he said staring at her up and down.

It was the kind of glance that made Azula's inside twist with disgust and Sokka's chest burn with rage.

Azula took a step forward, sick of his nonsense. She attempted to raise her hand, ready to blast him, but Sokka's grip tightened around her fist. She stared at him with furious eyes.

"Like you?" Sokka mocked. He was also fighting to keep it cool.

"Well, I'd blame her breakdown for the fact that she chose to fuck around with you." he spouted.

She attempted to raise her hand against him, but struggled as Sokka's hold was steady. He wished to break his face, but one of them had to remain calm. One of them needed to maintain a cool head. And right now, it had to be him as Azula seemed to be a second away from frying him. Which frankly, wouldn't be a bad idea. Hahn was earning it.

If he managed to ease Azula's wrath right now, he'd make sure to break his nose next time Hahn talked gibberish, not worrying about the consequences.

"What a shame, you are so beautiful, but at the same time you and probably your family are all nuts." said Arnook's advisor, taking a step towards the Princess.

"Hahn, I will one say this again; Shut up or I will make you." Sokka threatened him with a deadly glance, standing before him to stop him from getting any closer to Azula.

Hahn quirked a brow. "Listen, savage," he said, "I'll give you some advice; If I were you, I would put as much distance as I could between you, her and her family. If you don't, you might end up as crazy," he said. "She must be nice for a fuck, but other than that…"

"Hey!" he yelled. That was it. He wasn't going to tolerate him anymore. "I wouldn't say that again, Hahn. Get the fuck out of here." he pushed him with a hand on his chest.

If he dared say another word, he was going to beat the shit out of him, not caring about the possible consequences. He was being disrespectful towards Azula. And any girl deserved respect. Not just Azula, his sister, or any stranger. Every girl deserved respect, no matter what.

His rage was telling him to jump at him and beat him up. If he explained to Arnook, he might understand. But his rational side was telling him not to, to hold it in a little bit longer.

Thankfully, Hahn gave them a smile filled with arrogance before turning around and leaving them alone again.

Once he was out of sight. Azula slapped his hand off hers, freeing herself from his grip and attempting to trail behind him. She wasn't going to let him get away with it. She was going to make him swallow his words.

Sokka was quick to reach and grabbed her again by the wrist, stopping her from following him. She stared at him with a death glare. Eyes filled with rage.

"Let go." she grunted. It wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand. That scum from the North was going to pay for disrespecting her.

"No." he replied. She slapped his handoff. But he grabbed her again. "Don't go." he pleaded with her with begging eyes.

"Why?! Are you going to attempt to help me again?! Are you going to protect me in some way?!" she confronted him, fumed. "Who the hell are you to stop me?!" this time when she freed herself from him, he didn't proceed to grab her again.

"What happened to being nice?" he shouted as she walked away from him.

"I just flipped my bitch switch back on." she stated, determined to make Hahn suffer.

She found him on the back stairs of the Palace. The same stairs where she had made Ty Lee and Mai fool the Dai Lee agents that we're spying on them, years ago.

"Hahn." she called him with the nicest, but fake tone she could muster.

"Yes?" he turned around, and a pleased smile appeared across his face, "Did you just come after me? What, did you realize that I'm a better candidate than that stupid scum from the South?" he said, cockily.

"There was never any doubt in my mind," said Azula, feigning agreement with his statement. "Everyone knows that the Northerners are much more civilized than the Southerners." she walked up to him.

"Of course. We are also superior, stronger, and smarter than them." he listed, cavalier, standing on the first step of the stair.

"Really?" she asked, pretending genuine interest in his words. She was shortening the distance between them.

"Yeah, there is no doubt in that." he stated.

"Is that so?" she said, flirty. "Can you prove it?" she caressed his face seductively, even if the physical contact with him disgusted her.

"Of course, I can prove it," he said, pleased with the touch and sudden interest from the Princess. He bit his lower lip as his hands went to her waist.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but what do I get in exchange?" he side smile.

"I'm a Princess. I can give you everything you wish." she whispered into his ear. Her hand went from his cheek to his jaw, trailing all the way down his neck.

"Everything, even...?" his eyes wandered bluntly through her body, focusing overall on her breasts.

She faked a smile at him. "Of course. I can give you everything you wish for, because I'm not only the Princess but also…" his expression changed as she wrapped her hand around the neck of his shirt almost to the point of almost choking him. "... everyone is terrified of me," she had snatched him in a way that his body was completely angled backward over the stairs. "Listen, Huhn."

"I-It's Hahn." he corrected her.

"I don't care," she snarled, "But I think that answers your question, doesn't it? Whatever you're thinking… No. It's never going to happen. I'm a Princess and you're simply scum from the North, with no name. No lineage. No good looks. And certainly no brains. There is nothing you could offer me. You are just vermin under my shoe, a savage that dreams of power but holds no respect for those who already have it.

"If you ever disrespect me again with that filthy tongue of yours, a little warning, next time I'll make sure to tear it out and burn it. Am I clear?" she threatened him. He didn't respond, he was astonished and petrified at the same time. He heard stories of her so a shiver of terror rushed down his spine. "Now, you should get lost."

"A-Are you crazy?" he squealed once he snapped out of his shock. "W-What are you doing? Let me go!"

Azula smirked mischievously. "As you wish… Goodbye," Azula said as she let go of his shirt, diminishing what little balance he had left. He stumbled down the stairs and fell obstreperously. At some point, as he fell down the stairs, she heard a bone crack, followed by his whines. A satisfied, wicked expression appeared on her face as she headed back inside the Palace.

During the next week, everyone in the meeting realized that something was off with her. She would usually be more participative during the negotiations, yet, in each one of the meetings during that week she was mentally absent.

Whenever someone talked to her, she would simply ignore them rudely or would reply with a one-word answer. She would be the last one to arrive every morning and the first one to leave the room, avoiding everyone.

Every time Sokka tried to begin a chat with her, she would simply turn around and ignore him. If they crossed in the hallways, she would avoid him like a plague. All the progress that they had done, it had disappeared in a blink of an eye and he felt terrible because he knew that it was his fault.

Apart from Azula's rage, Hahn's absence was also noted. Arnook claimed that he had had an accident, and he was recovering in his room. Yet, Sokka had the small suspicion that Azula had been -somehow- involved in his minor accident.

It wasn't until the last meeting of the week when Hahn finally joined them again. To everyone's surprise, he walked in with crutches due to a broken leg.

He gave an ugly glare to the Princess, which she completely ignored, but didn't go unnoticed by Sokka. Still, he was the only one to notice it.

"Are you okay?" Katara inquired him, politely once everyone left the room. The adults were gone, as well as Azula. It was only Hahn and the Gaang in the room.

"I have a broken leg. Do I look like I'm okay?" he snapped at her, abruptly.

"Hey, don't talk like that to my sister," Sokka warned him. Katara had only asked him out of curiosity, nothing else.

"Or what?" he grunted, defying at him. "Stupid Southerners." he muttered, annoyed.

"I'm sick and tired of you," Sokka strode towards him, enraged. "You're the most repulsive human being I've ever seen." He accused him, grabbing him by the shirt and forcing him to stand, not caring if he had a broken leg. Nobody had managed to make him lose his composure as fast and as easy as him. And this time, he wasn't going to hold back.

"Me? Oh, and what do you say about your crazy girlfriend, huh?" Hahn bellowed, "Who do you think caused me this?"

"Did Azula…?" Zuko mumbled, widening his eyes.

"Yeah. That maniac bitch threw me down the stairs." he said fumed.

"You earned it." said Sokka, remembering every word he had said, and getting angrier and angrier.

"Say that again, scum." Hahn defied him.

"You earned it!" he snapped, "If the other day I didn't break your face after everything you told her it's because we had something bigger to discuss than your pitiful existence."

And this time I'm not going to hold back, he thought once again.

"What did he say, Sokka?" Zuko asked to know. He knew his friend wasn't someone to easily lose his patience to the point of violence.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Otherwise, you'd give him a scar as big as yours." Sokka replied, his eyes never leaving Hanh.

"Did you… Did you disrespect my sister?" the Fire Lord took a step forward. Even if they were mad at each other, he wasn't going to allow anyone to disrespect his sibling. "I said nothing that wasn't true! And he knows it!" Hahn stated, anger tainting his voice.

"Hahn, you better shut up before I make you," Sokka threatened him, clenching his teeth. "Does your ass ever get jealous from all the shit that comes out of your mouth?" he spouted, his knuckles turning white and his face red.

Katara took a step towards her sibling to try to calm him down, even though she suspected it was useless. Toph was ready to use her earthbending in case they needed to be separated.

The Northerner scoffed. "So, you fuck a crazy Princess and now you think you're so superior, huh?" he said with contempt.

"What?! Repeat that!" Zuko dared him, angered.

Katara placed a hand on his chest to stop him when he took a step closer. Having a confrontation about to happen involving Sokka, it was already bad to add Zuko to the equation.

"What did you just…" Sokka raised his arm, ready to slam his fist against his nose.

"Sokka, please," Aang jumped, grabbing him by the arm. "It's not going to make you feel better," the Avatar assured him, "Please, violence is never the answer."

Perhaps Aang was right. It wasn't going to make him feel better. Sokka lowered his fist and let go of Hahn's shirt slowly.

"That's right. Listen to your friend, stupid peasant." muttered Hahn, cockily.

"That's it, my patience's gone," grunted Sokka before punching him in the nose. Hahn crashed against the floor with a squeal. "That's for being a crappy human being," his fist slammed against his face a second time. This time when his fist made contact with his face, he heard something crack. Probably his nose. Followed by another whine. "And that, for everything you said the other day," said Sokka, straightening his back and gazing toward Aang. "You were wrong. Beating him does make me feel better. And consider yourself lucky I didn't break your other three limbs." he said, giving one last glance at Hahn before storming out of the room, under the flabbergasted expression of everyone.

He walked aimlessly for a while, letting his rage consume him and finally abandon his body. He took a few deep breaths as he felt his heart rate finally calming, and he finally realized where his feet had dragged him.

The gardens.

He wandered around for a while until he found himself staring at the shadow in the pavilion. He recognized it instantly.

She was staring at the lotus flowers floating in the water, leaning on the railing like the first time he had found her there.

He looked at her from the distance, debating if he should head to talk to her. She was probably really mad at him, but if they never talked about it then they'd never make amends. He studied her from afar for a moment.

Azula wiped her face with her hands, and when he got closer to the pavilion, he could swear he had heard her sob.

He approached her slowly, trying not to startle her, the rage leaving his body as soon as he had heard her soft, short breaths.

"Are you okay?" he inquired softly, with concern.

But instead of getting a reply, she stormed off away from him before he could do anything.

"You know you can't avoid this forever," he shouted after her. She stopped on her tracks momentarily. "We'd need to talk about it eventually," he said, watching her leave.

He followed her with his glance until she disappeared in the hallways of the Palace.

Sokka sighed, dejectedly leaning his back on the railing. He needed to find a way to talk to her in private without getting interrupted, and with that somehow not giving her a chance to run away.

"Hey." Aang's voice startled him.

"Hey," he replied, downcast, "If you're going to give me a lecture on why I shouldn't have punched Hahn, save it for later. Right now, I'm not in the mood."

"I wasn't, but are you okay?" the Avatar inquired, worried. He hasn't seen his friend like that in a while.

"Me? Perfect." he lied, glancing down at the reflection of the sky on the lake's water. "Why?"

Aang shrugged, aware that he was lying to him. "It's just the last couple of days you've been a little distracted," he said. Not only had he noticed, but also Katara. And they were getting worried about him.

"Oh, that's just…" he sighed, before putting up a forced smile on his lips. "... It's nothing, pal." his eyes drifted unconsciously in the direction that the Princess had disappeared to. Something that his friend noticed.

Aang had seen Azula disappear in the same direction. "I don't think it's nothing," said the monk, "I mean, I might sound like Ty Lee, but your aura seems a little troubled, even depressed. What is it? Did something happen with Azula?" he asked, directly.

He turned towards him, frowning. "How do you know it has something to do with Azula?"

He shrugged. "It's just that both of you have been a little too distracted during the meetings. I mean, she used to ask a lot of questions making sure we didn't miss on any details and we covered every aspect of the talks more than what was necessary," he said, "She used to participate a lot and these last few days, she's been quiet. And you, well, you seem somewhat despondent. Not to mention that you two seemed to hang around lately. But now it looks like she…"

"She avoids me like a pest?" he finished. There was no point in hiding it from his friend. It seemed like everyone else had noticed his change of mood during the past week as well.

"Well, I was going to say she's avoiding us all, but if you put it like that then it means that it's personal, right?"

"I suppose." he sighed. But he knew that it was personal. "We fought." he confessed.

"I see… I don't want to automatically assume that it was your fault, but I assume it was your fault," said Aang, making Sokka pout. "But, may I inquire what was the fight about? I mean, you two seemed to be getting along fine."

"More than fine," Sokka admitted. "I even believed that we could be friends, but now… I ruined it." he lowered his glance.

"How?" the Avatar asked, curious.

He took a deep breath. "She told me something and made me promise that I wasn't going to tell Zuko, but I did. And he didn't take it very well and..."

"And she found out you told him?" Aang finished. He believed he knew where this was going.

"Yes," Sokka nodded. "And of course she was furious… I was just trying to help." he muttered.

"Oh, I see. It was about her going to see Ozai, right?" he raised his eyebrows, "Zuko did seem pretty upset about it."

"Yeah… When she told me, I tried to convince her to not do it. But then, she told me her reasons why she wanted to do it and even though I didn't agree with them I said I understood her, but that still she needed to tell Zuko. And she told me she was going to do it, but she didn't know how because he was going to take it badly, so she made me promise her not to tell him…" he rambled.

"But you did." said the monk.

"I thought if I talked with him first and tried to put a good word to him about why she wanted to do it, he would understand easier, but I guess he lashed out against her."

It took a moment for Aang to reply. "So, he lashed out at her, and didn't hear her reasons."

"Exactly." Sokka confirmed.

"And then she lashed out at you."

"Yes, and I mean, I don't blame her. If I'd have been in her shoes, I would also be furious. From what I can tell, it created a misunderstanding between them. And I get why she is so angry at me. She must believe I betrayed her trust."

"But you did it because you wished to help." said Aang, understanding.

"I know, but she is so mad that she wouldn't listen to me or any apology."

"I see," said the Avatar with a hand under his chin, thoughtful. "Then, that's what's bothering you."

"Do you have any Avatar advice?" he asked, hopefully.

"Well, honestly, it's a complicated situation," Aang began, "But right now, I think the best you could do is wait. Wait for the waters to settle. Maybe even talk with Zuko," he proposed, "I bet Zuko would listen to you. And if you tell him and explain to him the reasons Azula gave you, he might be able to understand. I mean, I'm almost certain that Zuko is more worried about Azula being alone with Ozai because he is afraid he might manipulate her and try to influence her than anything else."

"But if that worries him, it means he doesn't trust her." Sokka retorted.

"No. I believe that he trusts her. But he doesn't trust in his father," Aang cleared, "During the revolutions in Yu Dao he went to seek his advice, yet I believe he somehow managed to influence him. That's why I believe he is worried, because he could do the same to her. And I believe that he doesn't want to lose his sister to his father again." he explained.

"Oh." he muttered.

"As for Azula… Well, I would suggest to wait a little bit, but when you get a chance to talk to her, go do it and try to explain why you did it. I'm sure that if you are honest to her, she would appreciate it and understand your reasons," he proposed, "You two are the smartest people I know, and you two understand each other like no one else. I'm sure you two can find a solution to your disagreement."

Sokka pondered his friend's advice before speaking. "Thanks, Aang. It helped." he said, thankfully.

"Well, I'm the Avatar, that's what I do," said Aang, shrugging and smiling. "But if you don't mind me asking Sokka, why are you so worried about her?"

"I owe it to her." he replied.

"For what happened in Yu Dao?"

Sokka shook his head. "I guess I never told you what happened during my little trip to Lian Yu, huh?"

Sokka told Aang about what had happened in Lian Yu, just like he had done with his sister weeks ago.

"I see," muttered the monk once Sokka finished his explanation. He smirked. "I told you; she was good."

"Your Avatar's instincts never fail you, huh?" Sokka mocked.

…

It was until their lunch at the next free day, that everyone was able to gather around to talk. Even the Kyoshi Warrior joined them. They had been working non-stop every day since their arrival, so Zuko had suggested they take one day off.

"Ugh… I really needed to sleep in late." said Ty Lee, stretching her arms over the table, lazily.

"Well, you and the girls have been working hard for weeks," said Zuko, "You deserved a rest."

Azula rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I just hope you're here to announce that you have finally found something. I mean, it's been weeks since you went to search for anything and yet you haven't come with anything useful," she spat with venom, "So, I'm guessing there is a good reason for you to be loitering."

Everyone's glance turned to her.

"Azula." Zuko chided her from the other end of the table.

All the Kyoshi Warriors glanced at her with contempt for her words. But before one of them could reply, Aang intervened.

"S-she means that it's been a while since we all sat together," he said, "And that she knows that you've been working hard every day and that it is surprising that you girls joined us for dinner." the Avatar excused her, trying to ease the Warriors' rage.

The Princess' eyes went blank, annoyed.

"Azula, given how much they've been working," said Zuko, "They also deserve a break."

"Sure," she muttered, ironic. "If they have, then why haven't they got any leads?"

"We are trying our best, okay?" one of the Kyoshi Warriors she didn't recognize snapped, annoyed about the Princess' attitude.

"And we are doing this for Zuko, not for you." added another one.

"You should at least be thankful." said the last one.

"Azula, the girls are working very hard." Ursa tried to interfere.

Azula scoffed, ignoring her mother. "Painted girls 1, 2, and 3." she pointed at them with disdain.

"We have names, you know?" said one with black hair and a ponytail.

"And I don't care, you know? It's not relevant," she grunted, "And shush… the important people are talking."

"Azula." Sokka muttered next to her. He knew that her rude attitude towards the warriors was because of her grim mood, and her anger towards her brother.

"Can you at least pretend to be nice?" Suki rebuked.

"Wait," the Princess narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "Which one are you? I can never distinguish you with all the face paint and the outfits."

"I'm Suki," the leader of the warriors, snarled. "The one you captured and locked in the Boiling Rock?"

She snapped her fingers. "Oh, right. Now, I remember you," she said, "The leader. What did you say your name was again?" she asked to irritate her more. She knew perfectly who she was.

"Could you be any more rude?" Toph commented.

"I actually could." the Princess replied.

"Then, can you at least try to be nice?" the earthbender asked, changing her choice of words.

Azula turned towards her with legs and arms crossed over her chest. "Half my childhood I was mentally abused and manipulated by a parent while being abandoned by the other one. So this being 'nice thing' is practically nonexistent for me, so why should I, huh?" she snapped.

"Why is she so moody? Her aura is all troubled again." Ty Lee muttered to Zuko.

The Fire Lord took a deep breath. He knew her attitude was because of him. "She is angry at me. Because she wants to see Ozai once we return and I said no, because I believe it's not a good idea." he explained.

"Ahhh…" she replied, "But I don't see why it is so bad that she goes to see your father? You did it a few times to ask for advice after the war ended."

Azula eyes widened at her ex-friend's words. "You… What?!" she yelled, fumed.

Zuko facepalmed in the forehead. That was a detail Azula didn't know.

"Uh-oh." Sokka murmured.

"Did I hear this correctly?! Did she say; You went to visit him a few times?!" she ranted.

"I-It wasn't like that… It's not like that." he stammered.

"So, let me get this clear," Azula began by suddenly standing up, "When I proposed to see him after years of not seeing him and to actually close a chapter of my life, it was wrong, and you went crazy about it. But it was fine when you went to see him right after the war ended to ask for advice!" she grunted with disbelief. She stared at her brother with incredulity. "This is the reason why we would never get along! For your double moral standards! When you do it, it's right, but when I want to do it is wrong? You know what Zuko? Go fuck yourself!" she cursed him and turned to leave the room.

If she remained one more second there, she might probably set his hair on fire.

"Wait, no…" Zuko called her "Argh, why do you always have to make a tantrum whenever you don't get something you want?" he chided her, irked.

She froze at the moment and turned around. "Excuse me?!" she huffed, not believing his words. Did he just say that?

Fuck, Sokka cursed. If Azula had been mad before now she was even more enraged than ever. He could see in her eyes the rage that was running through her veins and it was all directed towards Zuko. Rage and fury starting to take control over her. A feeling similar to when she was chained to the floor on the day of the comet. She feels like a full cup of tea that is about to spill, unable to hold it anymore.

"This can't be good." muttered Aang.

"I make tantrums?" Azula repeated, furious. "How dare you? We both know that I'm not the one that makes tantrums, wiping-baby. Every time something didn't go your way, you'd always end up running and crying into her arms," she pointed at Ursa, "While I spent my entire life working my ass off. I never had it easy like you. Everyone was always expecting so much from me. I couldn't allow myself to live under anything else than excellence or perfection."

Zuko stared at her, flabbergasted. "I had it easy?!" he growled, "You think I had it easy? Does this make you believe I had it easy?" he pointed at the scar on his face. "You were always our father's favorite. Praised by everyone for being a prodigy with your blue fire and always living up to his expectations. He never gave you a scar for the rest of your life!"

"Oh, boo-hoo poor Zuko. He didn't have the love of one person in his life!" she mocked with hate, "Poor Zuko, his life was miserable because he couldn't have the love of the only person that is incapable of loving! That scar is only the reminder that for once in your life you had to work hard for something."

"Once?!" he raised his eyebrows, elated. "I have always worked hard!"

"Really?!" she crossed her arms over her chest. "Does working hard mean falling asleep in school or missing your training sessions when you feel it, and still not being grounded?!" she asked, choleric. "Our entire life you complained about me being better than you. But that wasn't something that just showed up out of nowhere. I worked my ass off for years with tutors, private lessons because unlike you... the only moment I felt a little bit of appreciation was when I excelled at something! You could allow yourself to fail and would still be praised by everyone. Everyone complimented you, even if you failed.

"You were the first-born son. You had her love," she pointed with her head towards his mother. "Uncle's guidance. And I had what? I was the second born, a daughter. I had nothing. I had to earn it. That's why I worked hard. Trained harder. Because improving my bending or being mean was the only way for me to be praised by someone. For my father."

"Don't try to play the victim here!"

"I'm not playing the victim!" she shouted. How dare he? "I have never and never will. But you only care to see what is in front of you and not the complete picture. You wanted to find her to close a chapter of your life. That's fine. You asked for help to find her. I helped. But when I tried to do the same thing with the only person who ever showed me a little bit of caring, I'm a horrible person?" the heat growing inside of her was growing through her chest and then extending to every limp. Her heartbeat increased. Her jaw clenched and her breathing shortened.

"He could try to manipulate you!"

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?!" Azula raged. "I know that! I know it. Do you think I would throw away everything I have accomplished? For once… in my life I have someone that chose me before you and truly cares," she said, giving a quick glance at Kiyi. "I'm not going to throw that away."

Zuko was astonished. No words came out of his mouth.

"Azula, you have to understand your brother. He is only worried about you." Ursa tried to intervene.

"Shut up! You get to say nothing on this!" Azula snapped, furious. "In fact, I'm pretty sure all this mess is because I never had a decent mother while growing up!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Zuko defended her.

The Princess scoffed. "She might be your mother, but like hell she is mine." she grunted, staring at his mother with hate.

"A-Azula…" Ursa called her.

"You know what…" she dropped her hands at each side of her body. "It's useless fighting with you. It's obvious you don't trust me. And you only see what you want to see."

"I trust you. I do." the Fire Lord rushed to say.

"You don't!" she cut him, "You have never trusted me. Not even when I helped you go back home during the war. I had nothing to win from it, and I did it. And what was the first thing you did? Accuse me of plotting something against you."

"You admitted you were!" he replied, recalling that chat in her room.

"Because I was angry!" she yelled. "You barged into my room and began suspecting my intentions, so yes, I lied. Because I knew that no matter what I told you at the first chance, you will throw me to the wolves. And I guess I was right!"

"Like you had never done that before!" he hollered.

"I never did! I would have never," the Princess said with a somber glance. "Because a foolish part of me always thought that as your sister you would at least do the same for me. But you never did," she took a deep breath. Zuko was out of words. "I have to admit that, that foolish part of me… was also the part that didn't allow me to see your betrayal coming. You abandoned me. Choosing them over me!" she nodded with her head towards his stupid friends. "But I don't even know why I was even surprised, I mean, you always chose everyone else before me."

"I-I…" Zuko opened his mouth, but no words came out of it.

Azula glanced at the floor with a sad smirk on her face. "See? You know I'm right. And I know. I acknowledged it. I might not have been the best sister in the world, but I was a better sibling than you ever where!" she yelled. "Still, I don't blame you, you know?" she said, clenching her jaw, her heart beating against her chest like a drum.

Everyone's glance was on her. And she hated it. The way they were looking at her just made her blood boil. So, she was going to say everything. Not keeping anything.

"I get it. I'm the reincarnation of evil himself. The favorite child of the most wicked man in the world. For you, I will always be your wicked evil little sister who enjoys making your life miserable and always lies… Because that is it, isn't it? Azula always lies."

"Azula, that's not…" Zuko spoke finally.

"Save it, Zuzu. For a year, I have been loyal to you. Helping you whenever you had 'moral dilemmas' and advising you towards what's best for the nation… I have been trying so hard… to make you trust me... like I trusted you once…" her chest was getting heavier. She could feel a pressure growing on it. "For a year I have been trying so hard… But of course, it only takes you one little misunderstanding that you don't even let me explain to ruin it all…"

"That's not…"

"Zuko," she cut him off, calmly. Biting the inside of her cheek. "I'm tired of this. I have been trying to ignore your distrust in me. But I'm so tired…" her voice trembled against her will. "I'm done with you. With trying to be good… I'm done…"

"What do you mean you're done?" Sokka asked, as Zuko was too troubled to talk.

"It seems that everyone's mistakes are forgotten. Except for mine," she said, "Suddenly, he turns good and everything is forgotten, huh? You too," she glanced at Ty Lee. "I guess everyone here chose to not remember that both of you helped me conquer Ba Sing Se. And also, you helped me put the warriors -your new best-friends- all in jail. Yet, I'm here being the only one getting distrustful glances. Judging looks. Wary stares."

The room remained silent. Nobody said a word. Nobody moved.

"I don't know how you all measure morals, but however you do it; stop. Neither of you has the right to judge." she stated, before leaving the room, leaving everyone else in it feeling a little dejected.

Zuko rushed to trail behind her, but before he could leave the room, a hand on the shoulder stopped him. "Zuko, she needs to be alone." said Sokka. To that, the Fire Lord didn't reply because he knew that his friend was right. Probably following his sibling right now would cause an even bigger -if it was possible- disagreement.

"You know," said Toph, "I know it would probably make you feel worse, but all the time while she was talking, I could sense that everything she was saying was the truth."

Zuko couldn't help but feel downhearted at her words. He had been an idiot. An asshole towards his sister because yes, she had spent the past year helping him and all he had ever done was hide things from her even though they had agreed on not doing it.

All he could think of was that he needed to mend things with her. But how the hell was he going to do that?"

…

Azula rushed out, not wanting to be one more second there. She wanted to scream. The contained rage she was still feeling needed to get out.

As she walked away from the room, she could feel a scream at the back of her throat. Her mind races with everything she wants to scream, unleash, at them. At her mother. At her brother.

And when she thought she was far enough and alone, she did it. A scream with a rage of fire came out of her throat until her lungs were completely empty and hurt from the lack of air. But still, she felt an unpleasant feeling in her chest.

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt something wet trail down her neck. Tears. But she didn't know if they were tears from anger or sadness.

Probably both.

According to one of her physicians; one of the causes of her mental breakdown had been the fact that for so long she had repressed her feelings, and they had been right. Her father's teachings and claims had always revolved around how feelings showed weakness. And weakness was something she hadn't been allowed to have growing up.

But her father wasn't there anymore, and she needed to get it out one way or another. She needed to find a place where she could be alone. Somewhere no one would think to look for her.

It took her a moment, but she was able to think of the perfect place.

…

"Listen, I'm just going to be here for a while, okay?" she said, "I know you don't like me, but I don't care. So as long as you ignore me, I will ignore you two, deal?" she asked seriously.

Appa roared in response.

"I will take that as a yes." the Princess muttered, sitting on the floor and leaning her back on the wall before closing her eyes, seeking some mental peace.

…

"... and he lashed out at me without letting me explain," finished Azula, her explanation. "So what do you think? Everything's Sokka's fault, right?" she inquired, seated on the floor in front of the bison. Her back was towards the door.

Appa roared.

The Princess let out a big sigh. "Right? I knew you would say that," she muttered. "Now that I think about it, you aren't that bad of beast. Still… you are a little stinky."

The bison growled.

"I guess you're probably right," she said, "Do you think…"

"Azula?" a voice behind her startled her.

"Oh, it's you, monk." said as she saw the Avatar walking in with food for the bison.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised by finding her there out of all places. And if he had heard correctly, she had been maintaining a conversation with his flying bison.

She shrugged. "I don't even know it myself." she admitted, standing up and ready to leave.

"I see," he muttered, "Azula," he called her when she was leaving.

"Huh?"

"Well, I just… I just wanted to apologize." he said.

"A-Apologize?" she mumbled. Him? Apologize? The guy she had... killed was apologizing? She should be the one apologizing to him!

Aang made a traditional sign of greeting and respect to her. One hand in a fist against the other one stretched.

The Princess raised her eyebrows, astonished by his gesture.

"You were right back in the dining room. We have been quick to judge you. And I feel terrible. As the monks taught me, our past experiences may have made us the way we are, but we don't have to stay that way," he said, "Our past doesn't define us. People can change. And your actions for the past year have proved that. I believe you are trying to change."

"Well, you seem to be the only one." she whispered.

"Sokka believes it too." he rushed to say.

Azula pressed her lips in a thin line. "Anyway, thank you for that," she said, and before trying to leave she added. "You know, fridges, you are smarter than you look."

"T-Thanks, I guess?" he said, tilting his head. "Either way, just... give it time, I assure you it will be fine. Everyone else will eventually see it." he said, reassuringly and unconsciously patting her on the head.

Azula blinked. "D-Did you just… pat me on the head?" she frowned.

"Hehe," he laughed nervously, stretching the back of his neck when he realized what he had done. "S-Sorry, it was unconscious." he apologized.

"It was weird. But all of you are weirdos so..." she shrugged. "Still, thank you, Aang." was the last thing she said.

...

Thankfully for her, the next day she could spend most of her day seeing no one. She spent most of her morning finishing some random paperwork that needs her attention. Keeping her mind busy with work was always helpful for her. A busy mind was an untroubled mind.

Knock. Knock

Azula took a deep breath, hoping that it wasn't her older sibling. She was still angry, but she didn't wish to have another confrontation. She wasn't in the mood.

"Come in." she said, not looking away from the paper in her hands. She didn't expect the voice she heard.

"Hey," muttered Sokka, peeking by the door. She didn't respond or cared to glance in his direction. "I was wondering if we could talk?"

"No, but sadly I can't avoid you." she said, matter-of-factly. Great.

"It's just I was…"

Another knock on the door. She tensed up again. Now what?

"Come in." said Azula.

Both of their heads turned towards the door.

"Azu!" Kiyi's voice relaxed her. "Huh? Nice! You're also here, Sokka," she said with a smile, "Does this mean you are both ready?"

The Princess frowned, confused. "Ready? For what?"


	15. CHAPTER 15

CHAPTER 15

"Azu!" Kiyi whined, placing her hands on her hips. "You promised, remember? In fact," she said, walking towards Sokka. "You both did. You both promised me you will take me sight-seeing." she looked at them accusingly.

"Listen, I'll propose something to you; why don't we reschedule it for next week, huh? And instead, today I can show you a new firebending form, does that sound fair?" Azula had proposed.

Kiyi pouted for a couple of seconds before uncrossing her arms. "Fine," she acceded, "But no more bargains, okay? We are going next week." she said, warningly pointing at her sibling.

"Alright, next week." both agreed.

"And you are coming." she noted and pointed at Sokka, too.

"Ah… That," the Princess muttered, cursing inside. "Yeah, I don't remember it." she lied. Right now, she wasn't in the mood to tolerate an entire day either with Zuko or Sokka. She was still angry at both of them. And for one day she only wanted peace and to be alone, away from them and their friends.

Kiyi turned towards the warrior. "But you do, right? Tell her." she pleaded, making puppy eyes. She had to convince her old sister one way or another. And she wasn't going to give up.

"I-I…" his eyes went from the kid to the Princess, back and forth, feeling pressure by both girls' glances on him. Azula glance was a clear shut up, while Kiyi was a please... He sighed. "I do. I remember." he said with resignation under the deadly eyes the Princess was giving him.

Azula rubbed the inner corners of her eyes with a big sigh, vexed.

A huge smile appeared on Kiyi's face. "See, Az? He remembers. So be done quickly with that, and let's go," she said with urgency, "We still need to find Zuzu."

I'm not getting anywhere close to Zuko today, she thought.

"Kiyi," Azula said, trying to remain calm. "We are not going today, okay?" she didn't know why Kiyi was being so insistent about it.

She frowned. "But you promised me!" she accused her, pouting. Kiyi was smarter than girls her age, and after spending so much time with Azula, she had learned one or two things about how to make things go her way. So, it wasn't normal for her to throw a tantrum. In fact, Azula had never seen her do it. But maybe, this would be the first time.

"I know. But right now, I can't stand Zuko." she admitted between gritted teeth. Just the idea of breathing the same air as him annoyed her. And she hoped with that the girl would desist.

But Kiyi had other plans.

"Well, let's go without him then." she proposed with a smile. There was nothing that could make her change her mind. She was determined to convince her.

The Princess' eyes went from her half-sister to the warrior behind her, who seemed to be avoiding her glance by looking around the room. She stared at him fixedly, and when he finally dared to look at her, he noticed her annoyed glance and understood it as; say something, damn it!

"What?" he said, innocently.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she grunted between teeth with a deathly glare.

"Don't look at me. It's her idea," he said, accusing and pointing at the nine-year-old. "And she seems pretty determined to not change her mind." he remarked at how stubborn Kiyi seemed.

Azula sighed before supporting her elbows on the desk and leaning forward. "Listen, Kiyi, today isn't a good day. Why not…"

"That's what you said last time," she pouted, crossing her arms. Her eyes were starting to get watery. "You said… that you would… take me sight-seeing… and that we…" she said, beginning to sob. Her shoulders shaking. "You said…"

Azula crossed her eyes. Wicked child. She had never thought that Kiyi was going to use blackmailing. She had seen it being used on Zuko, -mostly under her own suggestion- but trying to use it against her was traitorous at the least.

She closed her eyes and began counting to ten, trying not to lose the little patience she already had,

Sokka panicked when he saw the little one, eyes filling with tears. He kneeled in front of her to be at her height and held her by the shoulders. "W-wait, don't cry. Don't cry... We can…" Kiyi's lower lip trembled. And his heart broke at the sight of this. "Tsk! Fine, fine. We'll go!" he accepted, defeated.

"We will?" Azula asked, aghast, snapping her eyes open.

"Awesome!" said Kiyi with an enormous smile, no trace of tears on her face or eyes.

"W-wait…" Sokka was astonished at her quick change of mood. "W-were we… Did you just scam us?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, stunned. He felt cheated.

"You. You were scammed, beast." the Princess pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning backwards on the chair. She was not going to be dragged into this.

"Perhaps." muttered Kiyi with a mischievous smile.

"Tsk! I knew it," Azula grunted, vexed. "Kiyi, no... we're not going today."

The nine-year-old turned towards her older sibling and, whilst frowning, gave her a fixed stare. The Princess did the same. They remained like that for a couple of seconds, just staring at each other with narrowed eyes, not even blinking.

It was a contest of glances. They would often do it, whenever they disagreed on something. They could last hours until someone else intervened.

Then, a gigantic smile spread on Kiyi's face. "'I'll see you both in ten minutes at the Main Entrance." she said, heading towards the door.

"For the last time; No. And that's final!" Azula stated, firm with her words.

...

"Come on! Hurry, you pair of snails! You two are too slow." Kiyi screamed in front of them as they walked towards their destination and she trailed in front of them.

Azula's eyebrows twitched for the eighth time in the last five minutes.

"That little brat…" she cursed under her breath. She had done it. She had tricked her into agreeing to come. Kiyi had managed to drag her along.

"She's quite bossy, huh?" Sokka asked next to her. He had attempted to begin a conversation with her since they had left the Palace grounds but she kept ignoring him.

Azula gave him a quick look and ignored him once more as they kept on walking. She wondered how that little evil spirit had tricked her into coming along. She had done the same thing to Zuko when they were little to convince him to play with her. She cursed and considered that perhaps she was having too much influence on the little one.

They were heading towards Lake Laogai.

Apparently, Kiyi had heard from some servants in the Earth Kingdom Palace that the lake was a pretty popular place for people to gather nowadays. It seemed that you could have a picnic by the shore, buy ice cream, food, and different desserts, or even take a small trip in a boat and she wanted to do all that.

As they began to visualize the waters of the Lake in the distance, the road they had taken -under Sokka's suggestion- became a little rocky. It wasn't hard to walk through, but they needed to be very wary of their steps if they didn't wish to end with their foot stuck between rocks or tripping and falling face down. They even had to jump from one rock to another more than once.

At some point in the path, a division between two rocks became so wide that Kiyi had trouble jumping it.

Sokka rushed to aid her. Sliding a hand under her legs, he carried her over. After putting her on the ground on the other side, he turned towards the Princess extending his arm.

She raised her eyebrows with her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you doing?" she asked, deadpanned.

"It's called chivalry." he replied with a little smirk, offering his hand and hoping she would accept it.

"It's ridiculous." she said, before rolling her eyes and jumping towards the other side and landing flawlessly.

He sighed as he saw her get ahead, leaving him and Kiyi to trail meters behind.

"She seems to totally despise you right now." said Kiyi, matter-of-factly, her eyes on the back of her sister that had left them behind.

"I suppose she does right now." Sokka admitted, staring at the Princess' back. She was doing an amazing job pretending he didn't exist.

"That's why you asked for my help, right?"

"Kiyi," said Sokka when he had found her earlier that morning in the Palace's hallways.

"Hey, husband." she had replied, casually.

"Hey, listen, didn't you say the other day that you wanted to go explore the city?" Kiyi nodded. "Well, I have an idea."

He explained her his plan in detail.

"Got it," she said, "You go in. Then I go and I insist until she agrees." She made a circle with her index and thumb fingers as in an 'okay' sign.

"Exactly," he said, giving her a thumbs-up, being thankful that she was such a smart child.

"Huh, still..." Kiyi crossed her arms and placed a hand under her chin, pondering. "I'm wondering, what do I get out of this?"

"The pleasure of helping me amend things with your sibling?" he said. Kiyi grimaced. "Fine," he sighed. "What about if I… save you tonight my portion of dessert?"

Kiyi narrowed her eyes at his proposition. "Make it for a week and we have a deal." she offered her hand to seal the deal.

Sokka smirked, taking her hand and closing the deal. "You are surprisingly brilliant for your age." The more time he spent around Kiyi, the more he realized that she was a younger version of Azula.

"I spend way… too much time with Azula. Now go." she said, taking a few steps back from the door to wait for her signal.

He knocked with his knuckles and a second later a 'Come in' came from the inside of the room.

"Yeah."

They joined her a little after by the shore of the lake.

During war times and back when the lake had been under the control of the Dai Li, Lake Laogai had been a secured place. Private. And mostly patrolled by the agents, hoping to avoid curious eyes about what was truly happening under it. Now, years after the war, the lake was open to the public, and it was a place where families and couples could come to have a nice day at the shore, take a swim or even rent small boats to fish on the waters of the lake.

All over the shore there were dozens of food stalls selling stuff from kebabs of every kind to ice cream of every possible flavor. Also, there were stalls with different entertaining games for every member of the family.

"Now, what?" the Princess asked Kiyi, still nettled.

"Now, that," she pointed at the middle of the lake where a dozen boats with families and couples were floating. "I want to do that."

"Great." Azula huffed, cursing on the inside.

It took them a moment to find the place where a man was renting different boats. Sokka ended up paying the rent of the boat, as he had been the only one to have thought about bringing any money. After hopping into the boat, Sokka was the one in charge of rowing as Azula refused to help and found her spot at the farthest end.

He stopped rowing a few minutes later when they were away from the shore, but not too much. Just enough to be able to fish.

Glancing in the distance, they could see the part of the Lake that was used as a pier for the bigger ships. And if they paid enough attention, they could even see the Royal Barge at the far distance.

"Kiyi, have you ever gone fishing?" Sokka asked her. She denied with her head. "Then it's your lucky day." he said, pulling out a fishing rod.

"Where did you get that?" Kiyi asked as he pulled out the bait from a little container.

"The old man back there told me that people usually take advantage of their time in the lake and use it to get some fish to later have a picnic by the shore," he said, struggling to get the bait into the hook. "So, I thought why not, huh?"

"Great!" she said with a smile as she searched the back with snacks that she had brought, suddenly feeling hungry.

Azula scoffed, crossing her legs. "If I were you Kiyi, I wouldn't sound so excited. It's obvious he doesn't even know how to do it." she said with venom, seeing him struggle with the bait.

"For your information, back in the day, I used to do our fishing while traveling," he said, "Got it!" he exclaimed with excitement once he could put the hook through the worm and throw it into the water.

"No wonder why you all looked poorly fed," she muttered, irritated, placing her elbow over her knee and resting her chin on her palm. "Why did you drag me here, anyway?!" she burst. She was blaming this on him because he had been the one to say yes to Kiyi.

"You think I wanted to bring you?!" Sokka retorted, "It's your fault!"

Azula didn't know all this had been his plan, and he attempted to keep it like that. He didn't want her to get more furious at him for dragging her there. So, he had to pretend he wasn't happy with the situation either.

"How is it my fault?! When did I say I wanted to come to have a picnic?! I never wanted this!" she said, vexed.

"Anyway, this is your fault!" he pointed out. "You told her; you were going to take her sight-seeing." he reminded her. That part was true.

"B-But…" she began, but he didn't allow her to refute him.

"If you made a promise to a little girl, then you should follow through!" he remarked. "If you can't, then you shouldn't have said anything!" he scolded her.

Azula raised her eyebrows. "You were scammed by her! You get to say nothi..."

Both of them blinked, astonished

Kiyi sighed after shoving an onigiri into each of their mouths to stop their bickering. "At this rate, you two are going to end up liking each other," she said, pouting. "Why do you keep fighting over nothing?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's her fault!"

"It's his fault!" they shouted at each other, glancing in opposite directions.

They remained in silence for a while eating the onigiri and waiting for the rod to hook on something. Nothing happened until the Princess felt something moving on her shoe.

She screamed with a shriek in disgust. The bait had dragged out of the bag and it was crawling on the floor of the boat.

"What?! What is it?!" Sokka inquired, concerned for her reaction.

"Ugh…" Azula complained, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them after shaking off the worms. "They crawled out of the bag. It's disgusting." she pointed at the floor with revolt.

"Oh…" he muttered, pulling them back into the bag. "There. They are gone." he said, once the floor of the boat was clean.

"Thanks." she said, almost inaudibly so.

"Wait… Are you afraid of worms?" he asked, raising a brow with a smirk.

"No," she replied, "I'm disgusted by them."

"And by insects, rodents, reptiles, every kind of bug." Kiyi listed, realizing something important she hadn't noticed until that moment.

Sokka huffed. "So, not only nature hates you, but you hate nature as well." he said, mockingly.

"Shut up."

"You two aren't going to start fighting again, are you?" Kiyi interjected, making a grimace of discomfort. "Because, whatever it is… I think we should turn this boat around…"

"Why?" both asked.

She smiled nervously. "I-I might need to pee…"

…

Sokka had remained in the boat as Azula stood guard while Kiyi peed behind a bust. They were no bathrooms close, so it was the best they could do before her bladder exploded.

The Princess crossed her eyes, thinking about what she had done to deserve to be in the situation she was in. She rubbed her temples, trying to gather patience for the rest of the day. When she opened her eyes again and glanced towards the boat, she was stunned of finding it empty. She looked around but didn't find him. Sokka was nowhere to be seen.

This can't be happening, she thought.

"Sokka? Hey, Sokka, it's not funny... Get out!" she shouted at the shore of the lake. Nothing. There was no response. "Sokka, seriously get out!" she insisted again, but once more there was no response. "Damn it! This can be happening." she cursed, afraid that something had happened to him.

Without thinking twice, she walked into the lake, thinking that maybe he had fallen from the boat and hit his head and was about to drown. She called him again, worried. Nothing. Her heartbeat rushed, thinking the worst. The water was already at her waist. If something had happened to him, everyone was going to blame her.

Her breathing shortened as she desperately looked around for him. Her pulse increasing.

He was there a second ago, he couldn't have gone too far.

She was about to dive in when a splash of water startled her not too far from where she was.

"See? I got one. I told you I was good at this," said Sokka with a smile and raising a fish in his hand. Azula stared at him, displeased. "And what happened to you?" he asked, befuddled, tilting his head, when he noticed that she was also in the lake. He glanced at her and noticed her worried expression and that her eyes were blinking in tears. "Are you…"

"Agh…!" she grunted before she splashed him violently with water in the face. "You're unbelievable!" she muttered, as she got out of the lake all wet.

"What?!" he instead again, not understanding the situation.

Tsk!" she snarled, before turning and shooting a fire blast at him.

He ducked under the water to avoid it. "Are you crazy?!" he yelled. Then he understood her reaction and smirked, pleased. "Don't tell me you were worried about me?" he joked.

"Yes! Because I told you! If something happens to you, they'll blame me. It would be my fault!." she snapped, turning her back at him.

How could he have done something so reckless? He is an idiot; she thought as she used her bending to dry her clothes. Steam surrounded her. Stupid peasant and his stupid jokes. I got really worried for nothing. What if he had hit his head and drowned? All because he had to prove that he knows how to catch a fish.

"Do you think she got angrier?" Sokka asked Kiyi at the shore of the lake. He was teaching her how to throw rocks and make them bounce in the water a while after the incident.

Kiyi peeked over her shoulder and saw his sister frowning deeply, with her arms crossed over her chest. She was obviously fuming. "Noo…" she replied, ironical and grimacing.

"Yeah, I thought that too." he muttered, discouraged, throwing a rock that bounced two times before sinking in the water.

"Well, you'd have to think of another way to make her... not so angry." she scowled when her rock sank without bouncing.

He sighed. "I suppose I would have to think about something else."

Kiyi eyed something that made her stomach growl. "Well, I can think of something."

"What?"

"Do you have money?" she asked, mischievously.

He only raised a brow.

…

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sokka asked the little one.

"No, but it's worth the shot," she replied, devouring her last mochi. "Plus, Azula can't say no to a mochi, no matter how hard she tries. According to my mom, she had an obsession with mochi since she was little. Now, if you wish to have some privacy, then…" she extended her arm in his direction, "I will need money to buy food and to keep myself busy."

His eyebrows twitched. "Isn't your brother the richest human on the planet?"

"Do you see him around? You can charge him later," she refuted. "Do you want a moment alone with her or not?" she insisted with her extended hand.

He sighed, defeated. "Fine," he grunted, pulling out some gold pieces from his pockets and giving them to Kiyi.

She quickly counted them. "Are you this cheap? This barely buys me one round of kebabs." she pointed out, scowling.

"O-one round?" he stammered, baffled. Kiyi had an enormous appetite for her age and side. And sometimes it amazed him how big it was. If anybody knew about ferocious appetites, it was him. "How many rounds do you want? Aren't you a bit too greedy for a nine-year-old?" he grunted.

"Aren't you too whiny? I mean, you asked for my help after all." she refuted.

"Tsk!... Fine," he agreed, lending her more money. "Just don't get too far, okay?" she nodded.

He followed her with his eyes until she stopped at a small food stand before heading in the other direction towards the other sibling.

"Hey." he muttered, sitting next to her and offering the bag of mochi's Kiyi had told him to buy.

Azula raised her eyebrows. "What's this?" she asked, glancing at the bag.

"Call it an apology." he said with a little side smile.

She looked away, not taking it. "For what? For tattle-tailing me on Zuko and creating a mess? Or for your little stupid joke from earlier?" she said, irritated.

"Well, both."

"It would take more than this for me to forgive you about the mess with Zuko." she stated.

"So, you don't want it?" he raised his eyebrows. "It's mochi." he said, moving back and forward the bag.

Azula scoffed before extending her hand. His side smile grew pleased as he gave her the bag. Point to Kiyi.

"Just for the record," she said, tasting it. It was delicious. "Just because I accepted it, it doesn't mean I'm not angry at you."

"I know." he replied. But at least it's something, he thought.

"Where's Kiyi?" she inquired.

"Over there." he pointed at the food stand where she was eating a kebab very eagerly and her last mochi, alternating them. He sat next to her.

They remained in silence as she ate a couple of mochis. He couldn't find the exact word or figure out what to say next. He hadn't thought this through.

"Sorry," he spoke finally, "For what happened earlier. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"I wasn't scared," she clarified, "I was worried, -just like in Yu Dao-, about what would have happened if something had happened to you while being with me. I'd probably be blamed for it."

He remained silent for a moment. "Sorry, it was stupid on my part." Soka muttered.

"Pretty stupid." Azula agreed, before she began to cough as if she was choking.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried when he noticed her coughs didn't stop.

"What was the mochi's filling? Was it... strawberry flavor?" she asked, between gasps.

"Yeah, why?" he affirmed, patting her on the back.

"Are you... trying to kill me?!... I'm... allergic to strawberries!" she squealed in horror.

Sokka panicked. "What?!" he yelled, agape, "But Kiyi said you'd like it!"

A smirk appeared on her face and her coughs suddenly stopped. "And she was right," she said, "Got you. See? It's not that fun when you're on the other side, huh?"

He blinked, dumbstruck. "Tsk! You're evil. It wasn't funny!"

"For me it was," she shrugged, amused. "It's just as fun torturing you like that, as it is with Zuko."

"Do you think it was funny? It was not! I panicked!" he said.

"I know. That's what made it funny. You should have seen your face. It was pretty hilarious." Azula smiled.

"Azula, it's not funny to trick people like that, it's cruel," he chided her. "I got really worried."

"And you think I went into the lake because I felt like going for a swim? I also got worried, shithead," she insulted him, before realizing something and raising her eyebrows, agape. "And did you… Did you just scold me? Do you want to die?"

He shrugged, amused. "Well, at least now you're insulting me again. I would mark it down as progress."

"Don't. I'm still pretty angry at you."

"I know," he muttered, before standing and offering her a hand. "Still, we should better head back now. It's going to get dark soon, and we shouldn't be outside after the sundown."

She sighed. "Agreed." she said, accepting his hand.

"H-have you…?" she raised her eyebrows, deadpanned. "Have you always been this short?" Sokka asked, realizing their height differences.

It was the first time he really noticed that she was actually really short compared to him. Not even in Lian Yu had he noticed. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder. He must have totally ignored that aspect as he knew that even if she was short, she could still kick ass like nobody else.

Also, in her defense in the last couple of years, he had gotten really tall. Taller than the average, making people next to him look shorter.

His mind instantly began working on at least a dozen jokes he could make about her height.

"Have you always been this dumb?" she snapped back, expressionless.

He tilted his head. "T-that's… Fair," he said, pressing his lips in a thin line. He knew he had asked something really stupid.

"Oh good! You two already made up!" exclaimed Kiyi, arriving next to them with a smile. Her stomach finally full.

"We haven't," clarified Azula, "I'm still mad at him."

Kiyi tilted her head. "Then, why are you two holding hands?" she asked, pointing at their hands.

She was right. They still haven't let go of each other.

They instantly removed their hands away from each other as if they were on fire and glanced in opposite directions, trying not to blush for their minor mishap.

The nine-year-old sighed and shook her head. "You two are a piece of work." she muttered, thinking that maybe she should find another husband.

The walk back to the Palace was done in silence and at quick pace. They managed to arrive before the sky went fully black.

In the hallways, Kiyi wished them a good night with an enormous yawn, before heading to rest. And as they headed to do the same, they crossed paths with Zuko.

"Where have you been all day?" he questioned Azula as soon as he saw her in the hallway outside of her room. He had looked for her and when he hadn't been able to find her, he got worried.

As an answer, she only slammed the door of her room at his face without saying a word.

Zuko dropped his head forward. Then, he turned to his friend. "Were you two together?" he inquired. Sokka nodded, "Where were you two?"

"We took Kiyi to Lake Laogai," he explained, casually, "She wanted to go sight-seeing, remember?"

"Oh, right," he muttered, remembering how the little girl had insisted a few times about that. "Sokka, do you have a minute?"

"Of course. But what for?" he asked.

...

"So… what do you wanna talk about, buddy?" he asked, after wandering from the halls of the Earth Kingdom Palace for a moment.

Zuko remained in silence for a few seconds. Since his last fight with his sibling and everything she had shouted at him, he had pondered her words, and even if he would never admit it, he had concluded that her words held more truth than he had ever dared to see.

Now, after thinking this matter through all day, he had finally acknowledged that he had been the one to take things out of proportion, the one that had misread the situation and unfairly judged her. She was right to be mad at him. He was also mad at himself.

He had been the one to make the condition of trusting each other back in Lian Yu, yet he had been the one to hide things and distrust her. He was doing everything he didn't want her to do. He had been ruining things lately, but he wished to make amends. Still, he didn't know how to do that.

Usually in their younger years, when they argued they would lash out at each other, ignore each other for a couple of hours or a few days, and then suddenly, Azula would find a way to piss him off, and everything would be back to normal. They never asked for forgiveness from each other. They had never said sorry to each other. So, he didn't know how to do it. Or what to say.

All he knew was that this time, he wanted to make things right. And for that, he needs the advice of someone who might have been in the same position he was right now. Someone who could -perhaps- understand him.

"It's about… everything I suppose." he finally managed to say.

"Everything, meaning?" Sokka asked, confused.

"Azula." said Zuko.

"Ahh… I see," he uttered, "So you wanna talk about how you told Azula about what I told you that she told me and told you not to tell her, right?"

The Fire Lord frowned. "What?" he asked, dazed. "Wait, how do you know that she is mad at me because of that? Did she tell you that we fought?" he inquired, intrigued that his sister had been sharing that kind of stuff with him.

"Well, she didn't need to tell me anything, because she kind of lashed out at me for telling you, because apparently you lashed out at her, right?" he asked, but he didn't need confirmation, his friend's expression confirmed it. "She was furious." he said, recalling the way she had stared at him, with her eyes full of hate and anger.

"She was. We had a discussion, and everything just came out of proportion," Zuko sighed, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "She can't just ask for things like this… It's not... It's…" he couldn't find the right words to express himself. He took a deep breath before staring at the warrior. "Sokka, what would you have done in my case?" he asked, really intrigued about his opinion. "Do you think I might have overreacted?"

He took a moment to respond. He was capable and smart enough to see and understand both sides. To understand Azula's reason behind the request and to understand the reaction behind Zuko's reaction.

He tried to see it objectively.

He shrugged. "Maybe?" he said, "Listen, you and her have always had this… complicated relationship that I'm starting to think that not even you guys understand it."

"What do you mean?" he tilted his head slightly.

"I mean, all siblings fight with each other. Katara screams at me and I scream back at her. She teases me and I annoy her to death. But in the end, I would die for her and I know she would do the same. I told you back then when we were near Hira'a; when it's about her, I don't mind taking the worst part of it, because I love her. But your relationship, it's… totally twisted.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… If I recall correctly, you used to say that your father used to pin you against each other, right?" Zuko nodded. "Well, you two were always competing against the other one, trying to be better, stronger than the other one, but now, your father is not here. He doesn't hold power over you anymore and you don't have to compete against the other one any longer. Zuko, have you two ever managed to get along in the past?" he asked, calmly.

Zuko remained in silence for a moment. His words sank into his brain. "We did. Once." he muttered, finally.

"And how did your relationship begin to fall apart?"

Zuko took a deep breath. "I-I… I don't know," he admitted, "I think it was when I was around six?"

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"My bending happened. Or more likely it didn't… We were playing around, and I don't remember exactly how, but she firebended accidentally," he recalled, "I think that the fact that everything came so easily for her bothered me. She was firebending at a really young age. Having advanced lessons. And my father was happy and pleased with her, while I…."

"You were a disgrace…"

He nodded slightly, staring at the floor. "I… Yeah, exactly. The thing is, I was angry because everything I tried, she was better than me. More graceful than me. Faster than me. Smarter than me. And my father kept saying 'She was born lucky, and you were lucky to be born' so that just enraged me," he swallowed hard, "But now that I think about it… I was probably angrier at myself than her for everything she was and I wasn't. But I couldn't see it." he admitted, ashamed. "Sokka, how did you do it?"

"Do what?" Sokka replied, tilting his head.

"How did you manage not being jealous of Katara for being a bender while you weren't?" he asked.

Sokka pondered for a moment with a hand under his chin. "I guess… having no bending, it never really mattered, actually. Yes, sometimes I felt bad about it, but in the end, it didn't matter because she's my sister and I love her no matter what," he stated, "She was my little sister and I'd always be there for her. Even if she doesn't need me."

Just by listening to his friend's words, he felt worse. Sokka was a better sibling to Katara than he had ever been to Azula. Maybe if he had acted differently. Maybe if he had acceded to play when she asked him when they were younger, even if he didn't want to. If he had stopped seeing her as a nuisance, as an enemy and instead just saw her as his little sister, perhaps all the bad blood between them would never sprout. Perhaps they could have been like Sokka and Katara.

He knew they would never be like them, but he could at least try.

But for that to happen, he needed to fix his mess first.

"Great." muttered Zuko, dejected.

"What?"

"You just made me feel horrible," he said, letting out a bit sigh. "You know, in retrospect, I'm realizing that I was wrong about some things I said, some things that… if she hadn't said them yesterday, I might never have realized. Things didn't come easy to her, either. Now, I remember how she would wake up really early to have a training session with her masters before breakfast. Sometimes till the point of exhaustion. Also, how much time she would spend in the library between books, scrolls, and texts. And how even after the academy she would have private lessons with tutors while I would… I would just stay with my mother."

Sokka quirked a brow. "Mommy's boy, huh?" he mocked.

"Quite a lot." the Fire Lord confessed, with a small smirk.

"Zuko, listen, maybe it's not my place to say it, but I think you should let her see your father." said Sokka after a moment, his hand on Zuko's shoulder in support.

"You think?"

The Water tribesman nodded, recalling what Azula had told him. "The same way you found your mother and closed a chapter of your life, maybe she needs this to achieve solace as well," he said, shrugging. "You know, she could have just gone to see him without you ever finding out. But the fact that she wanted you to know was because she wanted you to trust her. She wasn't trying to do anything behind your back. She was just trying to find the right moment to tell you because she wanted to avoid a misunderstanding."

"Which is what happened." he muttered.

"It was my mistake to tell you," said Sokka, recognizing his mistake. "I should have respected her wishes and waited for her to tell you, but I just wanted to help. I thought I would have more luck in convincing you than her… I guess, I underestimated how hot-headed are you." he said, joking with a smirk and poking him with his elbow.

Zuko shook his head with a little smile. "You wanted to help. Your intentions were good, pal. I'm the one who ruined it," he said, "When I heard she wanted to visit Ozai I… I kind of panicked. We've been getting along so well for the past year, and I was afraid she might…"

"Choose your father over you?" the Fire Lord nodded, staring at his hands. "Well, I believe she would have done it without a doubt years ago, but not now."

"How are you so sure?"

"I have faith in her. And you should too," said the warrior, "Back in Lian Yu…"

"Lian Yu?" Zuko cut him, confused, "Did you cross paths in Lian Yu? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I know?" This was brand new information for him. Sokka and Azula had crossed paths in Lian Yu?

Just like he had decided to keep most of the events that had happened during his little trip in Lian Yu from Katara and Aang, due to Zuko's reaction he assumed Azula had done the same with her brother.

So, he told his friend about what had happened. How she had helped him, not only to patch him up but also during his recovery. She had stayed with him for two weeks until he was almost fully back on his feet.

"... She had nothing to win from helping me, but yet, she did," he said, "She could have just let me there to die, and no one would have ever found out that she had been there. Still, she helped me."

"I-I… I had no idea," he mumbled, perplexed at Sokka's words.

"In the time I have spent with her, I have realized that she is way more complex than she shows," he said. "I used to believe that she was just your evil, little sister with the freaky blue flames that tried to try and kill us dozens of times, but just like you were back then, she was confused about what's right and wrong. I mean, you both grew in the same twisted environment. You didn't end up that bad because of your banishment and your uncle. But she never had those.

"So, the fact that she's trying now in her own way, it's something. And instead of lashing out at each other, you two should talk it through. Listen to each other's reasons instead of going at each other's throats." he advised his friend.

"In that case... What do you suggest? What should I do? How can I fix things with her?" he asked, "I mean, you saw it earlier, she is so mad at me that she won't even talk to me. She practically ignored me and slammed the door in my face. How did you manage to make her forgive you so easily?"

Sokka smiled, denying with his head. "I didn't. She is still pretty fumed at me."

Zuko frowned. "How come? I mean, you said you went to Lake Laogai…"

"I asked for Kiyi's help," he confessed, "I asked her to help me convince Azula. However, it didn't go as planned, but at least she talked to me after ignoring my existence for a week."

Zuko huffed. "You've accomplished more than I have," he said, crestfallen.

"Look, all this mess happened because she claimed that you don't fully trust her, right?" Zuko nodded, "Then prove her wrong. That's all she wants, your trust. Prove to her that she has it."

Zuko grimaced. "And how the hell do I do that?"

Sokka snickered. "Hey, I can't do all the thinking for you, right?" he joked, "That's something you have to figure out. Think of a way to show her that you trust her."

He pondered for a few moments before an idea got to him. "I guess I can think of a way or two."

"That's all you need, buddy." said Sokka, patting him on the shoulder.

Zuko gave him a little smile. "May I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Well, it's actually two things; How do you do it? I mean, how do you always manage to see the good in people?" he asked, "I mean, even with me… after everything I did to you guys, it didn't take you long to begin to tease me and you trusted me right away when I told you about the Boiling Rock."

A slight smile appeared on Sokka's face. "You're asking because I saw the good in her? Because I saw the good in Azula?" Zuko didn't reply, but his silence told him everything. "I spent most of my life distrusting people because I had to protect the tribe, my sister, my friends. I mean, the first time I meet Aang, I accused him of being a spy of the Fire Nation, and life, more than once, has proved to me that there is always more than what meets the eye. And I believe that applies also to her."

The Fire Lord pressed his lips in a thin line. "My sister is much more complicated than I have ever realized."

"She is indeed. But you can try to begin to understand her by trusting her," he advised her. "In Lian Yu, I took a leap of faith with her. And she didn't let me down. Me. A peasant from the south. If you did the same, you as her brother, she might end up surprising you."

"I suppose." muttered Zuko, thinking on his words.

"And the other thing? What is it?"

"You said I should trust her," Sokka nodded, "And you? Do you trust her? Do you trust Azula?"

Sokka took a moment to ruminate on his answer. He was advising Zuko to trust Azula, but what about him? Did he trust her? Did he?

"I trust her with my life," he said, honestly. "After all, I wouldn't be here without her."

"Thanks, Sokka. For everything," said Zuko, "I knew talking to you would help me clear my head. And also, you're starting to sound a lot like my uncle, by the way."

Sokka snickered. "It's the cookies. I'm eating way too much of them. And what are friends for?" he replied, "Anything else I can do for you?"

The Fire Lord denied with his head, "No. Thanks."

Zuko wished a good night to his friend, before heading to his provisional study to write a letter. He was determined to do things right this time. He was going to fix his mistake. He was going to show Azula that he trusted her.

...

Sokka had been standing by her door for at least five minutes, debating on knocking on her door. Yesterday went about as he would have wished, and he hadn't had the opportunity to talk with her, so he wished to do it today. And this time, he wasn't going to ask for Kiyi's help. He had messed up; he was the one who had to fix it.

He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock. Yet, he stopped in the air.

"Sokka?" he jolted when he heard his friend Kanto's voice.

"Hey, Kanto," he greeted him with a small sight.

"What are you doing?" he asked, noticing his raised fist.

"Nothing," he lied, dropping his hand and hiding it behind his back. "Were you looking for Toph? Her room is the next door." he said, pointing to a room adjacent to Azula's.

"Oh, thanks… but I'm not actually looking for her." he said looking at the ground.

Sokka frowned. "Then?" Kanto pointed at him. He tilted his head. "Me?" he said, confused.

...

"So… What do you wanna talk about?" Sokka asked the young Water tribesman when they were sitting on the steps at the back of the Earth Kingdom Palace.

Kanto bit the inside of his cheek, nervous about asking him. "Well, actually I wanted to ask foryouradvice." he mumbled, quickly and unintelligible.

"Huh?" he scowled not understanding a word he had said to him.

"I said; I want to ask foryouradvice." he repeated, still unintelligible.

Sokka blinked, confused, and made a grin, still not understanding a bit. "My what? Kanto, talk slower and clearer. I can't understand a word you are saying."

"Fine. It's just... I wanted to ask for your… a-advice." he said, embarrassed. During the years the man had been away, Kanto and the rest of the boys had seen Sokka as an older brother. He was the only teenager around and he was the son of the Chief, so they all have grown seeing him like an older sibling.

And when he had joined the Avatar and helped to end the war, he had become somewhat of a role model for them.

"My advice? About what?"

"Well… it's about… It's about… girls." Kanto mumbled, chagrined, and blushing slightly.

"Girls…" he repeated, then a mischievous smile grew on his face. "Wait, you mean Toph?!"

He widened his eyes. "W-wha…"

"You like her, don't you?" he teased him, poking him with his elbow. He found Kanto's nervousness adorable.

"I-I…" he was out of words as he turned redder and redder. His face was heating up drastically.

"I knew it!" said the older boy with a smile. "From the first moment, I knew you liked her." Kanto had been mesmerized by Toph since the start.

"Shush… Shut up! Someone might hear you!" he said, with a finger on his mouth asking him to lower his voice and looking around just to double-check nobody was listening to their chat.

But that didn't stop Sokka from sneering at his friend for his little crush. "Oh... little Kanto is in love…" he mocked. "I still remember like it was yesterday when you used to request potty breaks during training. And now you're asking for advice with girls. I'm proud. You're all growing so fast." he wiped invisible tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Shut up. And I wasn't the only one, Baki and Tenki used to do it too!" he refuted, crossing his arms, annoyed. He and his friends would often interrupt Sokka's lessons by asking for frequent potty breaks just to annoy him.

"True, but they're not here right now," said Sokka before the mischievous smile reappeared on his face. "Toph and Kanto sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" he mockingly began to sing. Now he would have something to pay back at Toph for the constant mocking.

"Oh my…" Kanto hid his face in his palms, vexed. "You are even worse than a child. You are still really embarrassing." he said with disapproval, rethinking about asking Sokka for advice.

"Embarrassing?" Sokka raised his eyebrows. "Still, you copied my hairstyle." he pointed at his head.

"And I'm regretting that decision." he muttered.

"First comes love. Then…" he continued singing the little song. He was having a blast for the first time in days.

"Tsk… If you keep acting like that, you'll never win over the Princess." the younger warrior grunted.

"Huh?"

"You think you're fooling someone? Everyone knows!" he stated. Sokka was too obvious for his own good.

"W-what are you…"

"Oh, come on. It's obvious by the way you look at her." Kanto pointed out. He had only seen them together a couple of times, but it had been enough for him to notice.

"I don't… I don't look at her in any particular way." Sokka retorted at Kanto's statement. Azula was his friend, or at least, she was... but that was it. Right?

"Pffftt... Yeah, sure." he rolled his eyes not buying his words.

"Pffftt... Yeah, it's true." he assured, wondering from where Kanto had gotten the idea.

Azula was fun to hang around. She was intelligent, just as sarcastic as him. He enjoyed their bickerings and the fact that she always had a reply to whatever he said.

During the past week, he had missed their silly fights and just generally being around her. She had avoided him like the pentapox. Other than the daily odd meeting, she would avoid being in the same room as him. She would turn around in hallways if they crossed paths. She would leave whenever he arrived anywhere. And if he tried to start a conversation with her, she would pretend she didn't hear him and ignore him completely.

Sokka had even tried saying a joke or something dumb to see if he got any response from her part, but nothing had worked.

Their little talk during their trip to Lake Laogai had been the most they had interacted with each other during the past week.

He missed her.

"Everyone knows you have some sort of a crush on her." Kanto stated. He and the boys had known even before Toph had mentioned it.

Crush? "Who's everyone?" Sokka frowned, baffled. He didn't have a crush on her.

"Baki, Tenki even Bato and your father." Kanto listed them. They had been having dinner a few nights ago when the Chief had brought up the subject.

His eyes widened, stunned. "My dad?!" He couldn't believe his own father was involved in that nonsense.

"Yeah…" he said, nonchalantly.

"B-but why do you all believe that?" he asked, dazed, tilting his head.

Kanto shrugged. "Well, you tend to like girls out of your league. Like the Kyoshi Warrior…" And no one seemed to be more out of league than a Princess. In fact, he suspected that the Princess of the Fire Nation might be out of everyone's league.

"Girls out of my…." he mumbled. His eyebrows twitching. He was a great catch! Right?

"... And Katara told us about the Princess in the North," he explained, "So…"

"They weren't out of my league!" Sokka snapped, feeling offended. His ego being hurt once more. Why does everyone keep thinking that about him? He was a great guy and an awesome catch!

"Says you."

"A-and I don't like Princess Azula." he clarified, with nervousness in his voice.

For a moment Kanto wondered if Sokka was trying to convince him or himself about that. Now it was Kanto's turn to smile mischievously. "You do. You got all red just now by saying her name." he noticed, teasing him with a chuckle.

"T-that's because… I'm not blushing! This is red as… as in mad not as in… blushed." he refuted, making Kanto laugh louder. Sokka pouted, vexed.

The younger warrior shook his head, amused. "Anyway, she's out of your league so…"

"She is not out of my league!" he yelled, annoyed.

Kanto scowled and tilted his head. "Dude… just make up your mind, would you? Do you like her or not?"

"I-I…" Sokka stammered at his answer and decided that it was better to change the subject before anyone -Azula- could hear them. "Weren't you here to talk about Toph, huh?"

He snapped his fingers remembering the reason of their talk. "Oh, right! Well… the thing is… I really like her. I think she is fun to hang around with and smart and pretty and…" he said, blushing deeply.

Sokka smiled. He was totally head over heels for Toph.

"Woah… wolf-tiger, you totally have a crush on her… Aww…" he said with derision.

The boy made a grimace. "Don't aw… me; it's unmanly."

"It's not!" Sokka complained. "But keep going about your huge crush on Toph." he surrounded his shoulders with an arm and gave him a little supportive squeeze.

"Tsk... Fine." he said, sighing. "I wanna ask her out…" he said, cutting to the chase.

Sokka raised his eyebrows. "Like on a date?"

"No. To the store," he replied, deadpanned. "Yes, on a date. I'm starting to think that maybe I should have asked Katara for advice instead." he said under his breath. If Sokka was being that oblivious about his crush for the Princess, maybe he hadn't been the best option to come seeking for advice.

"Hey, I can give better advice about dating than her. You know, I have dated two girls while she has only dated one boy." he exclaimed.

"Which… is the Avatar so…"

"Do you want advice or not?" he grunted between gritted teeth.

Kanto rolled his eyes. "Fine. Still, you know her better than I do, so any ideas? What does she like? Where should I take her?" he asked. He wanted to have a perfect first date, to hope for a second one.

Sokka placed his elbow over his knee and rested his chin on his hand, thinking of hobbies Toph might have. "Well, let's see… Hmmm... she likes… gambling, she's really good at that. She enjoys taking part in Earth rumbles, that's how we meet her, actually. She loves throwing flying rocks on fire at people." he recalled.

He scowled. "Sokka, even though your ideas are great," he said with sarcasm, "I was thinking of something more like… taking her to a nice restaurant. Or to the Zoo outside the wall. Or what about inviting her to the festival for the closure of the negotiations?"

"Festival? I didn't know there was going to be a festival." he admitted, tilting his head. It was the first time he was hearing of that. And the previous day he hadn't been too focused on what was on the walls as they strolled through the streets of Ba Sing Se.

"Yeah, the night of the feast on our last night," Kanto explained, "There's going to be a small festival with fireworks, games, food in the streets. You haven't seen the posters?" he had seen hundreds of them all over the city, so it amazed him that Sokka hadn't seen one.

He shook his head. "We haven't actually had a lot of chances to walk around the city, actually. We've been busy with the meetings almost every day."

"Oh, I see… Still, do you think she would like to sneak out and go to the festival?" he asked, hopefully.

Sokka raised a brow. "Toph? Choosing a street festival over a feast? Of course she'd like that." he said with a smile.

"Great!" the younger warrior exclaimed, pleased, "Any advice or something I should know about her?"

"Mmmm…" he scratched his temple. "I'm sure she'll let you know everything you need to know. But still, be a gentleman but don't go too overboard or she'll assume that you think of her as weak and would kick your ass." he warned him.

"Got it. Anything else?"

Sokka pondered for a second. "Take a bath that day, shave, comb your hair, and use your fanciest clothes. Her father is going to be present at the feast too and I'm sure you wanna give him a good impression, don't you?" he advised him, sternly.

"Noted," he said, thankful for that last detail. "By the way… All jokes aside, is something going on with you and the Princess? And I don't mean romantically speaking," he clarified when Sokka opened his mouth to refute. "I mean... It's just… Toph may have mentioned that you two were being… weird with each other and also something about her being more snarky than usual?"

Sokka sighed, a little dejected. "Yeah, well… we fought." he acknowledged.

Kanto leaned back on his hands. "I'm not saying that I'm assuming that it was your fault, but I'm assuming it was your fault. What did you do?" he inquired.

He huffed a little, peeved that everyone assumed that it had been his fault, because they were right, it had been his fault. "I… Tried to help her but I… I just made things worse, I suppose." he leaned forward, resting his elbows over his knees.

"Sokka, how did not see that coming?"

"Huh?"

"You have a talent for that." Kanto stated.

Sokka pouted with one eyebrow twitching. "Shouldn't you be like... trying to make me feel better or at least give me a few encouraging words like… 'You're going to figure it out'? Or you know; 'I'm sure she would forgive you kind of thing'?" he questioned, irritated.

"Nah…" he said, carelessly, making a grin. "I'm not your type of man for that," he glanced over his shoulder when he felt someone coming towards them. "But look! Here comes just who could help you… The Princess itself!" he said with a wide smile and extending an arm towards her.

"What?!" he exclaimed, aghast.

Kanto snickered at his reaction. "I'm joking… It's just your father."

Sokka breathed out, calming down after the little joke.

"Hey dad." he greeted his father when he stood next to them.

"Hey son, Kanto." the Chief greeted them back.

"Hey Chief," said Kanto with a smile and patting one of Sokka's shoulders. "Now that you're here, Chief, you might be able to help your son with his 'girl problems'."

"Girls' problems?" Hakoda glanced at his son, tilting his head slightly.

"I have to run…" Kanto excused himself. "Bato and the boys must be looking for me. Thanks, Sokka for your advice and good luck." he waved a goodbye by rushing down the dozens of steps.

The Chief turned to his son. "So… Do you wanna talk about girls' problems? Does it involve Princess Azula?" he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know?" Sokka questioned his father.

"Well, I don't know what happened between you two, but the past week you both have been... different. And not just like with each other, it's with like… at everything. And I'm your father so I can tell when you or your sister are upset about something. So, what is it?" he insisted.

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Do you have time right now? It's kind of long thing."

"Of course," he said, smiling warmly. "Tell me everything."

"It's just… Tsk…" he rubbed his head, exasperated. "Dad, why are girls so complicated?"

Hakoda smiled at his on. "That's the beauty of them, my son. If they weren't our lives would be incredibly boring."


	16. CHAPTER 16

CHAPTER 16

For the first time in years she had decided to sleep in till really late. Her room had no windows and if she turned the lights off, the room would submerge in darkness. It was until her stomach growled and forced her to get out of bed and get ready for the day.

She had finished all her paperwork and could spend her day doing nothing, something hadn't happened in years.

Azula readied herself as any other day would and headed out.

As she walked through the hallway, she crashed into someone she didn't expect.

"My apologies, Princess Azula," he said with a little smile.

"It's okay, Chief Hakoda." she replied, not giving it importance to the matter.

"Princess?" he called her.

"If you are looking for my sibling, I have no idea where he is, and I don't attempt to find out. As for your children, the same answer applies." she said.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk." said Hakoda, calmly.

Azula stared at him, baffled. What could he possibly want to talk with her?

However, she agreed.

"The flowers look beautiful, don't you think?" said the Southern Chief as they walked through the Royal Gardens, with a calmed passe. "It always amazed me the beauty of the flora in the other nations."

"Well, considering that in your hostile land, probably nothing grows is understandable." she said, bitterly.

Yet, he gave him a little smile. "You are right. The plants that grow in the South are not pretty at all. And certainly not as colorful."

Azula pressed her lips in a thing line. "Chief, I'm sure you didn't want to talk about flowers or the weather by any chance, do you? So, why don't you just go straight to the point?" she said, straightforward.

Other than the few words they had crossed during the meeting The Princess and the Chief had barely talked.

The Chief smiled, calmly. "Princess, would you mind if I call you just Azula? I mean, if it doesn't bother you being called just Azula?" he asked in his usual tone of politeness.

She did expect that. But replied honestly. "I would mind, but…" she confessed, before shrugging, "Huh, what the hell? Everyone calls me whatever they want, these days."

Hakoda snickered at her bruntly reply. "Alright, Azula."

"So...? What is it Chief?" the Princess insisted again.

"Please call me Hakoda, all my kid's friends call me like that." he said with a warm smile, directed to her.

She glanced away. "I-I'm not your kid's friends." she muttered, casually.

"You are not?" he asked, tilting his head, bewildered. "B-But for the way I have seen you talk with them, over all Sokka, I would believe otherwise."

Azula sighed. "Well, he insists on believing we are friends."

Hakoda frowned at her statement. "And you are not? I talked with him a few hours ago and he said you were." he recalled his son's words.

"We are not," she said, confident even if her expression said otherwise. He noticed this and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "I mean, I don't know." she admitted.

"Why is that if I may inquire?" he asked, as they reached the pavilion.

"It's just… complicated." Azula confessed.

And in fact, it was complicated. It had been so long since she had been able to call anyone a friend. Her perception of friendship was so twisted that she didn't even know the true meaning of friendship, of friend.

"Well, I have time, and I'm willing to listen." he assured her with a reassuring warm smile.

For a moment she stood there, scrutinizing the Chief. A parent, willing to listen to her, to what she had in her mind. To what it was troubling. And there wasn't any kind of bond between them. He was just a parent willing to listen to a child's complaints, and it wasn't even his child.

For her, that made her grow another kind of respect towards the man, standing in front of her.

A small, barely noticeable smile appeared in her lips. "Thank you Chief," she said, truly thankful. "But It's just way too complicated and long."

"I don't mind," he said, sitting on the bench in the middle of the pavilion. "As I said, I have time. And by judging how troubled I have seen you the last week I would assume that you would need someone to talk to."

Her eyes widened at his statement. He had been watching her? He had noticed? It could be, perhaps...

"How did you know I have been troubled? Did Sokka tell you…?" she inquired. It must be. It was the obvious reason.

"He didn't say it," Hakoda replied, "But I have eyes, and I also have two kids. As a parent one starts to develop this talent, to know when they are troubled, and it works not only for your own." he stated.

She remained in silence a few seconds, astonished. A jab of jealousy hit her. She felt jealous of Sokka and Katara. She swallowed. "I see. May I ask what Sokka mentioned exactly?"

The Chief placed a hand under his chin, remembering. "Not much. He only said that you two had something of a misunderstanding?" he tilted his head again.

One corner of her lips curled up. "We happen to have a few of those, quite a lot." she acknowledged.

"I see. But what was the misunderstanding about?" he insisted.

"Can I ask you something before?" she asked.

He noticed the sullen tone on her voice. "Of course."

Azula sat next to him on the bench, with her hands on her lap. "The thing is… Well, I have seen Sokka and Katara for years, and they have always had this... relationship where they annoy each other. Tease and mock each other, but still they… they would die for the other one. They are unconditional towards each other." she began.

"Well, they are siblings." he said, attentive to her words.

"I know," said the Princess, "And I mean, when I compare their relationship with mine and Zuko, they just seem to be… in a totally opposite end," she gulped, "I-I… I think that what I'm trying to ask is… H-How did you and your wife do it? I mean, Sokka is a non-bender while Katara is a master and I have never felt resentment from each other. For anything."

Every time she saw them interact, she couldn't help to wonder why they were so different to them? How did they get along so well? What had made them different from turning out like them?

"Ah… I see," he muttered. He had heard here and there that the Princess and the Fire Lord had a pretty complicated relationship. "Well, I think it mostly because there shouldn't exist any kind of resentment between them, first of all."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, they are siblings and even if one is a bender and the other one is not, my wife Kya and I love them equally. And always made sure to let them know. I mean, we didn't know Katara was a bender until she was around 7-8 years old, I think? And even after that we made sure of treating them the same way." he explained.

"I see." she mumbled. Her assumptions had been right. Their parents had never treated them differently. Not favorites. No choosing child over the other one. Not pinning them against each other.

"Also, when their mother died…" he continued.

Azula widened her eyes for the sudden revelation. "I-Is she… dead?" she muttered. It was new information. She didn't know that their mother was dead.

"Yes. My wife Kya sadly passed away around... twelve years ago. On the last raid in the Tribe." Hakoda clarified.

She lowered her glance to the floor. "I-I'm Sorry. I didn't know. I always assumed that she stayed at home in the Tribe. I never..."

"It's okay, you didn't know." he said softly.

For some reason, the Chief's presence gave her some kind of comfort. Maybe it was the fact that he was a figure of authority in his Tribe or maybe it was only the fact that for some reason, he transmitted some kind of peace, of calm and trust. Something she had been needed in a while.

He seemed like the type of man that Ozai would despise. Totally opposite to him and what he used to represent. War, fear and submission.

Hakoda continued. "But as I was saying, when my wife died, both of them were deeply affected. Overall Katara. She was the last one that saw her alive. After her passing she took her place, helping in the tribe. Sokka also did his part helping here and there, learning to fish, to hunt. They were forced to grow really fast, even if they were still very young. And that's also one of the reasons I believe that made them bond more, the fact that they had each other to lean on whenever it was too much for them."

That was a gigantic difference between them. She never learned in Zuko, and Zuko never leaned on her. They never found comfort in each other, when their mother had disappeared, because according to Ozai, that would make them weak, and being weak it was unacceptable.

Her eyes glanced in the distance, when she noticed someone entering the gardens.

Sokka.

He had his hands and his pockets, as he walked around, when he noticed her eyes on him. Their eyes met for a split of second before she looked away and finally asked.

"And… Sokka never …?"

"Got jealous of Katara?" he completed, "Of course he did. Like any child. It's normal for children to feel jealous. But eventually, he would realize that just because she had bending it didn't made him any less special. Eventually, he found things he was better at than her, and that cheered him up."

In their case, it was usually her who was the superior one. She was always better than Zuko. Smarter. A better bender. Crueler. While Zuko had been seen just as a failure.

Maybe if she hadn't been perfect at everything. Perhaps, if she hadn't been good at one thing that Zuko was. Maybe if she hadn't been a prodigy, just maybe… things would have been different.

"And did you ever favor one over the other one?" she had to ask.

"I don't think parents should choose a favorite kid. I mean, at least I couldn't. I see so much of me in them," he said with a reassuring smile. "Katara with her temperament, her spirit and stubbornness. Sokka with his brains and silly jokes."

"He also resembles you physically a lot." the Princess added, noticing the same tone of blue on their eyes. And the same type of smile.

"Yeah, he got my good looks." the Chief said with a haughtily, smile.

She rolled her eyes. "That wasn't what I meant, but…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and slightly pulled her closer. His eyes fixed on his son that was staring at them vexed. "Oh, come on, just between us. Don't you find him attractive?" he asked naughty and moving his eyebrows up and down.

She huffed before a small chuckle escaped her lips, amused. "Fine, fine he is a little bit handsome." she confessed.

"A little bit?" Hakoda quirked a brow.

"Oh, now I can see the resemblance between you two. You both shine modesty." she retorted, making him laugh.

His laugh was contagious which made her giggle a little bit.

Sokka frowned at this from the distance. His curiosity getting the best of him made him try to get closer to the pavilion without being noticed to listen better to whatever talk his father and the Princess were having.

"I think we drifted from the main topic." Hakoda said once he stopped laughing.

"Yeah." Azula agreed.

"Why the questions, Azula?" he asked. Now, it was his turn to make questions.

She sighed, deeply before beginning. "I'm sure, someone has told you already that Zuko and I didn't use to have the best sibling relationship…"

"Well, they might have mentioned something about it," he said, "But I thought that it was mostly that you two fought a lot."

"It's a small part of it. The thing is… I asked you that because whenever I see Sokka and Katara I feel kind of... jealous of them," she confessed for the first time out loud. "And I know, Zuko does too. Because, we would never be able to have a relationship remotely close to them and I was wondering why we were so different, but now that I heard you, I can tell why." said Azula.

"And why do you think it is?"

"Everything. While growing up my father from the moment I showed signs of firebending and Zuko didn't, he put us against each other," she muttered, "And my mother, she… she kind of let it happen. Each parent chose a favorite. My father chose me and my mother chose Zuko." she said, honestly.

For a moment, she thought she would see a pity glance on the man next to her, but instead he scowled.

"That's… wrong," he said, "Parents can't do that."

"Well, they did." she said, pressing her lips in a thin line. Ursa chose Zuko and Ozai chose her. He shook his head, still frowning. "Then, my mother disappeared. My father got the throne and it got worse. It turned into a fight to see who could get the favor from our father."

He glanced at her, stunned. "I'm sorry, Princess, but for the rumors I have heard, Fire Lord Ozai was a cold, crue

I was too, she thought.

She assented once, staring at her hands on her lap. "I-I suppose you are not. But for so long… I didn't see him like that, because after all he…"

"He was your father and you were a child," he completed, "It's understandable." Hakoda gave her a little comforting squeeze on her hand, when he noticed a little dejected.

The gesture startled her. It took her by surprise. She wasn't used to that kind of physical touch, but just like with Sokka's, she found it agreeable.

"Ozai, used to see in Zuko disappointment, as a failure while in me, he saw everything he ever wished. Perfection. Success. He had all these expectations on me that… encouraged me to be the best one. Because If I was the best one, he would praise me, and for so long I misunderstood that for love," she clenched her fist, "And I used to believe that the more I excelled at things and got praised by him, -while Zuko kept failing- the more he would love me. ...It took me years to realize that love doesn't work like that." she said, taking a deep breath.

"Parents shouldn't expect their kids to excel at everything," said Hakoda, "Kids are meant to fail and learn from failure. And our duty as parents is to be there for them, to encourage them to stand up and try again. To teach them and learn with them along the way. To protect them. That's what love is."

Her jaw tensed.

She had grown in a place where she couldn't afford to fail. Where no one had protected her. She had to protect herself. She had to be brave by herself. Strong. Nobody had taught them anything. Nobody had been there to learn with her alone the way. She had learned by herself. Alone.

Well, that was not completely true…

Zadira, she thought.

But either way, in the end, everyone had left her. Lu Ten, Ursa, Zadira, Zuko, Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee, Ozai.

"And what about when what they need is protection from a parent?" her voice was barely audible.

"That's why there are two of them. In case one parent fails to protect the child, the other would do it. That's a parent job; protect their kids, even from the other parent."

Azula bit the inside of her cheek, replaying in her mind his words.

That's a parent job; protect their kids, even from the other parent.

Yet, Ursa chose to leave them at his will. Disappear from their lives. Change her face. Erase her memories from them. Forget them instead of doing her job.

But… If her mother would have chosen to stay and fight her father, protect them, would have made any difference? Since she could remember Ursa had only seen her as a monster. Would that have made a difference? Would that have stopped her from becoming what her mother always saw her as…?

"And what if one parent is the one you need protection and the other one fears you? If it sees you as a monster?" her nails dug in her palms and felt that her cheek was about to bleed for her bite.

Hakoda, saw her knuckles going whiter by each passing second and placed her hand over hers again. Her hands instantly loosened. He gave her a lovesome smile. More honest and sympathetic that her parents ever gave her.

"Our children are extensions of ourselves," he said, staring in Sokka's direction who was pretending that it wasn't trying to listen to their conversation. "And if that's the case then, the parents are wrong. No father should see their own child as a monster. And even if they do, it would only prove that the parent wasn't capable of being a parent. I can't think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection."

Then he continued, when he connected her questions. "I don't think your mother sees you as a monster, Princess." he said, making Azula widenned, her eyes and mouth.

How had he managed to figure it out… she thought, openmouthed.

"There is more than that, Chief." she said.

"You know how many times I have called my kids brats or wicked children? Or do you know the amount of times I have called Sokka idle? Or lazy? Or Katara…"

"But it's different!" she snapped, standing up and leaning her back on the railing, turning her back towards the direction Sokka was still trying to hear. "It's obvious that no matter what you called them, they still knew you loved them because you spent time with them while I… She was always around Zuko. She would take care of him if he was sick or injured. She would comfort him if he was scolded by our father. But… But it wasn't like that for me. I believe she saw me as a monster because she was never around me. Not even when I was sick or injured. My nursemaid would have to take care of me, instead. She barely talked to me. She only did it to either scold me or send me to my room.

"Oh, and not to mention that she decided to erase all her memories from us when she was vanished. The only time I heard her say that she loved me was with another woman's face and without her memories." her voice broke at the last sentence.

Her chest was going up and down fastly. she glanced at the floor when her eyes filled with tears. She wasn't going to allow herself to cry. She blinked rapidly to dismiss them and swallowed hard. She wasn't going to cry.

The Chief patted the place next to him, from where she had just stood up to invite her to sit again. She did.

"I believe your relationship is misunderstood. No mother on earth could be capable of seeing their own child as a monster," said the Chief, "I'm aware I don't know all the details, but I mean, how could she see you as a monster? You are her daughter. All I see is an extremely intelligent young lady, who -my son's words- it's also very sarcastic and with a freaky blue fire." he said, jokingly, "For starters, would a monster have helped an injured boy to recover from a very serious injury?"

His words touched her heart. Her eyes filled with tears, as his words showed more compression and empathy than she ever imagined.

She felt like a weight being lifted from her shoulders. This is what she needed to hear. This is what she had needed and didn't know. Have an adult, a parent telling her that.

"I almost didn't." she admitted.

"But you did," he retorted, "Would a monster have proposed a project for a Nation that is not hers?"

"They were going to be disposed, anyway." Azula stated, casually.

"Would have a monster made sure that the other nations would get a fairer deal during the negotiations?"

"I was trying to…"

"My point is…" he intervened with a smile before she could refute. "You are not a monster. I mean, and I'm not trying to justify anything, I still believe that it's wrong, but it might just be a misunderstanding."

Azula didn't know what to reply to that. They remained in silence for a while. His words sink into her brain.

Perhaps, the Chief was right, and she wasn't a monster.

At least, not anymore.

She was trying to change. To move on from her past, even if it was harder than she thought. But she was trying to change. To be a better version of herself.

"I suppose… after listening to me, I own you an explanation of what's happening with your dumb son." said Azula, after a while.

She began explaining to him how she had asked precisely to Sokka to not tell Zuko about her going to visit Ozai, and the reason behind her request. She told him how Zuko had lashed out at her without hearing reasons and how she had done the same to his son, and why she was still so mad at him.

"... If he hadn't opened his big mouth and had done just as I told him too, this wouldn't have happened." she finished her explanation.

"Oh… I understand now," said Hakoda, "I know it's not my place to tell, -and I'm not saying this because he is my son- but I think you should forgive him. I'm pretty sure he meant well. I can assure you his intentions were good. He only was hoping to help you."

They glanced in his direction. Sokka was moving his hand frantically around him. It appeared that a bunch of bugs were annoying him.

"That's the thing, I didn't ask for his help. I never did." Azula stated, sullenly.

"And that's the thing about Sokka. He would always try to help. No matter what, he would." he said, "His heart would not let him do otherwise, overall when… when it's about his friends," he corrected his words when he realized what he was about to say. "He was thirteen when I left him in charge of the Tribe. And I think even to this day he finds the need to help in everything he can. He means no harm with it." he excused him.

Azula sighed. "Well, his 'helping' only caused that Zuko to scream at me and I screamed at both of them." she said, bitterly.

"I'm sure that wasn't his intention at all." said Hakoda with a side smile.

"Then why couldn't he just…"

"Because sometimes he tends to think more with his heart than with his head. If he thought he was helping you well, he couldn't just let it be. He had to do something."

The Princess huffed, displeased. "He is always like that? Nosey and insisting? He had also been insisting non-stop about us being friends and I kept telling him I don't want friends."

"Why? Why is that?" he asked, inquisitively.

She sighed. "People think that being alone makes you lonely. But being surrounded by the wrong people is the loneliest thing in the world." she mumbled.

"You say that for what happen after the war?"

She took a deep breath before replying. "I guess you heard about it, huh?"

"Just the general," said Sokka's father, "Still, just because you have felt alone all your life it doesn't mean you have to be alone forever. But you will never stop being alone, unless you let people try to help you and get close to you," he assured, "Life is full of lessons. We learn along the way. Some of us do it in different stages of our lives, but we all do it. And I believe that at your young age, you have already learned more lessons that most people twice your age have."

Again, he had said the right words. Did he read minds by any change? Or how did he know what she needed to hear?

"Perhaps, still how can I let people get close to me when I know that they only see me as who I used to be? They all see me as Zuko's evil little sister without hopes of redemption. Someone who is only evil."

"Not everyone," he said, bumping her shoulder slightly. "He used to be very distrustful of people when he was younger," his glance was on his son. "He used to suspect of his own shadow, but now, somehow he has managed to see the good in people."

See the good in people, those words ringed on her mind. Did he see the good on her? The good she wasn't sure if she had it?

"Chief, during the Black Sun Invasion," she began after a moment. "I was who came up with the plan to capture you and everyone else..."

He raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes, agape. "Really? That's Impressive. I mean, why am I even surprised? If Sokka would come up with the Invasion plan, of course you could have come with something like that," he rambled, "I'm sorry, Princess, but I always thought that it had been one of your father generals, the one that came up with the plan. But finding out that it was you, it's… even, more impressive. You were… sixteen?"

"Fourteen." she clarified.

"Oh, gosh… And you also took control over Ba Sing Se at such a young age." he said with astonishment.

She frowned, finding him a little odd, his amazement. Haven't they been on the opposite side of the war?

She shook her with a little chuckle for the Chief reaction. "What I was trying to say is; that I was the one that threw you into a cell and then moved you to the Boiling Rock. And while you were trying to escape I tried to stop you and…"

He raised a hand to stop her from talking. "It's okay. It's okay. We were at war. You were doing what you believe it was right. And you are a Princess you had to protect your nation. It's understandable."

"I suppose." she muttered. That was not what she had expected yet, a faint smile appeared in her lips.

And a second later, he said; "You should talk to him," he said, glancing in Sokka's direction. He was no longer struggling with bugs. "Talk things. He only meant good."

She took a deep breath. "I guess, I could."

The Chief jumped on his feet, jolted up. "I told Bato I was going to meet him today!" he said, startled. "If you excuse me Azula, I have to go. I forgot that I had to meet with someone."

"Don't worry, go ahead." she said, "And Chief. Thank you." she said, thuly thankful for their little chat.

"Any time." he said with a smile, before winking an eye and heading out of there.

He is Sokka's father, she thought, biting her lower lip.

When his father walked next to him, he gave him a little reassuring pat on the back, before walking away, without a word.

He glanced towards the Pavilion and he could notice the top of Azula's head. She was still there.

He walked towards there, and saw her sitting in the bench, swinging her legs back and forward, while being mentally absent.

"Hey, I'm about to start thinking you are stalking me." Sokka joked, when he walked into the Pavilion.

Azula scoffed. "Sorry, stalking you? I guess, it's pretty clear who is actually stalking who. Plus, if I was stalking someone, it would probably be a cutey one." she mocked.

Sokka pressed his lips together not knowing what else to say. He remained a few seconds just standing there, until he finally asked; "What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?" she retorted.

"I-I'm… I'm watching the lotus." he said walking towards the railing.

"Can't you watch the lotus somewhere else?" she grunted. She had wished a couple of minutes alone.

"Nop… The lotus are right here," he pointed at it. Her eyes went white with vexation. "What were you and my father talking about?" he asked out of the blue.

Azula quirked a brow. "Nosey, much?"

"It's just…" he shrugged, "Did he say something he should? I mean..." he had saw them talk for a while, and for moments their talk had looked pretty important.

"We were talking." that's all she said.

"About…?" he insisted.

She scoffed. "Well, for starters, your father is actually quite nice. Why aren't you like him?" she snarled.

His eyebrows twitched. "You… little…" he tried to say something but instead closed his mouth and turned his back towards her, growling.

The Princess remained silent for a couple of minutes, pondering what to say. She bit her lower lip, trying to find the right words. She had never done it. She had never apologized before in her life, but she was going to try.

Maybe she had over reacted. Now, looking back at what had happened, maybe he had had good intentions. But her own mind and distrust had told her otherwise, that plus, the heating of the moment thanks to her fight with Zuko, had made everything go out of proportion.

He had tried to apologize since the first second he realized he messed up and saw her furious. He had tried to talk to her, more than her own brother had tried to.

Azula took a deep breath before talking. "Sokka," she called him, her voice sounded like a whisper, but thankfully he listened to her.

"Huh?" he turned to face her, wondering if she was going to to give him a sarcastic comment or an insult. He bet it was; probably both.

She cleared her throat, and avoided looking at him. "Well, I-It's just... I wanted to…. I wanted to say I-I… I think I might have overreacted and… What I'm trying to say is…" she took a deep breath and scratched her brow. Apologizing it was harder than she thought. "Well, what I'm trying to say is just… you know I'm s-so… I-I'm... "

He raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Wait, are you… are you trying to... apologize?" A mischievous smile grew in his lips. "Because if you are doing a horrible job." he pointed.

"Shut up." she grunted, looking at the other side and standing up to leave with the little pride she still had after trying to apologize to that moron. He was mocking at her for trying to apologize! Idiot.

Sokka snickered at their reaction and grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her. "Hey, hey, hey. Sorry," he said with a smile, and noticed the little redness on her cheeks as she still kept her eyes off him. "It's just… It's so... unlike you." he muttered, tenderly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" she rolled her eyes, huffing a little vexed. "But still, yes… I'm trying to… apologize." Azula mumbled.

A huge smile appeared on his face. "Apology accepted," he said, "And, I really appreciate the effort, though."

"Well, I have never done it before." said between teeth.

"Never?"

"Never." Azula repeated.

"Well, I'm honored about being the first one to get an apology from you." said Sokka.

She sighed and finally glanced at him. "I hope you are the last one to." she said, hopeful.

He snickered at her declaration. "So, we are good now?"

"Just answer me one thing," he nodded, "Why do you always see the good in people?" she asked, matter-of-factly wishing to know his answer. His father told her he didn't use to do it, but that now it was different.

But instead of getting an answer as she was expecting, he retorted. "Why do you always see the bad in people?"

"Because that's the smart thing to do," she said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Where has seeing the good taken you?"

"To trust you." Sokka replied, bluntly in a heartbeat.

His reply was nothing she had expected. The velocity he had said those words without a hint of doubt made her heart stir up. He was something else.

"Exactly, horrible decision," she stated, "As for me, seeing the bad in people has helped me for the past year to put some bad people in prison, see my point? Always, expect the worst." she said, the corner of her lips lifting almost unnoticeable.

He snickered and smiled at her, staring at her fixedly for a moment. He noticed that he still held her wrist but didn't remove it as she hadn't complained or anything and for a moment he was mesmerized by the golden tone in her eyes, behind those black curly eyelashes.

"W-Why are you smiling like that?" she asked, glancing away trying not to blush. She hadn't realized their closeness. It was a smile that made him look really appealing.

"Like what?" he tilted his head. The smile still on his face.

"Like that!" she grunted, pointing at him. "That goofy smile! Wipe that annoying smile off your face!"

He frowned. "You can't tell me what to do!" he snapped back.

"I just did!" Azula mocked, "And look, it worked." she pointed out, before sticking out her tongue at him in a childish manner.

"Shut up!" the warrior growled, "And you haven't told me what you and my father talked about." he remembered.

"And I'm not telling you." she stated, raising her chin and glancing away.

"I will insist till you agree and you know I will." he warned her with narrowing eyes.

"Don't be nosey… Tsk! That's one of the things I find most annoying about you." she grunted under her breath.

He widened his eyes. "One? Do you have more?!" he asked, riled.

"Do you want me to make a list about everything that annoys me about you?" she refuted.

"No," he denied before adding, "The list will be endless."

Azula huffed. "At least you know that." she said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes, with amusement. "You are crazy." he muttered, before realizing that it might have been a poor choice of words.

"You have no idea."

"I-I didn't mean it like that." he rushed to say a little panicked.

"It's okay," she uttered with a side smile. "I know you didn't. I mean, you are not as dumb as you look." she teased him.

"Yes. I'm not as… Hey!" he whined and realized he could use one of his new comebacks. "Listen shortly."

The Princess' mouth and eyes widened. "Shorty?! That's the best you could come up?" she sneered at his poor insult after a big huff.

"Oh, no. I'm barely starting, Princess." he warned her. He had at least a dozen more jokes and comebacks about it.

A mischievous smile appeared in her face. "You know why I don't get mad when people make fun of my height? Because, I can still kick their asses. And in the case of guys, I can kick them in the groin easier. If you don't believe me, just ask Zuko."

"Are you saying you are going to kick me in the groin?" he said, warily. That was something he definitely didn't want to happen.

"If you make one more joke about my height, I might." she warned him, sternly.

"Tsk" he grunted, before a side smile grew on his lips. "I don't believe I missed this." he mumbled.

"Missed what?" she raised an eyebrow, baffled.

"This! This… us!" he moved his hands around, to gesture him and her. "Bickering at each other."

She made a grin, perplexed. "What kind of masochist are you to enjoy this type of thing?" she asked.

"One that tolerates you!" he replied.

"And did I ask you, huh?" she growled.

"No. I do it because I want to."

"Then, stop complaining." she refuted.

"I will complain all I want, and there is nothing you can do about it." Sokka stated.

She scowled. "Are you dumb?"

"Are you… short?"

Her mouth hung open. "What did you… Did you just make another joke about my height?"" she napped, peeved.

"I did. I did. And what, huh?" he raised his eyebrows, definitely.

"Tsk. You have no appreciation for your well being, don't you?" she mumbled, pissed.

"No, I don't." he said with a smile making her chuckle.

The sound of her laugh was contagious, so he could help to join her.

"Wanna go grab something from the kitchen?" he proposed, naughty.

Azula raised a brow with a smirk. "You mean sneak in?" Sokka nodded. "Of course."

"Let's go." he said before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the kitchen.

…

The next morning when she headed to the training ground to train with her brother and Uncle. She mentally thanked Sokka, when she saw him there. Even though she was no longer angry at him, her anger towards her brother still remained.

"Azula…"

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" she ignored her brother. "The faster we are done with it, the less I would have to share the same air as you." she grunted.

Her uncle knew that they had had a fight and were mad at each other. They had been mad for over a week, and he could notice in his training.

Their movements were off from each other. During the first weeks they had progressed smoothly, and even during last week, even if the training hadn't gone perfect, it was still better than the one from that day.

Neither was concentrated, not mentally or physically. It was like they had forgotten all of their progress and hard work of the past few weeks.

"Again!" Iroh ordered for the fifth time that morning with his hands crossed over his chest. They kept messing it up. "What's wrong with you two today? You were doing so much better than this. What's going on?" he asked, but didn't get a reply. Both remained in silence. Iroh scoffed, riled. "Fine… if you two spoiled kids are not going to act like grown ups, then I guess I have no option." he grunted, tired of their stubborn attitude. "Quickly! Stand one in front of the other…" he comanned, stenerly. Neither moved. "Didn't you hear? Quickly!" he raised his voice, and finally both agreed, reluctantly. Then, he created a small orange flame. "See the flame? I will pass it to one of you, and then, you will have to pass to the other one, controlling the size of the flame. Not too small and not too big. You are going to keep doing it until I say otherwise, am I clear?"

"It's a child's exercise." Azula refuted, nettled. That had been her first exercise when she had barely learned to bend when she was six.

"Well, and you are both acting like children, so am I clear?"

"Yeah." both mumbled.

Iroh passed it towards Azula, who passed it to her brother, who struggled a little bit as he seemed mentally absent.

"Zuko focus!" Iroh scolded him.

The Fire Lord controlled the flame. "Sorry, it's just… I'm… Azula I…" he passed the flame to his sibling.

"Save it," she cut him, sharply. "I told you I don't want to hear it. You never listen to me, so why should I listen to you." she ranted, tossing it back at him.

"If you would let me talk and apologize." he refuted, returning her the flame.

"A sorry will fix nothing," she stated, bending it back.

"Then, tell me what I can do?" he asked, beggingly. "We were doing fine lately."

"No, you only wanted to pretend we were doing fine."

Iroh and Sokka were watching and listening to their fight very attentively.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zuko frowned.

Azula huffed. "You think I don't notice, how are you expecting me to do… something horrible?" she passed the flame once more. This time faster and sharper as her blood was beginning to boil once more.

"I just.."

"You don't trust me," she affirmed her statement, no tone of doubt in her voice. "I mean, why should you? It's not like I haven't been doing your job as Fire Lord." she said with venom.

"I know that…"

"Or that I have been proving to you that you can trust me," she made a grin, "But no, it seems like you trusted me more when I was shooting lightning at you. Ironic."

"It's not all my fault. You are…"

"Crazy? Complicated? Damage?" she stopped the exercise and hell the flame on one hand. "Well, flash news brother. But you are just as screwed up as I am…" she accused with a growl. "The difference is that I recognized while you are still pretending to be so perfect…. And you know what? Screw this," she threw the flame one last time at him. "I'm not in the mood to see you right now, I can't even stand to share the same air as you…" she turned around to leave, fumed.

"No, you don't get to walk away from this." he shouted as she walked away from him.

"You used to do it all the time," Azula snapped back at him, "Just following your example."

"Stop it…" Zuko yelled angry, like command. His breathing affected the size of the flame, getting bigger and bigger.

"Fuck you." she replied, not turning back.

"Look at me when i'm talking to you!" he growled, throwing the flame.

"Or what…." it's all she managed to scream at him, when the flame hit her right and square in the chest, throwing her backwards and making her land on her back. His eyes widened when he realized what he had done.

"Are you okay?" Sokka rushed towards her, as she bends off the flames before they could burn her clothes. He gave a condemnation glance at his friend. If he was truly trying to make amends with his sibling. This is not the way to do it.

"What the hell, Zuko?" she snarled, wrathful as Sokka helped her stand.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to… I just… It was an accid..." he was out of words.

"Save it!" she roared, fumed standing before him. "I'm done. I'm done with you. And you should start to look for another firebending master for Kiyi." she said with fire in her eyes.

She was sick and tired of all the situation. And this moment had been the last straw. She was done. Done with her brother. Done with everything. So she made her choice.

"A-Another?" he muttered, fearing her next words.

"I gave you my word that I will help you with this and that's what I attempt to do," she said, "But that's it… As soon as we get back to the Fire Nation. You are never seeing me again." she said with determination turning around and leaving her brother thunderstruck as her words and meaning sinked in him.

Once Zuko blinked back into reality and realized what had happened, he yelled.

"Why is it so hard, being a good brother?" he roared, taking his hands to his head, and pulling his hair, exasperated. "Damn it!" he cursed.

"Don't panic!" said Sokka, "I will go talk to her and convince her to think this through. She is probably just talking out of anger." he patted him in the shoulder, comfortingly.

"Thanks buddy." muttered Zuko, dejected.

"No problem. Just make sure next time you two talk don't attack each other, okay?" the Fire Lord nodded and gave him a faint smile. "See you later."

Sokka disappeared in the same direction his sister had done it minutes prior.

"Nephew," said Iroh, warmly, "I think we should have a talk."

Zuko sighed with agreement and took a seat next to his uncle. His wise advice always had helped him whenever he felt troubled and he was sure that this time it wouldn't be the exception.

...

Sokka found her seated with her legs closed in one bench at the gardens, looking angered at something in her hands. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her jaw clenched.

"What is that?" he asked, astonished, when he saw clearly what she had in her hands. It was a small creepy looking, cloth doll. It wasn't the kind of doll little girls would like, and he was certain that Azula wasn't the type to like dolls, no matter how spooky they were.

"A Shikigami doll." she said, not looking in his direction. Her first thinning around the neck of the doll. Which, now that he took a better look it resembled someone. Or at least, he thought it did.

"I didn't think you liked dolls," he said.

"I don't. But this one is different," said Azula, "People in the Fire Nation have been using them for centuries. They believe that if you manage to make it resemble it enough to a person it could have an effect on them." she explained.

"Effect?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"For example; if I took a needle and pinch it; the person that this doll resembles would feel it." she said, tightening the neck of the doll again so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"And do you believe in that?"

"I don't. But I would hope that hurting this thing would ease my desire to hurt the actual person." she grunted between teeth.

Fire Nation people do have weird things, he thought.

"So... are you still mad at Zuko?" he asked after a while taking a better look at the doll.

It was wearing red and gold clothes, it had black hair and instead of eyes, it had two black buttons and on the left eye, he noticed an odd mark around it.

"Do you think this shikigami doll looks enough like Zuko?" was her reply, showing it more clearly at him.

It does resemble Zuko a lot, he thought.

"Yeah, you are still mad at him." he muttered, pressing his lips in a thin line and making a grin.

"I am. And this stupid doll is not working. It's not helping to ease my anger at him. I still wanna hurt him." she grunted, choking harder the doll before setting it on fire in her hand. The doll consumed in seconds on her palm.

"Would you like some tea?" he proposed raising his eyebrows. His voice sounded a little sharper than he would have wanted.

He found a young servant girl in the hallways to request for some tea. The girls asked if it was the usual they served every morning for them and he said yes, to avoid further explanations. He also asked to be brought to the studio where the Princess was using it as an office on the weekend, and that the rest of the days of the week, Kiyi would use it to study her lessons.

Sokka opened the door and let her walk through first.

"Hey, there." Kiyi greeted them, raising her eyes from a scroll she was reading.

"Hey," muttered Azula, frowning.

"Oh, I see you two made up. That's nice." she said with a smile, when she noticed Sokka behind her. "Now, you don't have a reason to be all crestfallen and whinny." she mocked Sokka.

"What?" he squealed, raising his eyebrows. "Whinny? I'm not whinny."

"Yes, you were." said Kiyi with her hand on her hips.

"Yes, you are." said Azula, deadpanned.

"I-I'm not." he complained, pouting.

"See? Whiny." said Azula, dropping next to the small coffee table, as Kiyi was using the desk for her studies.

"You kept complaining about how she was mad at you, and didn't talk to you, over and over again," Kiyi teased, rolling her eyes. "Should I be mad that he was so worried about you being angry at him when he is my future husband?" she placed a hand under her chin, glancing at her sister.

Azula shrugged, expressionless.

"I mean, he did give up on his dessert for a week," Sokka eyes widened at the kid's words.

"Huh?" the Princess quirked a brow. Sokka rushed to the child.

"Yeah, he told me he would give me his desert for a week if I convinced you to…" Kiyi's words were silenced when Sokka placed a hand on her mouth.

"Shush… If you tell her about our deal, say goodbye to the rest of the week desserts, you hear me little racketeer?" he muttered softly, only for her to listen.

"Oi, oi… no need to be rude, husband," she replied, "Is this how you are going to treat your future wife?" she raised her chin, proudly.

"Is this how you are going to treat your future husband, huh? Blackmailing me with dessert and calling me cheap to buy you food?" he refuted, "This is not a way to start a marriage."

"I agree," she said.

"What gibberish are you two talking about over there?" asked Azula at the other end of the room, resting her chin on her hand on the coffee table.

"Nothing." replied both at the same time.

"I'm just telling my future husband that in the future he must buy me as much food as I want and take care of me as If I'm the most precious thing in the world to him." said Kiyi, flapping her eyelashes at Sokka.

"Should you be studying or something?" he grunted, making Kiyi pouted.

"I should." she replied, before sighing and returning to her reading.

"Do you play Pai Sho?" Azula asked Sokka before he dropped at the other side of the table.

"Yeah, why?"

"Good. Beating you in Pai Sho might help me to distract," she said, "There is a board over there." she pointed at one corner of the room, when Sokka easily saw the board.

"Still, let me tell you, Princess," he said with a smirk and making emphasis on the word 'Princess'. "I'm pretty good at this game. I doubt you can beat me. So, don't feel dejected when I beat you." he uttered, cockily.

Azula huffed. "As if."

"Should we make this more interesting?" he proposed with a mischievous smile.

Azula quirked a brow. "What did you propose, beast?"

"It's just to make the gave more exciting, what do you say?" he asked, "Should we make a little beat?"

"Humph…" Azula narrowed her eyes. "Speak."

He shrugged, innocently. "Well, I was thinking If I win for a whole day, you would get to do whatever I want you too. No questions." he said.

If he managed to win, he could make her talk with Zuko and stop their nonsense fight.

She scoffed. "Fine," she agreed, "Then, when I win, because I'm going to win. You will…" a wicked smile grew on her face. "Would have to spend an entire month under a vegetarian diet."

"What?!" he squealed, aghast.

"That means, no mean in any kind. No grilled meat. No barbecue. Or any type of dish that involves any kind of fish, chicken, eggs, milk. You would have to eat like an Air nomad."

"Wait, wait, wait… That's too much, Azula," he complained.

"What? Chickening?" she taunted him, "You are the one that proposed it after all."

"I know. I know. But… A month?" he whined. A month eating just greens? It was going to be a nightmare. A torture.

"What? Do you think I find very appealing doing everything you want for an entire day?" she retorted, finishing arranging her tiles.

"But… a month? Can we make it two weeks?" he pleaded. He knew that still two weeks were going to be a torture, but it seemed more bearable than a full month.

"Do you wish to make it in months?" she asked, unexpressive. He shook his head denying very eagerly. "Then shut up and move." she commanded after placing the first tile.

"I should have thought this through." he muttered, deciding his first move.

"For today Sokka!" Azula said.

"Oh, shush… Now, this has turned in probably my most important game ever, okay? So, shush…" Sokka uttered.

He placed his first tile after choosing what his tactic was going to be. Their first movement was fast, but as the game began to progress, they would take more time between each turn to ponder their next movements

Around half the game, someone knocked on the door. Sokka assumed that it was the tea he had requested.

"Don't cheat." he said to the Princess as he headed to the door.

"You wish." she replied back with a smirk.

For his surprise, he hoped to find the same young servant girl he had requested the tea. But instead he found a guy. Tall, with dark brown hair, but what stands out most of his aspect was the scar on his cheek.

"Oh, hey," Sokka greeted him, when he noticed the trail on his hands.

"Did you request some tea sir?" said the servant with a deep voice.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was hoping to see the same girl I requested too." he said.

"She had some other matters to attend to and asked me to do it in her place." the servant explained. Sokka stared at him. He seemed very familiar. Maybe he had seen it around? Maybe, more likely. "Should I serve it inside?" he asked.

Sokka blinked out of his trance and smiled at him. "No thanks. I would do it." he said reaching for the trail. "Thank you, anyway."

The servant vowed. "Enjoy." he said, before retiring to continue his chores.

"You haven't cheated, have you?" he teased Azula, leaving the trail next to them.

"I would never," she said, "I haven't even touched a tile, because when I win I wanna see your expression of horror." she mocked.

"You wish." he uttered, beginning to serve the tea. He noticed that they had placed more cups than needed.

Probably the thought Zuko and Iroh were drinking too. And it has a peculiar cent he thought, when the smell filled his nostrils.

"So, did you really mean that?" Sokka finally asked her, finishing serving the tea. "What you told Zuko?"

It took him a while to ask about that, she thought.

She sighed. "What? the part that he is just as damaged as me, or the part where I told him to go fuck himself or the part where I told him I'm leaving?" she inquired reaching for the cup he placed in front of her.

"All of it."

She blew at her cup before taking a deep sip. "I did." she said, staring at the drink. "I mean, I came back because I wanted us to try to amend our relationship, but how can I do that, when he doesn't trust me?"

Sokka gave her a sad smile. "He does trust you," he assured, "But Zuko has a particular way of doing things."

"Particular, indeed." she muttered, vexed, "I just hate that he keeps trying to lie to himself and to me about the fact that he trusts me, when it's obvious he doesn't."

"He does! I swear!" Sokka exclaimed.

A hard punch jolted them.

They both turned their attention when Kiyi dropped some books from the shelf trying to reach some others on the higher shelves.

"Sorry," she apologized with a nervous smile. "Azu, I can't reach that book."

"Which one?" asked the Princess, ready to aid her.

"That one." she pointed at one in the higher part.

"Let me." Sokka offered, realizing that it was still way too high for the Princess.

"Thanks." muttered Azula, taking another swallow of the tea.

Sokka reached the book without a problem. "Here." he said, patting the little girl in the head and earning a huge smile from her part.

"My hero." she said, jokingly.

He returned to his place and refilled the Princess cup. "Look, I know I should mind my own business but… I can see how much this fight it's causing so much trouble between you both. Also, Zuko is really sorry for lashing out at you without listening to your reason first."

"Well, he should." she muttered.

"And you should also understand that if he reached like that it was because he was worried," he continued, "He was worried of what could happen if you faced your father. I mean after everything that Ozai did to him, he still managed to influence him after the war. And as an older brother I think he just wanted to protect you."

Azula huffed. "And when did I actually ask for his protection?" she asked, feeling something in the back of her throat.

"You didn't. But listen, he is trying really hard to be a good older brother," said Sokka, "Just try and give him a chance. Also, I don't think you should leave the Palace and disappear from his life again. Perhaps, you should make that decision when you and him are on better terms."

"I don't know." she muttered, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. Small coughs attack her. She takes another sip of her tea hoping to calm it.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, when her coughs didn't seize and he wondered if he was faking it again like she had done at Lake Laogai to play him that joke about her allergies.

She nodded. "Maybe I could…" she began, when her coughs momentarily stopped, but she felt that thing in the back of her throat return. This time bigger. "I could…" she begins, when she noticed a metallic taste on her mouth, and then another cough.

Azula took her hands to her mouth instinctively as she felt she couldn't stop her cough.

Her hands feel wet and warm. Her eyes opened wide in horror when she noticed the little splashed drops in Sokka's face and on the board.

Sokka wiped his face, and when he saw the scarlet red liquid, his expression was the same as her. Full of horror.

She was dripping it all over it. Her clothes were stained on it. Her hands were shaking covered in the red liquid. She had a cough it. It had come from her.

She was coughing blood. Her blood.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> HUGE SHOUTOUT TO RAGNARVONSLAV for all helping me revise this story and correcting my stupid-ass spelling and grammar mistakes.
> 
> So here it is, FINALLY! The first chapter to this beloved story of mine. And probably my favorite so far.
> 
> Okay, Fist I have to explain some things.
> 
> This story follows canon, including the comics (which, I'm not very fan off, but works for the plot) It happens 3 years after Imbalance. Which, takes me to the next point... The ages.
> 
> Goods..., This is the one things that took me the longest to figure it out -almost like the plot, hahaha- because I just... I can't. As I said; I'm not a fan of the comics. Firstly for the turn that Azula's story has taken, and also because if you try to fit them chronologically it's just... IMPOSSIBLE.
> 
> For what we know, the Promise starts one year later after the end of the war. Then, it ends with the beginning of the Promise. Which in my mind would make Azula- 15, Zuko-17. But... If you look at almost every official page, the stories are placed in different years. Which -for me- doesn't make sense. Then, we have the riff and the smoke and shadows comics, which for me the S&S happens like weeks probably months AFTER THE SEARCH, but again, they are placed years apart -which doesn't make sense, at least for me. If it does for you, please explain it to my dumb brain.
> 
> So for me, MY time line is something like this (In Azula's age.)
> 
> In The promise, she is 15. The search-15. The rift-16. Smoke and shadow-16. South and north-17. Imbalance-18 (I know she doesn't appear in those but, just as reference)
> 
> Which, would make her 22 at the beginning of my story. So, in summary:
> 
> Azula 22 Zuko 24 Sokka 24
> 
> Aang 20 Katara 22 Toph 20
> 
> Kiyi 9. -I know we don't know her exact age. But, she was supposed less than 5 during the search. So, for the way she acts in that comic, I made her 2 (also, highly inspired by my nice) so if you do the math. She is 9.
> 
> If there are any more comics published after Imbalance... I will totally ignore them - that includes Legacy of the FN-. But I will use the books of Rise of Kyoshi and Shadow of Kyoshi as a historical reference. (If you haven't read them, it's ok. I'm not going to be giving spoilers or make TOO MUCH reference.)
> 
> Lastly, has anyone noticed that lately in fics where we age Azula, she is mostly 21? I don't know. At first I was going to make her 23, but for different various reason it didn't worked with the timeline.
> 
> Finally, feel free to ask any doubt in the comment. You can also find me on tumblr under the same username: Libbysatton25.


End file.
